


Wind and Fire: Book 1: Fire

by RedwoodSorrow



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 92,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedwoodSorrow/pseuds/RedwoodSorrow
Summary: The Avatar has the greatest power of all. Determination. The ability to persist through even the most trying of circumstances. But with the weight of the world on his shoulders, and an equally determined princess after him, will it be enough to restore balance?





	1. Chapter 1

" **Avatar: the Last Airbender" is owned by Nickelodeon, Michael Dante Dimartino and Bryan Konietzko. "Undertale" is owned by Toby Fox and Gamemaker Studio.**

**This and all my other stories can also be found on Fanfiction.Net**

"Mai! Wake up!"

"I am awake. I just don't care."

"But you should care! It's Airbender history!"

The aura less rich girl sighed her usual careless sigh.

"Why would I take any interest in dead men?"

"Well Azula does! Look at her concentration!"

Mai looked to see that her "friend", the most powerful and smartest woman in the world, was indeed focused quite strongly on the lecturer's drolling.

"Well, yeah. She's Azula. She has to succeed at everything."

"But not anything to do with Air bending!" Ty lee's voice rose up from a whisper. "She always found the subject useless! But look at her now!"

"You losers know I can hear you right?"

Ty lee nearly jumped out of her chair.

"You heard us?"

"Of course, I hear you Ty lee. You couldn't whisper if your life counted on it. Now be quiet. I wish to learn."

"But about Airbenders? How does that help someone like you?"

She smirked.

"What better way to get a one up over your enemies than with knowledge they do not possess?"

Ty lee looked like she didn't understand but Azula had returned her attention to the teacher.

Mai looked at Ty lee's confusion and smirked.

"Got to give Azula credit. Whatever else you think of her, she's got one thing in abundance."

Ty lee looked at Mai.

"Strength? Fearlessness? Great hair?"

Mai looked to the princess of the Fire nation who had her attention towards the front of the class.

"Determination."

…

"My child. While you're out there, see if you can gather some seagull eggs."

She waited for a response from the squinty eyed girl, but then slapped her forehead in response.

"Oh, that's right. You can't respond. My apologies. Be careful out there, please. It's day time."

The girl nodded then walked out. She had to remember not to bring her "possession" out in daylight. Especially with a fire nation academy within viewing distance.

She walked out through the door built into the rockside. She reached around to close the entrance hidden in the cliff.

She walked around to the side with the gripping holds and pulled her way up. She could very easily get up without climbing, but it was the excitement that got her going. Plus, she couldn't risk anyone seeing what she could do.

This time, she was going to make it to the top. She had done it before sure. But never without the use of her…. Gift.

She took a look as she neared the top, out across the sea. It was a serious fall, but the risk only filled her with determination.

After quite a time, and a few close falls, she finally stood on top of the highest peak on the island. It had been quite a taxing task, but it filled her with pride.

She looked in the other direction. Out in the distance, she could make out the Fire Nation Academy for girls. In a normal time, she might have been able to attend such a school. But this was not a normal time. She grinned. That's what made it so fun.

She got to work. She had been unearthing something buried under the rock for a few days now, keeping it secret from "her mother." There appeared to be the edge of a block of ice. She had managed to pull out enough to get it exposed to the sun. She hadn't been sure at the time. But as more of the ice melted away, she became certain. There was something frozen within the ice. And by Raava, she was determined to get it!

She used her scythe to hack away at the ice. Slowly, day by day, she had been getting closer to the core of the cube. Close enough to tell there was more than one shape in there. She would get it. After all, what else was there to do around here but listen to that old woman discuss snails?

Despite this attitude, she was still totally taken off guard when the cracks started forming out of nowhere, causing the ice block to break apart and a beam of light seeping out from the newly formed hole.

It was quite a light show to say the least. But all too soon. It was over.

She looked in concern across the sea. It was day time. What were the odds someone at that academy saw the flash? She didn't want to find out.

Well, she had spent all these days in secret, thawing this block out. Might as well see what was inside.

It was a boy….. A bald boy….. With tattoos….. The tattoos…..

She let out a silent gasp. The body within stirred and opened its eyes.

He looked up at the figure staring overhead. He blinked a few more times, trying to make her out. His eyes took on a look of horror.

"You…" He muttered as his eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out again.

The girl blinked a few times herself. Just as she thought this day couldn't get stranger, she looked at the other occupant of the icy prison.

A giant furry creature with the same tattoos on its back.

She blinked some more to convince herself she wasn't dreaming.

…

Across the bay at the Fire Nation academy, someone else did see the flash of light rising into the sky. Princess Azula watched through the window while her teacher had moved on from the admittedly interesting bit on Air bending history to the part she already knew. About Sozin….

"Whatcha looking at Azula?"

Ty lee looked over her "friend's" shoulder and her eyes widened.

"Oh! Pretty!"

"Ms Ty lee! Princess Azula! Pay attention!"

Azula turned back to the teacher, her expression one of rage.

The teacher appeared to remember who she was speaking to and quickly corrected herself.

"My- my apologies princess. Carry on."

Azula turned back out the window. The light was gone. She frowned.

"What did you see?" Mai asked, not sounding all that curious.

"I don't know," the princess responded. "But I'm determined to find out."

…

Take it easy, child? Err, what did you say your name was again?"

"Aang."

"Aang. A lovely name. And your bison, Appa right? Lovely to meet you both."

Normally Aang would think the same, but at the moment he was too overwhelmed. He had been asleep for what seemed to him a few days at least. God how wrong he was.

"Now, I'm sure this is a lot for you to take in. I just want you to relax for now. You're safe as long as you stay right here."

"No."

"…. Excuse me?"

Aang was too shocked to properly stand, but he made the effort regardless.

"I… need to go home. I need to see the Southern Air Temple…."

The woman, Toriel she called herself, placed a hand on his shoulder. Her face turned solemn.

"My dear. The temple… all the temples are gone."

"What?"

"When the Fire Nation attacked, they began with the temples. They attacked and… Well they grounded them, dropped them out of the sky. Your home, the Southern Air temple, you said? It fell out of the sky not too far from where we are now."

Aang looked shocked. He moved, but in his weak state could not resist as Toriel pushed him back down.

"Now don't you even think of going out there. The fire nation would kill you. It's better that you stay here on this island where it's safe."

Aang tried to protest, but to no avail. He was still too weak after having woke up just a few hours ago.

"We'll get a place set up for you tomorrow. In the meantime, rest here."

She got up and then as an afterthought, turned around and spoke.

"I know it's not as comfortable as the air temple. But we can make it happy for you. Welcome to your new home my child."

With that she left the room, locking it behind her and keeping Aang trapped.

He groaned in pain. He understood she was trying to keep him safe. But all the same, he needed to go home. He need to see what had become of his home. See if there was anything remaining.

But he couldn't do that at the moment. He was still too weak, and Toriel would not let him leave. So, he did what she suggested for now. He rested.

Of course, it wasn't a fit less rest. He couldn't get over the onslaught of information he'd just had to swallow.

The temples dropped from the sky? The world at war? A century spent in ice? And all because the Avatar had disappeared?

And that girl who had woken him up…. So familiar.

It made him sick.

…

"What's up?"

Azula twirled in midair, ready to burn the fool who had dared to sneak up on her to cinders.

"Woah, woah! Azula, it's me!"

"What are you doing awake Ty lee? Go back to bed!"

"Well yeah totally! But shouldn't you be sleeping too?"

"It is none of your concern what I do with my time. Now go!"

"On the contrary, princess. It is our concern."

Azula turned to whoever dared make such snark in her presence. Of course, it was Mai.

"You are the fire princess, the second most important person in the Fire Nation. And we are by all sense, your right hands. If anything were, to happen to you, you father would be surely upset."

"You don't have to worry about me. I've trained all my life. And as you said, I'm heir to the throne. This will be good practice."

Mai raised her eyebrows.

"As I recall, the heir to the throne is your brother."

A brief look of anger flashed across the princess' face before she resumed her regular resting bitch face.

"That oaf will never return, so quit holding out your hope old friend."

Mai showed a flash of anger herself, but quickly regained her control. Her voice however still showed her anger.

"Where are you going? To check out that light?"

The princess rolled her eyes.

"Such fine detective work. Now I remember why I picked you."

"You shouldn't go!" Ty lee showed worry in her eyes. "It could be dangerous! And we're not allowed out after dark!"

"Let them try and stop me. The future ruler of the Fire Nation who remembers all her enemies. And I hope it's dangerous. What's the point of doing anything without a challenge?"

Ty lee still looks uncertain, while Mai looked bored.

"Well, if I can't talk you out of stupid ideas I suppose I've failed my job. Permission to go back to bed your highness?"

"Granted," Azula said sounding annoyed. "What about you my little circus freak? Chickening out as well?"

Ty lee winced at that title but simply shook her head.

"That's a good pet." Azula grinned. …

Aang tiptoed silently, hoping not to run into Toriel, or that girl with the slanted eyes. He had questions, but he didn't want to think about them right now. He just wanted to get home…. If it still even existed.

100 years? 100 years of war? And he slept through it all?

What happened to Kuzon? To Bumi? To… Gyatso?

He couldn't think about that right now. He might go insane. He just had to get out of here. But not without Appa. First, he had to find Appa. Everything else could wait.

He remembered his old training, sneaking during tests to avoid the fellow airbenders. Sneaking for leisure to avoid dangerous animals. And before all that… sneaking to avoid his father.

He saw light ahead. Looking around the corner, he saw Toriel sitting in a chai reading a book and muttering to herself.

"I don't imagine he'd be fond of snails. He was raised as a vegetarian no doubt. But then so was Frisk, and she turned over eventually. I'm sure he'll change his mind when he's bitten into one of their shells."

Aang recoiled in horror. Savages! The monks were right to raise them in the sky. Away from the temptation below.

He continued on by, wandering in the dark both figuratively and literally. He had no idea where the exit and Appa were so he couldn't rely on his eyes.

He did have his ears however. Sound could be heard on the air. He had been trained to make them out on the currents to detect them from a distance away. He might not be able to see. But he could make out the sounds of Appa sleeping from behind a nearby door.

He walked through and followed the passage to a large room. Within which lay a large familiar furry form.

"Appa! How are you old buddy?" Aang leaped on top of his friend and hugged his head.

"Has it really been a hundred years? I can't believe it myself. Come on we've got to get out of here. Try to get home."

"You are home."

Aang turned around to see Toriel looking sat him filled with determination and sadness.

"No, I'm not. My home is the southern air temple. With the air nomads. In the sky."

She shook her head. "The temples are ruins. Your home included. There is nothing out there for you anymore."

"What would you have me do? Stay in this rock for the rest of my days?"

"It's…. not the best life I know. But it's peaceful. Which is more than anyone out there can say."

"But... that's life isn't it? To survive, to endure despite suffering? If you stay here cut off from the world, aren't you denying yourself reality?"

She laughed at that claim. "Isn't that- wasn't that the idea of Air bending? Detach yourself from worldly concerns and problems? Isn't that what your teachers taught you?"

He blanched from that but held his ground.

"I just want to see my home…."

"Foolish child. Your home is gone. But you don't care, do you? No matter how much reason stares you in the face, you deny it. Just like all the rest."

"Like… the rest?"

"Other children who found themselves on my shores. Over my past decade here, I've seen children leave. Children who needed love, not adventure. But they left all the same. And then news gets around of another child dead or drafted into war. Such is the fate of children these days. Imagine how you'll fare as an airbender out there?"

Aang tried a friendly grin to ease the tension. "Well I've traveled the world a lot and made lots of friends. Even if they're not alive anymore, I'm sure I could do it again. I mean, just look at this!"

He then pulled a little spinning toy from her robe and showed it to her. He continued to grin, waiting for her applause.

She merely shook her head. "Ignorant child. Just like the rest."

She looked at Aang with determination. "Prove it to me then. Prove you're strong enough to survive."

And then she did the unexpected and sent a blast of air towards Aang, catching him totally off guard and knocking him against the wall.

"I figured as much. If you can't dodge that, what hope have you out there?"

Aang looked at her in shock. "You're an airbender too?"

"Of course. Why would I remain so far from prying eyes, rather than in a crowded place like Ba Sing se? Separated from the world's problems is how our people lived isn't it?"

"Lived? Don't you mean live? You know what? Never mind! Let me go!" Aang leaped up into the air over another blast onto Appa's head.

"Can you move buddy? Let's- woah!" He backflipped over another air blast by Toriel. As he descended, he saw her about to hit him with another blast. It might have worked on another airbender. But he hadn't earned these arrows for nothing!

From his hands, he cast a ball of air upon which he sat and raced around the room. Toriel's eyes widened in shock and tried to hit him but couldn't keep up with his speed.

"What is this? I've never seen this trick before!"

"These are the tattoos of a master," Aang grinned. "How do you think I got them at such a young age?"

Toriel continued to try and get a handle on the Airbender, but he was too fast, and it had been too long since she had fought anyone and she was tiring out.

Aang saw his chance and bounded off the wall into her, knocking her off her feet. She raised herself up onto her hands but Aang pointed his staff at her throat and keeping her down.

They stared at each other for a long time, her expression unreadable, and his grinning and heavily breathing.

That grin slowly faded as he realized what he had done. He backed up off Toriel and fell on his rear, shaking and gripping his forehead.

"Deep Breaths. Deep breaths. Remember, violence is never the answer. Pacifist. You're a pacifist. You're a pacifist…."

"You…." Toriel tried to recollect her breath. "You're good….. Either that or I've really lost my touch."

"Of course, you have! Cooped up on this island!" Aang took another deep breath.

"It's not the best I know… but it is safe. And it is peaceful… I know it could never replace the home you lost, but we could be happy. You, me, and Frisk." She sounded desperate.

"Air bending is about finding other means to confront your problems, not running away from them. Maybe it is dangerous out there and maybe I'm not ready for it but I'd rather face that than deny reality."

Toriel stared at him with tears running down her face. But eventually she nodded in agreement.

"Toriel… I'm so- "

"No. I understand. You would be unhappy cooped up on this little island. It's very small once you get used to it. My expectations…. My loneliness… my fear…. For you my child I will put them aside…"

"Then… you'll let us go?"

"Yes…. Yes, I'll let you go." She stood back to her feet again and placed her hand on Appa's head scratching him.

"Such a remarkable creature. I had always read about them, but thought they were all extinct. Oh, how I was looking forward to giving him a bath! But I suppose he wouldn't be happy cooped up in this cave."

She made her way out of the cave back towards the entrance. "I'll get you some supplies. Couldn't well let a fellow airhead starve."

Aang remained on the floor for a time, still trying to collect his thoughts.

"Wow, Appa. Kind of makes you wish we'd stayed asleep doesn't it?"

…

Frisk sat on top of the island, examining the spot where she had discovered the boy and bison in ice. She had her eyes closed in meditation. It wasn't her favorite way to pass the time, but Toriel recommended it as a way to control her…outbursts. It might not have looked like much since she had no voice to convey it with but that didn't mean it wasn't there.

She remained silent (not hard to do), listening to the wind rustling around her and carrying with it a diversity of sounds.

She heard the froggits croaking, the sea slugs inching along the sand, the whimsuns doing… whatever they did. And she heard two different sounds. One she hadn't heard for some time. She heard the sound of paddling, and the sounds of talking.

"And so, I told her she shouldn't take so many flakes because she might explode!"

"Uh huh."

"No seriously! I'm not kidding, Princess Azula! Her waist is so big you know what I mean! I did it for her benefit! Just like when I tell you your aura is gray!"

"Uh huh."

"But did she take my advice? Of course not! She took it as a slight against her and railed at me for being too thin! Can you believe the nerve of her?"

"Yes."

"What!?"

"Err, I'm sorry Ty lee. Please continue. I'm (sigh) enthralled. But please to make it quick we're almost at the island."

Frisk had two takeaways from that exchange. One: One of those girls was not interested in the other girl's banter. Two: They were coming here. Quick as lightning, she bounded down the mountain.

…

"You sure you don't want any?"

"No."

"Oh, don't be so skittish! You'd love them!

"No."

"I know you were raised vegetarian. But out there, you don't always get to choose what you eat!"

"No."

"But they're full of protein and provide so many different recipes!"

"No! No! No! I am not eating snails!"

"Oh, you Airbenders! Always so stubborn, aren't you? Just like my husband!"

"Your husband? Was he an Airbender?"

Toriel remained silent for a bit.

"He… was. He was a good man, but his eyes grew bigger than his stomach."

"What happened to him?"

"It's getting late and you'd do best traveling at dawn to avoid being sighted. There haven't been sky bison sightings for years and will draw unnecessary attention. You'll have to keep him out of sight. Not an easy task, I know but you seem like a smart lad."

That pivot didn't go unnoticed by Aang. He decided not to pursue it, but he did have another question.

"Toriel, where are the rest of the airbenders? What happened after the war?"

She blanched and looked away at this question. She thought long and hard then looked back at him.

"Aang. The truth is…. After Sozin… Frisk!"

Out of the darkness bounded the girl with slanted eyes. However, Aang could still make out the worry in her eyes as she started making symbols with her fingers which Aang didn't understand but Toriel apparently did.

"Aang my dear. I'm afraid our plans have changed. You have to leave now."

"Now? Why? What's happening?"

"It appears your awakening has brought the fire nation to our shores. And from what Frisk overheard, the princess of the fire nation herself! If she finds us…" She trailed off.

"You two have to leave now. Escape on Appa! Frisk will lead you home… what's left of it."

"What…. What about you?"

"I must distract them my children. I cannot risk them finding you or the knowledge stored here. It would be dangerous in Fire Nation hands."

"But Toriel..."

She kissed them both on the forehead and pulled them close into an embrace.

"Follow the wind my children. Oh, and Aang. Which do you prefer? Cinnamon or Butterscotch?"

"What!?"

Which one? Cinnamon or Butterscotch?"

"I… Cinnamon I suppose, but what does that…"

"Oh, good to hear. I'll try to remember that. Now go!" She turned around and ran.

Aang was shocked as Frisk pulled him in the opposite direction and onto Appa.

Aang looked at Frisk who simply looked back and nodded to the cavern leading outside.

Aang still shocked, said in a quiet tone what was usually said in excitement.

"Yip yip."

…

"Ty lee, I'm going in. Watch the entrance."

"Yo hoo Captain Azula!"

Azula decided not to respond to that and continued on in. It was dark but she felt herself walking on carpet. It appears someone had turned this cave into a livable space of sorts. She held up her hand and produced a blue flame to light the way. As she went further in, she began to notice a strange scent.

"What in Agni's name is that smell? Is that… gunpowder!?"

She realized too late what was going on as she heard and felt the explosion.

**BOOM!**

 


	2. Can't go Home no More

" **Water. Earth. Fire Air."**

" **Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony."**

" **But then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked."**

" **Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them."**

" **But when the world needed him most, he vanished."**

" **A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war."**

" **Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe."**

" **Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air nomads, and that the cycle is broken."**

" **But I haven't lost hope."**

" **I haven't lost determination."**

" **I still believe that somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world."**

"Katara, pipe it down, will ya!?"

"Huh? What?"

"Quit monologuing! I'm trying to catch fish!"

"I wasn't monologuing," Katara blushed. "I was just…. Rehearsing."

Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe looked back over his shoulder at his sister with raised eyebrows. "Rehearsing? For what? Your future love?"

"No, you weirdo! For… my grandchildren."

"Grandchildren? In case you hadn't noticed Katara, we may not live to our twenties. Let's not think ahead so far."

"But, it helps to think ahead. To prepare for the future. After the war, you know?"

"You really think the war will end? You're weirdly optimistic."

"You're calling me weird?" Katara smirked. "At least I don't check out my reflection flexing in the mirror."

Sokka who was at that very moment checking himself out in the reflection of the water, immediately pulled back embarrassed.

"Hey! Katara, quit water bending!"

"I'm not! The waves just picked up! Hang on!"

And so, they held on with all their determination. As the boat was tossed to and fro, they clung for their lives not to fall into the death-bringing icy water.

They weren't particularly worried, as this sort of thing had happened before. Just another risk of hunting in the South Pole. But this time, they were not fated to make it home in one piece.

"Left!" Katara cried out. "Left damn it, left!"

"I'm trying! You wanna take over? Look out!"

Their boat crashed up against one of the blocks of ice and sent the two siblings launching out of the boat and landing on another ice patch.

"You call that left?" Katara spat angrily.

"If you don't like my steering, maybe you should've water bended us out of the ice!"

"So, it's my fault? Typical Sokka, blaming everyone but yourself!"

"I knew I should've left you home. Leave it to a girl to mess things up!"

As any socially conscious person knows, it's one thing to criticize someone for their actions. It's quite another to attack them on the basis of their gender and race. It is unfortunately a technique often used for personal gain at someone else's expense. It is an atrocious act that far too many people do sadly. Particularly those in politics. However, it comes with some risks. As Sokka was about to learn the hard way.

"You," Katara shouted in rage. "You are the most sexist, immature nutbrained…. I'm embarrassed to be related to you!"

In her anger, Katara did not notice the movement of her hands were causing fissures in a nearby ice shelf. Sokka however did notice and tried to warn her.

"Uh, Katara?"

"Ever since mom died, I've been doing all the work around camp, while you've been off playing soldier!"

"Katara…"

"I even wash all your clothes! Have you ever smelt your dirty socks? Not fun!"

"Damn it Katara, settle down!"

"No! I'm done helping you! From now on, you're on your own!"

And with that Katara caused the shelf to burst completely, causing a tidal wave that knocked their bit of ice out towards sea.

"Ok. You've gone from weird to freakish Katara."

"You mean I did that?" Her anger was now replaced with wonder.

"Yep. Congratulations. Now we're stranded and floating out to sea. So much for a life after the war!"

"Well this only happened because of your stupid comment! Calling me useless because I'm a girl! The nerve of you!"

"Well I was partially right, wasn't I? Our boat is gone and we can't get home again!"

"We'll get home! Someone will realize we're gone and come for us. I know it!"

"Hmm. Well keep staying determined. It's sure done us favors thus far."

"Determination is what keeps us alive when all else has failed. Without determination, I wouldn't have made it all these years. So maybe it's naïve, but I'm going to continue to hope anyway!"

"Yeah, you keep doing that little sister. Who knows? Maybe the Avatar himself will save us!"

Katara looked away from him in anger out towards the sea. She clutched her necklace. The source of her indomitable courage and strength since that terrible day.

Laugh all you want Sokka, she thought to herself. The Avatar is out there somewhere and he will return someday. I believe it.

…

"I don't believe it."

Aang should have been overjoyed at the sight of home. Even if to him he had merely left a few days ago.

But he and his silent companion had just lost maybe the only other remaining Airbender in the world. He didn't see Toriel die with his own eyes. But the explosion that claimed the cave after they had flown into the air had left them shaken to their core. As they took off into the sky, he noticed Frisk shaking, tears running down her face. But no words expressed.

So, they were already in pretty bad spirits upon reaching the location Frisk had pointed out wordlessly. But Aang still remained determined that the sight of the temple he had spent half of his life in to this point would raise his spirits.

It did the opposite.

He gazed with shock upon the once grand levitating structure, now a decrepit ruin half submerged in the ocean, floating meaninglessly. A brutal stab in an already heavy heart for the young Airbender.

"I... how? How did this happen? I left a few days ago!"

That was a lie, he knew. It had been a century. A century of war. A century of suffering.

He docked Appa down on the landing pad and leaped off. Frisk followed after, slower as she still had tears over Toriel.

"This is…. Was my home. But it was in the sky. Far from the problems of the world. In an ocean of clouds…"

He walked about in a daze, looking at all the buildings. Memories coming back.

" _I hate it here."_

" _I know it's different. But this is a good place with good people. A place of healing and..."_

" _Blah, blah blah. Seems like a hive of cowards. Who hides up in the clouds from all their problems?"_

" _We don't hide from our problems Aang. We find different means to approach them. Nonviolent ways."_

" _Nonviolent? Doesn't sound very useful then."_

" _Now Aang. Violence is never the answer to anything."_

" _Really? It worked for me."_

Aang gripped his forehead with shame. That was his first memory of this place. Not exactly a pleasant one.

Frisk placed her hand on his shoulder. She couldn't voice her concern, but it showed on her face.

"I'm fine. Just remembering the past."

He was far from fine actually, but he didn't want to worry her when he knew she had her own burdens.

They pressed on, taking in all the sights of his abandoned home. He hated the quiet. This place was always full of energy and life. Not like this….

"The air temples were held aloft by special stones, said to be a gift from the spirits. They were meant to help us achieve enlightenment. If the city fell, they must have been destroyed…."

He trailed off again as he found where he had been wandering.

"This… this was the training court. I remember when Gyatso brought me here…"

Frisk seemed confused so Aang clarified.

"He was my teacher. My mentor. The only… the only real father I ever had."

" _Come on Aang, go say hi."_

" _Why should I? How do I know I can trust them?"_

" _You can trust everyone here Aang, if you give them a chance."_

" _I don't like them. Look at them, running around without a care in the world. Safe on their little island in the sky. Their smiles are so fake, it sickens me."_

" _I know it looks that way to you given your upbringing. But they're your family Aang. And they're going to love you. I know it."_

" _I already had a family. Look how well that turned out."_

_Gyatso's face was heart wrenching, but Aang didn't care. Did they really expect him to just make buddy buds with these brats? Just put it all behind him and happily trade his old family for a new one?_

How he wished he could do that. How he wished. But there was no going back. Even he being what he was couldn't do that.

"There's… somewhere we need to go. A certain room. They told me I couldn't go in until I was ready. I don't know if I am but…. Who needs rules right?"

He smiled a little at that, trying to lighten the tension. Frisk smiled in response but it was clearly forced. He led her out of the courtyard and up a flight of stairs. It was time to get answers.

…

"What do you think you're doing? Slacking off? We have a mission to fulfill! Get back to work!"

"But sir, we've been at it all day. We need a break!"

"I don't want to hear it! The honor of the Fire Nation is on the line! I won't have you dishonor it with laziness! Now hop to it!"

The young man watched in anger as his crewmen hurried off. They had no honor, the lazy bums! It made him sick to his stomach.

"Prince Zuko, don't you think that was a little harsh?"

"Not harsh enough, apparently! This is the third time today! How did we wind up with the worst crewmen in the Fire Nation for such a serious journey?"

"They are still human. They can only work so hard. Beat them too much and they'll have no strength left."

Prince Zuko turned frustrated to his uncle. General Iroh of the Fire Nation was a living legend. A war hero. Or so he kept hearing. If he hadn't heard it time and time again from his crewmates, he never would've believed that the obese, kooky man before him was capable of such feats.

"I can't afford to be soft uncle! Or show weakness of any kind! I did that once and look what it cost me!" He pointed to the left side of his face which bore a rather extreme mass of scar tissue.

His uncle sighed. "To some people, empathy may be seen as weakness. But those people tend to be very weak themselves and hide it behind an apathetic exterior."

"I don't need empathy! I have the greatest power of all! Determination! No matter how long it takes, I will find the Avatar! I will find him and I will haul him back before my father! I will find him, if I have to search every brothel, every house in the Earth Kingdom, or even every iceberg in this sea!"

Iroh frowned looking around the cold desolate waters they found themselves in.

"Prince Zuko. We have searched every viable location for the Avatar. I doubt we are going to find him this far south. Every Firebender for 100 years has searched and failed to find him. I don't wish to crush your hopes, but I doubt we will fare better."

"Their honor wasn't on the line. And they didn't have my determination. I will find him no matter what, and father will welcome me back!"

"Prince Zuko, I think you're overworking yourself as well. Perhaps some calming tea would help?"

"I don't need any calming tea! I have to capture the Avatar!"

Iroh looked on with pity at his nephew but accepted that he wasn't moving on this issue and returned to his chair at the front of the ship they had sailed on for two years in pursuit of an unattainable goal.

He knew in his heart Zuko had very little chance to find the Avatar. Three generations of Fire lords had tried and failed, so it was unlikely they would fare any better. He had tried to convince Zuko of this folly, but the young man would have none of it. And so, for two years, they had sailed from one location to another with no luck. No sighting of the Avatar or any other Airbenders. Nothing.

But Zuko refused to give up. Even after all this time. Whatever else his nephew's flaws, he was right about one thing. He did have lots of determination. Iroh worried it would get him killed.

Zuko thought something different as stared off into the distance, watching the ice floating on the water and remaining defiant despite the frigid weather.

"I'll find him. I swear it. I'll show them all. I'll show Azula. I can't wait to see the look on her face."

…

The look on Aang's face was one of awe. The door in front of him was large and wooden and led to the Air Temple Sanctuary. It seemed simple enough. But Aang received a major chill simply from standing so close.

Frisk was wandering around nearby. She too was awed by the empty but still impressive city and its many statues and buildings. Aang gave a morbid grin. If only she could have seen it with life. Oh, what a sight! He only wished he had taken more time to appreciate it.

"Frisk! Frisk on over here, won't you?"

She rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempt at humor but frisk over, she did.

"This door…. Gyatso said I would be let in once I was ready. But I never… got the chance."

Frisk looked at him for an explanation.

"I don't know when I would be ready. But I doubt it matters now. If no one else is here, I really don't have a choice. They said there was someone inside I was supposed to meet. But after a hundred years…."

He shrugged. "Well, nothing else for it. Stand back."

He summoned up a ball of wind and blew it into the locking mechanism that adorned the door, causing it to swing wide open.

The children walked in to a room full of hundreds of statues. All of them resembling people he had never met. Some of them however he recognized.

"That's…. that's Avatar Yangchen!"

Frisk looked at him again confused.

"She was the last Avatar of the Air Nation before me!"

Frisk made a number of symbols with her fingers which Aang could not make out.

"I'm sorry. What did you just do?"

She made the symbols again. Still no luck understanding.

"Oh, that's right, you can't speak, can you? You're trying to communicate using the language you used to talk with Toriel."

She nodded.

"That's too bad. I wish I had time to learn it, if only Toriel…" He stopped mid-sentence as he saw Frisk's eyes again showing despair. He quickly tried to bring attention away.

"Anyway… as I was saying. You know about the Avatar, right? The one human who can master all four elements, Water, Earth, Fire, and Air?" Frisk nodded.

"Well, it is said that the soul of the Avatar reincarnates after the last Avatar dies. It moves on to the next nation in the cycle. So, here we have Avatar Yangchen. The last Avatar of the Air Nation."

He then walked over to the next in line. A man with the hood of a wolf over his head.

"After she died, the Avatar Spirit was reincarnated as this guy: Avatar Kuruk of the Water Tribe. After he died, the Avatar was born as this big lady with the fans: Avatar Kyoshi of the Earth Kingdom. And then after him, Avatar Roku of the Fire Nation. My predecessor."

He stopped to stare at all the statues there were sure a lot of them. More than he ever imagined.

"To think I might have been placed up here someday. I... never realized there were so many. I…. guess I never realized what I…..."

Aang quickly stopped himself before he went any further. He couldn't tell Frisk. Not now. He wasn't ready.

Fortunately, Frisk wasn't listening to him right now. She was wandering over to the far side of the room. She saw something on an altar near the back next to what was presumably the first Avatar. The inscription at the base read "Avatar Wan," but she was more intrigued with this strange artifact.

She would have had a closer look but just as she reached out to touch it a dog (YES, A DOG. I AM NOT MAKING THIS SH*T UP) leaped out of nowhere and seemingly absorbed it.

Frisk remained stunned as the dog begun to float up into the air. The dog itself looked stunned and began yelping in dismay, floating in circles and back towards the entrance to the room, clearly out of its element.

Aang was still watching the statue of his predecessor Roku as a dog went soaring past him and out the door. Aang quickly snapped his attention away in response.

"Did… did a dog just fly past me?"

To answer his question. Yes. Yes, it had.

"Doggy!" Aang shouted in delight.

Thief, thought Frisk.

…

"99 bottles of cactus juice on the wall. 99 bottles of cactus juice…"

"Please stop…"

"You take one down, throw it at your annoying sister who got you stranded. 98 bottles…"

"You jerk! Be quiet!"

"Or what? You'll cause another tidal wave?"

"I did not cause that tidal wave!"

"Oh yes you did! It was your hands that caused those fissures in the ice! That's what released the water from the ice isn't it!?"

"Well that's only because of what you said about bringing a girl!"

"Fine! Maybe that was uncalled for! What does it matter? We're stuck out here and no one is coming to find us."

"So, what are you going to do? Give up? Our village needs us!"

"I didn't say give up! I just can't think of a solution right now!"

Katara gripped her head in frustration, looking to find any hope of salvation but could find none... wait…

"Look again! Over there! A ship! Over here! Hey!"

In their desperation to get in from the cold, the two water Tribe Siblings weren't really taking note of the size of the ship. Not that they could see in the dark. However, as it came within reach, their relief quickly turned to horror.

"It's the symbol, Katara…. Look at the flag…"

She did look and despair. The flag resembled the exact same flag that haunted her dreams. The flag aboard the grounded ship that always stood as a reminder of their suffering, their horror. Now though, this flag and its ship were not stationary, but very much moving. And with the monsters who took everything from them.

One such monster stood on the bow. A monster she would know for the rest of her days by the scar on his face. As he stared upon them with shock then a grin, she felt her determination leave her and with it her hope.

…

"Come back doggy! Good doggy! I don't want to hurt you! I'm a vegetarian!"

The dog did not appear to be listening. Or it just couldn't control its newfound flight. It continued looping in circles and floating in the air away from the children in pursuit. Aang in pursuit because he was so eager to find another living soul in his home. Frisk because she wanted her damn artifact!

If only they had known how quickly this exciting moment would turn into a frightening realization.

The two pursued the out of control dog into another courtyard behind a curtain.

"Come on doggy," Aang cooed while pulling back the curtain. "I promise we won't hurt…... won't hurt…."

I might, thought Frisk. But at that moment, the dog became the last thing on her mind as she surveyed the skeletons strewn across the courtyard. She recognized the armor.

"Firebenders… So, they were here." Aang looked about in a daze, clearly shaken. But not yet crying. Until he saw the other skeletons at the other end.

"Airbender robes. No… They wouldn't… How could they…. They were innocent!"

His voice rose in anger. He began hyperventilating, old feelings he thought he had buried starting to come back. Feelings of helplessness and rage. He walked amongst the dead, surveying the genocide, his control slowly slipping until he completely lost it at the sight of one particular skeleton in very familiar robes.

"Gyatso…. They killed Gyatso…. No…. no…. they didn't…. they didn't! Those bastards! Those murderous bastards! I'll kill them! I'll kill them all!"

Frisk blown off her feet and back against the wall. She found herself being assaulted by a mega wind unlike anything she had ever felt. She had seen many things in her short life, but nothing like seeing her companion rising into the air and the tattoos along his back glowing brightly. She gasped a silent gasp. This power…. she had read of such power. That meant only one thing….

"The Avatar." She mouthed the title, forgetting she couldn't speak.

…

Far away up north in the temple of the Northern Water Tribe, similar statues of the past lives of the Avatar began to glow. A young girl with white hair kneeling in prayer fell back on her rear in shock.

"Lady Yue! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I'm all right," the girl assured her guard. "But what does this mean?"

…

"This means only one thing."

"What King Bumi?"

The king grinned.

"It's Flopsie's feeding time!"

The mage shook his head and turned towards the glowing statues in the Earth Kingdom temple. He had never seen anything like this. It meant something important.

…

"This means only one thing."

The leader of the fire mages in the Fire Nation temple turned to the rest of the mages watching in awe.

"Inform the Fire Lord immediately! The Avatar has returned!"

…

In another temple, deep within the Earth Kingdom, hidden from sight, a tall knight in armor watched as the statues glowed.

"He's back. But why now? Why after a whole century? What's he been waiting for?"

"Undyne! Are you sure? Has the Avatar really returned?"

"No doubt. Come Alphys. We must inform King Asgore. Our liberation is at hand!"

…

In the spirit world, disconnected from the human world, a very different entity stirred. Her eyes opened, and she awoke from her sleep as the entire spirit world shook with a curious resonance. A great power that put all the spirits on edge.

For most spirits, it was a power they were accustomed to. Granted it had been a surprisingly long time since they had felt it. A hundred human years in fact. But for her it meant something else. She herself had experienced it very little, given her limited time in the Spirit world. But it meant something to her. It meant something much more personal.

She smiled. A genuine smile. Her eyes widened. She would appear to the untrained eye a normal girl with rosy cheeks, brown hair and a green shirt. But to those who knew better, behind that smile lay something much worse. Something no longer human.

"Welcome back Aang. We've got some business to settle."

…

Frisk by contrast was not smiling. She didn't have time to process the fact that the boy she had dragged out of the ice was the all-powerful entity who had abandoned the world to war. If she didn't do something to calm him down, she was going to be blown into the ocean.

It appeared the time to hide her gift was over. Aang's anguish over the loss of his mentors was tied directly to his loneliness. His belief that the death of his community and the death of Toriel rendered him the sole Airbender in the world. It was time to prove him wrong.

Frisk was not an expert in the art. She had not received a teacher like Aang. But she had learned a few things from Toriel.

"Be like the leaf." She could hear her mother figure speaking even from beyond the grave. Rather than fight against the gusts holding her back, she let it take her.

The hurricane spun her around and around, nearly making her lose her lunch. But she kept her hands out, waiting until she was close enough. Taking the opportunity, she used the air from her legs to launch herself at the physical god.

She closed her hands around him, causing his eyes to widen in shock and slowly settle down to the ground below. His eyes and tattoos stopped their glowing and the hurricane ceased.

He looked at her with tears in his eyes. Thinking, she used the air to knock down a pot of sand and used it to create words in the sand as it lay strewn across the ground.

"You are not the last Airbender."

He gave a grief-filled smile as he lay his head against her chest. They remained that way for a bit before she made more words in the sand.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked at her hard.

"Because all this… is my fault. Everything that's happened to you and our people. It's all my fault."

She decided not to press him more at the moment, and simply held him amidst the bones of his dead family.

Aang had arrived full of determination. Now he had none.

 


	3. The Will to Live

"You need to take a break Azula."

"Take a break? There's no such thing! Not in the real world!"

"Well, we're not in the real world, are we? We're in school. And you're the princess of the Fire Nation. I'm sure you can take a breather. Especially with that injury."

"No one asked you Mai! It's merely a flesh wound!"

"A flesh wound? You could have died! That explosion took out the entire cave!"

"It's going to take more than an explosion to take out the future ruler of the world! And it's going to take more than that to prevent me from passing the graduation exam!"

Azula certainly didn't look in shape for any kind of exam, but she had always been trained to take the worst. And if she couldn't… well she could end up like Zuko. And she couldn't accept that!

Thus, she wormed her hands in a spiral, building up energy and releasing a bolt of lightning from her fingers into the sky.

As onlookers jumped back in shock, Mai observed Azula's posture struggling to stay upright. The princess would never admit it but she was clearly in no shape for tomorrow's exam.

"Not bad. One hair out of place. Almost got it." She smirked at the sight of Azula's angry eyes.

"Almost isn't good enough!"

…

Frisk glided up the stairs, looking for her friend. He wasn't in the bed next to her when she woke up, and after the events of yesterday, she didn't feel great about leaving him alone.

She barely paid attention to her surroundings. She had always wanted to visit the temples of her people. Ever since she discovered her gift. But now that she was here, she could only worry about the one friend she had in this world.

She found him in a large room with burnt rugs lining the opposite side. He was staring at the rugs with an almost apathetic look.

"How are you feeling?" Frisk bent the words with the sand using the air.

"Not great." Aang responded silently not even turning to her. "I just…. I just remember being here a few days ago. At least, it was a few days to me."

He took a deep breath. "This… this is where I learned who I am. What I am."

Frisk strode over and bent down to pick up some strange toys. They consisted of a clay turtle. A pull-string propeller, a wooden hog monkey, and some kind of drum.

"They gave me those toys when I first arrived. I didn't think of it at the time. They just… seemed so right."

" _Aang. How are you holding up?"_

" _Terrible. Everyone is so fake."_

" _They're not faking it Aang. They generally do want to be friends."_

" _No, they don't. They just want to check out the dangerous freak! They all keep touching me, like I'm an object."_

_Gyatso laid his hands on Aang's shoulders and gripped them tightly._

" _You are not a freak, or an object. And you are especially not dangerous."_

" _Then what am I? I'm certainly not an Airbender."_

" _You can be if you have patience. It's not easy, but I'm here to help every step of the way."_

_Aang scoffed as Gyatso placed a box on the table in front of them. Inside were a variety of different toys._

" _Every Airbender is given a set of toys to pick from. You're a little later than most to chose but I see no reason to deny you the chance."_

_Aang's annoyed look took on some interest as he reached through the stack. Gyatso's look itself changed from joy to surprise when he witnessed his new pupil's choice._

" _Aang…. Why did you choose those toys?"_

_The troubled youth looked at his teacher confused, still holding the four toys._

" _I just... feel like I know them."_

"I did know them. They were toys chosen by my past lives. The other Avatars. I picked them because they were mine once."

"So that's how they knew you were the Avatar?" Frisk wrote in sand.

Aang gave a bitter laugh. "No. They already knew that from my little…. outburst."

Frisk had no idea what he meant by that but decided not to push it. She didn't want him to retreat further. She needed to snap him out of his funk.

"Give me a tour?" She wrote.

He seemed hesitant but looking around decided it was better than sitting here.

They walked about with him pointing out the different rooms they found themselves in. Through it all, she could hear grief in his voice. He was doing well at holding it back, but just barely.

"And this was the auditorium. My first time here was… well like my first time anywhere. I ended up in a fight."

He looked around the room in a trance, remembering some time past.

"I fought a little punk who commented on my hair. I hadn't let them shave it yet." He grinned. "We ended up becoming good friends."

They then walked on further, coming to a great flooded hole located in the center of the city.

"This hole let us look down upon the land and ocean, as we traveled on the currents and circled the world. You should have seen it. It was unlike anything I had ever seen in my life. Looking at it now though…." He trailed off as he made out sharks circling in the hole below.

Most of the day passed this way. The temple was shockingly large and more like a city than a temple. Aang recounted the 4 years he had spent in these halls. The only good times in his life.

As night descended, they ate some of the food Toriel had made. Aang expressed annoyance when he found Toriel had put some snake pies in their bag despite his opposition to their consumption. He was even madder when Frisk ate them.

"You know the Air Nomads were vegetarian right? Pacifists? What you're doing now is genocide!"

Frisk simply shrugged despite Aang's protests. He was going to have to get her off that if she was to learn true enlightenment.

After dinner, they went to Aang's old dormitory he shared with the other boys his age. He took his old bed and she took the one across.

"Are you ok?" She used the sand to ask.

"Yes." He smiled forcefully.

Her eyes narrowed. He had said that too quickly.

"Really, I'm fine. At least…. At least I'm not the last Airbender, right?"

She nodded then laid down to sleep. He laid down on his cot but did not immediately follow suit.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine." He kept repeating to himself. When that didn't work, he counted dogs until his eyes closed.

" **You're not fine. You're alive but you're most certainly not fine. And neither are they."**

**Aang looked all around the temple on fire, the screams in the air as men in Fire Nation suits ascended from below and unleashed genocide.**

" **You weren't there for them. Just like you weren't there for me. Never there when people need you are you?"**

**Amidst the flames, a girl appeared. A familiar girl with a chilling smile.**

" **Frisk? What are you doing here…"? His voice trailed off.**

" **Wait…. You're not Frisk…. You're…." His voice took on horrifying realization.**

**Her smile grew even more. "You are not fine. Not even close to fine. And this." She spread her arms wide looking about at the carnage. "This is your past. And it will be your future."**

…

"Why are you stopping? Don't let up!"

"Are you sure Azula? You don't look that well. You've been stumbling around a lot."

"All the more reason to keep going! Now again! Take your best shot at me!"

Ty lee looked concerned but threw another punch at Azula who blocked it and returned with a fire blast. Ty lee backflipped over it and jumped back before landing to avoid another shot from Azula who stumbled after launch and fell on her knees.

She panted heavily but refused Ty lee's aid to rise up.

"Don't help me! This is for my good!"

"It's not good if you can't stand!"

"I will get over it! I've been raised to endure, to stay determined!"

"Oh please," Mai rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter how determined you are. You're injured and you need to stop or you're going the way of the Air Nomads."

"Don't compare me to those weaklings! I can take it! Gaahhhh!"

She clutched her chest in pain but was held up by Ty lee.

"Your aura is really angry right now. But not with me. With yourself."

"Pah!" Azula spat. "You and your spiritual nonsense!" Regardless she still let her eccentric friend lower her onto a bench.

"Damn it all. All these years of study, all for nothing? All foiled by some gunpowder?"

"Don't say that. We'll find a way." Ty lee reassured her friend.

"What will father think? Without Zuko, I'm his only heir. He had such high hopes for me. Will he still love me if I fail?"

"I'm sure he'll understand once he learns about the injury."

Both Azula and Mai looked at their friend incredulously.

"What? Did I say something stupid?"

…

Frisk woke up to once again find that the Avatar had risen early.

Better make sure he doesn't run off and freeze himself again, she thought to herself.

To her surprise she found him punching a wall with his hands. He had a crazed look on his face.

She grabbed his hands and pulled them away. They were bloody. She looked at him sternly.

"I… I just needed to let off some steam. You know?"

His grin did not fool her and she pulled out some bandages to wrap his hands up in,

He sat down embarrassed she made breakfast. Jook. Not the most filling meal but good for digestion.

"I… I'm sorry. I just… I had a nightmare and…. well dreams make you do strange things you know?"

When she didn't respond he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Oh right. You can't speak. Well uh. While I was, you know, exercising. I thought of something exciting we could do. I figured that since we may be the last Airbenders alive, I ought to show you a national pastime of ours. Passing it on if you will."

Frisk seemed confused so Aang led her by the hand to a court filled with towering wooden poles. On each side lay a goal.

She still seemed confused until he held a ball up, grinning.

"Ever play Airball?"

For the next 2 hours, they forgot everything else. Aang and Frisk forgot all their problems and their loneliness in this world. They laughed and cursed and cried with joy, and it was a wonderful time. As they played, Aang once again found himself drifting into the past.

" _Back off both of you!"_

" _Let me at him! He wanted to see how I did it? I'm showing him!"_

" _He knocked him off a pole Master Tashi! We all saw it!"_

" _Maybe he should have kept his opinions to himself!"_

" _What's all this Tashi?"_

" _Took your time didn't you Gyatso? Your pupil is being himself again it seems. Knocked a student off a pole during Airball."_

" _My god." Gyatso looked at the injured boy with dismay. "Aang, how could you do this?"_

" _He was losing! He's a sore loser!"_

" _No, I'm not!" Aang responded angrily. "He aggravated me!"_

" _Isn't that always the excuse," Master Tashi muttered._

" _I'm serious! He said I belonged in a ward!"_

_Gyatso rubbed his forehead with his fingers._

" _Whatever he said, that does not give you the right to resort to violence. We are the Air Nomads. That is not our way! I thought you would have learned by now. Now proceed to the barracks… again…"_

_Third time this week, Aang groaned but went regardless. He had learned somethings despite what Gyatso said. For instance, he had learned to increase his hearing with the wind._

" _I can't believe he's the next in line." Master Tashi whispered._

" _If you had met the rest before they gained recognition, would you have believed who they were?" Gyatso responded._

" _I know it because of the accident. That's the only reason I haven't thrown him out."_

" _This is good for him. If we address the anger now, we can stomp it out before it becomes permanent."_

" _Better up here than down there I suppose. A good thing you found him before Sozin and his savages! Even so, I fear he may not be ready before he turns of age."_

" _I won't give up on him," Gyatso said with determination. "I won't."_

Aang snapped back to reality and found he to had fallen off the poles himself and twisted his ankle. He laughed much to Frisk's concern.

"Karma's a bitch huh?"

Frisk took him back to his dorm and tended to the wound. As she worked, he found himself falling back to sleep.

" **They knew. They knew what you were. And for that they overlooked your anger. Your violence. Your hate."**

**His eyes shot open to find himself standing in the decayed temple surrounded by the skeletons of his masters. And sitting in the center of it all; the girl with the smile.**

" **No... you…. You're not here… You're dead!"**

" **Am I? Strange. I don't feel dead." She sauntered closer.**

" **Look!" She grabbed his hand in hers and pulled him to the ground, his ankle still injured.**

" **I'm the only living thing here I reckon." She looked down at him, never once dropping her smile.**

" **You may look alive. But inside you're dead. Dead and broken. For how you failed them, the world. And me… Especially me."**

**Aang tried to pull away, but he was too weak and her words too painful.**

" **What good are you doing anyone? Even now that you've returned, it's too late. The world is burning. And you can't stop it. You missed your chance. So, I ask you. Why are you here? Why are you pretending to live?"**

**Aang met her eyes. Her eyes which were now widening. Her facial features were changing to something less human.**

" **Why pretend anymore? You're already dead on the inside. So why not show it on the outside? Why not join them? Why not join me?"**

**Her smile and presence told him one thing. She wasn't human. Not anymore.**

…

"Azulaaaaa." Ty lee sang as she snuck up. "Whatcha doing here by yourself?

"Leave me alone."

"Oh, come on. You always want me around. Especially for training. Why the sudden change in aura?"

"I told you I'm not interested in your aura nonsense. Now leave! I have to master these arts by tomorrow or I might as well be Zuko!"

"That wouldn't be so bad would it?"

Azula looked at her like she was the dumbest person on the planet.

"Look, I just don't get what you're worried about. I've seen you use lightning plenty of times! I'm sure you'll pass!"

Azula sighed. "Don't you get it? It's not some useless teachers I'm worried about, it's my father! He said he wanted to witness my final test to make sure I had it memorized! What will he think to see me stumble?"

"Surely when he sees your injuries…."

"No. He won't accept that. He'll just encourage me to work harder! Don't you see? He didn't accept Zuko being a child to not banish him! What makes you think he'll show me any mercy!?"

"Because with Zuko gone, you're all he's got! You really don't think he'd give you a break?"

"You know better. I'm going to fail. All that work…. Wasted!" She shot a a fire blast out in anger.

"Woah! Watch it!" A passing girl shouted in anger, before yelping and running with a glance at her would-be-assassin's glare.

"Can you keep a secret Ty lee? Sometimes I don't know why I do this."

"Don't know? You're heir to the Fire Nation! Someday to be the most powerful women in the world!"

"And how will I fare if I can't even master damn lightning? I'll never be the fire lord my father is."

"Come on Azula…."

"I need something to show my potential. School isn't enough. I need to prove I can lead. Uncle had that chance with Ba Sing Se, but he blew it. If I could succeed where he failed, everyone would recognize me."

"That's the spirit! Something will come along. You'll get your moment."

"Oh, quit sucking up," Mai made a face as she passed by. "Disgracing yourself like that."

"That's more like it. Who knows? I might even find the Avatar. That'd be a wonderful achievement! Terrible for Zuzu though." She grinned at Mai's angry face.

…

Aang was missing from his bed again. However, this time it was at night. She sighed. She was going to have to put a bell on that kid!

A bell unfortunately would not help since at the moment the Avatar was not running or moving. He was standing over the flooded hole he had looked down through in times past. Happier times.

" _Enjoying the view Aang?"_

" _I have to hand it to you old geezers. You've got some great scenery. Is that the Fire Nation capital?"_

" _You've got some good sight. This temple passes on the southern air currents that pass around the world and lead us onto different air currents. It gives us an opportunity to see the world we are ultimately tied to, even here in the sky."_

" _How can you do that, though? You said you once lived down there. How can you leave it all behind?"_

" _It isn't easy. Like you, I didn't exactly come from great beginnings." Gyatso looked down silently for a moment, as if reliving some old memory._

" _Aang… I understand what you're going through believe it or not. I came here angry and still gripping with the past."_

" _You didn't do what I did though. You don't have that stain on your soul."_

" _True. That is a major burden to bear. That doesn't mean you can't make amends."_

" _And how am I to do that stuck up here? I don't belong in the clouds. I…. belong in a cell. A ward."_

" _Aang. The purpose of this place isn't to escape. We help other people. The purpose is to let us put our problems into perspective. From here, you see how small it all seems in the grand scheme of things. And once you see that, you can approach these things in a new way."_

" _I uh…. That makes no sense."_

" _Right. Bad wording. What I'm trying to say is you aren't meant to escape from your past. You're here to heal from it and find the right way to approach it. You will have to atone for your mistakes. We're here to help you find the way when it's time."_

_Aang didn't respond, instead just standing there with his mentor, the closest thing to a friend, staring down through the hole onto the world below._

104 years later, Aang stood looking down the same hole. This time however, he was looking into a watery hole filled with sharks and no grand view. His mentor was gone and replaced with a much less pleasant companion who may or may not have been real.

"Not the best death I would say, given your history. But I suppose it works. Torn apart and forgotten. Sound familiar?"

Aang slowly steeped closer to the edge. The water beckoned him, cold and dark. Just like the world now. The world he had left behind. The nomads he had abandoned. And especially the girl edging him on.

"It isn't so bad Aang. Death is part of the cycle of life. Isn't that what the monks taught you? It worked out for me didn't it?"

His determination gone, and replaced only with guilt and despair, the Avatar raised his foot over the edge….

Only to be knocked away from the hole by a gust of air, launched at him by a girl he most certainly knew was real.

Frisk bound across the hole with her bending and slapped him in anger.

Aang looked at her with shock. She merely stared back. His resolve quickly broke and was replaced with sobbing.

She merely watched. She was not used to comfort. She had made an exception upon the discovery of the genocide. But this was too far! Giving up was not in her dictionary!

It took him some time to empty his tears. But eventually he did. Rubbing his red eyes, he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry. I know. I'm stupid. I'm stupid. I'm sorry. I just…. I don't know what to do. They needed me. They were all counting on me and I couldn't be there for them. What do I do? Where do I go?"

As he said those words, another memory came back to him. One of a later time, after he learned who he was.

" _What am I going to do Gyatso? What do they expect me to do?"_

" _To do the best you can and make the world the best it can be."_

" _Will the world even accept me when they learn who I am and what I've done? I mean, Guru Laghima! What were they thinking when they chose me?"_

" _They didn't choose you. Raava did."_

" _Who?"_

" _I'll tell you later. For now, I just want you to know that you'll make a great Avatar. You've come through so much in your few years. And we'll be there to help you every step of the way."_

" _What way? What is my way? What does the Avatar do?"_

" _Well, first things first. Your training. Most benders can only bend one of the elements. As Avatar, you alone can utilize all four."_

" _All four? I heard there were actually five."_

" _That is a theory we unfortunately don't have time to determine. As the Avatar, you will in time train under teachers from the other 3 nations to master the elements."_

" _And then?"_

" _Let's worry about one thing at a time. You're still young. Four years too early to be dealing with this if you ask me."_

" _But why do I know now? Why not when I'm 16? And why would this Raava guy chose me of all people?"_

" _Raava is a she actually. But I don't want you thinking too much of it. Because right now I'd like someone to share these delicious pies with me!"_

_Aang finally grinned and in perfect synchronization with his mentor, air bended the pies off the ledge and right onto the heads of the rest of the much less fun masters._

" _Gyatso!" Master Tashi shouted up in anger. "That is no way to raise the Avatar!"_

_The two pranksters laughed. As long as Aang had Gyatso, maybe he could be more than what everyone thought he was. Maybe he could be the Avatar._

But Aang no longer had Gyatso. Gyatso was gone. He couldn't help him or his people. But looking across at Frisk, he remembered he wasn't the last Airbender. It was a long shot, but as long as he breathed, he could finish the job.

"They say the Avatar can use all five- err, four elements. I've mastered one. Who says I can't do three more?"

Actually, he could see a lot of people saying a twelve-year-old boy couldn't master four elements. Especially not one with barely suppressed anger issues. But hey, whatever made Frisk smile.

And smile she did.

…

"Ty lee!"

"You go girl!"

"Ever considered a three-way? Hook me up sometime!"

"Gotta hand it to her," Mai mused. "She is something. You're lucky to have a friend like her you know."

"Hmph. I know."

"Do you? You aren't even watching!"

"Oh please. Like you're so attentive."

"Well yeah. But that's how I am. Ty lee cares about your recognition as much as you do hers. Don't you think she'd be hurt to see you aren't watching her final test?"

"She's not the only one," Azula muttered looking around. She looked at all the spectators who had turned up to witness the graduation exam. There was only one person whose attention she wanted however. Where was he?

"Yes, well done Ty lee. A spectacular performance. And finally, Princess Azula step forward please."

All the cheering immediately ceased as the princess herself stepped up to the stage. Unlike Ty lee, Azula was not the most popular girl in school due to her curious definition of "fun".

"Headmistress, if I may? I'd like to wait until my father has arrived."

"Your father unfortunately cannot make it princess."

Azula was shocked. "He- couldn't make it for this?"

"I am sorry princess. His letter said something of utmost importance has just surfaced that demands his immediate attention. He offers his regrets."

She was relieved at the weight that had been removed from her back. And at the same time hurt and offended. What could be more important than this?

Present or not, she existed to please him. And so, she answered the questions thrown her way, displayed the techniques they instructed, and displayed her lightning, following the instructions he had granted. Of course, she passed. She was born a natural winner. Some girls even applauded her prowess (probably out of fear), but the victory was bittersweet. She knew it wasn't her best performance, and her father who was her whole world couldn't give her this one day to show how much she'd learned!

"Don't look so down Azula! Perfect or not, you're always be the best girl in the world to me!" Ty lee hugged her friend, much to the latter's annoyance.

"To you maybe."

"Are we done here?" Mai folded her hand sin annoyance. "Because I am so bored of this place?"

"I agree Mai. Time to move onto bigger and better things. Let's go home." She looked out to the sea, out past the island that had nearly claimed her life, but from which she had emerged stronger and wiser. She thought of the future that awaited her and was filled with determination.

…

The two last Airbenders packed up their bags and went over their plans. They didn't have a map which had been forgotten in Toriel's cave but decided to head west towards the Southern Water Tribe to find a teacher.

"The nomads said the elements are best learned in a cycle. Water, then Earth, then Fire, then Air. I'm an Airbender so next on the list is Water I suppose.

As they readied Appa to fly off, they were surprised by a bark. They turned around and displayed very different reactions.

"It's that dog!" Aang shouted with joy. Frisk just looked annoyed. Indeed, the dog that had absorbed that artifact and gained the power of flight now hovered looking at them. Only now it appeared to have gained control of its flight and was floating towards them panting.

"How could a dog live in a place like this? You poor thing. You're not from around here, are you?" The dog simply barked.

"Well, we can't just leave you here by yourself. Guess you'll have to come with us!"

Frisk was about to respond in protest, but then remembered that she couldn't speak and saw Aang's face. She rolled her eyes and gave a slight nod at Aang's puppy eyes.

"Yes! We'll have to give you a name, won't we? How about Dogamy?"

Frisk shook her head.

"Dogaressa?"

Frisk again shook her head.

"Hmm? Oh, I know! Momo!"

Frisk stared at him with confusion.

"It's a peach!" Frisk continued to stare.

And so, finally after a last look around the only true home he'd ever had, the last members of the Air Nation took off into the sky. Aang watched the temple disappear as fog settled over them. Frisk took over the driver's seat while Aang let himself drift off into sleep.

" **You choose to live? Live with the pain? The regret?"**

" **Yes. For now. I choose redemption. Gyatso trusted me. I'm not going to let him down."**

**The girl continued to smile. "You already let him down. And now you're about to let down the whole world."**

" **Not yet. I won't fail them. Not this time. I won't run away again."**

**That did not anger her as he'd hoped. It only made her smile more.**

" **Good. You passed the test."**

" **Test?"**

" **Yes, a test of your determination. You chose to accept the challenge. To face your enemies head on. I wanted to see how you would react with the realization of your mission. You've passed that. But what now? I'm eager to see."**

**Aang sighed. He had dealt with this girl enough for one lifetime. He didn't want to deal with her for another.**

" **If you've come to gloat..."**

" **Not gloat. Inform. I will leave you for now. But I will always be watching. Will you fulfill your destiny? Will your determination hold? Or will you fail this world, as you failed me?"**

**Aang had had enough. "Why am I wasting time with you? You're not even real. This is all a dream. You're dead."**

**Her eyes widened and her facial features melted to resemble something not at all human.**

" **Keep telling yourself that."**

**The sky suddenly flashed red. The ruinous temple shook as the specter charged the hapless Avatar, her roar bloating out everything.**

Aang woke up, dripping with sweat and Momo licking his face. He looked up at Frisk still getting the hang of steering Appa but clearly having fun.

He stared up at the sky and stars, thinking of the days he had lived up there and his mentor who had given him a home. As he remembered their faces and their skeletons lying in the temple, he was filled with determination.

Never again.

 


	4. Summer Solstice Part 1

"Good day, children. How does it find you?"

"How do you think, old man? We're stuck in a cell surrounded by Fire Nation murderers!"

"I am sorry to hear that young man. However, I do take offense to the concept of Fire Nation Murderers. There are killers on other sides as well."

"Killers in self-defense! We didn't start the war! We didn't come to your shores!"

Iroh opened his mouth in response but stopped. He knew they were right. He had seen the error of his ways. If it were up to him, he would never have taken them. Unfortunately, he wasn't in charge. This wasn't his mission.

"Uncle, have they said anything useful?"

Speak of the devil.

"I am not interrogating them Zuko. We have nothing to learn from them, and no need to keep them here. Why don't we let them go?"

"They're water tribe peasants! What do they have to go back to? This is an improvement for them I'm sure."

"I may be a peasant, but I'm still more manly than you in every way!" Sokka shouted back.

"You question my manliness? I am prince Zuko! Heir to the Fire Nation! Soon to be capturer of the Avatar! You're just a savage from an ice shelf!"

"You ever tried living on an ice shelf? You wouldn't…. wait. Prince? As in the son of the fire lord?"

"That's right peasant! You address royalty! Grovel and beg for mercy!"

"If you're the prince, what are you doing out here associating with us savages? Why aren't you in your fancy palace?"

Zuko was silent for a moment. "I…. my father sent me on an important mission. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"You're right pal, I don't understand. I don't understand how the fire lord could trust an important mission to a dweeb like you."

"Be quiet…"

"I mean seriously, look at you! Acting so high and mighty with that ridiculous ponytail! And how'd you get that scar? Daddy burn you by accident or something?"

Zuko's face went white as a sheet, before he turned around and ran out of the room. Sokka could have sworn he saw tears on his face. But that's ridiculous. Monsters don't cry.

Iroh looked at the siblings with a frustrated expression before walking out of the room.

"Boy that sent him packing. See that Katara? That's how men talk!"

Katara had been silent through this exchange, barely listening to the boy's ridiculous chest-thumping. She mostly stared out the window in their cell at the sea rocking the big metal ship they found themselves trapped within.

"Hey Katara. Hang in there ok? We'll get out of here, I swear it."

"And how do you propose we do that? Do you see a key anywhere?"

"I'll think of something. I always do. Just give me some time, ok?"

Katara didn't look convinced, so Sokka placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey come on. What happened to your hope? Talks of the future? We've made it this long, haven't we? Just hold on."

Katara gave reluctant smile, though her heart was not very hopeful right now. She looked back out the window, longing for home.

"You remember what tomorrow is Sokka?"

"Uh…. No."

She sighed. "I told you this morning! You never listen!"

"Hey I'm a busy guy! I can't keep track of everything! So, uh…. Please remind me?"

"The summer solstice."

"Oh!... Wait. What is that?"

…

"What do you mean you don't like it?"

Frisk blew another puff of smoke and bent it to form the words. "It's not cool."

"Not cool!? Not. Cool!? Look again! Look!" Aang spun the top around on his hand and looked once more to his companion with bated breath.

She bent the smoke to say one word. "No."

"How can you not think that's cool? It's like the coolest thing in the world! Gah! You're hopeless!" Aang threw his hands up in exasperation. "I suppose you think what you're doing is cool? Smoking dog residue?"

She smiled and nodded. "It gets you high."

"You're an airbender! You don't need a bong to soar!"

Frisk chuckled at her friend's naivete. How did this kid get picked for something as important as the Avatar?

They settled down for the night on a hill overlooking a small town. The town lay on a small island on the outskirts of the Fire Nation. After this, they had to fly straight for a few days until they could let Appa rest on the remains of the Southern Air temple which had crashed into the ocean somewhere between the Fire Nation and Southern Water Tribe.

"Oh, poor Appa," Aang cooed as he stroked his friend's head. "He's not going to like flying across all that water. Maybe we'll get lucky and find a ship to let you lay on. What do you think Frisk? Frisk, are you ok?"

Frisk was lying partially on her side, staring blankly up at the stars. Her gaze suggested she was in another world. She didn't even respond when the dog Momo licked her.

"I told you not to smoke that stuff! We've got a big flight ahead of us tomorrow and you're sniffing dog droppings!" Aang was annoyed but fit her with a pillow and blanket they had taken from the temple. Frisk looked at Momo groggily and made weird kissing noises before she flopped asleep.

"Serves you right you oaf. Thought you were the big one here." Aang smiled shaking his head. He made ready to lay down himself when he heard screams rising from the town below. Aang rushed over peer down but in the darkness couldn't make anything out.

He bit his lip. This was Fire Nation territory, home of the people who had destroyed his own. But then he remembered Gyatso's (admittedly annoying) words about the Avatar and balance and all that.

"Damn it old man. Guess you rubbed off on me. Momo watch over Appa and Frisk. I'm going to check it out."

Momo was crawling all over Frisk, trying to wake her up, apparently to no luck. She was after all, high.

…

Aang flew down to the edge of the village. In the darkness, he wasn't worried about being seen. When he touched down, he creeped up to the nearest house. Before he could assess the situation, a face popped out and looked at him in shock.

"What are you doing out here? Get inside now!"

"Oh hi! I'm uh… uh."

Before he could decide on a fake name, the woman grabbed his arm and pulled him into the house. He heard something whizz past him at a fast speed. He couldn't see what though.

"What do you think you- Wait. I don't recognize you."

"Yeah, well. I'm not from around here."

"I'll bet. What's with that getup? And what were you thinking? Painting these ghastly tattoos?" She rubbed his head harshly, almost as if she were trying to scrub them off.

Aang had one of his urges to smack someone. But remembering his training, he politely pulled away.

"Look, I'm here with my…. Sister. We were headed east to… fish. We just thought we'd stay for the night."

"East? That's the boundary of Fire Nation territory! There's nothing but war and savages out there!"

He gave her an odd look and was about to correct her before someone else stuck his head around the corner.

"Merebeth, who's this? And where did he learn to dress like that?"

"That's what I was saying! Your mother must have been mad, letting you run around like that!"

"I… never knew my mother ma'am."

"Well, it certainly shows! Kids these days! I swear…."

She never got to finish her sentence as something came whizzing through the window, hitting the man in his shoulder.

"Gabe!" The woman grabbed the man and dragged him into the other room as another object came whizzing and just missed her. Aang crouched down and followed her into the other room, not stopping to check.

"Daddy! Are you ok?" A little girl rushed over to help her father. "Mommy, what happened?"

"He's hurt sweetie. Quickly, go get the bandages and tweezers."

"Who's he mommy? And what's he wearing? He looks funny!"

"Never mind him, ok? Go get the things, quickly!"

The girl reluctantly turned away from Aang and rushed to get the supplies. He just stood there taking in all the madness going on around him.

"Hey! Fisher boy! Or whatever you are! A little help?"

Aang snapped out of his funk and rushed to aid. The sight of blood made him a little queasy. Not that he hadn't seen it before of course. He knew it all too well.

"Good job sweetie. Just hand the tweezers over."

"Allow me," Aang said, moving to wrap the wound.

"Not yet. I need to get it out. Stand aside." Aang complied and found the girl staring at him again.

"What are you? You look like a monster!"

Aang stared at her bewildered.

"How on Earth could you look at me and think of a monster?"

"Because you look really weird! You don't look like us!"

"Kid take it from me. Appearances can be deceiving."

"I don't know," the mother talked over her shoulder. "You seem pretty fragile to me."

The old Aang would have lashed out possibly with violence. But this was the new Aang, so he tried the pacifist method.

"I thought this was a peaceful island. What's going on here?"

Almost in response, more screams were heard outside. The mother looked about in fear then towards the Airbender.

"This unfortunately is the summer solstice."

Aang's eyes widened with glee. "The summer solstice! I didn't realize I'd woken up so close to that time! It's my favorite time of the year, along with the winter solstice, when the human and spirit worlds intersect! I remember when…." In his eager recollection of the past, he had overlooked the other people's apparent fear and distress.

Some Avatar I am, he thought to himself.

"While I'm glad you enjoy this time of year, it's no holiday for us. During both those times, every year for many years now, we have been haunted by a spirit of incredible sadism and cruelty. It torments us, destroys our crops, kills our inhabitants, laughing at our expense! We've tried to kill it, but we're mere villagers! What chance have we? Maybe if we had some troops, but the Fire Lord refuses. I suppose he's right to refuse. After all, it's not like we matter…."

At this, she broke down sobbing. The girl rushed to hug her mother. And while she held back the tears, she too was shaking.

Aang took a look at the people who had mocked him for his clothing, taking in their grief, their despair. And suddenly his fear was replaced with determination.

"Well I think you matter. I may not be a soldier, but I'm the next best thing." Aang turned and made his way to the door."

The woman looked at him with shock. "Do you have a death wish? Get back here you fool!"

But Aang continued on, not entirely thinking rationally perhaps. But damn it he was the Avatar! This was his job!

He stepped outside looking both ways then proceed towards the center of the village. He could see people looking out through the windows at him. Their expressions baffled.

"Who's the new kid?"

"I don't recognize him!"

"I think it's a girl!"

"Wow what a freak! He dresses worse than Scaramouche the Merciless!"

Aang ignored them and walked forward. Not like he knew who Scaramouche was anyway.

Strangely, there were no shots fired at him while he walked forward. He stepped into the town square and looked all around.

"Spirit! Come forward! The embodiment of harmony would have words with you!"

"Wow, nice. Did you just pull that out of your bum or what?"

Aang turned around, his staff raised ready to fight. But to his surprise he found nothing.

"Show yourself spirit! Don't make me angry! You wouldn't like me when I'm angry!" His voice was firm, but inside he was shaking.

"Down here genius!"

Aang complied and looking down found to his surprise…

"A… flower?"

"Not just any flower! I'm Flowey the flower! Nice to metcha!"

Aang just stared. Even in a life filled with flying bisons, floating cities, and a century spent in ice, this was something new.

"Why the surprise? You must be new to the village. I haven't seen you before. Say…." The flower looked closer frowning.

"What gives buddy? Don't you know it's disrespectful to steal from other cultures?"

"Uh… pardon?"

"Hello? Those are Airbender tattoos! Those belong to a dead race! You're disrespecting them by wearing them? Didn't your papa teach you better?"

Aang's blood pressure instantly went up. His face went red.

"My… father….. was the worst father in the history of fathers…."

The flower's face took on a more somber expression.

"Hey I didn't mean to upset you there buddy! I'm just saying you should respect the dead you know?"

"Respect…. The dead?"

"Golly, you seem so confused. Someone ought to help you relax. Here's some love!"

Several little white objects arose from the ground and hovered in the air.

"These are "friendliness pellets." That's how spirits share love. Here, catch!"

Aang was still focused on his painful memories and not in his game phase. Hence, he was not quick enough when one of the "friendliness pellets" soared at him and right into his shoulder.

He screamed in pain and fell over. Gritting his teeth, he looked up at the flower who was now grinning menacingly.

"You idiot. In this world it's kill or be killed. Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this?"

A multitude of pellets then rose into the air and the flower started laughing with glee.

"And by the way. Those fake tattoos? They totally blow. Now DIE."

As it looked over for Aang, he heard a bark followed by Momo flying at the evil plant. The flower was totally taken by surprise and launched the pellets at the dog who dodged them with surprising skill.

"A flying dog? What the deuce? And I'm a talking flower!"

As the dog performed target practice, the woman from the house rushed out and pulled Aang's arm around her shoulder.

"Stupid kid! Relying on a dog to save you! Come on! Get up!"

Aang obliged, struggling to his feet and running with the woman as fast as they could. Momo followed them behind while the flower, now clearly annoyed launched more pellets.

The woman shrieked as she got one in the leg and tumbled to the ground. The two almost went down until another villager grabbed their hands.

"Get inside quick, both of you and your…. Flying dog?"

Momo barked in response and flew in with them just in time to avoid another hail of "friendliness pellets."

Great job so far thought Aang as he collapsed on the floor

…

"Guards! Guards get in here quick! My sister is choking!"

The guy called Iroh walked in to see Katara making odd choking noises and lying on the ground. He looked at her for sometime then looked to Sokka unimpressively.

"Please do not test my intelligence young man. I have been in the field long enough to tell an enemy faking injury to let me get close."

The two siblings looked at each other. Katara then sighed and rose up from her fake position.

"Look, you seem like a reasonable guy. Why can't you let us go? You must know we don't have anything useful to give."

"I know, but it's not my call to give orders. That is up to the prince."

"That wacko with the scar? Isn't he your nephew? Can't you talk to him?"

"I've tried but my nephew inherits his family's stubbornness."

Katara finally spoke up. "What will happen to us?"

"I wouldn't worry too much. Zuko is merely relishing over the fact he has something to show for his banishment. When he realizes you have nothing to offer, I think he will he more susceptible to releasing you."

"You expect us to trust the brother of the Fire Lord himself?"

"Maybe if I provided some tea?" Iroh smiled.

Katara looked long and hard. "You're a strange guy. Not at all how I pictured someone from the Fire Nation."

"Keep an open mind my dear. It will serve you better than weapons. Well, if you change your mind about the tea." The old man then left.

"Sheesh, we agree on that at least Katara. What a freak!"

"We can't trust him. He's probably trying to manipulate us with kindness. We need to get out of here, before they have their way with us. We need help."

"Help….. need….. help?"

The siblings turned in shock to the window to find a massive creature with twinkling eyes smiling in on them.

"Crap!" Sokka jumped back in surprise. "It's happening! The squid is back to avenge its brethren we caught!"

"Squid?... I'm not a squid… I'm Onionsan! Onionsan, y' hear!"

The siblings stared in shock, unable to make sense of what was happening. Here they were, imprisoned on a ship miles from home, chatting to a giant talking octopus.

"What…. Are… you?" Katara found herself talking like the octopus.

"Visiting from the spirit world, huh! It's great here huh! You love cages, huh!"

"What…. I…. No, you giant sack of kalamari! We're prisoners!"

"Sounds neat huh! Me too! I'm like, a prisoner of the spirit world, huh! Except around this time, huh! It's a madhouse, y' hear! A madhouse, y' hear!"

"Stop talking!"

"I'm gonna get out of there permanently someday, and live here in the ocean, y' hear! I'm gonna be all up in this b*ch y' hear!"

"Stop!"

"What's all this commotion?" Zuko came running in. "You're prisoners! You should only be screaming under torture!"

"Onionsan here, huh! Golly, that's quite a mark there, huh! You drop some jam on your face, huh!"

Zuko just stared, his expression unreadable, before slowly backing up out of the room, without a word.

"Wow, you actually shut him up. Not bad squid face."

"I'm the best y' hear! The best y' hear!"

"The best?" Sokka thought hard for a moment. "Nah, I don't buy it."

"You don't buy it, huh!"

"I don't, huh! Because if you were the best, you'd be able to break us out of here and take us far away from here, y' hear!"

The octopus' cringe-inducing friendly smile was replaced by a look of determination.

"A challenge, huh!

…

_Aang was having his own brand of trouble. He found himself standing in the village abandoned, save for the monster floating and staring at him._

" _A dragon!?That's awesome! I haven't seen one of you since…. Well that thing with Kuzon! I mean, you probably wouldn't like that but…"_

_He leaped back in surprise as the dragon landed in front of him. He took a fighting stance, preparing for battle. But instead the dragon kneeled down before him._

" _You.. you want me to climb on? Are you still mad ab- Oh wait. You're probably not the same dragon, huh?"_

_The dragon continued to look expectantly at Aang, who eventually relented and climbed on._

" _Ok, dragon…. Yip-yip?"_

_He yelped in surprise as the dragon responded and took off into the sky. He found it hard to be excited as it was much harder to hang on than Appa. No fur to grab onto._

" _Woah, easy boy! Or girl! Where are we going?"_

_Turns out they were flying toward a great temple by the ocean. Aang's senses immediately flared up. This was familiar territory._

_The dragon settled down within the temple before a great statue of a man. Aang squinted for a minute trying to remember where he had seen the familiar visage._

" _Wait, I've seen this statue before….!"_

_At that moment, he was assaulted by visions of fire and something great streaming through the sky._

"Think he's dead?"

"Stupid kid. I say we pick his pockets."

"Already checked. He's got nothing."

"Where would he put his stuff anyway? This outfit has no pockets!"

"Such horrendous coloring to! What kind of parent lets their child go strolling through the fire nation dressed like this?"

"Not a very good one I reckon. His daddy should be a little more forceful with him."

Aang was drifting in and out consciousness, until he heard someone suggest that. At which point, he opened his eyes with rage and reached for the man's throat.

"Gack! Leggo, leggo!"

"Agni! Pull him away!"

Aang quickly realized what he was doing and pulled back. The man who had insulted him pulled back, eyes wide.

Deep breaths, thought Aang. Deep breaths. It's what Gyatso would want.

"Damn kid…. Should have left you with the flower."

Aang slowly got on his feet. His shoulder was bandaged up, but still hurt.

"I was just... trying to help. Sorry you don't like being helped…."

"You're not helping if you just run out into danger without a plan! It's like you want to end up like Scaramouche the Merciless!"

Aang leaned against a wall and tried to smile to lighten the mood.

"So, how's everyone doing?" The attempt was not appreciated.

"How do you think, whackadoo? That thing is still out there, laughing at us, trying to kill us all! No thanks to you."

"You're blaming me for trying to help?"

"Some, help. Getting yourself shot in just over a minute."

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm new at this. I wanted to see what we were dealing with, and now that I've seen it, I won't screw up again."

Aang sounded confident outside. But within, he wasn't so sure. This did not go unnoticed by the others.

What to do, what to do. Aang thought long and hard how Gyatso would resolve this. Alas, he came up with nothing. Aw hell with it!

"All right. I'm going back out! Momo, follow behind!"

"You're going to fight that thing?" The mother from before stood in front of him. "With that arm? Don't you have fishing to do?"

"I lied ok? I came here to help people. I didn't come to fish."

"Well, no surprise there sonny. I mean, honestly with that getup, I don't know how you could catch a single fish! My own little girl would fare better than you!"

Aang grinned sheepishly. "Yeah she probably would. But fortunately, I'm not here to fish! I'm here to restore balance!"

He puffed out his chest with his hands on his hips. He must have looked ridiculous because quite a few people snickered.

"Seriously kid, who raised you?"

Aang sighed and walked towards the door with his dog floating behind him.

"Wait! You're not going out there are you? Look at your shoulder!"

"It's all right. He took me by surprise. That won't happen again."

"As if! Look kid. That thing has beaten all our best men and women! What shot has a kid like you with your fake tattoos got?"

Aang looked hard at the woman stoically. "These tattoos are not fake. And I am no ordinary kid. I'll show you."

After saying this, he immediately took on a smile and ran out. "Flameo hotman!"

The people in the house looked at each other.

"Flameo?"

…

Flowey the Flower continued popping out and launching pellets, cackling as he did so. Though on the inside, he was starting to get bored.

"Come on out! We've only got 2 days before the solstice ends, and I've already killed 5 of you! You really need to step up your game!"

The misanthropic plant cackled. "Tell you what. Send out that idiot with the fake tattoos, and I'll spare you for a few hours. Give you time to bury your dead, pray to Agni. Whatever future corpses do."

Speak of the devil. A gust of wind barreled out of nowhere and hit him strong enough to tear his roots out of the ground.

"Gack! What the weed?" He attempted to reinsert his roots back into the ground but was hit by another gust knocking him several more feet away.

"Grr! When did you pests grow a spine? Gahh!" He was hit again.

"That's it! You are a seriously messed up person! You need some love! Ow!"

But it was no use. He kept getting blasted by gusts of air, again and again, too fast for him to respond. Again, and again he was tossed about like a weed. Which technically he was.

Meanwhile, the town residents, who up until this point had been looking out with fear, found themselves watching with awe. How could one kid (with such a horrible fashion sense they might add) defeat the bane of their existence with such ease? How was he doing it anyway? A giant fan?

"Enough! Ok, enough! Uncle! Uncle, or whatever you say!"

"Wow. All that gloating, done after just a few minutes."

To the flower's surprise, the plagiarizer he had taught a lesson to last night stepped out grinning with satisfaction.

"You?" The flower's mouth opened in shock. "How did you do all that?"

The kid simply flourished his staff and made another gust of wind.

"These tattoos aren't fake, and I'm not stealing from anyone. I earned them through trials of determination and strength."

The flower stared at him confused before a look of disgust flittered across his face.

"Oh. I get it. So, they sent you. Finally found out about me huh?"

"Excuse me? They?"

"Not even trying to appeal to my "humanity" are they? Tell me. How did dad find out? How did he react? Sure didn't seem to care when I tried to get his attention. Didn't even give me a glance."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Seriously though. What were they thinking? Sending you out here dressed like that? I know they want to keep the tradition alive, but come on? Using the tattoos? Do they have a death wish?" The flower cackled mirthlessly.

"No one sent me. I came myself. That's what an Avatar does. They help people."

The flower's eyes widened in shock, then he broke out in uncontrollable laughter. Around this time, the villagers had started to step out of their homes and taken a closer look at the bizarre scene, whilst keeping a healthy distance.

"The Avatar? You?" His grin turned maniacal. "The Avatar is dead. And good riddance. He was a stupid kid who failed his nation, the world…. And his family."

Aang's eyes widened in shock at the last bit. He then leaned in angrily to the weed who suddenly appeared wary.

"I was a stupid kid. I did fail my nation and my world. But my family….. No.. I didn't… I mean…. The village was an accident."

"Wait…. How do you know about that?" The flower tried pulling himself up, hard to do when he had no hands. "Who the hell are you kid?"

"My name is Aang. The Avatar, and one of the last two Airbenders alive."

The flower laughed again, much more darkly. His eyes remained on Aang the whole time. The villagers stood staring. This was indeed a Summer Solstice unlike any other.

"What's so funny about this?" Aang pondered. "You lost. Now leave this village and don't come back again."

"Oh, don't you worry about that, Aang. I'll leave this town. But not out of fear. Only because now I've got a much more fun toy to play with…. You."

The flower himself leaned closer.

"See here's the deal Aang. I know all about you. Your tragedy. Your failures. Your crime. And I can tell you plain and simple. Someone like you does not deserve to be Avatar. They belong in a ward. Or better yet, hanging!" He laughed again.

Aang's face went pale. But before he could respond, the little devil spoke again.

"I know about your little…. Outburst. I know how you fled like a coward. And I know about… her."

"Her?"

"Yes." The flower leaned towards his ear and whispered a name. A name Aang had not dared mention for over a century

At this point, he sent another blast of wind which sent the plant flying. To his dismay though, Flowey merely continued to giggle.

"How….. how could you…."

"Don't worry my little monarch. I won't tell. I need to go anyway. The solstice ends tomorrow and I need to get back. But don't worry. When the next solstice occurs, I'll be there to check up on you."

"Wait! How do you know about…"

"Later, Aang! Good luck with saving the world and all that! I'm sure you'll have loads of fun! After all, it's not like you can sink much lower, can you?"

"Stop, damn you! I said stop!" But the flower merely popped under the ground and vanished from view.

He sunk to his feet trembling with shock. His first victory as the Avatar should be a joyous occasion. But of course, it was him. So naturally, it had a very different taste.

"How… How could he know….. Could he have…. I mean… how is this possible?"

All while this was happening, the villagers stood about unsure of what to do. The bane of their existence had finally been defeated. But now before them sat an even greater threat to their existence. The one thing every Fire Lord for the past century had feared above all else.

"Mommy, what should we do?" Merebeth's girl tugged on her shirt.

"I… I don't really know…." And truthfully, she didn't. Because yes, as a member of the Fire Nation, she had a duty to eliminate all obstacles to her country's grand journey. But as a human being who had just been rescued by that same obstacle, she found herself conflicted. And judging by the voices around her, she wasn't the only one.

"Should we grab him?"

"You saw what he did to that thing! I don't think that'd be a good idea."

"Shoot. I mean he saved us and all, but still…."

"He's the enemy…."

"Well, yeah."

Their confusion was only heightened a short girl about the Avatar's age stumbled into the clearing, clasping her head with her hand, and carrying a bong. She was clearly recovering from a hangover

Frisk held up a piece of paper and showed it to the crowd. It said simply.

"GOT WEED?"

That's when she noticed her friend sitting in the center, shaking. She wrote something else.

"DID I MISS SOMETHING?"

…

"At attention guards!"

The guards indeed stood to attention as Prince Zuko strutted past, though they stifled a laugh at the way he walked.

"Hey! Who do you think you're dealing with? I am the prince of the Fire Nation! Show some respect!"

"Prince…."

"And don't talk back to me with such disrespect! Agni! No wonder we haven't found the avatar yet with men like you!"

He huffed off while the guards did their regular eye roll at the prince's behavior.

"Time to check on our prisoners. Those peasants need to learn respect themselves."

He was rested and had calmed down some. He wasn't sure what he had drunk to start hallucinating. But to see an octopus talking to him, it must have been pretty strong.

He opened the door to the holdings preparing to have some fun, only to find it empty. The wall in the cage had been torn open.

"HONOR!" He screamed to no one for no reason and shot a blast of fire.

A few miles away, the ship shrinking into the distance, Katara and Sokka sat aboard the octopus' (sorry Onionsan's) head. Katara was having the time of her life while Sokka was hollering in fear.

"Woah! Take it easy, you hunk of kalamari!"

"I told you I could do it, huh! I'm Onionsan, the best! The best, y' hear!"

"We really appreciate it Onionsan," Katara responded. "But our home is in the opposite direction!"

"That sucks lady! I don't have enough time to swim all the way back. I'd be pulled back into the spirit world and you'd be lost at sea, y' hear!"

"Oh great, so where are we going then," Sokka grunted while holding on. "Your den for supper?"

"Pretty good idea, huh! But nah! I'll take you to shore on the Earth Kingdom. From there you should be able to find a boat back home, y' hear!"

"That's the spirit! Onward Onionsan! Onward, y' hear!"

"Katara, don't encourage him."

"Onward, I' hear lady! Hang on, huh!"

And on the octopus swam, leaving the Fire Nation ship behind.

…

Aang checked the map again. The villagers had granted a map and pointed out the temple Aang had seen as southwest from where they were. It would take close to a day too reach it. Just in time before the solstice ended. It would also add time to their journey to the Southern Water Tribe, but if Avatar Roku had a message for him, he had to take it. He couldn't shake the image of that ball of fire.

"Ready Frisk? How are you feeling?"

She smiled embarrassed but gave a thumb up. She was still kicking herself for sleeping through Aang's battle with the flower. However, she was also secretly relieved. For reasons she could never tell Aang. At least not now.

"Hey! Monster!" Merebeth's child came running up with her parents reluctantly behind. Aang smiled as their nervousness.

"Thank you for the map. And for not writing to the Fire Nation."

"Yes, well…." Merebeth looked sheepishly at her husband who was still limping from his injury. "Just this once, I suppose."

"Yes. I understand. All the same, thank you."

She elbowed her husband who looked at you embarrassed then simply nodded and said.

"Guess you turned out better than Scaramouche the Merciless, after all. So, thanks."

"You know I have no idea who that is right?"

"I envy you."

"Hey, mister?" The daughter looked up at him.

"Yes?" he kneeled down.

"Thank you….. but you still dress weird!"

"Err… thanks… I suppose… I'll keep that in mind."

Appa made his trademark strange sound and Momo barked. Aang turned and leaped onto Appa's head and looked back at Frisk.

"No dog residue, ok? Not until we speak with Roku."

Frisk nodded, sadly.

Aang turned back towards the village he had saved. The people gathered around. The witnesses to his first victory as Avatar. He gave another smile and then pulled on Appa's reigns and flew into the sky.

As the sun set, announcing the beginning of the last day of the Summer Solstice, the last Airbenders flew on, both lost deep in their minds, fighting guilt. With 24 hours to speak with Roku, they were filled with determination.

 


	5. Summer Solstice Part 2

**I realize in the show Aang meets Roku in the Winter Solstice. Not the summer solstice. Let's just assume in this story he wakes up earlier in time for that.**

"Don't take too long Ty lee. Father will want me back as soon as possible."

"Why would you be eager to get home?" Mai looked at the princess strangely. "Weren't you freaking out about not meeting up to his standards?"

"I…. nobody asked you Mai! Quit reading into things you don't understand!"

"Come on guys! Can't we leave all this fighting in the past? It's not good for your aura! Look around you! This is such a beautiful place! "

The village in which they stood had broken windows and people healing bloody wounds. Looking about, they could tell a few others had not been so lucky. At least 5 bodies lay still beside newly dug graves, which themselves had been dug in a field littered with rows of tombstones, apparently accumulated over the years.

"Yes, lovely. Nothing better for your skin than the stench of death." Mai scrunched her nose, whilst Azula looked around with hardly any expression at all.

"It's not usually this bad," Ty lee insisted. "I have no idea what happened. Merebeth! Merebeth, hello!"

A woman feeding her bandaged husband looked towards the sound of her name, and in shock ran over to embrace the bubbly girl.

"Ty lee! What a surprise! I had no idea you were coming! What brings you out this way?"

"Making friends with peasants," Azula shook her head. "I thought better of you Ty lee."

"Who- P- Princess Azula!?" The woman immediately fell to her knees, along with the rest of the village when they saw their guests.

"That's more like it woman. It's important to show respect to the defenders of this nation." She looked about again at the damage. "I must say Ty lee. I don't understand what draws you to this place. What a mess!"

"Our apologies princess," Merebeth insisted. "We have just lived through our annual summer solstice massacre."

"Oh! That's right! Remember, Azula? I asked if you could tell your dad about the town calling for help with a spirit or something?"

"Hmmm. No. Must have slipped my mind. Oh well. I have a whole nation to run. You can't expect me to keep track of every single civilian, can you?"

"No. No of course not, princess. In the end, aid was not needed. We managed to drive the foe off! Though as you can see, we paid a price for it."

"Drove off a spirit?" Azula's eyebrows raised. "A handful of untrained villagers? But I had heard spirits were powerful. How on earth did you manage it?"

"The Avatar did it!" Merebeth's girl shouted out excited.

Everything stopped. Merebeth and the other villagers looked at her with fear. Azula's guards looked at each other. Ty lee looked at Merebeth obviously confused. Azula herself calmly walked up to the little girl and kneeled down before her.

"Could you repeat that again, darling?"

"Grace!" Merebeth hissed. "What did we discuss?"

"But mommy! It was so cool. The Avatar saved us! Why should we be ashamed?"

Merebeth rose to her feet but Azula shot a blast of fire before her.

"Don't. Move." Her voice had suddenly become dangerous. "Guards. All weapons trained on her."

"Hey wait!" Merebeth' s husband rose to his feet shakily and took a step forward but was stopped when a dart struck the post next to him.

"Azula said don't move." Mai held another dart in hand, ready to launch.

"I'm sorry," Ty lee whispered to the woman. Merebeth nodded sadly.

"Now then little girl, no need to be afraid." Azula gave a sickly smile to the shaken girl. "Why don't you start from the beginning. Tell me about this Avatar…."

…

Frisk lay on her back staring up at the sky. It was noon now. Which meant they only had a few hours before the solstice ended.

Which should not concern them! They were supposed to be heading east towards the Water Tribe! She wanted out of this nation! She was tired of hiding.

She sighed voicelessly. She didn't like staying in one place for too long. That's how she earned the name Frisk. She hadn't realized how much she missed being on the road until she left Toriel-

She stopped thinking about that. No time. No time. Can't think about that now.

She instead thought about the Southern Air Temple, half submerged and floating in the sea. It still remained a sight of wonder to see the home of her ancestors, and her companion. And Airball had been fun. Until Aang tried-

Damn. Couldn't think about that either. She instead thought about being high. Well come to think of it, she hadn't done a lot of thinking then so her memory was fuzzy. But she did remember waking up, walking down to the village totally buzzed and finding out Aang had met the flower-

She gripped her forehead. No! No! No! Can't think about that either. Gah! Not a lot of happy memories in her recent life.

She thought she'd look back farther. Back to the days she could talk.

She smiled to herself as her mind wandered. She remembered running through the village square. She remembered the island.

Then of course she began to remember other things. She remembered being separated. She remembered the storm. She remembered being near death.

And then most of all she remembered Jet. His smile. His warmth and understanding. Having a home again. The blood-

She opened her eyes. This was not leading anywhere good. Maybe thinking was the problem. She had done too much thinking about their predicament and their future these last few days. The happiest she'd been being when she hadn't been thinking at all.

She looked towards the head of the bison to see the pilot still leading Appa west. He didn't appear aware of her. He was humming a song to himself. One she often heard from him. She wondered if it was form the Air Nation.

Well either way, it was keeping him distracted while she reached into the bag and-

"Don't bother." Aang said back to her.

She nearly fell off the bison in surprise. The Avatar looked back smiling with the bag of dog residue around his neck.

Frisk adopted puppy eyes and slowly crawled her way towards the dog remains.

"No."

She made a prayer motion with her hands.

"Sorry. I need you well and focused today. We need to get in, speak to Roku, then get out."

Frisk frowned confused, then made symbols with her hands.

"Uh…. Excuse me?"

She rolled her eyes then simply wrote down with her hands. "HOW ARE YOU GOING TO TALK TO HIM?"

"I really should learn how to speak like that. We can't always use paper. As for Roku…. I really don't know. I suppose he'll send another vision or something. Hopefully…."

He turned back towards piloting Appa. He looked up at the sun. He hoped they had enough time.

…

Not far behind them, Princess Azula also was staring at the sun. But unlike them, she was filled with hope and excitement rather than anxiety.

"Uh, Azula? Can we talk?"

"Of course, Ty lee! And might I start by thanking you for taking us to that decrepit village?"

"Right…. Azula I know you're excited, but was it necessary to treat them like that?"

"Nonsense! They should be thrilled to be treated as such by royalty! They'll look back on that someday and speak of it to their Grandchildren!"

"But… imagine the trauma! That poor little girl! Watching her mother forced on the ground like that! And right after they had to bury all those people!"

"Fear is the means to order Ty. I thought you would know that by now."

Ty lee merely stared at her a bit, saddened, but eventually sighed and moved off. Mai walked past her, looking at her with eyebrows raised.

"Wow. Ty saddened? Never thought I'd see the day."

Azula shrugged. "She'll be fine. She needs to learn not to associate with peasants."

"That's what this is about? Peasants?"

"No of course not. They had vital information to the future of the Fire Nation. The ends justify the means."

"And you believe them? You believe that the Avatar has really returned?"

Azula picked up on the traces of worry in her friend's voice. So of course, she had to rub it in.

"Sad Mai? That I'm about to do Zuko's job for him? That boy wonder won't get to come home? I say let it go. He's not worth it."

A subtle trace of anger manifested itself in Mai's eyes, but she kept her jaws shut.

"Don't get too overconfident. You couldn't master lightning. What makes you think you can take a man over a century old?"

That subtle anger now worked its way into Azula's eyes. She glared at Mai for stepping on her mood.

"I am the princess of the Fire Nation. Heir to the throne. Someday, the ruler of all. And I'm going to prove that. NOW."

Mai looked at her funnily, before smirking and walking away.

"Whatever you say princess. Sure, your dad, and his dad, and his dad all failed. But surely you can succeed because you've got pretty blue flames, right?"

Azula stared after her with narrowed eyes. How dare she get the last laugh? And to the fire princess of all people! The nerve of that girl! Why she should….

She took a few deep breaths. Relax. Relax. Control. Control is the key. Remember, who you are. Remember your purpose. She is nothing to you. Nothing.

Azula turned towards the sun, her mind focused on the task before her. The moment she had built up to all her life.

"I'll show you father. I'll show you and Zuko and everyone what I'm capable of. Just you wait."

…

Shoot, Frisk silently mouthed. She pointed in front of Aang.

"Yeah. I see it."

A blockade of ships lay on the sea before them. A formidable navy all with turrets trained on them.

Not great, Frisk said with her fingers.

"I don't know what you said, but I assume you don't like what we're seeing?"

Aang looked back again frowning.

"Maybe we could go around. It would take time, but it would be safer."

Frisk shook her head and pointed at the sun. There wasn't enough time.

"Shoot. Well," Aang looked forward with determination. "I survived these bastards before. No way they're going to get me now! Appa Yip-Yip!"

The bison growled in response and pressed on, ready to handle the fleet.

However, the ship's crew were not ready themselves. They were all splayed out on the deck, drowning in booze. Only one was sober enough.

"Captain! Captain, up there! In the sky!"

"Wuh? Oh, please soldier. You're seeing things. Come get some more cactus juice."

"Sir, I'm serious! It's flying overhead! There's two children on it!"

"Soldier, you've gained thirst from your time out here. I order you to quench your thirst!"

"But captain…"

"Drink captain juice! It'll quench ya! Nothing's quenchier! It's the quenchiest!"

Flying above the ships, the Airbenders were just as stunned as the sober crewmate below. They both looked at each other eyebrows raised.

"Maybe. Maybe they're with us! Maybe the fire nation is rebelling against the tyranny of the fire lord!"

Frisk looked at him with a are you kidding me look.

…

Merebeth sat down on a stump, her face fallen. She was on top of the hill where the Avatar had landed down a day ago. If someone had told her a day before the summer solstice that their annual tragedy would be fixed by a 12-year-old kid with a joke getup, she would have told them to jump off a cliff.

As it stood, they had been saved by such a kid. A kid who happened to be their nation's greatest enemy. And now the Nation's greatest warrior was on his trail.

That was good right? For the Nation, right? Right?

"How's it hanging razor face?"

"Gabe! I told you not to call me that anymore!"

"I can't help it when you have that look on your face. How you are holding up?"

"You mean from the princess? I don't know. I know the royals have our best interests at heart but…"

"She's crazy."

"Well… yes. She's crazy. And we just sent her after the kid who saved us."

"The same kid who threatens everything our nation has tried to do for the past century."

"So, they say…." Her voice trailed off.

"You know Grace…."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad at her."

"But she…"

"Don't worry. She's under 10! She didn't know any better."

She sighed. "I just hope she can recover from this. She's no stranger to trauma thanks to that damn spirit. But to have the heir to our Nation's throne…. I mean that could be our leader someday!"

"I know. It's scary." Gabe leaned closer. "But that's not what you're thinking about are you? You're thinking about the Avatar."

"Well… yes. I don't know why. I mean. We all know what he is. We're all told to do whatever is necessary to defend our nation, but…."

"But that was before he saved us." Her husband said knowingly. She nodded.

"Well, look at it this way. If he could take a flower, surely, he can survive a pampered little princess, right? She doesn't stand a chance."

She laughed at her husband's words.

"I can't believe I'm saying this. But I hope so."

…

Princess Azula stood with her hands folded, anger simmering under the surface, barely restrained by her self-control. She stood on the bow of the blockade's lead ship, staring down the drunk crew with the sole sober member relaying the events that had transpired a few hours before.

"So, a big white buffalo flew through here." She repeated emotionlessly.

"Y-yes princess."

"And what did you do when you saw this threat?"

"We uh... We tried to shoot it down of course, princess! Everything at our disposal! But it was too fast…"

The princess' face scrunched even more. "Why then did you not give pursuit? These are fine ships, with the best of the Fire Nation navy. Surely you did not simply let it leave so easily."

The crewmate gave a nervous smile, while looking about at the rest of the crew, sprawled out on the deck.

"Take it easy little lady." One of the shipmen smiled up groggily. "I'm sure the sandbenders who built this beauty know how to get around here."

Mai and Ty lee giggled while Azula turned towards the sober man, still mad.

"Princess, I assure you. We did everything we could. But we were caught unprepared. We've never faced anything like this."

The princess huffed and turned about.

"Well today's your lucky day soldier. Normally I'd have you all sent to the coal mines for this failure. But I have a job to do and no time for discipline. Much as it would please me."

"I… thank you princess! Thank you!"

"Quit groveling," she grimaced. "When your captain is sober, tell him he is on thin ice with the crown. And be sure to let him know he let the greatest enemy to the Fire Nation slip through his fingers."

"I… yes princess, as you command. The creature is flying- "

"I know where it's going. And it's flown its last. As has its master."

…

"That's it! That's where the dragon flew me! That's where Roku is waiting!"

Frisk had to try very hard not to roll her eyes. She knew things were going to be weird traveling with the Avatar, but still. Spirit dragons? Really?

The temple was where he said however. So that much he got right.

It stood on the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea. In the distance, the sun was already beginning to lower, signaling the approaching end of the Summer Solstice. They were running out of time.

Aang quickly landed Appa in a cave near the pathway to the temple. They jumped off and the bison rolled on his side, groaning.

"Thatta boy Appa! Thatta boy." Aang rubbed his friend's stomach. "You should be safe here. We'll go on and let you know when it's ok to come."

Frisk made movements with her hands saying, why would we bring him at all?

"Frisk, you know I have no idea what you said. I should really learn that language huh?

They left Appa in the cave and snuck up to the entrance. The massive doors loomed before them, threatening, daring them to enter.

I can't believe we're doing this, Frisk thought amusedly as they slipped inside.

The room inside was vast with doors leading off in every direction. Their steps echoed as unfortunately did Momo's barks.

"Momo! Keep it down! You promised to be quiet if we brought you!"

When did he ever promise that, thought Frisk. Then she turned back towards the entrance.

Aang, she tugged on his shoulders. He turned around and smiled.

A bunch of fire sages in red outfits with pointed hats stood in front of the entrance.

How did they get behind us, Frisk wondered? Aang by contrast simply walked forward smiling.

"Hey there! Are you the fire sages! We've been meaning to speak with you!"

"The fire sages answer only to the Avatar."

"Well you're in luck! I'm the Avatar."

"We know." At that pronouncement, the sages all shot a blast of fire at the last Airbenders.

"Hey! Didn't you hear? I'm the Avatar!"

I think they know Aang, Frisk tried to say with her hands before remembering that he didn't understand her. So, she just blasted the old geezers off their feet before grabbing her partner by the arms and taking off through the temple.

"Two airbenders?" One of the sages stared in shock. "I thought the Avatar was supposed to be the last!"

"Apparently Fire Lord Sozin missed a few. It matters not! Do not let them near the inner sanctum! We can't let them communicate with Avatar Roku!"

"You hear that Frisk? Inner Sanctum. That's where we need to go."

We don't even know where that is, Frisk thought. But she nodded and led the two onward running.

That said, they really had no idea where to go. They kept running back and forth, avoiding the sages and their flaming hands.

I think we're lost, she tried to say.

"Frisk, I think we're lost."

That's what I just said, thought Frisk. They weren't looking around however and ended up running into another sage. They assumed fighting positions, but the sage put his hands up in surrender.

"Wait! Wait please! I can take you to see Avatar Roku!"

The airbenders looked at each other and relaxed their stances but remained ready to attack if need be.

Why should we trust you, Frisk said with her hands before remembering he couldn't understand.

"Because I haven't attacked you yet, and you have no idea where you're going, right?"

Her eyes widened in shock. You understand me?

"Not often you can say that I assume? Now hurry! It's not like things can get worse right?"

They looked at each other and shrugged, following him through a hidden door just as they heard more sages running by.

"Wow, thanks for saving our butts! I'm Aang, and this is Frisk, and this dog…."

"I'm Shyu. Unfortunately, we don't have time for introductions. We must get you to the sanctum before the solstice passes. Your past life is waiting for you."

Aang shut up long enough to follow behind. Frisk was almost impressed. She could never get him to stop talking.

Of course, she couldn't do it forever, and further down the passage, out of earshot, he opened his mouth again.

"What's going on here, Shyu? When did the sages go nuts?"

"Long ago, after the genocide of your people, Fire Lord Sozin gave us an ultimatum. Told us to offer our allegiance to the Fire Lord, to the Nation above our commitment to the Avatar. My father knew our real purpose. Our commitment to the Avatar. And it cost him his life. I have remained here for all this time waiting for you, Avatar. And I must say you took your time."

Aang rubbed the back of his head in shame. "Yeah sorry about that. I kind of wound up in a bad spot."

Frisk patted the back of his back. You're here now.

"Frisk, I still can't understand you, you know." She nodded grinning.

…

Not far away, Princess Azula stood on the bow of her ship, also grinning. This was the most important task of her life. The real final test of her academic learnings. She grinned at the sweet thought of victory, the relish that her name would exist for all time, and the thought of poor Zuzu finding out his sister had beaten him again.

"Don't worry Zuzu. You may not become Firelord, but I'll find you a job close to home. Perhaps as the janitor."

"Azula! You sure look happy suddenly! Your aura is bright and glowing!"

"Why of course I'm happy Ty lee. Why wouldn't I be? I'm about to make the catch of the century. And just in time for the big barbeque that's going to set the world on fire!"

"Err, right. I guess I'm just a little surprised to see your mood change. I thought you were going to kill those blockade sailors!"

She shrugged. "They did me a favor actually. If they had caught the Avatar, they would get the glory and their name would go down in legend. Mere soldiers, capturing the mightiest man in the world? Unthinkable! The divine right to such an honor is something you're born with!"

"You mean kid," Mai walked out from behind.

"What?"

"The villagers said the Avatar was a kid. No older than you or I."

"Kid. Man. It makes no difference. The only question is how and when."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Just a day ago, you were moping because you couldn't get your lightning trick right. Now you're going to take on the master of all four elements?"

Azula's eyes took on an annoyed tone, but she continued to smile. "If I fail today Mai, I assure you it will not be because of me. It will be because of someone else here. And rest assured, there will be punishments for that. So just do as I tell you and everything will work itself out, mmk?"

Ty lee looked frightened suddenly, while Mai stared with her usual blank stare. "Whatever you say princess. Wouldn't want to ruin your big historical achievement, right?"

"That had better be sarcasm Mai."

"Princess Azula! The temple is in our sight!" The helmsman called down.

She pulled out her spyglass and stared through. Sure enough, the temple sat just above the water. And in it somewhere, her prize was probably waiting.

"Find us a place to dock captain! I want us on shore within half an hour!"

"Aye aye princess!"

The princess turned to her two "friends" with a task in mind.

"When we land, I want you to search the surroundings outside the temple. Look for a cave or anywhere they could hide a large animal. Those drunks said he flew on a buffalo. We can't let him use it to escape."

"So, we're on animal control while you get all the fun? You don't think we can fight? We went to the academy, same as you."

"Oh, I know Mai. And I don't doubt your physical prowess. It's just that... well."

"Well what?"

"Seeing me complete Zuko's job for him…. Thus, denying him his chance to return home…. I fear it would prove too traumatic for you to handle."

Mai's face contorted into anger, as it always did whenever her "friend" mentioned Zuko. It was to date, the only thing that could get under her skin like that.

Azula turned back towards the island grinning. Capturing the Avatar and making Mai display fury? Oh, this was a good day indeed.

…

"This way! Hurry! Up here!"

The fire sages followed the sound of their member up the stairs to the entrance of the inner sanctum. At the top, they found Shyu running frantic before the great door.

"Shyu! What's going on? Have you found the Avatar?"

"No! But I think I know where he is! Look at the holes!"

Five holes lay in the door. One for a Firebender each. 5 simultaneous fire blasts were required to open the door. Yet, soot appeared to lie in each.

"Soot! How is this possible?"

"I don't know! But the Avatar must have found a way in! I can't find him anywhere else! We have to get in before he contacts Avatar Roku!"

4 other sages complied and along with Shyu used their firebending to open the door… only to find nothing but a large statue of Avatar Roku.

"Nothing! He's not here! We've been tricked!"

"Got that right!" Everyone turned to their shock to find the Avatar swoop in from the rafters.

"Aack! He's getting in! Close the door! Close it!"

Fire has power, but not the speed of air. And before the door shut, he slipped in.

Shyu hid a smile as the door flashed and rejected further attempts to open.

"It's too late. Avatar Roku doesn't want us to get in."

From behind a pillar in the room, Frisk looked at the door with excitement and trepidation.

Up to you baldie, she thought. Don't screw it up. After all, Toriel died for you.

…

Aang stood in the inner sanctum, the door closed shut behind him and a great statue of Avatar Roku sitting before him.

"Avatar Roku! I heard your call! Or rather, your dragon. I'm here now! And I have questions!"

Nothing. The statue remained still.

Aang sighed. Of course, it wouldn't be that easy. Nothing was for him.

"Avatar Roku! I came a long way to speak to you! Since I woke up, I've survived an explosion, seen the destruction of my home, fought a flower, and been attacked by grumpy old men! I believe I've earned the right to an audience!"

Nothing. The statue remained still.

Aang's face turned red. He had come a long way in patience thanks to Gyatso, but part of the old him lurked beneath the surface.

"Well? Answer! Talk to me you old geezer! Why did your frigging dragon show me this place if you didn't want to talk? Did you forget to drink your tea this morning or what? Answer! Now! Or I swear to Raava, I'll show you what…."

At that moment, the light from outside passed over the statue's eyes, causing them to light up. A gust of wind surrounded the room and Aang. When it passed, he found himself in a surreal valley with mountains in the background and an elderly man with long flowing white hair smiling at him.

"It's good to see you at last Aang. You sure took your time."

Aang wanted to respond angrily to that but insulting a master Avatar with his current skill level seemed like a pretty stupid idea. So, he followed Gyatso's advice and took a deep breath.

"Avatar Roku, right? I got your message. Or rather your dragon."

"Yes, Fang showed you this place yes? And the visions of the comet?"

"The comet. Right. That big ball of fire?"

"Yes. A comet of great power that passes this planet every 100 years. The last time it came, was the day Firelord Sozin waged genocide on your people, and war on the world."

Aang's eyes widened, His hands shook in suppressed anger.

"Why? Why did Sozin chose then to slaughter my people? My family?"

"The comet influences Firebenders, enhancing their inner fire, and granting them incredible power for the short time it remains in the upper atmosphere. Sozin took advantage of this to launch an all-out attack on the Air Nomads 1 year after you disappeared. He sought to destroy you and the Air Nation in one fell swoop."

Aang's face took on a snarl. "Well he only half-succeeded. Wait. 1 year after I disappeared?"

"Yes."

Aang's eyes began to widen as a dawning realization set over him.

"So, I woke up 100 years later. The comet came 1 year later. So, it's been 99 years since the comet came 99 years ago."

Roku nodded sadly.

"So, it will come back…. 1 year from now?"

"Yes. At the end of next summer, Sozin' s comet will return. And the current ruler of the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Ozai Sozin' s grandson, will use it to end the war, and cause irreparable damage to the world. Balance will be upset beyond repair, beyond even the Avatar's ability to fix."

Aang's hands and knees shook. He had to steady himself to keep from falling over.

"So, I have to learn the 4 elements and end the war…in 1 year?"

Roku nodded again sadly.

"But… that's impossible! It took me twelve years to master Air! I can't learn the remaining three in 1 year! It's insane!"

Roku stepped forward and placed a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Of course, you can. Because you've done it before. I know it seems overwhelming now, but I can see the strength within you. You have already lived through terrible trials at such a young age. You will live through this."

Aang looked up at his past life. "Will, will you help me?"

"I am a part of you. When you need to contact me, you will find a way. And in fact, I can help you now."

Images flashed in front of him. Of the sages standing out in front of the door, and of fire nation forces, moving into the temple. And leading them was a presence. A person of great power. He couldn't see this person's face, but he shuddered in fear.

"You see the threat. I can help you fight it. But only if you are ready."

Aang's eyes lit up. Suddenly, his fear was replaced with determination.

"You bet your ass I'm ready."

…

Appa was dreaming. Something many people did not think a bison was capable of. But bison were smarter than people gave them credit for. Appa could dream. Right now, he dreamed of Aang. His buddy. Specifically, how he used to be.

" _Happy birthday Aang! Congratulations on your first anniversary with us!"_

" _I'd hardly call it happy Gyatso. Everyone still looks at me like a wild animal."_

" _Give them time. They are warming up to you however. I can see that, even if you can't."_

" _Sure. Keep telling yourself that. See whatever makes you live with yourself."_

_Gyatso sighed. The boy had come a long way. But he was still clinging to his stubbornness. HE had a lot of work ahead of him._

" _Well, I've got something that may help you live with yourself. A friend that won't look at you like a wild animal."_

" _Oh please. What kind of friend would do that?"_

_Gyatso smiled. "An animal."_

_He pulled a small furry creature out from behind the curtain. The little thing made cute noises while squirming in his arms._

" _What the hell is that? Another toy?"_

" _No. Sky bison."_

" _That's a sky bison? Thought they were bigger."_

" _This one's a baby. All Airbenders are granted one. You got here later than most, so you haven't had the chance."_

_Aang looked at the little furball who himself looked at Aang with big wide eyes, taking in the boy before him._

" _You know. He is kind of…"_

"Cute! So cute!"

Appa opened an eye to see two girls standing in front of him. One looking indifferent. The other excited.

"Ah don't worry big guy! We're not gonna hurt you!"

"Well," the indifferent girl held up a dart. "Not too much.

…

"Are you ready?"

"Yes princess. We're all ready."

"Good, and you're sure he's behind these doors?"

"Affirmative princess. The doors are sealed shut, but they can't stay closed forever. The solstice ends soon and Avatar Roku's presence on this world will soon fade."

Azula turned to her guards lined up behind her. "When those doors open, unleash all your fire power. Roast him alive!"

"Princess, you should know there is another Airbender loose in this temple. A young girl."

"We'll deal with her after. For now, focus on the Avatar. Everything else can wait. Today we make history!"

From behind a nearby pillar, Frisk looked with worry. Shyu returned the look, unable to do anything. Their situation was not good. It got even worse when the door started to glow and swing open.

"Ready!" Azula eyes gleamed. This was it!

No! Aang! Frisk screamed forgetting she couldn't speak. Momo barked.

"Fire!" The guards and sages all loosed their fire at once at the figure emerging from the room.

Azula's excited grin faded when she saw an old man with glowing eyes knock aside their fire with hardly any effort.

"Avatar Roku," Shyu said in awe.

"What? Those peasants said the Avatar was a little bald kid!"

"That's not him! That's a past life!"

"Screw it! Run! Run for your life!"

"No wait! Get back you cowards! I command it!"

They weren't listening however. Everyone ran as lava ran across the ground and a blast of wind knocked everyone back.

Frisk looked out from behind the pillar as everyone took off down the stairs. She grinned as the princess herself was literally dragged.

"Let go you cowards! I'll banish you all! I swear it!"

Frisk looked back at avatar Roku as he closed his eyes and faded to reveal Aang. She ran out and caught him before he fell over.

Wake up, she thought. Are you ok? Judging by the haunted look he gave her, he wasn't.

"We're in big trouble. Like big trouble."

Frisk gestured to the crumbling temple as if to say, well duh!

"Did Avatar Roku tell you what you needed to know?" Shyu ran over.

"Yeah, and it's not good. I- "

"No time. You must leave. This place is crumbling, and the Fire Nation has found your bison."

"What!? We have to help him!"

"No time. You must flee inland. Find somewhere to hide. But you must go now!"

"But Appa- "Aang's voice was cut off as the lead sage who had attacked them at the entrance stepped forward.

"Shyu! Helping the Avatar!? I knew you were weak! Just like your father!"

He blasted fire at Shyu who responded with an attack of his own and knocked him off his feet.

"Go Frisk! Get him out of here! Our future depends on him!"

"Wait Shyu! Come with us!"

"No Aang. I'll just slow you down. Go with the wind! Do your duty! Restore balance! Go!"

Frisk pulled Aang out to the window as Shyu defended them. As they looked out, they could see steam arise from the ground surrounding the temple. Looking out to sea, he could see a Fire Nation ship loaded with guards loading Appa on in chains.

Frisk grabbed his hand as he made a move to assist. She shook her head.

He looked back to the ship. He hated to admit it, but she was right. There were too many. And he couldn't feel Roku with him anymore. He clenched his fists and wiped the tears from his eyes. He opened his glider and told Frisk to grab onto the top. Momo would fly alongside them. They had planned this kind of formation in advance should a situation like this arise where Appa would be unavailable to them.

He opened his glider and took off west, heading inland, the thought of his friend being abandoned and the weight of the task that lay before him weighing him down.

…

The bison roared in anger, fighting against the ropes holding him down. Ty lee looked on with worry.

"Don't hurt him! He's just scared! It's not his fault who his master is!"

"But it is his master." Mai placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "That's all that matters to Azula." She turned. "Besides, better him than us."

Azula stared at the Fire Sage Shyu down on his knees before her.

"You let the greatest threat to the Fire Nation escape. You must feel so proud."

"I am." He looked at her with defiance. "It was the Sage's duty to serve the Avatar. It is still our duty."

She smirked. "Well your duty for the rest of your life will be to mine coal. I heard about you Fire Sage Shyu. I would have thought you'd learned your lesson from your pathetic father's example."

His face took on a venomous look, but Azula merely gestured to the guards to take him away to the hold. She turned back to the horizon.

To her surprise, she could make out something flying away from the temple inland. She didn't have her spyglass, but she could make out two people.

"So much for your name going down in history, huh Azula? At least we had fun with the bison. Maybe Ty lee and I should be Fire Lord, hmm?"

"Don't think so yet, dear Mai. Ready the land tank and the steeds. We're going on a hunt."

She stared into the distance with the same grin she had on as they had approached land. And to think earlier this day she had been fretting over a silly test. And now she was about to bag herself the goddamn Avatar! The thought of her greatest triumph filled her with determination.

 


	6. The Chase

"Prince Zuko. Are you all right? Perhaps now you'd like a bit of that calming tea? Or some roast duck? I find that often that will sooth the mind and body of stress."

"I told you I don't need your calming tea! I need to find the WaterTribe girl!"

"I thought you need to find the Avatar nephew. Unless of course you've finally decided to give up on that fruitless quest? In which case I welcome you to it."

"Don't get your hopes up old man! I'll capture them both! But until then, I must work to uphold the interests of the Fire Nation! And that means capturing all threats!"

"I hardly think a pair of water tribe siblings proves a threat Prince Zuko. What does prove a threat is lack of sleep and over dedication to battles. I believe that is what happened to your sister."

Zuko's face lit up red and his usual temper flared.

"All the more reason to go after them! To prove myself to my father and earn my rightful place on the throne! I'll show them! My father! My Nation! And especially her! So, don't tell me to rest! I'll rest when I'm dead!"

Iroh sighed as his nephew marched about yelling at the rest of the crew. "Set a course for the nearest port! They won't have gotten far! The chase is on!"

…

Whilst Prince Zuko chased one of the "threats" towards the east coast of the Earth Kingdom, across the world and two seas, his other target flew west inland on the Fire Nation Continent.

Like Zuko he to was angry over his loss of someone. Although in this case, his anger was more justified. He had just lost the only living tie to his past. The sight of his flying bison filled Aang with rage he was all too familiar with. Were he a few years younger, he might have acted on that. But a few years older, he had gathered some level of self-control which gave him the courage to flee.

Unlike Zuko however, he was being chased not the one giving chase. And he did not have a Fire Nation Ship to carry himself and Frisk but merely a frail little glider which could barely sustain them both.

"Yip! Yip!"

"Not now Momo! We're fleeing certain death! We can play later!"

Frisk stuck her tongue out at the dog who growled back but continued to fly beside the airbenders.

Oh, right. And he had the barking dog flying next to him. That might usually be something he would enjoy. But not now with his best friend in chains

There was one other difference between him and Zuko. He didn't know it. But he had a far more dangerous predator on his tail.

Had he known this, he would probably have continued flying. But he didn't now and so landed down in a small clearing.

"Right. My arms can't hold on anymore We need to take a break. Frisk laid her hands on his shoulder, but he simply shrugged her away.

"Not now Frisk. Not now. I just… I just need a moment."

She watched him with concern but let him go while Momo rolled around on her lap. She rolled her eyes.

Aang cleared an area of litter, and logs and laid down. It wasn't comfortable, but their sacks and pads were taken along with-

He couldn't think about that now. He had to concentrate on the task ahead. What he had to do. What would happen if he didn't….

But how could he succeed without Appa? What chance had he? What could he hope to accomplish?

His mask of serenity slipped again, and he let out a blast of air knocking away dust and wood, causing his companions to leap in alarm as he grabbed his head in his hands and let out a shrill yell of frustration.

Frisk placed her arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. The poor kid had gone through so much in less than a week. Losing a fellow airbender, witnessing the fate of his people, nearly committing suicide, and now his best friend…. Considering all that, she thought he was taking it rather well. At least she thought so until she saw the tears.

"Oh Frisk. I know it's my destiny and all that. But truth be told, I'm wishing I never woke up from the ice."

She listened intently and then with distress as he explained what Roku had relayed to him. What he would have to do. How much time he had. She couldn't keep the worry off her face.

"What do I do? How can I pull this off? I'm not a warrior or some hero! I'm just a troubled kid with too much power and no idea how to use it! We're screwed! We're all screwed!"

Frisk did something Jet used to do to his boys when they freaked out. She slapped him, causing him to look up with shock and even more tears.

Woops. She thought that would work.

"Frisk, I know it's been a hundred years. But that didn't make me better back then. And it sure as heck doesn't make me better now!"

She smiled meekly and tried to apologize with her hands. Aang laughed despite his grief.

"I really need to figure out how to understand that." He shook his head. "Listen Frisk I don't know what to say. Let's just…. Get some shut eye. We'll…. Think of something tomorrow. I hope."

But an hour later, Aang was wide awake staring up at the stars. Not just because he had no blanket or mattress to lay on. But because he couldn't think of anything. He had never really been much of a planner. Acting more on emotion. That hadn't done wonders for him in the past though. He needed to think. Come up with a plan. But he couldn't. Not one idea.

He needed to learn water which he could only do in one of the water tribes. And without Appa, he couldn't make it. Even if he could sneak on board one of the ships, the thought of leaving his bud alone in this country, in chains!

But then of course, how could he possibly save Appa? How would he even know where to begin looking? Maybe to the fire lord himself? If so, he was screwed, right? Unless of course….

No. He couldn't do that again. He worked so hard to overcome that. He couldn't go back, he couldn't. But he couldn't stay here either. What would he do? Where would he go?

Well, as it happens, that decision was made for him as Frisk shook him and pointed to the trees. Looking hard through the darkness, he could see them being pushed aside by… something.

Frisk merely pointed at the glider, while Aang merely sighed but nodded and grabbed it while Frisk grabbed Momo who was barking at the disturbance.

Well at least I get to fly, thought Frisk. Aang meanwhile looked down but couldn't make out what was making the racket within the darkness.

"At least we have a plan for the moment. Keep flying."

Yeah, thought Frisk, but for how long?

…

"How long can we do this Katara?"

"As long as it takes. Just be hopeful Sokka. Remember? You told me to be hopeful. Of course, before that you had told me to give up on peace or something, but it was a nice change."

"Well that was when we still had that giant annoying octopus to ride on. But now the solstice is over, so he's gone, and we're stranded on an island with no ways to get away from the fire nuts on our tail!"

"We have wood."

"Excuse me?"

"Wood. The source of our homes, our spears…. Our canoes."

Sokka's eyebrow raised then he grinned.

"Well in that case my lady, allow prince Sokka to build you your chariot."

"Sokka I'm your sister. Don't call me princess. And second, I helped you build those canoes. I know how to build them. And considering I have this to aid," she pulled a blob of water from the ocean, "I'd say that makes me more qualified, wouldn't you?"

Sokka mumbled. "Prejudiced."

Katara looked back out over the ocean in the direction towards the southern water tribe. Their home while clutching her necklace.

"Hang in there gran gran. We'll make it back. I promise."

…

Keep going, Frisk nudged her companion onward away from the sound that once again pursued them to their camp site. No matter how many times they flew away, it always found them. It was relentless, whatever it was. It did not stop or tire. The same could not be said for them.

They had been going nonstop for hours. Aang might be the Avatar but he was still human. And he was reaching his limit. As was she.

They settled on a rocky plateau high above the ground. Aang's arms tiring out at last.

"Here let's just… rest here. They can't make it here. We're too high…. Right?"

She couldn't answer that. She couldn't speak and even if she could she didn't have an answer.

But their pursuer did. They had barely gotten close to an hour of sleep before they heard the noise yet again. They both woke up, looking at each other their mouths agape. Momo barking angrily.

Let's go, come on, though Frisk as she grabbed the glider and handed it to Aang. She hadn't had the chance to fly it yet.

"No. Not this time. Let's see what we're dealing with."

Frisk looked at him with an expression saying, are you nuts?

"I can barely fly anymore. Especially carrying you. And frankly I'm tired of running. I've done enough for a century."

She took note of the anger in his face. She nodded but pulled him into the shadow of the largest rock nearby. She grabbed Momo too with some hesitation.

Shut up stupid dog, she squeezed the mutt as the noise approached and the pursuer came into view.

It was a large metal machine with wheels, coming up the side of the mountain. It stopped just below the summit where they were hiding. And then suddenly a door on the front opened.

In his mind Aang was ready for anything. Anything that would get Appa back. At least until they stepped out.

Three girls maybe a year or two older than Aang and Frisk's all walked out. They squinted, unable to see the airbenders hiding behind the rock.

"I thought you said you saw them fly to the top of this mountain."

"I did! I did! Why would I lie?"

"That's Azula's thing, I know. But you do tend to exaggerate and go on and on about auras and pretty birds and stuff."

"Auras? An exaggeration? How dare you Mai! You know for the record I can see your aura perfectly clear and as ever it's grey and stingy! No wonder you're always so dull!"

"Dull! I'm not dull! I have…. Darts."

Ty lee snorted. "Darts? Really? That's it? Come on Mai! Sometimes I wish you were more like Zuko! More hot-headed and fiery!"

Frisk snorted. Even with their precarious predicament, it was hard to be frightened by bickering teenagers. She looked over at Aang to get his reaction.

He wasn't focused on them. The one in front though…. She had his full attention. She continued staring silently, concentrating on the empty plateau and the rock upon it.

Frisk looked back at Aang again. His expression wasn't one of fear or concentration. Rather it was…. Well interest was putting it mildly.

Frisk's eyes suddenly widened as she realized she recognized the voice of the pink clad girl with the midriff. She had come to the island with the girl in front. Azula was her name? She had heard them talking. They had come to the island by boat. The night Toriel….

Realization was followed by anger in her eyes. She gripped her staff in anticipation. At least until they struck first.

Without a word, Azula launched two blue fireballs at the rock. The airbenders retreated further behind the rock to stay out of sight. The girls could not see them, but they could hear the dog's yelp of fright.

"Aw, they have a puppy! So cute! Come here little puppy! I promise to take care of you and feed you and sing songs about platypus bears! I shall give you a name and your name shall be squishy, and you shall be my squishy!"

Mai rested her face in her hands. "Ty really. Please shut up."

"Aura Mai! Remember your aura!"

Azula ignored her friends and rushed up the hill towards the panicked shouts of the dog. The airbenders meanwhile backed up, cornered. Until they took one step too many and fell off the side of the mountain.

Aang managed to remain calm despite the chaos and whipped out his glider in time to spare them the full impact, but nothing more. The glider carried them a short distance before Aang's arms gave out and the two went rolling onto the ground.

Aang shouted out in pain as his leg collided into a rock. Without wasting time, Frisk quickly hauled his other arm over her shoulder and helped him to his feet. This was something she was all too familiar with unfortunately.

"Funny. This reminds me of the first time I flew. I got distracted by a butterfly and-"

Frisk pointed back up to the top of the mountain where the girl with blue flames was no doubt preparing to come down after them.

"Err right. Avatar stuff first." He looked around for any means to escape.

"Well since the air hasn't worked out too well for us, how about going below?" He pointed to the entrance of a cave in the distance.

She frowned. But they had no other options. Not with Aang's leg busted. So, they pressed on with determination and their annoying flying dog.

…

"Katara, hand me the spyglass."

"We don't have a spyglass."

"…We don't? Those ash makers must have taken it! Damn them! Damn them all to the bottom of the sea!"

"We've never had a spyglass. Why would you think we do?"

"Because we're hunters! Warriors! People of the sea! How can you live like that without a spyglass?"

"We just have. We never used a spyglass up to now. So of course, we wouldn't have on board."

"Well, there's a ship on the horizon and without a spyglass, I can't tell who's piloting it."

Katara frowned. "Which direction is it coming from?"

"South."

Katara's eyes widened. "It's them. It's him. It must be. No one else could be coming from that direction these days."

Sokka nodded. "I'll take the sail." He fiddled with it a bit to no avail.

"Blast! The wind is against us! And so close to land!" He looked out through the fog ahead and could see the outline of the coast.

"No other options then." Katara raised her hands and began making swirling motions with them.

"What are you doing? Don't tell me you're using your hocus pocus!"

"It's not hocus pocus, Sokka. It's our only chance. So, put up or shut up!"

Sokka chose to shut up. Well not entirely. "Totally hocus pocus," he muttered.

…

"General Iroh! We see a little canoe moving towards the coast!"

"Excuse me! You answer to me! Not my uncle!"

"Err apologies, "Prince" Zuko! The canoe is out that way!"

Zuko looked through the spyglass to make out the canoe. Sure enough, on board he could see two figures in blue.

"Launch the catapult."

"Prince Zuko, really now. For two children?"

"We'll ground them and leave them no choice but to come onboard. Us or the tides. Quickly, before they reach shore!"

Iroh tried again to talk him out of it, but to no avail. His nephew's eyes were filled with the same mad determination he had witnessed in his brother's eyes.

Am I too late?

…

"Are we too late?" Ty lee looked nervously at Azula, knowing full well how her friend handled failure.

"Of course not. See the grass? Something walked through here. It leads to that cave."

"Oh great, we get to go cave exploring? Not exactly my idea of fun."

"Fine then stay here, while I do your boyfriend's job for him."

That changed her tune, and with a grimace she followed her friends inside.

It was dark and not a sign of light to light the way. Until Azula lit a flame from her hand.

"You know I've always wondered how your fire turned out blue like that."

"I told you Ty lee. It's because I'm special. One of a kind."

"That's for sure," Mai rolled her eyes. Azula gave her a glare but focused back at the task at hand. She grabbed a nearby stick and lit the end of it with her fire.

"There are two directions. You two take the left. If you find them do not kill. Just subdue and bring them back here. Then wait! Do not leave the cave without me!"

"Why? So, you can be seen carrying the Avatar out and get all the credit?"

"Watch your tongue. You may be my friend, but I am your future fire lord. You will speak with respect."

"Sure. Whatever you say, "Fire Lord."" Mai sighed and readied her knives.

"You really think we can take on the Avatar?" Ty lee sounded worried.

"He's tired and has nowhere to go. Plus, it's me remember? When have I ever failed?"

Mai smirked.

"What about the puppy? Can we keep it?"

"…. Sure, do whatever you want."

"Yay! Did you hear that Mai? A puppy!" She threw her arms around her moody friend in delight.

Who in their right mind would want a puppy thought Frisk as she walked with one hand over the dog's mouth to keep him from giving away their position. She personally wanted to dispose of the mutt, but Aang seemed all too attached to him for some reason.

Of course, it was clear to her Aang wasn't exactly acting in the best state of mind. Not since the discovery of his people. She couldn't imagine Appa being kidnapped was helping matters more.

And then convincing her to split up? That never ends well.

"Helloooooo? Squishy? Where are youuuuuuuu?"

"Are you seriously calling it squishy? And you say I have weird aura."

"You do have weird aura! You never smile! Not even when we're about to get a new puppy!"

"Why bother? Azula will probably just kill it again."

"No! She wouldn't do that again! Would she?"

Great, the talkers had followed her. Which means the one with the blue flames must be going after Aang. In his condition, he was no match for her.

Her train of thought was broken when Momo bit her and began yelping.

Damn mutt shut up!

"Squishy! I hear you! I'm coming Squishy! I'm coming, my love!"

"Wait, hold on Ty lee! Wait!"

Ty lee ignored her however and rushed out of the glare of the torch. Frisk readied her staff.

…

"Shoot! Come on Katara! We need to get inland!"

"Trying to Sokka! My leg's hurt though! Gaah!"

"Girls. Always have to do everything for you, don't I?"

Sokka helped his sister to her feet and aided her in limping away from the stranded canoe.

"Those savages! Trying to sink us! A couple of kids!"

"Maybe you're a kid. But I'm a man! A warrior of the Southern Water Tribe. I'm honored that they take me seriously enough to blow me out of the water!"

"Oh please! They didn't do it just for you! It's that stupid prince acting up!"

"Well at least he's acting manly!"

"Men. So, obsessed with such frivolous things. Let's show him girls!"

And just like that, before they could react, hoods were thrown over their heads and they were led away in darkness.

…

Far away, Avatar Aang also walked through darkness. Also, with a limping leg. Also, away from someone who wanted to capture him for their own ends. He dared not use a torch. He might as well have wrapped himself up in a bow tie for that girl with the blue flames.

The same blue flames whose glow he could see in the tunnels behind him.

How was it possible to get flames like that? He'd never heard of such a concept. Let alone seen it. For her to wield such power, she must be a special person indeed.

Too bad she was a person who was out for his blood. And when he had a limping leg of all times.

"Gahh!"

He tripped over a rock in the darkness and landed on his knee. And with her right on top of him!

"I heard that. I know that. That's the sound of a cornered animal who knows its's time is up."

Her voice was so much different than what he expected. It certainly didn't sound like a teenager.

He grimaced as he pulled his injured leg up and he hobbled along using the wall for balance.

"So, this is the mighty Avatar? The god that has eluded my people for a century? Running away like a scared little boy."

She turned around the corner, her glow settling on the hall just as Aang turned the corner. She saw his shadow move around the corner and smiled.

"That's all you are though isn't it? A boy? I may not have seen you fully. But I could tell from what little I saw that you're no man. Your actions thus far have not appeared like a man either. No tact. No strategy. With someone like you in charge, it's no wonder your people burned."

He stopped. He turned about towards the mocking tone. She heard the footsteps coming back her way and smiled.

"Did I touch a nerve? Are you going to fight after all these years? I'm afraid you're too late. The world is already bowing to our whim. And your kind is long forgotten. No doubt you've seen the temples, hmm?"

He paused at the corner, watching as the glow grew brighter. Bits of the old him were filtering through. The kind that liked to fight. The kind that liked pain.

"Do you really think you stand a chance? Any kind of hope against us little boy? I suggest you run. Run away. Like you've done all this time. Run little boy, run!"

He did not run. He punched with fists of air. With all his rage from a childhood of abuse. And all that abuse right on the girl with the haunting voice.

Her gasp followed by the sound of pain let him know he hit. For that brief moment, he saw shock on her face, replaced by darkness. He heard her shout out as her back hit the wall. That made him smile.

She groaned as she tried to rise back to her feet. But Aang leapt forward with his good foot on top of her. They both yelled in again in pain. Azula form the body now on top, and Aang from his damaged foot.

"Little pest. You dare..."

He grabbed her throat. She tried to speak but could only gasp as he tightened his grip. She placed one hand on his arm to pull it off. But he was strong. And angry. And he was the Avatar damn it?

With her other hand she lit a flame and tried to fight back. But with his other hand he pinned it down. He leaned down and whispered in her ear in a guttural voice.

"I dare."

" _I dare."_

" _You dare Aang? You dare to do better? You dare yourself to be a pacifist? You dare to forgo genocide?"_

_Aang took a deep breath and looked in Gyatso's face. For the first time in his life, he believed his own words._

" _I dare."_

He dared to stop. Dared to let her throat go. Dared to let air flow back into her throat. Air. The element of life. The most valued thing on earth.

"Everyone deserves to live," he whispered in his guttural voice. "Even you."

Amidst her coughing, he felt a hand on his shoulder. And someone leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Typical airhead banter. Thought you'd be different. Oh well. Under dwellers can't be choosers, huh?"

He the hand hit him with a blow to the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. A light flashed on. In that moment before he passed out he saw a full glimpse of the princess' unconscious face.

He thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

 


	7. The Bald Brothers

**Sorry for the bad puns. I don't know many air-related ones.**

" **How goes the rat race?"**

" **You…. Just… go away."**

" **Go away? How can you say such a thing? You wanted me back so badly. Now here I am. We can be together again, as you always wanted."**

" **Except you're not here. You can't be. You're dead. Everyone's dead. Except me."**

" **Ha ha ha ha! Everyone dead, except you? What makes you special? What makes you think yourself a survivor more than anyone? Just because you got born with the soul of some overbearing spirit!"**

" **I… everyone says…."**

" **Oh, so you believe people? That's new. New indeed. Well take it from me. As you can see, public opinion is hardly the best source to follow. You are most certainly not the last. And neither is your mute friend."**

" **You mean there's more? Where? Tell me please!"**

" **Oh, now you want advice from someone who's not real? Just like the wind. Always going wherever it takes you. Never thinking for yourself."**

**The spectre of the girl floated in closer, smiling.**

" **I can tell you the answers are close. But I warn you. You might not like what you find."**

" **I need to know. I must know. I beg you. Please!"**

" **Oh, all right. For you. Anything for you." She placed her hand on his cheek.**

" **All you have to do is wake up." And with that, she stabbed him through the chest.**

Aang obeyed and woke up in a tent. His staff and the few possessions he had brought with him lay to the side.

"It's ok. It's ok. It's just hallucinations. That's all. Nothing more. It's…. she's dead. She's dead. She's…."

That realization again brought tears to his face. Loss was all too familiar to him. But it didn't get easier when it happened.

He wiped them away. This was no time for sorrow. This was a time for action. The whole world was counting on him. And with just over a year to make it happen, he had to begin now.

"Ok first things first. Gotta find Frisk and get out of here. Where is here?"

He grabbed his things and ran out the flap to find himself in a grassy grove, overlooking a vast plain.

"Wow. I forgot how beautiful this country could be. Even after a century of war."

He snapped himself out of it and looked around. No sign of Frisk. But he couldn't call out her name lest that firebending girl was still lurking about.

That girl. With the blue flames, and the voice that pierced his mind. He'd never seen anything like it. And he'd seen a lot.

No time. No time. He had to find Frisk. Had to find Appa. Go home. Oh, right. Couldn't go home. Had to keep moving. Had to go.

So, he ran down through a nearby patch of trees, following the sound of water.

He couldn't be certain, but he got the feeling someone was following him. But looking back, he saw nobody.

He eventually reached the river but found no other soul. No other sound but the running water and his own heartbeat…. And then footsteps.

"avatar. don't you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hand."

Aang gripped his staff preparing for the worst and turned to face this new adversary.

Before he could strike his hand was grabbed, followed by the sound of passing gas.

"hehehehe. the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. it's always funny."

The owner of the hand was a short bald man, no taller than him. He wore a casual blue vest with….. were those slippers?

"hey. whatcha checking out kid? like the slippers? can't blame ya. anyone would kill for them" The man grinned. Or rather, his grin grew. It was like he had no other expression.

"anyway, you're the avatar right? and you show up one year before the end of the world? that's hilarious. in a not so hilarious way. you know what I mean?"

Aang's confused expression suggested he did not.

"you know between you and me," he leaned in whispering. "i thought you'd be an old coot by now. but instead you're just a kid. so, you're just as full of air in the head, huh? weird."

Aang continued to blink. Not sure whether to fight or fly.

"Who…"

"who am i? i'm sans. sans the skeleton."

Aang's eyebrows raised.

"just kidding. kidding! don't take that literally. it's just full of air." He grinned even wider.

Aang's mouth gradually curled upwards followed by a burst of uncontrollable laughter. He grabbed his chest and reeled over.

"finally! someone who appreciates a good air pun. i like you already kid. i think we should get along just great."

"That… that was brilliant…. And awful."

"hey, from awful ideas are born things of beauty. look at yourself kid."

Aang's eyebrows raised.

"ok, bad example. but you know what I mean right?"

"…. Not really…. So, whose side are you on?"

"side? well I guess whoever's on my side. so, what about you avatar? are you on my side?"

"….. Just out of curiosity: What if I'm not on your side?"

His grin faltered a little, but never truly went away. His eyes took on a dangerous glint.

"then you're gonna have a bad time kid. you don't wanna have a bad time, do you?"

Aang's heart beat again. He didn't want to know what that meant.

"Well my whole life has been one big bad time it feels like. So, maybe just this once I'd like to have a good time?"

Sans' eyes glinted again, and his face lost its threatening edge.

"that's the spirit kiddo! bad times are such a headache, as you so eloquently said!"

Aang let out his breath. How did a guy in slippers alarm him like that?

"So, listen. I had a friend with me. We got separated in a cave. I don't suppose you saw a girl with a purple shirt?"

"oh, that mute? yeah my brother helped her while i got you out. he must be so disappointed. he wanted so badly to be the one to find the avatar. but i thought that girl with the blue flames seemed awfully clingy about you. might require a less passionate mind to handle it."

"Uh… right. So, Frisk is with your brother."

"frisk, huh? gotta love whoever came up with that name. got a nice slang to it."

"Yeah sure. So where is your brother?"

"huh. not totally sure. we agreed to meet on some mountain somewhere. like three hours ago or something, i guess."

"Three hours? Then why didn't you? You could've moved me couldn't you?"

He shrugged innocently. "slipped my mind? ah well."

"So… we should probably go find them right?"

"sure, thing kiddo. reckon you got any room on that glider of yours? i've never actually ridden one."

Aang's face took on a grin of its own.

"Do I ever. Let's catch some air."

Sans laughed again.

"for once kid, i'm actually liking my job."

…

Frisk never thought she would say this, but she was starting to miss Jet.

"So, listen, I know it's like kind of weird for me to keep saying this. But it's really an honor. An honor to finally meet the Avatar. I mean, like. A HUGE HONOR! THE BEST HONOR!"

Stop. Please. Please. Stop. Hell, she was even preferring that annoying girl with the midriff. Anything but this wacky bald guy.

"I mean, honestly everyone said it was nuts! Crazy! Babbaloon to try and find you! Even my own lazy brother kept trying to get me to try some roast duck or something! But no! I knew better! I knew I'd be the one! And I did it! I. DID. IT! Did it! Did it! Didit! Didit!"

Frisk gave an innocent smile while secretly looking about for an escape route.

"I mean oh my god! I finally did it! What an accomplishment right! The Avatar! Master of all four elements. Bridge between the humans and spirits! Expert on all sexual techniques! I mean really, oh my god! Undyne will….. I will…. I'll be so….. Popular! Popular! Popular! But now ahem…"

Oh god no. He was trying and failing to look serious. What now?

"Avatar! You shall not pass! Oh, wait that's not right is it? It's not like I'm trying to capture you am I? Let me start again. Avatar! You shall come with me to the capital, and then….. I'm not sure…. Ok, let me try again. Avatar! You shall try my cooking! And then…"

At that point, Frisk really did run. She had no interest in trying anything with this weirdo. Let alone his cooking!

"Wait come back! I've been practicing! I can even scrape the spaghetti off the table this time! I promise!"

…

"Wakey wakey, Avatar slayer. It's your big day! The Avatar is dead, and your father is eager to congratulate you!"

Azula's eyes shot open in anticipation, only to find the smirking face of her sourly "friend."

"Sorry, my bad. I meant to say the Avatar is gone. And you're no closer to proving yourself to your father than Zuko."

"Get off me, you harpy! Where is he, that little coward? Attacking from the shadows! A weakling like the rest of his people! I'll make him pay for that, with his blood! I'll roast his corpse to a crisp, and…"

"Azula!" Ty lee cut her off with a huge uncalled-for hug. "I'm so glad you're ok! We…. We lost the puppy!"

"Get off me, you circus freak! I don't care about pets! I want the Avatar and I'm going to get him, no matter what! I've trained my whole life for this! I won't fail! I…. I can't!"

"But you've done so well! You've come closer than anyone else before! I'm sure your father will be impressed with that at least! Second place right?"

Mai smirked at that while Azula looked at Ty lee with disbelief.

"Second place!? SECOND PLACE!? There is no prize for second place! Second place is for losers! Second place is for Zuzu!"

Mai's smirk faded but Azula was too angry to mock this time.

"I will not be second place! I will not be some weak-willed princess forgotten to history! I will not be a tool for my father to use and cast aside! He thinks I can't handle the responsibilities of being fire lord. Well, I'll show him! I'll show everyone! I will be the greatest fire lord in history!"

"Hate to break it to you Azula. But that little coward took you down easily. You don't look in the best shape of your life. Plus, your dad wanted you back like yesterday. So, probably best not to-"

Azula grabbed Mai's head with one of her hands. She did not burn it, but her threat was clear.

"I will see my father again. With the Avatar in chains, or his head on a plate. And I will not return a second sooner. Any questions?"

Ty lee raised her hand.

"Can I still keep the puppy?"

…

"almost there. just another half hour that way."

"Pretty sure you said that a half hour ago!"

"did i? whoops. i must have meant in the other direction! or did i?"

"….. You have no idea where we're going, do you? Kind of like me, I guess"

"eh, well look at it this way, kid. i don't not know where we're going right? eh? eh?"

Aang looked for a long time in disbelief at the strange bald man who had both saved him and now led him astray.

"uh, kid. maybe watch where you're going?"

Aang turned to find himself about to fly into a cliff. Out of instinct, he closed his glider before remembering he had a passenger.

"Oh no! Hang on!"

"hang on? nah, not a problem, kid. allow me to stretch these legs!"

"Now's not really the best time Mr. Sans! Trust me I've tried that before!"

But it seemed that the older man really did know what he was doing. With barely a twirl of his arms, a cyclone was formed from the air around them, slowly depositing them on the ground.

"boy, i'd forgotten how fun that was! if only i weren't such a lazy bone, i might remember to do it more, huh?"

Aang stared as if he were facing a ghost.

"wait, that doesn't make much sense does it? it would if i were a skeleton, which clearly i am not! why do i keep getting that mixed up?"

"You…. You're an airbender?"

"huh? oh right…. guess i am…. did i forget to mention that? how silly of me."

"But… How…. I thought…. I mean… I saw the temple…. I saw…."

"the skeletons? yeah. i know kid. i know." Sans' voice became more sympathetic and he placed his hand on Aang's shoulder.

"But how? How is that possible? I mean…. That's impossible!"

"impossible? why, cause your mute friend can be the only one besides you? trust me kid, it ain't' impossible."

"So, there's more? How many more?"

"loads. well, maybe not loads. but still more than two. course that was still too much for me, so I left. but they're still there i reckon. guess i should check in sometime huh?"

"But that's….. incredible! You mean I'm not the last Airbender?"

Sans merely shrugged.

"yeah kid. you ain't. there's a whole city of them. and they've been waiting so long for you to return."

The tears began to run down Aang's face. He had never been so joyful in his life. Not since he first flew Appa.

He wasn't the last. Sozin had failed. There were more. He hadn't failed. Not entirely.

He fell to the ground with his head in his hands, sobbing with relief and sadness. The skeletons from the temple floating through his mind.

Sans stood there, looking somewhat embarrassed and scratching his head, unsure what to do.

Eventually, Aang got back to his feet only to find noon had come, and Sans was sitting over on a nearby log, waiting for him.

"feel better? i find it always helps to let it out like that every now and again. followed by a nice big hot dog!"

"What's a hot dog? Never mind. You said I'm not the last Airbender? That there's more?"

Sans shrugged. "i said that right? i'm pretty sure that's what i said, yeah? i don't know. sometimes i wonder if i'm high on cactus juice."

"Well, where are they? How did they survive? I saw the temples. I heard all the Air nomads were destroyed by Sozin's comet. I mean…. How is this possible?"

Sans sighed. "you sure you want to hear this kid? this isn't the lightest stuff for a- what are you 12 years old? you might not like the answers."

The specter's voice rang in Aang's mind, but he remained determined.

"I've haven't faced light stuff my entire life. I can take it. Now I demand you tell me. What happened to my people?" His own eyes began to glow dangerously. "Tell me. Now."

"woah. woah all right, chap. take it easy. look it's just…. what we used to be. it ain't us anymore."

"You're still alive apparently. Again, I ask how that's possible. How did you all not burn?"

"because we're airbenders kid! hiding and ducking are our specialties. while those ash lovers focused on downing the temples, a few managed to escape in the smoke. those that survived went their separate ways. some tried to get a little payback. or maybe they just wanted to prove they had balls. either way they didn't do great. those with more sense eventually met up at the rendezvous site. a little mountain in the Earth Kingdom. now our own little slice of hell."

"Hell? Isn't that the whole world today?"

Sans smirked. "yeah I guess so. From what i've seen, everywhere's a rotting pile of dog residue. but for us, we have our own special example. we live in…." he shuddered. "a lovely place called the underground."

"Underground?" Aang's mouth opened in shock. "Airbenders living underground? How is that possible? It's monstrous? It's an outrage!"

"killer hot dogs though."

Aang shook his head. "What?"

"err, beyond that though, yeah it's pretty bad. but it's also the least likely place to search for an airbender, right?"

Aang smiled a bit at that.

"Clever. Sounds like something Gyatso would have come up with."

Sans' grin turned confused. "who?"

"I'll tell you later. But this… Underground place. That's where our people have been all this time?"

"the ones that i know of kid. We're specialists in dodging and whatnot. reckon there's a few more hiding out there, trying to get by. but hey, what do i know?"

"Apparently a lot…. So where is this… hell?"

"hang on kid. do you hear that? sounds like machines."

"Wait. Where is it? Come on Mr. Sans, tell me! I've waited a century!"

"pretty sure to you it was a few days. seriously, though. i hear something. i can't believe i'm saying this, but break's over."

"But-" Aang stopped midway and stretched his ears, indeed hearing the whirrs of a machine.

Following Sans' example, he ducked behind some rocks and peeked out to see the drill driving along. It stopped not far from them, and to his horror opened to reveal…. Her.

"No bodies. Where are the bodies? And more importantly, where's the puppy?"

"Bummer! Looks like the Avatar died and left no remains. Life keeps screwing you over, huh Azula?"

"Quiet Mai! They're not dead. They can't be. They fell around here. If they were dead, we would have found them. They're alive. And not far."

"They should be easy to find. We just have to keep an ear out for the puppy!"

Azula placed her head in her hands and groaned. "Ty lee. Really?"

"yep. those are the girlies that gave you such a hard time. gotta give them credit. they don't give up easily. pretty impressive for teenage girls. of course, i'm sure you've already noticed." He grinned at Aang who blanched.

"What do you mean?" He whispered.

"you sure are looking at them intensely is all i'm saying."

"Oh, come on. I don't… I mean… we Airbenders are above that! I swear! Stop looking at me like that!"

"hey, i don't blame you. they're quite stunning. especially that one with the blue flames. princess, isn't she? fitting for the Avatar, don't you think?"

Sans' smile grew as Aang's face blushed.

…

"Hey, hey wait! Come on Avatar! Wait up!"

"Ruff! Ruff!"

"Hear that! Your dog agrees! If not me, listen to your dog, right?"

No, do not listen to the dog. Do not listen to the whack job with the dog either. Just run. Run, find Aang and… well do something.

"I know you must be disconcerted having your aging halted for over a century. But fear not, I Papyrus will lead- no protect- no wait. I guess you're the Avatar, so you probably don't need- But you still need food, right? That's right! Well fear, not! If all else fails, I shall still-"

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Why is he still talking? Oh Raava. Jet. Somebody. Make him mute, please!

"Wait. I have observed something in the distance. Wait here. I will prove my worth to you and the rest of the underdwellers! Fear not!"

Great he's leaving. Now just to get away before…..

"Ruff! Ruff!"

She quickly pushed the dog off and made to sneak off when she saw something she never thought she'd see from anyone other than Aang again.

The strange bald man with a flick of his wrists made a gust of wind that launched him to the top of the nearby hill, from which he struck a rather hilarious heroic pose.

Airbending? The fool can airbend? Wait, what? Hold on!

She launched herself up to the top of the hill. He turned around, the grin still splashed on his face.

"Come to observe the future captain of the guard in action? I'm honored, Avatar. Truly honored."

She ignored that and began using sign language to ask who he was and how he could airbend. Of course,, he couldn't understand.

"I appreciate your concern. But you needn't fear. With Undyne as my teacher, there's no way I can lose."

Frisk slapped her hand against her face as he turned back to the horizon. Against the darkening sky, he could make out something moving their way.

"Well well. That cursed drill again. Those lasses don't give up easily do they? They want you bad!" He paused.

"Sans told me to wait for him here. But he didn't tell me what to do if trouble came a brewing? That's just like him! Never thinking more than a step ahead!"

He thought, tapping his chin then again smiled.

"Looks like we'll have to deal with them ourselves then, huh? Nothing a future captain of the underground guard, and the Avatar can't handle right?"

Frisk sighed silently while the buffoon looked at his hands as if they had no skin or something.

"Come on then. Let's set up a trap! I've got a few ideas in mind. What do you think of colored tiles?"

Oh, Aang, where were you?

…

Not that far actually. They were following the drill, taking cover behind peaks, trying to stay out of sight.

"can't decide where to go, so you let the enemy decide for us? huh. interesting. never thought of that before."

"Wherever they go, that's where Appa must be. Maybe Frisk as well, if they caught her…. And your brother."

"eh. i wouldn't worry about that. he's a crafty devil." He winked.

"Look, I know it's not a great plan. But maybe if you could remember which mountain you told him to meet us on…."

"sorry, i can't kid. sometimes there's not a lot up in my noggin but air."

Aang guffawed again, nearly losing his grip on the glider and falling.

"Damn. Where were you 100 years ago? You would've made life at the Air Temple so much more fun."

"you didn't find it fun? the eldest among us described it as a paradise before they passed on. i would've thought a survivor with fresh memory like yourself would think the same. You have a bad break up or something?"

Aang paused.

"I just…. Wasn't like the others. Never really fit in. And just as I was starting to figure it out…."

Sans nodded but didn't respond. Instead he looked out in the distance and his eyes widened.

"say, i think that's the one! out there! the one that looks like someone flipping the bird!"

"I actually know what that means. How did you suddenly remember?"

"hell, if i know. sometimes you see something, and it just flips a switch, ya know?"

As Aang observed the mountain Sans was pointing to, he remembered the other thing he was supposed to be watching out for. And to his worry, he saw the drill headed for the same mountain.

"Uh oh. Looks like those girls are headed for the same place. Could they know they're there?"

"who knows? maybe i left it on a sheet of parchment somewhere and they saw it?" He just shrugged again.

Aang sighed. "Guess this is just how things are going to be as the Avatar, huh?"

Sans grinned. "like i said. welcome to hell, kid."

…

"Any particular reason we're exploring this mountain, Azula?"

"It looked like a convenient place to hide out, based on the shape. It provides cover from the top and allows a view of the surrounding land. Plus, the nearest port aside from the temple is in this route."

"Oh, really! You sure you didn't just get a hunch and want to check out the mountain flipping you off?"

"Whatever could you mean Mai?"

"Nothing. Just that you might be responding to your own personal insecurities."

Azula's face took on an angry expression.

"What insecurities? I am the future leader of the world. And soon the destroyer of the Avatar. I have nothing to be insecure about."

Mai shrugged sarcastically.

"Quit your sarcasm Mai. I'm getting the Avatar before Zuko and nothing can change that."

"Hey Azula, how about that patch of snow right there? Could that stop us?"

The patch of snow she referred to had several tracks in it leading across it in a peculiar line.

"Looks like some kind of trap," Ty lee said worriedly. "How do we get across?"

Her two friends looked at her with a look saying, really?

…

While the girls dealt with that "impossible" problem, the airbenders flew to the peak of the mountain, where each of them was faced with both a familiar face, and a not-so-familiar face.

"Sans! There you are! What the heck took you so long? I would have thought you'd be more excited to meet the Avatar!"

Aang looked at Frisk with a bemused look. She just made a cuckoo symbol with her hands.

"And who is this? Another airbender! Why it's quite the honor to meet you! I, the great Papyrus: Future captain of the royal guard and locator of the Avatar, pronounce judgement upon you!"

"uh papyrus? that's a glider."

"Huh? Oh, so you're right! My apologies! I don't know why I thought otherwise."

"uh, look to your right."

Papyrus looked to his right and came face with Aang. His face lit up.

"And who is this? Another airbender! Why it's quite the honor to meet you! So sorry for mixing you up with that glider! Is that yours! Quite a work of art! May I try it sometime? Maybe even get some lessons on it? In return, I could show you my mad cooking skills! Why only just recently, I've managed to make spaghetti without sticking it to the table! Pretty impressive, don't you think?"

Sans grinned somewhat embarrassed while the two newcomers looked at each other, totally unsure what to do.

"Oh, and I take it you know this woman, already? Awfully quite for the master of all four elements! I would think they'd be a little more boastful about their achievements! Though I guess abandoning the world doesn't-"

He cut himself off but resumed speaking before Aang could interrupt.

"What I mean to say is that it's so good to finally meet you after all this time my lady? Er, lady Avatar? Er, mute Avatar? Damn it! Hold on. I'll get it right. Anyway, who are you young man? The Avatar's personal bodyguard?"

Aang, starting to get annoyed, opened his mouth to make things clear. But again, Papyrus beat him to it.

"Well never fear, good sir! I Papyrus, future captain of the royal guard, shall defend her majesty the Avatar from here on! And you good sir may return to your previous career of jester!"

Aang's mouth dropped open while Frisk and Sans guffawed. He never wanted to be the Avatar but come on! He was! So, he deserved a little respect! Even if he had run from it and doomed the world….. But never mind that!

"I… appreciate your enthusiasm. But I think you've got it backwards. See I'm actually…"

"Puppy! Where are you!"

The airbenders all jumped in surprise from the sounds coming up from a nearby cave. From within, they could see a blue glow rising from below. The puppy, Momo responded with a bark.

Shut it, you stupid dog! Frisk grabbed Momo's mouth and held it shut. But too late. They could hear the footsteps approaching faster.

"Ty lee! Keep it down would you? We want the element of surprise!"

"But we don't want to scare the puppy, do we?"

"What is this? More enemies come to end our hopes and dreams? Well fear not! Papyrus will lead the way!"

"uh, hang on there bro. why not give the kids, especially the avatar the chance to prove himself?"

"Huh? Himself? You mean?"

"Puppy! I'm coming!"

"Oh, for Agni's sake, Ty lee! Why don't you just yell for the Avatar to run?"

That voice. It was her. The girl with blue flames. Sans grinned.

"what'd i tell ya kid? that one's got fire in her blood. literally! guess you'd better go have a talk with her, huh?"

Frisk looked at Sans with her eyebrow raised then looked to Aang who merely shrugged.

"Hold on Sans. What did you mean about giving the Avatar a chance to prove "himself?""

Frisk pulled hard on Aang's hand to get him out of there. And just in time into the shadow behind the rock as the princess and her "friends came out of the cave.

"Oh bother. Looks like Ty scared them off with all her chatter. Now however will she get her puppy, and Azula her one true love?" Mai mocked.

Ty lee looked nervously at the princess who herself looked about. Her face was impassive, concentrating.

Aang looked worriedly at the foes. He then looked over to the odd brothers. He couldn't see a way off this mountain top. Not with them.

"you look worried, kid. not the best first impression of an avatar i gotta say."

Aang turned to Sans who had somehow managed to sneak over silent as a mouse.

"i know that look. you wanna flee, the airbender way, don't cha?"

"Uh, well…."

"hey i get it. it's what they taught you isn't it? hard to get over that peace and love stuff when for you it must only seem a few days ago. and, hey it's not like fighting has helped our people in the past right?"

"I can't imagine why," Aang muttered looking at the girl's confidence as they walked.

Frisk balled her fists and made a stabbing motion with her staff. She wanted to fight. She wanted revenge for Toriel.

"hold on kid, let's let the avatar decide."

"But isn't she the Avatar?"

"papyrus, shhh."

Too late. The girl heard, and strode over, her hands covered in flames.

Aang looked with worry at his fellow airbenders. Members of a race he couldn't save.

Only his guilt was now filled with determination. His people lived despite his failures. Despite the Fire Nation's best attempt. Even with the power of the comet on their side. They still survived.

And damn it, no way in hell a trio of schoolgirls was taking that away!

"Stay. That's my decision. Stay and wait for the chance to run."

"Absolutely not! Papyrus will never-"

A blast of flame hit the front of the rock which he was behind, causing him to yelp. Aang took that moment to fly with his glider off into the sky.

"There!" Azula shot another blast out at him but he dodged. Even this close, she still couldn't get a good look at his face.

She growled. He was not getting away again! She ran and launched herself off with a blast of flame from her feet. She managed to grab his own and the two disappeared over the edge.

"Azula! What do we do?"

"Oh, relax Ty, it's Azula. She couldn't die if she tried. Believe me, I'm pretty sure she's tried."

"well this is unfortunate. the avatar has gone paragliding and left us up here with these two naughty children." Sans grinned. "whatever shall we do?"

Frisk cracked her fists.

…

The two tumbled over each other, each trying to stay on top. It was a miracle neither had died. Even more a miracle it was too dark for them to get a good look at each other's face.

It wasn't so dark that they couldn't see the ground coming up however. And with barely a moment before hitting, Aang let out a blast of air that softened the impact.

Barely a moment after landing, Azula was back on her feet, while Aang bounded away. '

"Get back here, coward!"

Aang did not get back. He had to get her away from the team. Away from his people. Which suddenly became harder to do when she got his feet with the flames.

He screamed and dived behind a rock to dodge another blast. He looked around for an exit, but the girl dissuaded his hopes.

"You got lucky back there boy. No shadows to save you now. Come out now and show me what the oh mighty Avatar can do."

He tried to ignore the sarcasm in her voice and concentrated on rule #1 in the Airbending handbook. Run.

Or at least he tried, but that girl whatever her other faults, had amazing aim. He toppled to the ground again.

"Guess there's no way around it. Good old-fashioned brawl, huh?"

However, one quick look at the girl's determined and frightening face told him his chances were slim. At least in a direct fight.

"What's the matter monk? Don't you want to avenge your people? Oh, that's right. They told you never to hurt a fly, didn't they? That's probably why they're all skeletons."

He felt his pulse spike. That old urge to beat the daylights out of that smug face. He had to. She deserved it…

Deep breaths. Easy, slow. That's going to get you killed.

Instead, he conjured up a gust of wind around him that sent sand at her. While she covered her eyes, he rushed towards the cave entrance.

He gasped as she quickly recovered and hurtled more flames his way. This girl was good. Who the hell was she?

He heard her give an annoyed growl as he darted into the blackness. Only for it to fade before her blue glow.

"Come on Avatar don't leave a girl hanging. You had such passion yesterday in that other cave. You can't have such low stamina, can you?"

Aang blushed from the awkward wording of that statement. Azula herself stopped for a second to contemplate what the hell she just said.

"Just… come out and give yourself up. It's customary for your kind to surrender, I believe?"

All right. That bitch needed to be taught a lesson. From the shadows, he launched his assault… Only for her to dodge it!

She smirked sadistically and began moving her hands in a spiraling motion. Electricity began to dance from her fingertips. Aang's pulse picked up.

"move airhead!"

Sans' voice caught both him and Azula off guard. With that sudden surprise, Azula lost concentration and the lightning zapped the ceiling above her.

"Azula? Azula!"

She opened her eyes to see her precious circus freak looking over her with tears in her eyes.

"They're gone! And they took the puppy with them!"

Azula pushed her off angrily and rushed towards the cave entrance, only for her to leg to snap.

"Arrrgggghhhhhh! What in Agni's name!?"

"Your leg is broken genius." Mai looked down at her friend apathetically. "You screwed up lightning again and brought the ceiling down on you."

Azula ignored the pain and limped out. She had to catch him! She could not fail again!

"Did you hear me? He's gone. Again. You failed. Again."

"I. Do. Not. Fail!"

She hobbled outside, looking this way and that. But nothing. Just like Mai said. The avatar was gone. Again. She had failed. Again. She screamed in rage out to the heavens.

"Should… should we do something Mai? Help somehow?"

"I think any help we give would only make things worse. Besides, she deserves it." Her voice contained barely suppressed anger.

…

"so, looks like i saved your life again. and in a cave. gotta say kid, you haven't lived up to your potential so far."

"Yeah. I guess not." Aang rubbed the back of his head somewhat embarrassed.

"hey i'm just pulling your air pocket kid. i'm sure you'll get your shot again."

Frisk looked at Aang with raised eyebrows. Air pockets?

"We have to get Appa back. No matter what."

"Appa? Who is this Appa? Another servant of yours Avatar?" He looked at Frisk.

"Servant?" Aang's face flushed red. "Call him that again, and see what happens, animal abuser!"

Yes, punch him! Shut him up, thought Frisk excitedly.

"now now. that's not very avatar like of someone, is it? how do you expect to save your friend, let alone the world by being such a sour puss?"

Aang pried away from the taller but otherwise nearly identical brother and remembering Gyatso's training took deep breaths.

"that's the spirit kid. so, you wanna save your bison, and the world? do you really reckon we have time for both?"

He's not just a friend, Frisk signaled with her fingers. He's transportation. We won't get far without him carrying us on his back.

"You fly on his back?" Papyrus looked around confused. Seems like a poor way to treat a servant, Avatar."

Sans placed his hand on Aang's back before he could lash out again.

"as an air bison, and the avatar's personal steed at that, i doubt he's destined for any old stable. they'll take him to the capitol. no doubt in this old airbender' s head."

Aang shared a look of fright with Frisk. The capitol. They were going to have to go straight into enemy territory and rescue their friend right out from under the fire lord's nose himself. He had so not signed up for this!

"i know that look. that's the look of someone who had a slice of snail pie for the first time, and realized it contains actual snails."

"Uh… is that bad?"

"it means you'd like to go anywhere but the fire lord's front door. i get it. it's not what I'd wish on a 12-year-old kid. but if you want your friend back, that's what you gotta do."

Aang looked down for a bit secretly hoping for common sense to take over. But no. This time his fighting spirit was reignited again.

"Let's do it then. Let's go get him back….. and maybe face the fire lord."

Sans grinned wider.

"that's the spirit kid. now how to get to the capitol, hmm?" He grinned.

"i think i've got a way. hope you don't get seasick."

"I must say Avatar," said Papyrus to Frisk. "Between one servant whose back you ride on, and another with a temperament, you have strange taste."

Frisk slapped her hand across her forehead while Momo barked.

 


	8. Boats

**More of a transition chapter here than anything.**

"Psst. Hey Katara. You still there?"

"Of course, I'm still here! Where else would I be?"

"Oh, I don't know. I figured you might have used your water magic hocus pocus and left me tied up here."

"Oh, come on, I would never do that! What kind of sister do you take me for?"

"The kind that complained about washing my manly socks, apparently."

"Oh right." She paused for a moment. "Maybe I should leave."

"Gee thanks a lot little sister! Remind me not to save you some seal jerky when we escape!"

"I see our trespassers have awakened. How about we give them a proper greeting, hmm?"

The siblings covered their eyes as the folds were ripped off and bright sunlight shone upon them again. They were curious to see who had gotten the better of them so easily. They didn't expect it to be a group of girls in armor and face paint. Well, Sokka couldn't anyway.

"Where are the men who captured us?"

The girls looked about at each other then at the boy with grins.

The girl in front with the…. Thing on her head (probably the leader) took a step forward and leaned in close to Sokka.

"There are no men who captured you. Just us. Us. Girls."

He laughed. Katara looked at him annoyed then at the girls apologetically.

"You? A bunch of girls? Oh, come on! Get real! Who really captured us? Was it that weirdo with the scar and the ponytail? Where is he hmm?"

"Please forgive my brother. He's kind of an idiot. Please believe me when I say it doesn't run in the family."

He blushed red with anger as the girls again laughed.

"I am not an idiot! I am a warrior of the Southern Water Tribe! And I demand you release me right now!"

"Why should we? You snuck up on our campsite. With a fire nation ship on the horizon. Who's to say you weren't sent ahead as scouts?"

"Uh, hello? Water tribe? Now I know you didn't capture us. You're stupid!"

She was not amused.

"Fine you want to leave? Prove yourself warrior." She cut the rope and let him loose before beckoning with her hands. "Go ahead. First hit's yours."

More like first swing, seeing as how he didn't actually connect. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it causing him to shout out in shock.

"That- That was just a warm up. A practice swing! You know. Giving you a little heads up."

"Of course." Her grin did not make Katara hopeful. And the rest of the battle only confirmed her worries.

"So, a Southern water tribe warrior huh?" The girl looked at Sokka sprawled down on the ground. "No wonder it's in such disarray."

That was too far. Katara raised her hands and in her rage pulled a wave of water from the nearby river which she then splashed upon the girls, completely taking them by surprise.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Thank you for your magic! Water tribe style!"

"Oh, so now my bending's cool? And it's not magic!"

The two quit bickering when the leader rises to her feet and stares in shock at the waterbender.

"Well, guess that proves you're not fire nation. No way they'd keep you around with powers like that." She then bowed, followed by the rest.

"Our deepest apologies. We should not have jumped to conclusions. Nor should we have said something so disrespectful about your home. Please forgive us."

The siblings actually paused as they weren't entirely sure they wanted to forgive. Sokka was still angry about getting beat up. By a bunch of girls, no less! Katara while amused at Sokka's pummeling was less happy about that dirty comment and unsure whether to trust these girls. This did not go unnoticed.

"Look, I understand you have no reason to trust us. So please ask us how we can make it up to you. I'm Suki. And these are the Kyoshi warriors. Anything within our ability to provide is yours. Just name." She looked on expectantly.

Well, what Katara really wanted was a way back home. But at the same time, she also had other dreams. Find dad. See the world. Heck maybe even learn waterbending!

"How about food," her brother blurted out.

She looked at him annoyed.

"What? I'm hungry!"

…

"Prince Zuko? Might I offer a word of advice?"

"Only if it helps me find the water tribe peasants. Otherwise, go back to your roast duck, please."

Iroh sighed. His nephew's determination would be the end of him.

"Sleep helps nephew. Take a break now and again."

"A break? Really? You think they're taking a break? Hmm? You think anyone who has the strength to swim as far and fast as they could in the middle of the night is taking a nap?"

"Well…. Yes. I presume they would have to be pretty exhausted. But we both know there is no way a human could have done that. Without at least some kind of bending."

"Bending?" Zuko's face lit up even more. "So, one or both of them are waterbenders? I thought they were all killed off." His face took on an even more intense look. Iroh got even more worried.

"I know that look. I hope you aren't planning to do what I think you are."

"What!? What am I planning uncle!? What!?"

Iroh paused. He didn't know how to deal with his nephew anymore. His temper grew every day and he didn't know how to fix it.

"General Iroh! A messenger hawk just arrived for you!"

He turned away from the angry young man to read the letter that had been sent. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Well this is unexpected. Admiral Zhao is running patrol of the Earth Kingdom from Pohuai Stronghold! And he has requested a meeting with us!"

Zuko shut his eyes and breathed. He really did not want to speak with Zhao of all people right now. He wanted the waterbenders. Or… anything.

"Prince Zuko! This is good news! I think." He quickly corrected himself. "I mean, of course it's good news! It means the Fire Nation still recognizes your importance! You still have a chance! Prince Zuko? Are you listening?"

He ignored his uncle and instead looked out over the ocean in the direction he knew the Fire Nation lay. He wished he were heading there more than anything else right now.

…

Right now, Azula wished she were heading anywhere else other than home right now. She looked out over the ocean in the direction she knew the capitol lay. Where father lay, waiting.

"Hey Azula! You're finally heading home! Isn't that great? Aren't you excited?"

The look Azula flashed her way made Ty lee bite her tongue for a moment. Of course, her being Ty lee, she didn't shut up for long.

"Hey, come on, look at me. Look at me. What's wrong Azula? Your aura is all over the place. You should be happy right? You passed school with flying colors!"

"And what do I have to show for it? All that time, all that training. And I couldn't catch a little boy!"

"Now, now. Don't be too hard on yourself. The Fire Nation hasn't been able to catch that little boy for a century! So, don't be too hard on yourself!"

"But I was supposed to be different! Better! I was raised with that purpose in mind. To be the best this nation has ever seen!" She clenched her fists. "Instead, I'm just another typical princess whose eyes are bigger than her stomach. Father will be furious."

"Azula…." Ty lee moved to hug her friend but was rejected as Azula walked away from the edge of the boat.

"I'm going to bed. No disturbances."

Her other "friend" Mai stood to the side, watching as the princess strut by, avoiding her eyes. She caught Ty lee's eye, taking note of the sadness in them. She couldn't replicate it. No matter Azula's situation, she couldn't sympathize with her. Not after all her petty cruelty.

She was however bothered, surprisingly by Azula's sudden distress. In all her years, she had never seen the princess so…. Defeated.

…

"That's your plan? Theft?"

The short bald man looked at the Avatar with a raised eye.

"don't think of it as theft kid. think of it more as survival. you want something you got to take it from somewhere. we never really make anything for ourselves. it always comes from somewhere else."

"Wow, Sans. Like…. Wow. I didn't know you were a poet! I mean really! You're pretty damn good! You're like…. Wow, really! Wow!"

Frisk placed her hands over her ears. Please make him stop. Please make him stop.

Before them lay lines of clothes being hung out to dry. They couldn't see anyone coming out from the nearby house. They were ripe for the taking.

"I don't know. Somehow I don't think my people would approve-"

"ha! listen to this kid! someone who's never been to the underground. trust me kid, they'd approve. they'd approve of anything that kept them alive. it's just one outfit. not a big deal."

"I know right! I mean, think about it! If we all had a shirt every time someone…. No wait let me start again. If we had a shirt whenever…. No damn! Let me try once more. Once more! I've got it. If we all had a shirt every time-"

"papyrus, i don't think we need to hear this."

"Aw come on, just give me a chance! I was going somewhere with this!"

Not fast enough, thought Frisk.

"So why just me then?" Aang looked back to the clothes. "Why don't the rest of you need a disguise?"

"we've been wearing them for years kiddo! no one will tell what we are in these getups! but you with that outfit? you'll stick out like that blue-flamed babe! especially with that silly arrow! so suck up and take one for the team, ok?"

Aang blushed. Why did Sans have to keep bringing up that crazy girl? He took such delight in it.

"Well, if it's for a good cause….. But which one could keep all my tattoos covered? Hey, Frisk wait!"

His mute companion bounded forward and grabbed a black outfit with patches of red littered throughout. The suit fit well on Aang surprisingly. But still didn't cover his head or the blue line running across it.

"hmm, well not a bad fit. not at all. you'd fit right in…. without that silly head tattoo."

"Hey! This is the symbol of a master! Show it some respect!"

"That's right! He clearly worked hard for that and has every right to wear it! It's only fitting that the servant of the Avatar herself be chosen to bear a mark of mastery!"

"papyrus, you know he's the Avatar right?"

"Come again?"

"the bald kid… he's the avatar. not the girl. i thought we talked about this."

"The things you say Sans. How you've survived this long is beyond me."

"So…. You said you had a way to the capitol? Lay it on us."

"well, we came here by boat at a town not too far from here. with these outfits, i doubt most fire heads will notice."

Frisk frowned and grasped her shoulders, shaking. Aang noticed.

"Hey, hey you ok? What's wrong?"

Hate boats, she said with her fingers.

"Uh…. You like jasmine?" She smirked.

"here you go." Aang jumped. He hadn't heard Sans move at all. How could he move like that?

"try this hat on. i think it looks good on you."

The hat was long and conical. It looked totally absurd. Frisk laughed silently while Aang just looked at Sans peeved.

The airbenders made their way to the town Sans mentioned. A busy port town with plenty of bustling business and vendor stalls.

"Bleh." Aang made a choking sound at the sight of all the meat on sale.

"what gives kid? don't tell me the sight of flesh makes you all queasy? knew you were wussy, but still."

"I don't eat meat. It's not what the monks taught."

"well we don't get that luxury these days kid. you take what you can when you can. the old ways. old traditions and all that. they're gone. you do what you gotta do to survive."

Frisk seemed to have the idea and was already browsing the tempting options on display. Much to Aang's displeasure.

"hang out here. i'll go see about passage. keep an eye on my brother please? he likes to…. well you'll see."

"What does that mean? How hard could it be to…. Wait where'd he go?"

The excitable airbender had just disappeared from sight. He rushed over to Frisk

"Hey, have you seen Papaya? Sorry. Paprika? Whatever his name is? Where is he?"

She shook her shoulders and turned back, focused more on the Komodo chicken.

"This is serious! We need him! Where is he?"

We do? She looked at him confused, until he simply sighed and walked off in search.

"Let's see? If I were an overly talkative airbender trying to disguise myself as a Firebender, where would I go?"

"No, no, no! This is wrong! All wrong! The noodles are too thin!"

He instantly recognized that voice and found his hunt arguing with a woman at a vendor serving noodles.

"Sir, please calm yourself. No one is forcing you to buy anything."

"This isn't about me! This is about integrity! This is about upholding the traditions passed down by our ancestors and honoring their memory! And this!" He held up a bowl of noodles. "This is not spaghetti!"

"Of course not, sir. These are noodles not…. Whatever you just said."

"Uh oh." The guards took notice and were making their way over.

"Is there a problem here maam?"

"Yes! Thank you! This hooligan here is harassing me about my product!"

"Yes! Yes, I am! And do you know why? Look at this!" He held the bowl up to the guard. "What is this? What?"

"Uh…. Noodles?"

"Exactly! Noodles! That's it! Nothing more! No flavor! No heart! No soul! Undyne would be ashamed of this horrendous display of the culinary arts!"

"Ok….. sir…. I think you'd better come with us!"

"Hey! Hold on just a darn minute here! You're going to let this travesty continue? And you call yourselves protectors!"

Aang sighed and walked forward with no clue how to fix this. Sadly, Papyrus acted first and dodged out of the guard's grip before running over towards Aang.

"Oh hey! It's you! Might want to run! No offense!"

"Hey, could you not tell them we're together?"

"That kid's with him! Arrest them both!"

"Oh boy!" Aang really wished he could fly right now. But no. Need to maintain cover.

What the heck! Frisk looked back in surprise at the two running.

"No time! Need to hide! Help!"

She groaned but quickly saw an abandoned alley and led them inside before anyone saw. This wasn't her first time running from city guards.

Stay put, Frisk said with her fingers.

"Wait, what? What did you say?" Aang still didn't understand enough sign language.

"I tell you, the food quality here is abhorrent! All the more reason we need to save this country eh?"

Aang groaned. Stay calm. Stay calm. No need for violence. That's not you anymore.

A little later, Sans showed up following Frisk. He smiled amusedly.

"now avatar, the whole reason for that outfit was to avoid drawing attention to yourself. not such a fine job so far, hmm?"

"Don't blame me! He's the one freaking out over spaghetti!"

"I told you, it wasn't spaghetti! It was just… noodles! That's it! Nothing more! Can you imagine if I made that for Undyne? She'd be outraged!"

Sans kept smiling as always. Though Aang thought he could detect a hint of embarrassment in it.

"Well I got the tickets. Boat leaves in a few hours, so until then just keep out of sight."

"Wait, can we find somewhere else? I don't think this is the best spot."

Frisk shook her head. Wait until dark, then we move you.

"Seriously, Frisk. I still can't understand you."

…

"So, have you had time to think?"

Katara looked to see Suki sitting down next to her. The rest of the girls were crowded around the nearby campfire listening to Sokka tell a story. No doubt about his "bravery."

"I've been thinking about a lot of things. Can you be more specific?"

"I meant about our offer. How we can help you?"

"Oh, that." She paused. "I haven't forgotten. It's just… I'm not sure what it is I want."

"Really? I would think you'd want the opportunity to go home. To see your family again."

"I do want to see them again. And yet….. I'm not so sure it's what I should do."

Suki opened her mouth to respond, but closed it, unsure what to say.

"I mean, I've spent my entire life locked away from the world. Forced to hide who I am. And what good has it done? My mother is dead. My father is gone. And what have I done? Nothing. I've done nothing. Nothing to help anyone. I can't do anything back home. I can't help people."

Suki's face suddenly became much more sympathetic as she leaned in and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. That sounds… that sounds a lot like me actually."

"Like you? What do you mean?"

"Me and my girls…" We're all that's left of Kyoshi Island. The Fire Nation left nothing. And we couldn't do anything to help. Nothing at all."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Katara grasped Suki's hand and squeezed it. "You mustn't blame yourself. There's nothing you could have done."

"Yes, I could have. I could have used…." She paused, her painted face suddenly seeming wary.

"You could have used what? Suki?"

"I don't know. Just… anything. I should have used anything I could. That's what we're doing now. Scouring the land. Trying to find any way to fight back. To take back what's ours."

Katara sensed Suki had just tried to hide something from her. But she put it aside for now.

"That's…. that's so noble. Instead of giving in to your sorrow, you try to do what's right. I… I wish I could do that."

"But you can't. Not from home. That's what's bothering you isn't it?"

Katara paused again, her mind racing. She had to think hard. What she decided now would determine the rest of her life. She knew what she had to do. What she wanted to do.

"Sokka! I've made my decision. I don't want to go home. I want to go to the North pole!"

Sokka spat out the food he was eating onto a girl's face. She smiled apologetically before turning to Katara shocked.

"The North pole? But why? What about Gran Gran and everyone?"

"They can take care of themselves. They don't need us. But the world…. it does. These girls are giving it their all to help however they can. We have to do the same."

"But why the North pole? What's there that can help us?"

"Our people, Sokka! That's what! We can reform contact, reunify the tribes! Figure out the future of our nation! It's what a warrior would do! What a man would do!"

Suki smirked at Katara's subtle manipulation on Sokka's ego. He seemed to ponder it.

"Is that really why you want to go? Or do you just want to learn waterbending?"

Katara flushed. "Well, what if I do? You can't say that wouldn't be helpful, right? You could learn some stuff too you know! Like how to actually fight!"

All the girls giggled. Sokka looked around. He thought on his latest fights. How easily that scare-faced jerk had caught him. And then these girls….

"All right! All right! We can go. But how do you plan to get there? It's on the other side of the world! Surely you don't plan to walk!"

"Girls," Suki rose to her feet. "I think it's time to put those thieving skills to the test."

…

"General Iroh! Prince… Zuko. So glad you could make it."

"Thank you for the invitation, Admiral Zhao. And may I congratulate you on your promotion?"

"You may. I'd say I've earned it."

Iroh bowed despite the arrogance in the man's voice. He nudged his nephew to get him to do the same. After some hesitation, Zuko did.

"So, how goes your search for the Avatar? It's been over a year now, hasn't it? Since your banishment? Surely you've had some fortune?" He smirked at Zuko's attempts to remain stoic.

"Less than…. We'd hoped." Iroh quickly intervened. "But you know what they say. The journey is the destination."

"I….. see. In other words, it doesn't matter if you find your prize or not. As long as you enjoy the journey?"

"Well, why not? While we're out there anyway. We can at least be grateful for the crew and their musical appreciation!" He grinned as Zuko groaned.

"I'm sure. Well, since you're enjoying the journey so much, how about I add another chapter to it? Another little distraction?"

"Why of course! We are willing to serve, if it is for the Fire Nation's best interests."

"I assure you. It most certainly is. The Fire Nation is slowly making its way across the Earth Kingdom. But we still have stubborn fools giving it their all to resist. The Fire Lord himself would like these ruffians taught a lesson. And since you apparently have nothing better to do, I thought you might enjoy this chance to flex those muscles."

"We would be honored to aid. Wouldn't we prince Zuko?"

Noting the boy's reluctance, Zhao pulled out his winning card.

"The Fire Lord will be expecting regular updates on our progress… And the performance of our soldiers. I'm sure he would be very interested in your performance especially. If you do good, who knows? He might even forgive your banishment."

Well, that caught his attention as Zhao knew it would. Zuko immediately bowed.

"In that case, we are honored to assist….. Admiral."

"Good. Glad to hear it. We have rooms for your crew in the quarters. But for royalty, we have special rooms set aside. My men here will help you unload and show you around."

"Thank you for your hospitality again, admiral. We look forward to working with you."

"Likewise." Zhao continued smiling until he turned his back and hurried back to his war room. When they were out of earshot of the royals, his right hand whispered a question his way.

"Admiral, if I may? Is it wise to bring Prince Zuko on this important mission? He's not exactly his sister, or uncle, or even father!"

"I know that. But we have no choice. It's the order of the Fire Lord himself that we keep an eye on Prince Zuko and not let him go running off."

"For what purpose admiral? Does the Fire Lord fear his son may jeopardize his plans?"

"Oh, does he ever." Zhao angrily pulled out a letter with the Fire Lord's own signature on it. The soldier looked it over.

"The Avatar…. The Avatar has returned?"

"That's right. And Fire Lord Ozai doesn't want his failure of a son to screw things up. So, until the Avatar is caught, we're on baby-sitting!" He marched off again angrily.

"All I can say Avatar, is you'd better be tough as nails. You'd better stay alive long enough for me to catch you."

…

Sans strode back to the building he and Frisk had managed to stack the troublemakers in. It was time roll out.

"all right kiddos, the boat's coming up! it only waits an hour, so let's get you on where you needn't hide anymore."

"I'm not a kid! Just because I'm a year or two younger!"

"well maybe you shouldn't act like one then, hmm? like for instance, freaking out over noodles!"

"I had no choice! Such injustices cannot be tolerated!"

"yeah yeah whatever. just- hey where's baldie?"

"Oh, you mean the avatar's servant? He uh. Well he had to give something back."

"whaddaya mean? give what back?"

An extra shirt of course.

Aang couldn't ignore the fact that he'd stolen someone's rightful clothes. Even if it had been from a Fire Nation family and he needed it to survive. He was an Air nomad damn it!

So, he snuck out, bought an extra suit that matched his and hung it back on the line. Surprisingly, the clothes were still on the line. This was great, they wouldn't even notice it was gone!

"Well time to get back. Can't wait to hear from Sans."

"you went to bring them back a replacement? really? you couldn't live with that?"

"Hey, you can take the nomad out of the temple. But you can't take the temple out of the nomad. Am I right?"

Sans and Frisk laughed at that, while Papyrus continued looking at the town fading in the distance.

"I swear justice will be done for those noodles."

"kid, i'm telling ya. if you let little stuff like that slow you down, you'll never get around to the important things. like finding your bison?"

"I see no reason we can't do both. Remember, we're going to have to deal with this nation and its people after the war. We might as well stay on their good side."

Sans stared at him with astonishment,

"the way you're talking…. sounds like you actually believe we might pull this off."

"Well, we could. Couldn't we? It's not over yet, right?"

Sans sighed.

"i remember being like you. young and full of hope. thinking i was going to change the world. you'll learn kid. you'll learn."

Aang's heart sank as he watched the bald man wander off. There was more to him behind that smile it seemed. There was… fatigue.

Frisk placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle rub while smiling sympathetically.

"I don't understand. I did something good for someone. Why would that be a bad thing?"

She couldn't offer an answer she thought would explain.

…

On the other side of the Fire Nation, Princess Azula had a similar problem. How was she supposed to explain herself? She stood before the entrance to the throne room, wondering if she would come back out.

Oh well. Can't change fate. She took a deep breath and wandered in.

On the far side of the room, sat her father Fire Lord Ozai. In the glow of his flames, she saw his expression. The usual stoic look. One she inherited all too well.

She quickly kneeled. Always make sure to show the proper respect. Above all else.

"Rise. Let me get a good look at you."

She obeyed and came face to face. Her father may not have looked threatening. But that was part of his skill. No one had thought much of him in his youth. And look at him now. Ruler of the world.

"I see your training has changed you. You have a weight upon you I did not notice before."

It was always there. You just never saw it.

"I'm sure you're already aware, but some interesting developments have taken place over the last few weeks. The Avatar is back."

She took a deep breath. "I know."

"In fact, spies say not only do you know, but you encountered….. and let him escape."

Azula remained silent. She couldn't argue with father like this. She would just make things worse.

"I confess myself…. Disappointed. I had thought you would learn more from your training. Both at school. And under me. It seems I was wrong. Perhaps you are more like your brother than I thought."

That. Stung. She actually felt herself shaking. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. No weakness.

"I underestimated him. I assure you, it will not happen again."

"Indeed, it will not. IF you get the chance again." The Fire Lord turned around and marched back to his throne.

"I think you've overworked yourself. Take some time off. You've earned it. Also….. practice. Practice. Practice. Practice. So, when you see the Avatar again, you can prove yourself worthy of the throne."

Azula was confused. Take some time off, but also practice? Which was it? What did he want from her damn it! She dared not speak her mind, though. Not to him.

Azula nodded and rose to her feet to leave. She walked out, trying her hardest not to shake.

"Azula? I'm proud of you."

Azula knew a lie when she heard it.

 


	9. The Storm

"So, let me get this straight. That's the Avatar, and you're his servant?"

Frisk slapped her hand against her head, again.

"Hey buds. Whatcha doing?"

Like you care, she thought turning to the elder brother.

"I'm just trying to get the hang of this sign language! It's really stimulating! I can't wait to try it with Undyne! And everyone else! I'll be the most popular guy in the Underground!"

He's something, Frisk said with her fingers. Sans just smiled. Well more so.

"Thought getting the Avatar back was gonna do that. Now you want to impress them with hand waving?"

"Hey, I still intend to show them the Avatar! This is just the cherry on top! Speaking of which… I bet I can make a killer cherry cake! Would you like to see servant of the Avatar?"

"Hey speaking of…. Wonder where that kid went." Sans got up and left Frisk (much to her annoyance) with his brother.

"Hey Aa- Hmm, probably shouldn't call him that. Tattoo head! No, that doesn't work either. Aw where is he?"

The clothes they had "borrowed" turned out to be fairly common on the ship. So, all he could do was grab their shoulders and check them out one at a time.

"Hey buddy! Fire flakes?"

"Eww! Get off me!"

"Buddy!"

"I'm a girl!"

"Buddy?"

"Pervert! Daddy!"

"Looking for me?"

"Yeah! There you are buddy! Bout time! I've been looking all over for you! For once, you don't stand out! How does that feel?"

"Uh…." He pursed his lips for a moment thinking. "I guess it's kind of nice actually."

"See, that's the spirit! Find some happiness wherever you can! It's how we've made it this far!"

Aang smiled, then raised his ear to make out some of the conversation.

"Hey did you hear? Sounds like the Avatar is back!"

"Oh, please. No way it's the Avatar! He'd have to be over a century old by now! No way he's still fighting."

"I don't know. Rumor has it he was using air."

"Probably just some earthbender trying to scare us. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, even if the Avatar still was alive, no way he'd show up now. He's a coward!"

"I know! He's had a whole century to show his ugly face! What took him so long!"

"Yeah little pussy! He pretty much won the war for us! If he really cared, he never would have let the was start in the first place!"

"Wow. Can you believe these people? They must have ash in their heads! Right, kid? Kid?"

Sans looked about to see the back of the Avatar, pushing his way through the crowd. His speed did not suggest happiness.

…

"Hey Ty, where's our noble princess?"

"Oh she's…" Ty lee trailed off, looking nervously. "practicing."

"Usual spot? Great. See you."

"Wait, Mai! I don't think that's a good idea! She's not happy."

"Upset? Azula upset? That's not a common thing. Not for her to show anyway."

"You know her. If she's angry, it usually means she feels she's failed in some way."

"Oh. Her visit with daddy didn't go well I take it?"

"She didn't talk about it, but….. you know what Ozai's like."

"Well normally I'd just let her tear the palace apart. But this really can't wait. Oh, come on. Don't give me that look. I'll be fine."

"Please be right." The acrobat watched her friend leave with worry.

As she said, the princess was throwing fireballs out in the yard at moving targets. Normally throwing wouldn't be an appropriate term for Azula's style of flames. She didn't throw. She aimed the flames with almost perfect precision from her fingertips. Every other Firebender Mai knew shot them from clenched fists. Azula was clearly an unprecedented type of Firebender altogether. Unlike any other in the world. Different

"Damn it! Stay still!"

Well, maybe not that different. Certainly not right now. The flames were being launched with clenched fists like everyone else. And the erratic way she attacked suggested that she was not in her usual calm state.

"Aarrgghh! All those years for what? This?"

Well, no chance of her getting any better. May as well say it now.

"Ahem. Princess."

No response. Mai then decided to try something really dumb. She threw a dart at one of the moving targets.

That got her attention. Nothing like hitting something she can't to make her notice.

"What do you want?"

"Uh, well uh." Suddenly this seemed like a really dumb idea.

"Out with it! I'm very busy!"

"Right… So, you know how my parents are like living in the Earth kingdom and whatnot?"

Azula rolled her eyes. "Wonderfully articulated Mai. I see that your teachings have really paid off."

I could say the same for you, she thought back.

"Anyway, I got a hawk letter. They want me back with them. Apparently mom finally gave birth to a kid-"

A flame hit the ground next to her causing her to jump. The owner of said flame stared at her, her lip twitching.

"Uh…. I take it you're not-"

"You want to leave? Is that it? You're done with me?"

"Hey, hold on. I never said-"

"You didn't have to. Of course not. Of course, you don't want anything to do with me. Nobody does. Not you. Not father. Not even…"

"Azula, I think you're overexaggerating."

Another blast of fire hit the ground beside her. Clearly the princess was not in a talking mood.

"Just leave me. Like everyone else."

"Ok…. I'll do that."

She walked backwards with her hands raised, watching for any further sign of crazy.

…

Have you seen Aang? Frisk moved her fingers.

"Nah can't say I have squirt. Saw him a couple hours ago. Had a few good laughs then he ran off for some reason." Sans shrugged his shoulders. Typical airbender I guess."

She gave him a look saying really?

"Hey, don't look at me that way! It's not my job to babysit! What are you kids? Wait. That came out wrong."

Babysitting could work good for Papyrus, she said.

"Yeah? Why, where's he?"

She shrugged. Come on, she said with her fingers. Let's go find the Avatar.

"Eh, you go ahead kid. I need some me time. Been pushing myself hard."

No, you haven't! You've barely moved anywhere!

"Hey, I've moved everywhere kid! All over the world! Now go find your pal while I get some well-earned rest."

Well-earned my ass. But she relented and walked off to find the world's last hope.

Easier said than done. For a half hour walking about the ship, she found a lot of different people. Most of them desperate. Others pervy.

"What's wrong? Don't talk much? That's perfectly fine. I like docile girls."

Keep it together. Can't bend air here.

Eventually though, she did find him in the least likely spot. Down in the boiler room in a dark corner. Out of sight from all engineers and anyone else.

"Yaah! Don't sneak up on me like that! What do you want?"

You've been missing for hours. What gives?

"Uh…. You said something about Sans and….. Fruit pies?"

She sighed. He still had a long way to go before he mastered sign language.

"Look I'm sorry I ran off. I'm sure Sans told you but well you know him by now."

So, he recounted what he had overheard from the fellow passengers. Frisk frowned.

That's ridiculous her fingers said. You're a lot of different things, but a coward? They were totally messed up!

"…..Actually, they weren't. I'm a lot of things. Including a coward."

She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Perhaps I should explain. You got time? Anywhere you got to go?"

She spread her hands out, gesturing to the surrounding boat.

"Oh, right." He smiled humorlessly.

"I'll never forget the day I learned I was the Avatar. It was after my twelfth birthday. It was the best year I'd ever had. I was finally fitting in. Finally, being welcomed. Finally, able to play with the others….."

" _Now hold your hands together like that. Yes, that's it. Now hold your feet together, like-"_

" _Augh! Man, that's tough! I don't know how Gyatso did it!"_

" _Loads of practice. Practice. Practice. Practice. That's how he got the tattoo you know? By making the air scooter."_

" _Really? I thought that was your move? What about you? What technique did you make?"_

_Aang looked away for a moment. He didn't know how to respond._

" _I… uh…"_

" _Aang? May I speak with you?"_

" _Gyatso? What's wrong? You look concerned."_

" _We need to talk. The elders are waiting."_

" _What!?" Aang jumped off his scooter with alarm. "What did I do this time? I assure you it's not true!"_

" _No, no! Don't worry! It's nothing you've done. It's just…. Well it's time."_

" _Time? Time for what?"_

_Gyatso paused._

" _To grow up."_

_Aang didn't like the look of that and he was less assured when he saw the elder's faces._

" _Aang, I can see by your expression that you are concerned. I assure you. You are not in trouble this time. In fact, your behavior has improved to the point that I can safely say you are one of our most outstanding pupils."_

_Aang smiled a bit at that._

" _I appreciate that master Pasang. But then why am I here?"_

" _These toys. Do you remember them?"_

_He did. The toys immediately stood out to him. As did Gyatso's reaction._

" _Aang…. Why did you choose those toys?"_

" _I just….. feel like I know them."_

" _You picked these toys because they were familiar. Because you recognized them. They were the toys of your past lives. The past lives of the Avatar."_

" _Wha wha wha?"_

" _You can't say you're too surprised are you? Not since you lost control."_

_Aang's face went pale._

" _Have you ever wondered how you could display such power? Has it never crossed your mind?"_

" _Pasang!" Gyatso shouted out._

_The monk quickly flushed red and nodded towards the boy on trial._

" _My apologies Avatar. That was too far."_

" _Avatar? I'm the Avatar?"_

" _You are, Aang. You have been the Avatar since birth. When your predecessor Avatar Roku passed away, the spirit of the Avatar gave birth to you."_

_Everyone paused a moment, trying to make sense of that last bit._

" _Err, what I mean is that the Avatar was reincarnated as you. Hence you are born with the ability to manipulate all four elements and access the all-powerful Avatar state."_

_Avatar State? Is that what had caused him to….. go berserk?_

" _Normally by tradition we would wait until your 16th birthday before revealing such crucial information. But these are not normal times. War is on the horizon and we need you."_

" _Need me? But how? What the heck can I do?"_

" _Everything. You must do everything you can. And you can do a lot Aang. You've been through a great deal. I'm sure you can do this."_

_The boy looked at Gyatso who looked back with a sympathetic smile._

" _You mustn't let us down no matter what."_

"I would say that's when everything changed. But honestly it's really when things became normal again for me. When I felt fear again."

Frisk remained silent. Not sure what to say.

…

"Tell me it isn't true!"

"Huh? Ty lee let go! I'm not in the mood for hugs!"

"Tell me Azula's lying again! Tell me you're not really leaving!"

"Yes, I'm leaving! And I wish I could say I'm sad and that it's only because my parents gave me orders. But the truth is I want to leave!"

"Don't say that, please!"

"I'm serious! I'm tired of this damn palace! I'm tired of this fear and anger! And most of all, I'm tired of her!"

"Mai, please!" The acrobat looked around worriedly. "You might make her mad again!"

"What does it matter? Let her stew! I owe her nothing! She deserves it!"

"Mai," Ty lee's tone dropped, and she released her arms from around Mai. "It's not her fault. Not all of it."

"Why do you always take her side? Aren't you tired of her threatening and hurting you?"

"Because I know her. Just like you know her. Why do you think she keeps us close?"

Mai paused.

"Yeah. I know her. Damn it all, do I know her."

" _Azula! Leave the poor man alone!"_

" _Why should I? He got it all wrong! I wanted red! Not pink!"_

" _It doesn't matter! You need to show respect! These people are members of this palace! Even if they're not royalty! I'm disappointed in you! I thought better!"_

" _Oh, I'm sorry I can't be perfect like your precious Zuzu!" She began walking away._

" _I never said- Azula, wait!" Her mother shook her head. "What do I do with this child?"_

_What indeed mother? What can you do with a monster?_

_Of course, mother wouldn't know. So, the little monster went to someone who would know._

" _Azula, what troubles you?" Her father showed genuine concern in his eyes._

" _Mother."_

" _Ah of course. She understands nothing about power and perfection." He smiled and rubbed her head. Fortunately, you have me. Don't you?"_

_She giggled._

" _And I have you." He leaned in closer. "You who can do anything. My perfect little angel." His smile faded and became more serious._

" _You mustn't let me down no matter what."_

_Azula nodded eagerly. Though deep down, she found herself wondering what would happen if she didn't._

…

"When I first arrived at the temple, I didn't fit in. I was aggressive. Angry. My life up until then had been…. Complicated and I wasn't sure how to get along with others. It took me time, but I eventually learned how. After they learned who I was though…."

" _Hey guys! What are you doing?"_

" _Oh, Aang! I didn't… Didn't expect to see you here." The boys began walking off._

" _Hey hang on! Come on guys! I might be the Avatar but that doesn't mean I can't play!"_

" _Actually, we've been talking. Being the Avatar gives you an unfair advantage. Whichever team has you on their side would be unstoppable."_

" _But I can't even use any other elements yet! How would it be unfair?"_

" _Sorry Aang. I don't envy you. Come on guys, let's go."_

_The Avatar stood there, watching history repeat itself._

" _Aang! Aang, where did you go?"_

_Gyatso wandered about, looking for his pupil. His reaction to revelations of his destiny had been less than stellar and it made his master worried about his pupil's mental state._

" _Aang, there you are! What's wrong?"_

_When his pupil didn't respond, he merely placed his arm around his shoulder and led him away to his quarters. They played a game of Pai Sho which seemed to be improving his pupil's mood until Monk Pasang ruined the moment._

" _Playing games when he should be practicing? The world needs him Gyatso! You should know better than this!"_

" _Whatever the world needs, he is still a boy. He needs time to be a boy. That is not something he has ever had a chance to truly be."_

" _Augh! You cannot protect him from his destiny forever!" He walked off in a huff._

" _Gyatso… What's going to happen to me?"_

" _Don't you worry Aang. I assure you I won't let any harm come to you."_

"Even then, I knew he was wrong. I could see it in his eyes."

…

"Look, I'm not saying she's had it easy. But that doesn't excuse her actions."

"I'm not saying it does Mai. But who did she have? Who was her mentor?"

"Ozai." Mai said his name in disgust.

" _Princess. Your father has requested your presence."_

" _Father? He wants me now?"_

_She was currently cartwheeling with her friend Ty lee. Her other friend Mai sat under a nearby tree and seemed more focused on her brother for some reason._

" _Yes princess. And between you and me he did not sound patient. I would suggest you make haste as soon as possible."_

_She knew not to disobey and followed. Her father looked up at her as she entered the training quarters._

" _Playing with your friends I take it?"_

" _Yes father. Is that so wrong? You said the importance of having allies."_

" _Allies. Not friends. There is an important distinction. The word friend indicates someone you can trust. Someone you can rely upon. Put your faith in." His expression turned sour. Like he was having a bad memory._

" _I learned that word is false. There are no true friends in this world. Trust is for fools. Fear is the only reliable way. You are bound for a great destiny. You cannot let anything stop you from achieving that. Understand?"_

" _Yes daddy."_

_Mai and Ty lee, who were listening in, looked at each other worried._

"I never forgot that day." Mai looked at her friend with seriousness. "Tell me the truth. Do you think she ever really saw us as friends?"

"Yes! Yes, absolutely! She must. She…. Must."

Mai couldn't tell who she was trying to convince.

…

"Gyatso told me everything would be ok. That he would make sure I got treated well. That I still got to be a kid."

Well you are a kid, Frisk pointed out.

"Not how the elders saw it. They confronted Gyatso. Told him he was compromising my training. Said they would send me away to another Air Temple. Somewhere to be trained." He clenched his fists.

"Those bastards wanted to take me away from the only home I ever knew! They said they would be there for me. But when I needed them, they weren't there for me."

Frisk patted his hand. So, they sent you away?

"Well, not quite."

_He stood above the hole he had looked down into so long ago. Before he had been filled with awe. Now he only felt despair._

" _It doesn't matter where I go. Who I meet. I'll always be someone's puppet. Their tool. You were right dad. Damn it all you were right!"_

_With that realization, he let himself fall through the hole. After years of pain, of isolation, he would finally be free of it all._

" _Pathetic. Just as weak and pathetic as ever. You're no Avatar. You're a disgrace."_

_He heard the voice again in his mind. It hadn't bothered him for some time. It seems it wanted to taunt him one last time._

_He suddenly found himself hitting fur. He looked up in shock._

" _Appa! Why? Why would you save me? I'm not worth it!"_

_The bison merely growled in response. He grabbed the reigns to steady himself._

" _Appa! I already told you goodbye! I need to do this!"_

_The bison did not respond._

" _Why? Do you… Do you really think I'm worth it? Do you really think I deserve to be saved?"_

_The bison growled again as if in agreement. Aang sat and wondered for a moment._

" _Well, if I died, I guess you wouldn't have a friend either, would you? And neither would Gyatso."_

_He cried then at his own selfishness. "How could I do that? Leave him alone? I'm sorry Gyatso…. I promise I won't-"_

_That's when the storm hit._

"I was pulled under. In the heat of the moment, I guess I sort of… I don't know what I did exactly. I just went to sleep. And when I woke up, I saw you."

Frisk didn't respond. She didn't know how to.

"I'm here because I lost faith. Lost hope. Abandoned my people. My family. Those passengers. They were right. I am a coward."

"Wow. That's rough buddy. Guess that explains your reluctance."

The two turned in surprise to see Sans leaning against one of the engines.

"How… how long have you been there?"

"Pretty much the whole time. The part that mattered anyway. Let me tell you. We've all got regrets. We've all done things we wish we didn't."

"But what I did… it cost us our people's future."

"Maybe it did. Maybe it didn't. If you you'd stayed, reckon you wouldn't be around to regret anything. This way at least you get a chance."

"Maybe. Or maybe they would all be alive."

"I wonder that a lot you know. How things might have turned out if I'd done something different. I lie up most nights wondering about that. And you know how much it helps? Not one bit."

Him worry, thought Frisk? He doesn't look like he gives a darn about anything!

"I'm not saying to forget what you did. But you gotta find a way to move on. The world needs you. And your major screw up gave you the chance to fix it. So, suck it up! Endure!"

Not very helpful, motioned Frisk. Sans smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. I'm not great with this. Usually, it's someone else giving me this kind of talk. Telling me to get my lazy bum up. I can't say I've done them proud. But hey, you're the Avatar. Maybe you can do better right?" He threw his hands up in a shrug.

Aang looked between the two. Two of the last of their kind. Of the Airbenders. He had to admit. This was not the kind of army he would have wanted in such a deadly time.

Thunder sounded in from outside, causing everyone to look up in surprise.

"Sans! Hey Sans! Where'd you go bro!?"

"Papyrus! Wow, hey there! Let go mate!"

"But the storm! It's heavy out there! Can't you feel it? We all might die!"

Frisk smirked. What happened to the brave warrior boasting about his cooking skills?

"Everyone stay close!" Papyrus shouted as another clap of thunder rang out. He wrapped his arms around Frisk and the Avatar's shoulders much to their annoyance.

"Augh! Let go!"

"No! We're Airbenders! We gotta stick together right! No matter what, yeah?"

"Quite you idiot! Don't tell what we are!"

"Why not? We should be proud of it shouldn't we? It's who we are! It's who's going to bring down the Fire Nation!"

Aang thought for a moment, being scrunched in like that. It might not be the family he wanted. But at the moment, it was all he had.

He guessed he could live with that. For now.

…

" _Azula! Azula please don't!"_

" _Why? Why shouldn't I! What do I have to lose? My mother is gone. Grandfather is gone. My stupid brother is gone. What fun is there in life?"_

" _Us! You have us Azula! Don't throw that away! We're your friends!"_

_The girl laughed. "Friends! What are friends? Tools to throw away. Things that betray you. Just like family. Just like everyone."_

_Ty lee grasped her friend's hand hard. She squeezed it, making the princess turn her way._

" _I know you feel terrible. Feel like it's all too much. But you're not alone Azula! You have us! We made a promise remember? To never abandon each other!"_

" _Hmmph. I've heard that promise before. Why should I trust you?"_

" _Because…" Why actually? Because she was scared of her? Too terrified to stand against her? Because she was the princess? For the glory of the Fire Nation?_

" _Because I have nothing to gain from it!"_

_Azula's head snapped in her direction. That might have been the wrong thing to say._

" _Azula I have no interest in stupid politics or power. I just wanted someone to treat me like an individual. And you do that! That's more than my own family ever did! Without you, I don't have anyone like that in my life! No one as perfect as you!"_

_That made the princess just stare, one hand still clutching the rope around her neck. She maintained a steady balance despite her split attention._

_With that diversion, a knife sliced through the part of the rope connecting it to the ceiling. Azula in her surprise fell off the chair and on top of Ty lee._

" _Mai, nice shot!"_

" _Eh, might have overdone it with that speech, Ty lee. I would've just told her suicide would mean her brother won."_

"Azula?"

The princess turned and stared at her stoic friend. Mai took a deep breath and stared back.

"I would… seek your forgiveness. I realize… oh hell. This is hard."

"Stop. Stop with the fawning. It doesn't suit you. Why are you here?"

Mai paused for a moment. When she finally decided to open her mouth again, the thunder overhead interrupted her.

As if by magic, the training ground suddenly became dark. Overcast by black clouds overhead.

"Guys!" Ty lee came running out. "Get out of here, it's dangerous! Whoa!"

A bolt of lightning came straight towards Ty lee and would have hit her had Mai not grabbed and pulled her out of the way.

"Jesus Ty lee! Watch yourself!"

"Mai, move!"

Another bolt came for them. This time, they couldn't move fast enough to dodge.

Azula jumped in front with a finger pulsing lightning. Her blast hit the incoming voltage and dissipated it.

"Move, idiots! Let's go!"

The three ran under the cover of the balcony, painting for breath and shaken by their recent drama.

"Azula…. I… Thanks."

"Don't. Please Mai. That doesn't suit you either."

"Well, that's what friends do right? They help each other and try to leave on good terms right?"

Azula stared for a moment then sighed, seeming tired.

"If anyone else talked to me the way you do, I'd have them executed, you understand?"

Mai simple nodded, fully believing it.

"But you well…. You've never really had a say in anything, have you? It's just what your parents order isn't it? Whatever they want, you have to do it."

"Yeah. Sit down. Shut up. Do what you're told."

"That's me right now. Father told me that. And I…. I failed him." Her face took on an expression, her friends were not used to seeing from her.

"And when I fail… In our family…. Well you saw Zuko. What's to stop that from happening to me?"

Mai sighed and walked forward.

"You haven't failed. You're the toughest person I know. The things you can do…. No one else can do them. Except your dad I guess."

"Yes, I can do many things. I am Azula. Heir to the throne. The sole producer of blue flames. I've trained for birth to lead this world to glory…. And I couldn't take down a kid with a staff!"

She launched a blast in anger at the rain outside. Ty lee quickly moved forward to calm her down.

"Not yet! You haven't taken him down yet! And only because he got the jump on you! You'll get him next time! You deserve him more than anyone."

Mai bit her lips. Truthfully, Zuko deserved the Avatar more than anyone. He'd been searching for a year, and probably had no idea the airbender was alive. Whereas Azula came across him without even trying.

But best to stay on her good side, right?

"Look, Azula…."

"Spare it Mai. You don't have to apologize or suck up or whatever. That's what I like about you. You go do what you have to… And while you're at it, teach those Earthbending savages a lesson in proper etiquette!"

Mai smirked a little, even as the princess placed har hand on her shoulder. Stay calm. Stay calm.

"That's the spirit! Hugs all around!"

"No Ty- Mmgghh!"

The acrobat ignored her friends and pulled them both in close.

 


	10. Love

"all right. this way kids. come on. land ho."

"Who you calling a kid bro? I'm the future captain of the royal guard! Capturer of the Avatar! Ladies' man!"

Which ladies, Frisk said with her fingers. Your mom and aunt? Sans smirked.

"What did she say? Come on Sans! What did she say? Was she saying how right I am?"

"something like that. come on airheads. we need to take another ship. go with the wind. heh? heh?"

Papyrus grimaced at that pun while Frisk placed her hand over her face.

How much longer must I travel with these lunatics?

"all right. i'd love to sit and check out the babes but we got places to go. hot dogs to sell! come on avatar! avatar?"

"Oh no!" Papyrus started moving his feet about in panic. "Don't tell me the Avatar has run off again!

…

The Avatar had in fact not run off. Well, sure he might have wandered off ahead off the others. But not the same as running!

He had stood at the edge of the boardwalk doing his usual Firebender greeting. "Hotman. Hello Hotman. Flameo hotman!" He didn't seem to notice the odd looks thrown his way. But someone did.

"What do you think you're doing kid? Out here at this time of the day?"

"Staying flamey hotman!"

"What? Listen kid, just for future reference. This is not how you play hooky! Next time, try a bar!"

"A bar? But I don't drink! And what's hooky? Hey, let go!"

That they did not. Instead they dragged him off… to a school?

"Caught a deserter, maam. Out playing by the docks."

"Hmm." The woman behind the desk rose to her feet and walked forward to examine the headbanded boy.

"This child is unknown to me. And that stance. That's not the stance of a proper Fire Nation student. Where did you learn such manners boy?"

"Oh, from my uh… guardian. He said to be loose and free with yourself!"

The classroom was filled with students who clearly didn't know how to respond to that. They stared at each other trying to make sense of it.

"That's preposterous!" The woman looked Aang over from top to bottom. "No proper Fire Nation family would teach such absurd nonsense! You're not from the Fire Nation are you? You're from the colonies, aren't you? Which one? That pitiful Yu Dao?"

"Uh… yeah that's me! An innocent lass from the colonies! That's right! Name's uh…. Kuzon!"

"Well, Kuzon. I hope you're ready for the teaching of a lifetime. Because by the time I'm done with you, you'll be singing, walking, and thinking like a true child of Agni! Do you understand?"

Aang couldn't help but smile. Her face was just too funny scrunched up like that.

…

"Aang! There you are! How'd your walk go? Get any great adventures in? Make any new friends? Impress anyone with your cooking skills?"

"Well, I did impress a couple of schoolkids with my sick history lessons. Does that count?"

Frisk began coughing on the piece of steak in her mouth. Papyrus ever eager to please rushed to her aid.

"Fear not mute friend! Papyrus' hands of salvation will free you from your torment!"

Hands of salvation? Frisk would have retorted but a few good thumps on the back from Sans sent her meal out over the cave floor.

"Frisk! Are you ok? I'm so- Hold on." The Avatar examined her dinner. "Meat? Seriously guys? We're Air Nomads! Vegetarian! We value life!"

"correction kid. you're the air nomad. rest of us? we're just airbenders. do whatever we gotta to survive."

Like not doing stupid things, Frisk said angrily with her fingers. Such as going to school!

"You take that back Frisk! He can't be a virgin! He can't!"

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"i think she's saying something about you err… going to school?"

"Yeah! I got mistaken for a student and forcibly taken to a Fire Nation academy! It was great!"

That's… great? Frisk shook her head to make sure she heard right.

"Wow! A Fire Nation school! What was that like? Did they string students to the walls? Whip them with lashes and pluck out their eyebrows? Roast half their face for speaking out against their elders?"

"What? No! That's ridiculous! No one would roast a kid's face for something like that!"

He did not notice the awkward stares between his friends.

"It was actually pretty cool! I got to learn a bunch of things about the Fire Nation! I even got to make a picture of Fire Lord Ozai! Out of noodles!" He whipped out a picture frame covered in noodles. Frisk and Sans smirked while Papyrus' jaw dropped.

"What? What? Avatar. Are you trying to outcompete my cooking?"

"Huh? No! This is a school project! Not food!"

"Don't bother! I get it!" He sighed sadly and turned away. "The Avatar has to be the best, right? Best at everything. Even… Sigh…. The culinary arts. Forgive me Avatar I just…. Damn it. And Undyne worked so hard." With this, he began walking out of the cave to stare at the setting sun.

"Uh…. What just happened."

"papyrus. that's what. gotta say kid. don't see how you of all people can sit in a class filled with the enemy and find it fun."

"They're not the enemy! Not yet anyway! They're just kids. And in that classroom… so am I!"

You don't have time to be a kid, said Frisk. You need to be the avatar! Remember? Comet?

"I know!" Aang quickly caught and steadied himself. "I know. But, still. To just be a kid like that. I never…. I've never really had anything like that. Even before they told me who I was. This. It felt nice. Fun. Normal."

Seeing their hesitance, he quickly wrapped out his ace. AKA lie.

"You know I might have heard about a secret river to the Fire Lord's palace. I think we were going to talk about it tomorrow."

That is such a bad lie, thought Frisk. But Sans seemed to nod.

"well, we've got a ship to head north to the capitol in oh. uh. a week. i think? i guess if you wanna waste your time with school, eh what am i gonna do?"

"Thanks Sans! You're the best! Frisk, what do you think? You wanna go to school?"

Frisk raised her hands in self-defense. Basically saying no.

"You sure? Ok. Flameo hotman!"

Frisk looked at Sans. Flameo? He shrugged with a grin.

"Oh, just you wait Avatar." Papyrus stood outside muttering to himself. "I'll show you. I'll be the best chef this Nation has ever seen!"

…

"All rise for the national anthem. Now!"

The children complied and rose out of their seats and began reciting a bunch of words Aang was not familiar with. Still he tried to follow along.

"Fire Lord. My honor. My nation. Determination. Dah. Dah. Dah"

He got a whack on the back form the teacher's stick for that.

"Since it's apparently hilarious to make fun of our Nation's anthem, we'll take a pop quiz about our glorious history."

The kids grumbled and a few even looked Aang's way with annoyance. One girl looked with interest.

"Question 1. What does EXP stand for? And how did Sozin gather it?"

The Avatar was dumbfounded, but the girl who had looked at him smiling raised her hand.

"Yes Onji?"

"EXP is an acronym. It stands for execution points. When you kill someone, your EXP increases."

Aang's eyes widened, while the teacher nodded satisfied.

"Good. And how did Sozin gain so much?"

The girl paused. "Through the death of the Air Nomads."

The brush snapped in Aang's hands. He felt himself shaking. One of the taller boys in the room noticed the shaking hands and smirked.

"Very good. Now onto our next question. When-"

"I'm sorry? What? Sozin killed my people for points!?"

The whole class stared at him again. This time with shock.

"Excuse me? Your people? Your people are us."

He quickly caught his mistake.

"My apologies. That's what I meant. But still, he killed an entire nation for points? Points!?"

"Of course. Execution points. And why do we fight for execution points? Hide?"

"We fight for love." The boy (who had been smirking at you) looked towards the girl who had also answered and smiled.

"Love?" Aang found himself shaking. Bits of the old him began to resurface. Not good.

"No. Not love. LOVE. Good Agni. What do they teach kids out there?"

Aang paused. "What!?"

Hide winked at Onji, like he was talking to an idiot. Aang noticed and his temper flared.

"LOVE. It's an acronym genius. Level of Violence. The idea is that when you gain enough EXP through the death of others, your LOVE increases as well. Your capacity to hurt. To kill. The ease to do it."

"And the easier it is to obtain power." The teacher nodded. "Fire Lord Sozin recognized the importance of distancing yourself. When we become too attached to others, we lose the will to pursue our goals and the world suffers for it. The more you kill, the more you distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The less you hurt, the more easily you can achieve your passions and right the wrongs of this world!"

With a rise of her hand to the sky, the students also rose up with the same raised hand. Except for Onji who was watching Aang and Aang himself who stared slack jawed.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you all!?"

Everyone stared. Onji in particular with worry. Her "boyfriend" looked a little different.

"What was that, colony trash? You got a problem with our history? With our forefathers?"

"…."

"Well?" The boy leaned in closer. "Go ahead. You can't just spit something like that out and pretend you didn't do it! Come on! say it."

"Yurdisgace."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you? Did you just mumble something now?"

"I said you're a disgrace! How could you or anyone believe something like that? How could you teach children that? Use that to justify genocide? That's… that's… bullcrap!"

Hide responded to that and tried to sock the airbender in disguise. But Aang with his inner nomad dodged and Hide stumbled over his desk.

Several of the students gasped. Others smiled at seeing tough jock Hide falling. Some like Onji had their eyes fixed more on Aang. Only the teacher responded with words.

"Sit down! Both of you! This is a place of learning!"

"Screw that? I'm going to get EXP! Starting with this brat!"

No matter how many times he swung his fist it didn't connect.

"Enough! One more swing Hide! Take one more swing! I dare you!"

Seeing the seriousness in his teacher's eyes, the jock wiped his shirt looked at Aang aka Kuzon.

"You're the disgrace. Those stupid airheads deserved to burn. Each and every one of them. It's the greatest-"

Aang had tried hard. Damn hard to keep the old him suppressed. It made Gyatso happy. And that made him happy.

But he was still Aang. Not the kind bubbly fun-loving, peaceful nomad. Rather the time bomb of rage.

He barely even noticed his fists letting into the older boy's face or even the teacher and students trying to pull him off. He just felt the blood pulsing through his head and the remains of his master and home flashing before his eyes.

Sometimes it feels good to give in.

…

"Why hello there kind sir. How would you like the honor of aiding the future captain of the guard and expert chief- Oh you're leaving? That's ok. That's fine. You're busy. I get it. that's fine. Good day!"

Can you please let us handle the talking, Frisk said? Not that Papyrus understood.

"I sense you are displaying your happiness with my performance and wish for me to continue engaging in a similar manner?"

"sigh. watch and learn bro. hey mate. know where we can find a school of prestigious little brats?"

"Sure thing bald man! You just- Wait. Are you wearing slippers? Isn't it difficult to walk?"

"eh. whaddaya gonna do?" Sans shrugged.

"Uh. Maybe get new shoes? But anyway. What did you want? Oh right. The school…"

Following the directions, they arrived at the school. They stopped for a moment, to take in its grandeur.

"Wow! This is where Fire kids learn? They don't know how lucky they have it, huh Sans?"

"yeah. all we got was a single classroom. what about you kid? you ever get anything like this?"

Kind of. But a lot smaller than this. She frowned. Crap, she was thinking about the island again.

"hey kids! you see a little bald guy? this high?"

Frisk elbowed him. He has a wig and headband!

"oh right. sorry. little kid with a headband. name kuko? err, kluso. no. kuzon. right. kuzon!"

"Kuzon? You know Kuzon?"

They turned to see a young girl with a ponytail watching them with curiosity.

"yep. that's right. we know him! we're his um…. family?"

"Are you? The way you say that raises questions."

Yes, we are, said Frisk. I'm his sister and these are his two eccentric uncles! Now where is he? Of course, to the girl it only appeared as a bunch of rapid finger signs.

"Uh… is she ok? What's with her fingers?"

"she uh….. she's just wondering where the kid is."

"Oh. Kuzon. Well, I'm sorry but. He uh. He's not here. He… Oh boy. This is awkward."

" _Kuzon?"_

_The boy looked up. His hands were bound in iron. A boy in iron!_

" _Hi there. Onji was it? Your taste in boyfriends is a little odd."_

" _Kuzon. What's going on? Why are your hands tied?"_

_He smirked. "Well apparently defending yourself against the principal's star student gets you sent to the coal mines. I should be setting out within the hour. Fun times."_

" _Why though? Why did you say all that? Didn't they teach you this stuff in the colonies?"_

_He looked at her long and hard. She felt herself quivering a bit from the intensity._

" _They taught us a lot of crap. But no one has ever taught me that genocide is an act of love. I mean, seriously? Love? Oh sorry. I mean LOVE. You believe that?"_

" _Well… yeah. I mean it's what our parents told us. Fire Lord Sozin did what he had to do."_

" _What he had to do!? You mean kill thousands? Innocent people!? Good people!? And you just accept it!? What is wrong with you!?"_

_She felt herself reeling again. "Kuzon, I don't. That's just… that's just the way things are."_

" _That's not the way things are! That's not how they should be! That's wrong and disgusting! That's not the kind of world I want to live in! That's not the kind of world anyone should live in!"_

_Onji was stunned. She had never heard anyone speak like this. Everyone she knew just accepted reality. She didn't know how to respond._

" _I'm sorry you feel that way Kuzon. But that's…. That's what we're taught. How we're made to believe. That's the way the world works. At least, I think that's how it works."_

_He stared even harder. "Is that truly what you believe?"_

_She paused again. Her eyes began filling up with tears._

" _I don't know anymore. I really don't. Hearing you say that… Your anger and pain…. I know you believe it and I don't know….. I know what I've been told…."_

" _What you've been told is a lie."_

_Both remained silent for a moment, staring at the other._

" _And for stating what you believe… they send you to the coal mines….. I… I…." Her eyes overflowed with tears at the injustice of it all._

" _Onji. I have two favors to ask. One: I have err…. Family here. Two bald guys and a mute girl. Can you tell them what's become of me?"_

_She nodded. "Of course. Of course. I'll let them know. What's the other favor?"_

_He paused for a moment._

" _Think. Just think for yourself. Learn for yourself. Not what they tell you. Find for yourself what the world's about. If you let them decide for you what's right and what's wrong….. You're just a slave. There's a lot more to this war than they tell you… Other sides. Other viewpoints. Please, if you can. Try and see it through their eyes."_

_She wasn't sure she entirely understood what he meant, but she nodded regardless._

" _You know." She leaned in closer. "You're a pretty swell guy for someone from the colonies. If you weren't being sent away… I might ask you out to a dance party." She placed a hand on his cheek. His eyes widened as her own met his. They stared that way for a bit. Until the inevitable footsteps of the angry principal._

"coal mines huh? well that's a bummer."

"A real bummer!" Onji looked at Frisk worried. "You've got to get him back. He was right. I don't know why. But I just know he's right. All that stuff he said… It was incredible. I've never heard anything like it. Please get him back…."

"Of course! As future captain of the Royal guard and culinary chef expert, I Papyrus swear to rescue the Avatar from the clutches of death and cement my place in history!"

"Avatar?"

Frisk nudged Papyrus in the stomach.

"err, he meant airbender. no, airhead! that's right, airhead! you know, because his head is so full of air? heh? heh?"

No laughter.

"you have no appreciation for classics!"

 


	11. Labor

"All right ladies, feast your eyes on this! These nuts should keep us full for several…. Hours?"

The ladies in question, specifically his sister and the Kyoshi warriors, appeared to already have their hands full with food. Several juicy fish were being gutted and cooked in a pot.

"Oh, come on!" He threw his catch up in the air in exasperation. "All that hard work and you can't bother to wait a second more?"

"Sorry Sokka. But you were taking so long at shore, we figured we could just have an easier time here."

His eyebrow twitched as his sister waterbended another fish from the ocean.

"Yeah sure. Easier. You know back home, we didn't do things because they were easy. We did them because they were right."

"Excuse me?" She looked at her brother with annoyance. "We're catching fish for supper. How is that not the right thing to do?"

"Because we knew the struggle of the hunt! We used our cunning! Not voodoo magic!"

Katara rolled her eyes, as the warriors looked on with amusement. Well, except for Suki.

"I know plenty about struggle Sokka! Don't forget!" She gripped her mother's necklace. "And it's not magic! It's part of who I am! Why shouldn't I get to use it?"

"Because it's wrong! Bending is the reason this war happened! You think the Fire Nation would be nearly so dangerous without it!?"

"That's misuse Sokka! Anything can be dangerous in the wrong hands! It's no reason to deny the rest of us! You're just jealous!"

"Oh please. You're who's jealous! Using magic just to prove you're cooler than everyone else! It's total insecurity!"

"I told you it's not magic! It's-"

"Hey Suki? Where'd Suki go?"

Sokka walked past his sister who was still talking to him. But he didn't much care for it right now.

He found Suki at the helm of the ship they had stolen, staring out over the sea.

"Hey what's up?"

"Oh, just thinking. About a lot of things. I also know for a fact that Kyoshi Island lies in this direction. Wondering if I'll ever see it again."

"Aw, cheer up! We'll see it again! You've got the Southern Water Tribe's best warrior, and your whole little gang as well. And I guess my weird sister with her bending magic too." He shrugged.

"Sokka… Do you really think bending is a bad thing?"

"Why not? It's hurt the whole world! My own mother…. She wouldn't…. They wouldn't have touched her if she didn't…. didn't have…"

Suki waited for him to continue. When he didn't, she responded.

"True, it has done some bad things. But it's also done a lot of good ones. Without it, the world wouldn't have come this far would it? It's a part of who we are!"

He scoffed. "A part of who some are perhaps. Not us though. Not me and you right?"

Her pause did not go unnoticed.

"Hey what gives? Cat got your tongue?"

She flinched. He could improve on his manners.

"Sorry. I'm still thinking and-"

"Fire Nation!"

The two jumped at the shout from a Kyoshi warrior and followed her finger to see smoke rising from a moving object in the distance.

"Uh, welp. Should we like take care of that or something?"

"Let's put some distance between them. Maybe they don't see us yet."

"No. They're turning our way. They've spotted us." He turned to Suki. "Any chance we can outrun them?"

"A little thing like this? Not a chance. They'll overtake us soon. Listen everyone! Into our other outfits! Can't let them see us as warriors. You to Sokka. Can't have them see you're from the water tribe."

"Good thinking. And Katara no bending! Not now, please!"

"For once we agree brother."

Just as Suki predicted, the ship quickly overtook them and pulled up alongside. The smoke bellowing from the chimney and the red flags brought back memories neither of the water tribe siblings wanted to relive.

Sokka noticed his sister's hand shaking. He gripped and clenched it. She looked at him with thankfulness.

"Ok here we go." Suki looked around at her team, all dressed in what might pass for normal sailor clothing…. If they weren't all minors. "Remember, nothing until I give the go ahead. If we can avoid fighting, that's for the best."

"Why not?" Katara muttered. "It's no less than they deserve."

"Easy sis. Easy."

"What? Aren't you the one who's always been up for a fight?"

Sokka remained silent. He had been. But face to face with these monsters in reality made him think twice.

The boat pulled up alongside. The captain looked across at the children.

"What do you rabble think you're doing here? This area is off limits to all non-Fire-Nation ships. Don't you know that?"

"We apologize sir. We strayed a bit from our usual route north. We can head back right now with your permission."

"With my permission? That's convenient because I don't give you my permission. I don't think children have that right." He smirked. "Did you think those clothes would hide your age from us little girl? Did you think we wouldn't see? Well I've got news for you-"

"No! I've got news for you! Drown!"

With her hands, Katara caused a wave to knock the guards off their feet.

"Crap! Guess that's all for stealth! Let's go ladies!"

"And guys! Let's not forget guys!" Sokka threw his boomerang at a guard and knocked him to the ground. To his disappointment, Suki was not looking.

The guards fought hard, but just as they had done with the water siblings nearly a week ago, they took down the guards with little trouble. And before long, they had the entire crew tossed up and tied.

"Well that was a nice little catch. Though I would have rather we avoided it."

"We could have if Katara could control her magic!"

"It's not magic! And it saved our lives, in case you didn't notice!"

"Yeah but Suki said to wait! You could have screwed us all with it! Gah! Why don't girls ever listen!"

"Ahem."

"Oh uh… I meant most girls. I mean some girls. I mean. Water girls! Why can't water girls listen?"

Katara sighed. "While my brother's words may be tasteless, he does have a point. I shouldn't have acted like that. So, I'm sorry."

"I wouldn't think on it too much." Suki looked around at the unconscious guards. "True, it would be nice to have a little more coordination, but it did help in the end. So, thank you both. We're glad to have you here."

Sokka couldn't help but smile at that. It had been too long since he'd heard a compliment. And by god did it feel good!

"So, what's with the restrictions?" One of the warriors looked about. "Why didn't they want us in this area?"

"Who knows? Let's search this ship. Grab what we can. Find some useful info."

"Better than that! Let's ditch the other and use this one!"

Everyone looked at Sokka as if he was mad.

"Look if we sail in that thing, we're gonna get stopped again. In this baby, we can go right past them like we weren't there. Plus, I bet it's a heckuva lot faster."

Suki pursed her lips. It did make some sense.

"I'll consider it Sokka. For now, let's search the place, top to bottom."

While the warriors searched about, Sokka noticed his sister looking up at the flags with anger.

"Hey sis. Sorry about what I said. You holding up ok?"

"It's fine. You don't have to apologize. You were right. I let my emotions get the better of me. Seeing this ship… I just sort of lost it."

He placed his hand on her trembling shoulder.

"I get what you mean. Our history with these things hasn't been great." He looked back up at the flag.

"It's not the same flag. The one that came before….. It had sea ravens."

"I know. I'll never forget. Never."

"Hey guys! We found something in the hold! You'd better come take a look at this!"

The two turned away from their painful memories and followed the warrior into the bowels of the ship.

"What did you find? More crewmen?"

"Of a sort. Not willingly I would say."

Their confusion quickly abated when they reached the bottom and found Suki and the rest of the warriors standing outside of a large prison cell… contained with people in rags.

"Holy molly." Sokka stared with eyes wide open.

Suki nodded. "This is a prison ship."

"Are they gone?" One boy moved forward a bit. "Are we free?"

Katara moved forward herself and gripped the boy's hands through the bars.

"Yes. They're gone. You're safe. I promise."

…

" _You're safe. I promise."_

Aang remembered those words from his dead mentor as he stared into the dark pit he was slowly being lowered into. It was so different from the temple he had come to know as home. It sure reminded him of his old home. The darkness. The crampedness.

He shuddered. He didn't want to think about it. That was the only way he had managed to cope.

"Hey brat! What are you standing around for? Get to work!"

He snapped out of his fantasy. Realizing where he was, surrounded by hostile people in a hostile environment, forced to work to the bone. The kind of world they promised he would be spared from.

"Silly of me to think that, huh? I should have known all good things would come to an end for me. They always do."

"Wow. That's a pretty pessimistic way to look at life. Especially for a kid!"

He turned to see a big burly man observing him with a raised eyebrow. His muscles and coal-covered face suggested he had been here for quite some time.

Aang began to sweat. And not just form the heat or labor. He couldn't use airbending to defend himself in here, and this looked like the kind of guy who… well he'd heard stories about what happened to boys in places like this.

"Some kid you must be though to wind up here of all places. Tell me kid, what'd you do? Who'd you kill?"

He felt his pulse hike up. He couldn't help it.

"How… How did you know I-"

"Wait, you did kill someone? I was just kidding! Damn. You're pretty hardcore. So, who'd you kill? Kid? Kid?"

"All… I killed them all… Every last one."

"Woah. Ok. Sorry I asked. Maybe I should just leave you alone huh?"

"Chit Sang! What is the matter here? Get yourself and this boy back to work!"

"Excuse me? Since when did I become a babysitter?"

"Since now! Since this brat obviously can't think for himself, you're going to do that for him! So, get him up and moving!" The guard lit his hand in flames.

"Or do you need another lesson?"

Chit Sang grimaced. These lessons were apparently not fun. He willingly grabbed Aang's arm and pulled him along.

"Ok kid. I don't know what you did to get yourself in here. But you gotta keep those urges in check in here. Because if you kill me or anyone else but mainly me, you're just going to get yourself in a lot of trouble. Ok? I guess I'm saying maybe give me a chance all right?" Aang did not notice the nervousness in his eyes. He still seemed distant.

"Great! I'll take that as a yes. So, let me show you the ropes down here. It's pretty simple."

He looked the boy up and down, frowning at his comparatively thin arms.

"Well maybe not so much for you. You look more fit for running than digging coal. Guess we'll have to make do. First you hammer at the stuff with this pickaxe. Like this."

Aang couldn't say he enjoyed the work. Not one bit. But he actually felt somewhat relieved to be focusing his mind anywhere else other than the past. If he put all his concentration on the pitch-black rock, he at least could temporarily block it out. He didn't get why the big guy kept throwing him nervous glances.

"Something wrong sir?"

"Oh uh… Nothing. I uh…"

"Come on. I keep seeing you stare at me. What gives? Do I have something on my face? Besides coal of course."

"Heh. Heh. No seriously. Nothing. But uh. Are you sure you don't want to remove those sleeves? It's melting down here!"

"I'm sure. It's ok. I can take it."

"Really? I mean I'm sure you're some kind of total badass having gotten yourself locked up down here. But you really don't have to prove yourself like that."

"I do. I do have to prove myself. To the world. For the mistakes I've made."

"Right… But you can do that without melting to death."

"No, I can't. Sorry."

"What are you hiding? Some kind of scar."

"A very special kind of scar. Something unique to me. A symbol of my identity."

The man looked at the boy with raised eyebrows.

"You're one weird kid."

"You have no idea."

…

"Haru, I know you've been through a lot. But please try to calm down. You're safe now."

"Safe? Safe? There's nothing safe about this! We're on a Fire Nation ship in enemy waters, and I still don't know where my dad is!"

"Your dad? Where's he at?"

"I just told you! I don't know! He's in prison, only I don't know the exact location!"

"In prison? Is that where they were taking you? What's the crime?"

The boy flicks his long hair behind his shoulders. "Earthbending. They caught us Earthbending."

"That's it? Just for that!?"

Everyone looked at Katara's sudden outburst. She looked around, realizing how she appeared and sat down somewhat embarrassed.

"In our village, yes. Firebenders rule it and have taken all earthbenders. My father was one of the first."

Katara feeling sympathy, placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We know how that feels. I'm the last waterbender of our tribe."

He smiles back in response.

"Aye. We're the last bunch. But we finally got caught. I thought at the very least, I would see my father again after all these years. But now…"

Noticing the expressions of his saviors he quickly changed his tone.

"Not that I'm mad! I'm grateful! I just.. I don't know…"

"You've been through a lot," Katara said. We get it.

"Yeah. Sure, we do. But at the moment, I say we move." Sokka turned to Suki. "We're in enemy waters, and who knows how many more ships are out there. I say we don't stick around to find out."

"I agree. But what about you Haru? Where shall we take you and your friends? We can return you to your village if you like."

He remained silent for a moment, before looking to his fellow earthbenders. They all nodded, apparently sharing the same thought.

"No. We're wanted fugitives. We can't endanger our friends and family by having them hide us. And we're not going without our friends and family in jail. If you want to help us, take us to the prison."

"What!? You wanna go to prison? Who in their right mind would want that!?"

"I do have to agree with Sokka here." Suki looked over the earthbenders, secretly wondering about their mental state. "If we send you in there's no guarantee you could ever escape."

"But we have to try! My father and countless other Earthbenders have been imprisoned there! Some of them for years! I can't just leave them there any longer! It's not right!"

"But you don't even know where this prison is do you?"

"It can't be that far away! Surely you guys could find it! Please, I can't just leave him out there!"

The children looked among each other questioning the sanity of this potential plan. Sokka could sense opinion on his side and made a motion to speak. But Katara beat him to it.

"I'll go with him. I can help him find his father then break them out."

"Woah hold on. What!? Katara, even for you that's pretty dumb."

"What would you have me do, dear brother? Leave them alone in their plight? What would we do to save our family if we could? Wouldn't you be willing to risk prison for that?"

"Well my family is not in prison, thankfully. My family is you. And I'm not letting you walk into Firebender clutches! What if they learn you're a waterbender? They could kill you!"

"Risks are necessary to win Sokka! We all have to do it!"

"I… Doesn't matter, you're my sister and I made a promise to keep you safe!"

"Then why not come with me? Together, we could figure something out and save hundreds! A task worthy of a warrior of the Water tribe!"

He bit his lips. Damn she knew how to play him.

"I suppose we could give it a shot. But we'd first need to find the stupid place. I'll have to take a look through the maps. See if we can chart a path to the spot."

"Right. Here's the plan ladies." Suki announced this while turning to the other warriors. "Haru, the siblings, and I will go in disguised as earthbenders. You and the other earthbenders will disguise as soldiers and present us to the prison. Give us 24 hours then come in for us."

"Ok, I agree with the 24-hour limit. But you're coming too?"

"Way I see it, I have the most fighting skill of all of us. Plus, I made a promise to escort you to the Northern Water Tribe. What kind of host would I be if let you walk into enemy territory alone?"

Sokka smirked. "A week ago, I would laugh at the idea of girls helping save my rear. Now, all I can say is thanks."

"That's the spirit chap! Now why don't you show us how we're going to find this prison?"

"Sokka smirked even more. Any chance to show himself off to girls? Heck yeah!

"Why are you doing this?" Haru looked to Katara with confusion. "Why take the risk?"

"We're not letting them hurt anyone else. It's time they know what it's like to lose."

…

"Excuse me, fine sir. I, Papyrus demand you tell us the location of the Avatar! His safety is essential for the fate of the world! And especially my ascension to head of the royal guard!"

"Uh….."

"sorry, pal. brothers. you know how they are. we're just looking for the local coal mine."

"Oh, ok. That makes sense. Why didn't you just say that instead of… whatever he said?"

"Because why mince words? Why- Ow!"

Frisk nudged him in the chest, shutting him up. She couldn't speak, but how that brought a smile to her face!

"Ok, well. It's in that mountain, over there. Don't see why you'd want to go there though. And even if you did, you need to be a guard to go anywhere near it."

That's all we need guys, Frisk said with her fingers. Let's go.

"oh, what do you plan to do kid?"

Borrow.

"Oh borrow! I love to borrow! I'm sure they would love to lend something to us! Charity is the defining characteristic of humanity after all, yes!"

The stranger looked around in confusion. "Spirits help you guys."

…

"That's enough for today, maggots! To your bunks, now!"

"Ok, kid. You heard the bastard, you can stop now. No seriously. You can stop."

"Don't want to. Hate sleep."

"Hate sleep? It's the only freedom we get in here. How long we want to sleep. Not much I know. But hey it's the best we're getting. Come on."

When he pulled at Aang and the boy pulled away, Chit Sang raised his hands.

"Hey. Hey, come on now kid. You're not going to lose it in here, are you? I don't want to end up another victim!"

"What are you talking about? Forget it. I'll come."

"That's the spirit! No trouble for me, no trouble for you! Capiche?"

"What's capiche? Is that like Quiche? If so, I'll try it."

"…. Still just a kid."

Following the man to his quarters, Aang was surprised to find a familiar face who was themselves surprised.

"Shyu? What the hell?"

"Aang! I could say the same for you! Did they catch you? No, that doesn't make sense. If they knew who you were, they would never have sent you here."

"They didn't think to check under my sleeves. Not the best guards, I've gotta say."

"They're blithering idiots." Shyu nodded. "But security is tough here all the same. I've tried to get out and well…. Still no luck."

"I know old man. I was in on a few of those. So, you know the kid here? Did you know he's a murderer?"

"What? Is this true Aang?"

"No! I… I was just… I was muttering to myself… Nothing more."

"That was some muttering! Something about how you killed them all. Killed who all?"

"No! No, I was just confused. That's all. Nothing more. I'm sorry to bother you both. Can we just… I don't know can we please just find a way out?"

"Aang, are you sure you have nothing to tell me? I'm here if you need to talk."

"I'm fine! Just give it a rest!"

"Hey! In there! Keep it down! Don't make me come in!"

"Sheesh. Not even a full day here and already causing a mess. Some friend you got here old man."

"Watch your tongue vagrant! This boy is a hero! Treat him with respect!"

"A hero? Him? He's just a kid! And if he's a hero, why's he here?"

Aang wished he could argue with that.

…

"Ok, here we are people. Remember, smiley faces all around. Well except us prisoners. Can't look happy. That would make them suspicious. Or maybe we should smile. Then they'll think we're more content with our situation. Well the "guards" certainly shouldn't smile. Or maybe the female ones should. That'll keep the real guards distracted. No wait. Let me start again."

"Sokka!" Suki grabbed his shoulders and stared him in the eye. "We'll get in fine. Just leave it to me. I'll do the talking. You just stay calm, ok?"

"Sure. I mean yeah. Totally! I'll be the calmest bastard you've ever seen! I'll be so calm; the sea will shudder at my touch!"

"Geez Katara. Your brother is something huh?"

Katara smiled embarrassed at Haru. "You have no idea."

Sokka looked out the window. "A metal ship. The prison for earthbenders is a metal ship. That's kind of brilliant."

"Indeed." Haru frowned. "No prison on land could hold earthbenders. So, the Fire Nation found another way. To think my father has been out here all this time." He trailed off.

"Well find him Haru."

"I'm sure we will Katara. I just wonder. What's going to be left? Will he be sane? Will he even recognize me?"

No one answered. They all knew better than to rely on false hopes.

The guards accepted them easily enough. Suki nodded to the false guards, AKA warriors in disguise.

"Remember Suki. 24 hours then we come for you and the water siblings. With or without anyone else."

"Roger."

"Who's Roger?"

"No one. It's just a phrase, see?"

"Huh. Weird phrase."

The new prisoners were led into the main holding area. A large gathering of other prisoners were sitting around eating supper and talking to one another. Their faces and bodies seemed to sag like they were carrying a heavy weight.

"All right! Food! Scuse me ladies!"

"Sokka, we just ate."

"Yeah and as a warrior I need more food than most! Can't escape on an empty stomach, can I?"

The remaining three looked at each other and shrugged. Haru then began looking about for any sign of his old man.

"Gosh it's been so long. I was just a little kid when he was taken. He's pretty old by now…. If he's still-"

"Haru? Is that you?"

"Who- Dad?"

Father and son stared at each other in the midst of all the desperation. Even after both had changed physically and mentally, they knew it was them.

"I thought… I thought I'd never…"

"Me too son… Me too."

The two girls said nothing. Just watched the reunion and felt their hearts swell with hope and determination.

…

" **Having fun? You like dark cold places, don't you?"**

" **Please. Please don't say that."**

" **Ah, you don't like the truth do you? Those nomads really rubbed off on you, huh?"**

" **Don't you dare…"**

" **Don't dare, what? I'll say whatever the hell I want, thank you! We share this space! It's not yours!"**

" **Doesn't mean I have to pay attention."**

**She smirked, taking on an inhuman grin.**

" **You do have to wake up though."**

" **Shut up."**

" **Wakey wakey kid."**

" **What?"**

"I said wakey wakey! Time to get back to work!"

He opened his eyes to see Chit Sang's mug above. He rolled his eyes and rolled up to standing position.

"Wow! No complaints. No nothing? That's more than I can say for most of the workers here!"

"You should expect great things from him Chit Sang. He is a gifted young man, who has great things going for him."

Aang snorted. Really?

"Even the kid recognizes nonsense better than you old man."

Shyu looked at Aang with sadness. He kept looking at him that way throughout the entire day. Even as they toiled and removed coal. Frankly it began to get on Aang's nerves.

"Why do you keep giving me that look? Is there something on my face?"

"Yes! Your expression! The expression of a child who's losing faith! But he is the embodiment of faith himself! The world is counting on him! He does not belong in this terrible place!"

"No kidding! But what choice do I have? Have you found a way out yet?"

"No, unfortunately. We've tried our best but ultimately our ploys have not worked that well. We just don't have access to the means to plan any kind of real escape. If we could get out of the digging site… but no."

"Hmm. Sounds like our only real chance then is for someone on the outside to give us a hand." Aang looked around at the stoic guards. "Don't see much chance of that happening with this crowd."

"I know it looks hopeless. But you and I have both been in hopeless situations before. But faith got us through it. Remember, faith."

Aang snorted again. "I dunno. Any chance Roku's going to pop out of statue again?"

"Hey! Back to work slugs!"

Shyu continued to stare at Aang with worry. The avatar really wished he would stop.

…

"I think you'd look better than with a mustache. Just my opinion."

"I hope you didn't tell mom that. She made it very clear she doesn't want me following after your look!"

The old man laughed. "That's why I married her, you know. Only girl in the village who didn't hand onto my every word. Take it from me sport. Marry someone who tells you no more often than not. They'll drive you crazy. But they'll make you better."

"Hear that Sokka? You're welcome?"

"Ew, Katara. We're not married."

"I know that!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "But I make you better all the same by saying no! You're welcome!"

"Strange friends you've made son."

"We kind of just met actually. We could have sailed away. But I couldn't. Not with the thought of you locked up like this."

His father shook his head.

"I am glad to see you again son. But this was a foolish mistake. You should have listened to them. Maybe gotten your mother. Sailed far away to freedom. Now I doubt you'll ever know that again."

"No. We will. You will. We're getting you out of here. One way or another."

"Haru, be reasonable. There is no way out. We've been here over a decade. You think we haven't tried?" He looked out to sea sadly. "Without our bending we have no power. We have no control over metal. They took our power away. And with it our will to fight. Our determination is gone."

Suki had remained silent up to this point. But with what she just heard, she finally spoke up.

"That's absurd! No determination! Of course, you have determination! Just because you feel down doesn't mean you have none!"

This caught the attention of the other prisoners and even some of the guards who turned her way. Noticing the attention on her, Suki rose to her feet.

"Huh. You know I kind of expected Katara to do something dumb like this."

"Quiet Sokka."

"I know you have determination! All of you do! Every child in my village was rocked to sleep with stories of the brave Earthbenders who defend this land! Stories of your heroism, virtue, and selflessness have humbled and inspired us all! The Fire Nation may have taken away your ability to bend! But not your determination! And that is the greatest power of all! It is what makes us survive1 What makes us human! It runs deeper than any mine they've forced you to di, any ocean that keeps you far from home! It is the determination of your hearts that makes you who you are. Hearts that remain unbroken when all rock and stone has eroded away. That is the power they fear! And that power has not left you! I promise you that!"

The silence that met her suggested otherwise. She and her friends stared about in disbelief at the sullen faces that were already turning away. Katara felt her heart drop. Even with all that she had seen in life, she had never once seen anyone look so defeated.

"Hey hey." Sokka placed his hand on Suki's shoulder. "That was amazing."

"Wasn't amazing enough. How can someone just lose their will like that?"

"We thought as you did once." Haru's father looked her way sadly. "But it can only last so long. It becomes so tiring. So hard to bear."

"Father…"

"Please don't Haru. Just don't. Come on. Let's get you some breakfast."

Haru looked at his friends sadly, but Katara urged him on.

"Be with him. It's rare for a family to be together these days."

He smiled, grateful and left the three alone.

"What are we going to do? These people don't look like they can go on anymore. How can we convince them to leave?"

Sokka looked around at the numerous guards. "It won't matter how determined they are if we can't get out of this holding area. We didn't think this out well, we should have left at least one of us outside so they could scour the area."

"Maybe one of us still could." Suki looked at Katara. "With your bending, you could get out. You'd have to wait until dark."

"Oh great. More magic. Like we needed-"

"It's not magic. It's a gift. A part of her. And a true brother would accept that part and encourage her to use it."

Sokka was taken aback by the intensity of Suki's words and expression. But he sighed and shrugged.

"I guess if that's the only way to do it… But take us with you. I'm not going to sit her and let my little sister take on an entire base alone."

"Aw Sokka, I didn't know you could be so nice."

"Yeah well, don't get used to it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm getting some grub. Even if it tastes like crap."  
…

"Blech! This tastes like crap!"

"Where you expecting a five-course meal your highness? You take what you get and keep your mouth shut or you don't get anything else."

"Sheesh. Loads of fun you are."

"Forgive me if I'm a little hesitant to trust a 12-year-old kid who somehow got himself sent to the coal mines! I still don't know exactly how what you did."

"I didn't kill, so don't worry about that." He paused a surprisingly long time. He had a rather pained look on his face.

"I got into an argument at school and punched a kid."

Chit Sang snorted. "That's it? Sheesh, must've been some punch you gave. Why?"

"He got his history wrong."

"Wow. Little patriot here."

"That he is." Shyu nodded. "To the world."

"Ha! To the world? No easier way to get killed kid. It's either total loyalty to the Fire Nation or loyalty to nothing. You're totally on our side or you're in here." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess you could say I learned that the hard way."

Aang smiled. He could relate to that.

With another difficult day of coal mining and Shyu's failed attempts to lighten Aang's mood, the three finally got another hard-earned night's sleep. Or they would have if three guards hadn't walked into their quarters.

"sleeping on the job, eh kid? i guess i should criticize you, but heh. who am I to argue?"

"You guys, how the heck did-"

"Quite a story Avatar! First of all, I won over the heart of a fair- "

"You know, I suddenly lost all interest."

"But it's just getting good!"

Frisk put her fingers to her lips indicating shh! She then turned in surprise to the Fire Nation sage.

"Frisk! Good to see you again! Some friends you've made." He stared at the odd brothers.

"I don't care what they look like!" Chit Sang sat up excitedly. "If you can sneak us out, that's all that matters! You can sneak us out right?"

"Absolutely stinky man! I Papyrus will gladly-"

"Let's break them all out!"

"Wait, Avatar! you just interrupted another great monologue!"

Thank you! Frisk smiled gratefully at Aang.

"Let's give the Fire Nation a real headache! Tomorrow morning. We just need a riot." He looked about. "Anyone good at that?"

"Chit Sang smirked. "A prison riot? Please!"

…

"Suki! Your 24 hours are almost up! How goes the rescue?"

"Not good. These prisoners have almost all lost hope. But we think we might have a way to give them back their ability to fight!"

"How so? What's your plan?"

"Sokka's plan actually. It's quite brilliant. We've got a way to get the coal out to the holding area. Sokka's going to close up all the vents except the one that goes out there. The coal will be shot up and they can bend again!"

"Wow. I didn't think that guy had it in him. What do you want from us?"

"Wait in the shadows. When the attack begins, sneak in and get the guards from behind. They'll have nowhere to run."

Sure enough, as Sokka predicted, the coal finally poured out of the central vent and piled up at the bender's feet. Haru rose to his feet.

"Yes! Now's our chance! Come on! Let's flatten these losers! Dad? What are you doing?"

What were any of them doing? Not a thing. Even with a source of power right in front of them, they still hadn't the will to retaliate.

"What are you doing? Didn't you hear Suki? We're Earthbenders! We are the most determined people on Earth! And now we have the means to back it! So, stand up and fight! Fight for your lives!"

Still nothing. Haru was about to speak again, but his wrist was grabbed.

"Stupid brat. They lost their determination a long time ago. No one's going to fight. Not for a brat like you!" The guard raised his hand, covered in flame.

"Not my son, you bastard!"

A wave of coal was sent flying at the guard, knocking him to the ground.

"Finally! Let's rock them!"

"Rock them? Seriously Sokka?"

…

"Yes! Rock them! Rock them all! Show them the wrath of a thousand- Ow! Young lady, why'd you nib me in the chest again?"

"While I disagree with her physical display, I do agree that now is not the time for speeches Mr. Papyrus." Shyu looked about at the chaos unfolding.

"What better time than now? What greater time than when you have such a grand audience waiting to hear of your noble tales?"

"Actually, that's more likely to get them to sock you in the head and still from you." Chit Sang walked over dusting his hands and turning to the Avatar.

"That enough of a riot for you?"

Aang looked about. For some reason, the thrill of the shouting, the fighting, the violence: It all made him excited. He wondered what Gyatso would have to say about that.

"I guess that'll have to do. Now we just need to hope that Sans remembers his job."

"hey, give me a little credit kid. i'm not a total airhead. heh? heh?"

Chit Sang shook his head to make sure he heard right. Frisk rubbed her forehead, and Shyu looked at Aang embarrassed.

"Let's just…. go."

It was a surprisingly easy escape. Even without the ability to use their airbending, the guards didn't prove much problem. Aang observed in particular Frisk's methods. Her stealth tricks. How she took them out before they even knew she was there.

Mr. Sans, maybe a little help, she said with her fingers to Sans.

He just shrugged.

"reckon it's best for the youngsters to get in some exercise. you're welcome."

Too soon, they found themselves out of the cave and in the surrounding forest, catching their breath.

"Aang, you saved my life. I can never thank you enough."

Frisk made a coughing sound.

"And you as well Frisk. All of you, I thank you. You too Chit Sang. Your impressive riot helped us escape."

"You wanna thank us old man? Then help us get down the river! There's a village we can hide in!"

"ah that's the spirit. a nice cruise down a gentle stream. plenty of time to stretch out after a hard day's work."

Chit Sang looked at Sans. "Dude, you didn't do anything."

"exactly! and doing nothing while everyone else is doing something takes skill my man!" He winked.

…

"My brothers, these last few years have been difficult for us. We lost our freedom, our homes, and worst of all, our determination. You all know this as do I, the pain we experienced in our entrapment. We lost our way, and believed it was the end for us all. For our people. Our way of life." Tyro looked about at his fellow men. His eyes streaked with tears.

"That changes today. With the help of these brave children, we have found a way to restore our purpose in life! The power to take back our homes, our way of life!" He raised his hands to sky and a cheer rose from his friends.

"And so, we march! To retake our homes and earn EXP!"

"EXP? What is that? Some kind of sandwich?"

"Err no Sokka. My dad is talking about increasing power."

"Oh well as long as power comes through peace, I'm ok with that?" Katara smiled at Haru

"Yeah. Peace. Say Katara. Would you come with us?"

"Come with you? You mean to free the other earthbender villages?"

"Yes. Exactly! To make the Earth kingdom, no the whole world a safer place!"

"Well, I don't know. We were planning to head to the Northern Water Tribe. To reunite with our northern brethren. And maybe even find our father."

"We can do all of that! We reunite the Earth Kingdom and we can totally reunite the Water Tribes! We could help everyone! Do you really want to pass that up?"

Katara paused. She always had a plan. A goal for the future. Reunite their family. Keep it together. Was she really ready to toss that all aside and go a different way? She clutched her mother's necklace.

"Aw look at my little sister. All torn up. No idea how to handle it. Just like… oh I don't know. Every other day."

"That's so sweet of you to mock your sibling."

"Hey I'm not mocking her! I'm merely stating the obvious. Kinda like how I stated the obvious how amazing you are."

"Oh really? That's a far cry from our first encounter."

"Yeah. I was dumb to say that. But you… You're amazing! Your speech. Your planning. Your moves… Heck, I could never do that."

"Hey, who's plan was it to get the coal into the holding area? You're kind of cool yourself."

He smiled. It sure helped to hear an occasional reference to his awesomeness. Not that he needed it mind you!

"Well, I thank you. From one non-bender to another."

Her smile faded at that, before she quickly recollected herself.

"Right. Non-Benders. What exactly is it you have against benders again?"

"Nothing against the people. But I stick by what I said before. The world would be better without it. everyone on an equal plane. Judged only by their worth." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "That's why I like you. Us normal got to stick together. Show them we're worth something. That we've got a little determination of our own."

She forced herself to smile.

 


	12. Reunion in Filth

"Welcome to Jang Hui! The last major village I visited before they put me in that coal hell! Ah, I can't wait to… Oh."

"Indeed. I can see why you left Chit Sang." Shyu looked about with a grimace.

The team (they hadn't decided on a name, having rejected all Papyrus' ideas) had floated down the river for some time. It had been a traumatic trip to say the least. Since they couldn't run or hide from Papyrus.

Chit Sang had at least promised a nice little fishing town they could hide in for a time. Taking one look at it though, they weren't at all sure. Except of course for Papyrus.

"I must say Mr. Sang, you have a great taste for locals! Just look at that bustling little town! And that smell!" He took a deep sniff. "Aww! I feel better already! You Mr. Sang! You would make an excellent tour guide!"

"Mr. Sang" turned to Sans. "Is he being sarcastic? I really can't tell."

Sans shrugged. "me neither mate. and i've had all this time."

"Do you ever not smile by the way? Even when you throw up, it's with a grin!"

"hey, if you've gotta suffer do it with a smile!"

Shyu leaned in to Aang who had been surprisingly quiet the whole time.

"How are you doing? You haven't said a word."

"Hmm? Oh yeah sure. I'm ok."

Shyu gave him a look saying he didn't believe it.

"Really! Why are you giving me that look? Why don't you go ask Frisk? I'm sure she's just eager to run her mouth!"

Frisk herself looked his way with raised eyebrows. Aang quickly realized his mistake.

"Oh right. Can't use her mouth. Uh, sorry. No offense?"

She shrugged her shoulders. It was hard to get a rise out of her. She leaned back and casually dipped her hand in the water. Only to pull it out with disgust.

"Oh! What's this miss. Frisk? You found treasure! Quick, everyone! Let's dive!"

"Oh hell no. You're not really- Yep. There he goes. Diving in the trash." Chit Sang turned to the Avatar. "And here I thought you were weird."

Aang smiled somewhat morbidly.

"Oh, believe me friend. I am weird."

…

"Howdy ho tourists! Fancy seeing you here! We don't get many of you here these days! No sire!"

Wonder why, thought Frisk. She held her nose.

"I honestly can't understand why fine sir! Your town is beautiful! When I, Papyrus, have become captain of the royal guard, I'll make sure to tell everyone the splendor of this glorious little vista!"

"Why thank you Papaya! I don't think this is really a vista. But hey! We're flexible! We can always adapt! Welcome to the vista of Jang Hui!"

"What the heck happened here?" Chit Sang nearly gagged looking at the dead fish on display. "I figured a few things might change over the years, but not this much! This place is a toilet!"

"Hey, watch your mouth there mister! This here is the fine vista of Jang Hui! We tolerate a lot, but we won't tolerate any naughty language!"

"Naughty language? You think that's naughty? I'll show you naughty!"

"Err, I apologize for our friend's behavior." Shyu quickly intervened. "But he does raise a valid point. Where did all this pollution come from?"

"Ah, you'd have to blame the factory up there for that. Since they built it, the whole river's been tainted. Our kids get sick from the fish, but what else are they gonna eat?"

"To think they would do this to our own people." Shyu shook his head. "Has anyone tried to negotiate with them?"

"Sure, my brother Dock brought a few up there about a year ago for a little chat." The man shuddered. "He's still traumatized."

"well, sometimes life sucks." Sans shrugged while examining one of the fishes. "wo how much for some grub?"

Frisk elbowed him. He looked confused.

"what? i don't care if it's rotten. i'm hungry!"

"Hey buddy." The strange man looked toward the avatar himself. "You got something on your mind? You've been looking up at the factory for some time."

"Hmm? Oh, just uh… Anywhere we can uh… sleep?"

"Sure, thing pal! Let me just go get my brother to show you the way!"

The man dived behind the market and popped up again with a different hat.

"Hey there folks! Name's Dock! My brother Xu said you'd like somewhere to spend the night! Well you're in luck!"

Everyone stared at each other.

…

Ty lee stared worried at the princess as she looked over the bow of the ship. She had been even grouchier than usual lately and being assigned to check up on some factory in the middle of nowhere was probably not helping her ego. As her friend, she felt it was her duty to turn that frown upside down!

"Oh, come on cheer up! I miss the old you! With your adorable smile!"

"You did not seriously call your princess adorable."

"But I did! You were adorable! The cutest little thing ever! Always trying to get your brother mad or get your mom's atten-"

Ty lee stopped herself. She knew what a sore point Azula's mother was. And the princess' subtle eye twitch showed it.

"Well I'm not a child anymore. I am next in line to the throne. So please, for your own sake. Do not address me as adorable or any similar phrases in front of my subjects. Or anytime for that matter."

Ty lee sighed. Her friend had such poor aura! Granted it had pretty much always been this way since her mom disappeared. But it was worse even than usual.

"Is this about Mai? You've spent a lot of alone time since she left."

"Why would I care about Mai? You think I care one iota about that stoic bitch? Get real!"

"Hey, don't call her that! She's a good friend! I know you don't always see eye to eye, but she's stuck with you all this time! That says something!"

"Oh please! I have more important things to be concerned with! Like-"

"The avatar?"

The princess' face flushed red. "Will you quit bringing that up?"

"Why? Because it's been bothering you all this this time?"

"I've had enough on my time, in case you haven't noticed! I don't have time to concern myself with some cowardly nomad!"

"Except it has concerned you. Because you feel you let your dad down. And you can't stand that."

"Oh, listen to circus freak, here! You're a mind reader all of a sudden!"

Ty lee muttered to herself as her grumpy friend walked away.

"Circus freak is a compliment. Remember that."

…

"These are beds? Sheesh I almost felt more comfortable in prison! Ow! What gives mutie!"

"Calm yourself Chit-Sang. These people did the best they could with what they had. That being said, Frisk. I believe you could find some other way to let him know his mistake."

She opened her mouth and pointed. No tongue.

"Oh. Well, yes. Of course. But still."

"Cat got your tongue old man? Not a problem for her. Ow! Hey! Stop that!"

"That one I feel was deserved."

"Well listen to you. Mr. perfect here! Bet you think yourself above the rest of our rabble, dontcha?"

"No. Only a convict like you."

"Pfft. I'm nothing unique. Maybe you should be examining yourself sage. You guys aren't exactly clean yourself."

"All too true. We have lost our way, I fear. Our whole nation has. To think the fire lord would allow this town to fall so completely."

"Yeah, it sucks. But what are you gonna do? Right? Life sucks."

"Well I won't allow it to suck anymore. I must act. I must help this nation find its way. Now is the time to act!"

"Ha! The time to act was a century ago, I'd reckon. Why the sudden energy? You've had all this time. Why get active now?"

"Because I now have hope."

"And pray tell. Why do you now have hope?"

The sage paused. He didn't trust this man enough to reveal Aang's identity. He had backed himself into a corner.

Not that Frisk cared that much. She simply excused herself from the room to find the source of said hope.

In the streets, she found Papyrus regaling children with some overexaggerated story. She left around the time, he began bringing up spaghetti.

Moving further along, she found Sans selling out… what did he call them? Hot dogs?

Yeah, they're fresh food. But where does he even keep those things? She shrugged and moved further along until she found her quarry sitting on the dock looking upriver at the source of the pollution. Even at night, the smoke could be seen billowing from the factory.

What are you thinking about, she said with her fingers?

"You know a lot of the kids around here talk about someone called the painted lady. They say she's a spirit who protects this village."

Do you believe them?

"I don't know. But I know the avatar does exist. And he does have the power to help."

She raised her eyebrows. What are you planning to do?

He stayed silent for a minute. Eventually he turned to her.

"Frisk, can you do me a favor? It might be dangerous."

She smirked. What haven't we done that's dangerous?

…

"Hey, guys! Guys, wake up! Something has just happened!"

"Oh, hello Xu! Good morning to you!"

"Actually, it's Dock, papaya. But something weird is going on! I think… the factory is on fire!"

"Well I wouldn't put too much stock into that. There's always something burning from factories, right?"

"Yes, usually. But this seems a bit larger than normal. In fact, we've got some boats coming down the river right now!"

"Oh, that's a bummer." Sans yawned while stretching his arms. "Welp, time to go gang."

"Wait, go?" Aang looked at him with surprise. "But what about the Firebenders coming?"

"Yeah, that's kind of their problem. Not ours. Gotta be moving on."

"Hey, hang on!" Xu, or Dock, grabbed him by the shoulders. "You can't leave us on thin ice! You've got to help us!"

"He's right." Shyu looked around the crew. "I'm sure one of you is responsible for this. And while I'm not against your motives, I do think we should defend these people from an undeserved fate."

How do you recommend it, said Frisk?

"Well. I suppose we could talk."

"No! No talking with the enemy! We are children of the air! Let us be a leaf on the wind! Leaf on the wind!"

As he ran off, Dock (or was it Xu?) looked their way in confusion. "Children of air? Leaf on the wind?"

The airbenders just smiled.

…

"So, care to explain about the damage here?"

"It happened last night, princess. Under the cover of darkness. We didn't even see who it was. Just before we knew it, the main production machines, were smashed to bits!"

"Wow! That's kind of impressive! Anyone who could do that so quickly!"

Azula looked at her circus friend annoyed.

"Impressive, or the guards here are incompetent. Did you not seek immediate retribution against the peasants?"

"We did your highness. But someone brought them all our men down. We have no idea how they did it. It's amazing."

"Did they? A couple of villagers? I find that hard to believe."

"They must have set some kind of trap, princess. They never even saw who attacked. They just got hit by fire and gusts of air."

Azula's eyes widened. Her smile returned.

"Show me."

…

"They're coming back!"

Chit Sang's warning got everyone to rise from their seats and take a look outside. Sans spoke everyone's mind.

"that hardly seems like them. it's just two boats. and one has only two people on it. hey wait. hey airhead! it's your old girlfriend!"

Aang prayed with all his might the bald weirdo didn't mean what he thought. Looking out though, his fears were confirmed.

"Oh god no. No. No. No."

"The daughter of evil has returned! We shall repel her again!"

"nah not really a good idea brother. i say we wait."

"And give her a chance to hurt the fine people of the vista of Jang Hui? Sans, you're no help at all!"

"I actually agree," Shyu spoke up. "We caught a group of amateur benders off guard. Azula won't fall for the same trick."

"What are you guys talking about? How do you know anything about princess Azula?"

The team looked at each other.

"Oh god. You guys. You got on the bad side of royalty?"

"Chit-Sang…"

"No seriously. Is that why they put you in there? You upset the princess? Oh gezuz, I know you were folks were crazy! But seriously!"

"hey bud. bud." Sans placed his arm around the prisoner's shoulders. "your nerves getting you down? may i recommend you get a dog? they're really great for the soul and stress release."

Momo barked. Everyone else just stared.

"Look, let's just stay in here for the moment. Maybe she'll give up and leave."

This time everyone turned to Aang while he harbored a nervous grin.

"Good day fine citizens. How are you all today?"

"Why hello there, little lady! That's some fancy armor you're wearing there! What's a pretty thing like you doing with these big burly soldiers?"

Azula's grin turned malicious. She had had enough of the disrespect. If she couldn't get it from father, she would get it from these roaches!

"Thank you for your observation old man. This happens to be the mark of royalty upon my head. Something a True citizen of the Fire Nation would know. As for these soldiers… They are simply doing their duty and obeying their princess."

Her smirk only widened as the realization dawned on the people's faces. The man who had insulted her poked his head behind someone and popped out with another hat.

"My apologies, your highness! My brother Dock didn't know what he meant! He can be awfully thick in the head, if you catch my meaning!" He made a cuckoo motion with his hand.

"He's not the only one." Azula and Ty lee looked at each other with confused faces.

"It appears someone decided to have some fun with our pristine factory last night. Apparently, someone, or perhaps everyone, in this town doesn't fully appreciate the sacrifice and hard work of our workers here, hmm?" She looked around at all of them, drinking in their fear.

"I suppose it makes sense. You've been stuck out here on your little river for so long, that perhaps you've forgotten we have a war to win? For the future glory of the fire nation? Has that slipped your little heads?"

"No princess. Not at all! We fully support and respect the work of all Fire Nation citizens…"

"Then why, in all your supposed respect, did you choose to tarnish the factory? How does that show respect for our cause?"

"We didn't princess! We swear on our lives!"

"Be careful what you wager…"

"No seriously, princess! We didn't do nothing! I swear it! And so, does my brother Dock!" The man ducked and again came out with his former hat.

"I testify! I swear! We were all here! The kids were fishing as usual. The parents were putting the babes to sleep. And my brother Xu was showing those newcomers to their beds!"

"Newcomers? How new?"

"Why just yesterday, maam! Err, I mean princess!"

"And where pray tell are they now?"

"Oh crap. Oh crap! Oh crap!" Chit-Sang gripped his head with his hands in terror. "Those ungrateful morons! They're going to turn us in! To the frigging princess! Oh man, oh god, oh man!"

"hey bud. remember what i said about getting a dog?" Momo barked in agreement.

"Gah! Forget the dog! You don't get it! The stories I've heard about this girl. Oh man, you wouldn't believe them!"

"I think I might." Aang looked out worried again. He sure didn't feel like an all mighty avatar right now. Cowering and waiting for a crazy girl and her horde to tear him apart.

Any way out of this? Frisk looked about for some kind of escape.

"Run! We run! That's what! Get the hell out of here! If we move fast, we can take them by surprise!"

"No. That's too risky. We can't put the fate of the entire world at risk like that."

"What are you talking about? Is this sage off his rocker?"

"Quiet for a second." Shyu looked about. "Can you gents help me look for another exit besides the window or door?"

"Gladly! Come on Sans!"

"eh, it's my me time."

"Typical! How are we related?"

How are you not, Frisk mused?

Pulling up crates and boxes, they found a lower door to the water.

"Why would someone have a door that leads underwater," Papyrus mused.

"Perhaps for a situation like this." Shyu pursed his lips. "Aang, do you still intend to head to the capital?"

"Yes. If that's where Appa is, then that's where I'm headed. I can't leave him to die!"

"You do realize that is also where the Fire Lord waits, yes? Have you considered that you may have to face him to free your friend?"

The avatar paused. In truth the idea had occurred to him and given him many restless nights. But after all this time, he still didn't have an answer to how to address it.

"I do know that. And truth be told I rather wouldn't. But I guess I have to do it sooner or later. Why not now? Heck, in fact it might work to our advantage. Attacking him on his own turf? He probably wouldn't see it coming."

"wow. that's some fine planning there kid. and it means less work for us! welp, guess i'm in." Sans clapped his hands together in praise.

"Finally! My brother and I agree! We'll take the fight to the Fire Lord's door!"

Everyone looked to Frisk. Except Chit-Sang who looked all around with astonishment.

What, she said with her fingers? Like I've got anything better to do.

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" Chit-Sang looked about somewhat reeling. "Oh spirits. What have I gotten myself into?"

"If that is your decision young avatar, then allow me to help you once more escape."

"Avatar? This is the Avatar? Oh geez! I knew you were crazy!"

"Why are you talking like that," Aang pressed.

"I have a plan. You probably won't like it, but when has life ever been about doing what we like?"

Outside the soldiers moved from house to house, closing in on the one housing the Avatar and his friends. Or rather had been housing them.

"He he! How do you put on a new hat so quickly? You must be an acrobat!"

"What are you talking about pretty lady? I wear this hat all the time! You must be talking about my brother Xu!"

"He he! You're so awesome! I love it! Hey, Azula! Can you believe how fast he does that?"

"Ty lee, we are here on business. Please do not fraternize with our subjects."

"But they're so funny! I mean look at this kid, right here! Look!"

The kid in question did a handstand and Ty lee followed suit. Both of them giggled while the children cheered and laughed in excitement.

Azula groaned. Please someone do something stupid. Step out of line. Anything. Just give me a n excuse to ignite someone.

"Hey, Azula! Who's the guy with the beard?"

The princess turned around to see 2 men in labor outfits aboard one of their boats and revving it up to speed away. One was someone she didn't recognize. But the other…

"Shyu! How did you-"

"It's a new day, princess! For the world, and for the Fire Nation! And especially for you!"

"Just go old man! Forget it! Let me!"

Without another word, Azula blasted flames from her hands at the escaping boat. But found her shots countered by the sage while the other man steered off.

"They're getting away! And they sabotaged the other boat form underneath!" Ty lee looked at her friend with concern.

"No. They're. Not."

She made the motion. No emotion. Only peace. Only calm. Release the energy and…

She shot a bolt. Clear and precise. It went straight at them. Her aim was clear. Her will would not be denied.

Only it was. They were too far and the spark flittered out.

Silence, as she watched her prey escape. Again. She had failed. Again.

"Wow! That was amazing princess! Truly amazing! Don't you think Xu?"

"Right you are Dock! Such a show of prestige! Let's hear it for princess Azula!"

The whole crowd cheered. Deep down afraid of the consequences if they did not.

Ty lee looked to her friend, hoping this display would cheer her up.

But Azula could only hear the voices of failure in her skull. Her fathers. Her mothers. Her brothers. And that airbending boy whose face remained shrouded in darkness.

…

"Come on slowpokes! Faster!"

"Err, yes princess! On our way!"

If she had been in a less foul mood, she might have realized she didn't recognize the voice of the soldier who had spoken. Or another soldier elbowing that soldier to shut up.

"Wait, Azula! Wait up!"

"Just keep up. You can do that at least, can't you!?"

"Woah, woah. Azula! Calm down! Remember your aura!"

"Screw your aura, and screw you! Screw all of you! Bunch of peasants couldn't catch an old man and a boat!? Why do we keep you around? Why don't we just banish you all!?"

The guards looked amongst each other. Knowing her, banishment would be the least bad punishment she could come up with.

"whew. she's something ain't she? the right kind of girl for a troubled, messed-up little stud like yourself, eh baldie?"

"Please, don't make this worse than it already is." The avatar looked through his helmet at the source of his misery. He couldn't believe he was really doing this. How could he have listened to Shyu? Oh, and Sans?

" _Leave? You're going to leave?"_

" _As a distraction. I will take one of the boats. The princess will immediately believe me to be the saboteur, giving you the chance to leave."_

" _But you can't leave!"_

" _Oh, darn it! You're right! I can't operate one of those boats. Hmm…. Chit-Sang. You wish to escape right? I presume you know how to pilot those machines?"_

" _Woah. Woah. You want me to help a convict? One in league with the Avatar? Forget it, you old coot!"_

" _You're a convict yourself, don't forget. They will show you no mercy either. You're in the same boat as us, brother. Your only way out is with me. So, I suggest you make the right choice out of practicality if not selflessness."_

" _But…" The convict looked to Aang. "I don't understand. The Avatar is right here! The enemy of the Fire Nation! If we bring him in-"_

" _you won't."_

_Everyone turned to Sans who eyed Chit-Sang. His grin remained, but his eyes were serious._

" _Oh yeah? And why not?"_

" _you'll die where you stand."_

_The room went silent. Somehow hearing it from the supposed laziest in the group really made it sink in._

" _You see? Your only way out is with me. You either make this dash for freedom or die begging for mercy."_

" _You… Oh all right! I can't believe I'm doing this! And if we escape, what then genius?"_

" _We show the Fire Nation how wrong we were. About the war. About everything. We show them a better way. We start a revolution."_

" _Uh, woah. Hang on. I'm all for getting out of here but that. That's treason!"_

" _Do whatever you wish then." Shyu scoffed at him. "Run off and cower after we escape. I know my role."_

" _But what about us?" Papyrus looked confused and for once Frisk felt she could understand him. "You're just gonna leave us here?"_

" _Your destiny lies on a different path than mine my friends. You have your road to follow and so do I. Take care of one another, won't you?"_

" _eh, it was already kind of my job so yeah."_

" _Sans, I believe you might have a straight shot to the Capitol from this. Do you-"_

" _oh yeah. way ahead of you beardslie. go do your thing." Sans winked_

" _But I…" Shyu placed a hand on Aang's shoulder before he could finish._

" _Aang, I know you've got a lot on your plate. I can tell you're someone who's already suffered much. And to suddenly have all this thrown on you… I can't pretend to know how that feels. But I can tell you have the strength to do it."_

" _How? How do you know that? I'm not a hero! I'm twelve years old!"_

" _And I believe this twelve-year-old boy can save the world. I hope that someday you have that same faith."_

He sure didn't have that same faith right now, as he followed the soldiers to their stations and the ship prepared to disembark.

Ok listen you two. Frisk gestured specifically to the brothers. Try not to do anything that might attract attention. Like say, being yourselves.

"Be ourselves? Splendid! We shall take that to heart!"

She shook her head quickly no. No, I mean don't be yourselves! Not until we're off this scrap heap.

"oh fine. i guess i can work a shift longer than 30 minutes now and then."

30 minutes?

Aang found himself admiring the architecture of the ship. This was his first time inside one. He truly was behind enemy lines now.

"Well at least there's no… no dad."

"What are you doing?"

It took every ounce of self-control not to leap out of his armor and instead slowly pivot around.

The face that had haunted his dreams for the last month stood before him again. And while she might not have been attacking, the look on her face told him she would love nothing more than to hurt him here and now.

Scared as he was, this was the first time he really had a chance to get a proper look at her without the immediate risk of incineration. And well… He had to admit-

"Hello? What are you doing? Having a nice pleasant stroll when you should be at work?"

He stood at attention. Thinking quickly, he put on the deepest voice he could. He'd actually had some practice with Sans in case something like this came up.

"No princess. I was simply remembering how fortunate I am to be in my shoes."

She raised an eyebrow but didn't respond. So, he continued to pull nonsense out of his ass.

"I mean after all, we, the Fire Nation, have been granted a monumental task. To bring the world back to balance. To lift the remaining nations out of their slump. It is a burdensome task. An unappreciated task. But as I stare upon this technological achievement, I realize that we always were destined to take on this role. That we alone were capable of saving this world. Because of what we have that no other nation, no other bending art has."

"Really?" She leaned in closer, slightly intrigued. "And what is that?"

She was right before him. Her face dominated his entire field of vision through the helmet slits. Her breath almost scalded him. A reminder of the power she possessed. He clenched his fists, trying to hide his fear.

"Determination. We have determination. And that is why we are going to win."

She looked at him for a little longer. He did his best to maintain eye contact. Don't lose it. Keep it together…

Eventually she nodded and backed off satisfied.

"A true patriot we have here. Well said. I don't usually ask this but what is your name soldier?"

"Kuzon."

"Well, Kuzon… Show your love for this nation…. And get back to work!"

"Yes maam!"

She turned about again. The feeling of dominance surged back into her. She could see his shaking, however hard he tried to hide it. It made her feel good again.

"We'll have to chat again Kuzon," she muttered to herself. "It'll be fun to watch you dance."

As his enemy rounded the corner and disappeared, the Avatar let out his breath and stared in the direction she had gone while himself muttering.

"Determination. We have determination. And that is why we are going to win, you bitch. On behalf of Gyatso, and my people. I will defeat you."

 


	13. Spider Cider

**No Avatar or princess this time. Hope you enjoy it regardless.**

“Something bothering you Prince Zuko?”

The prince in question continued to stare out over the horizon. Deep breaths. Don’t let him get to you, he told himself.

“Nothing at all admiral.” He didn’t even turn about to address the admiral. If he had to endure his smug grin one more time…

“Are you sure? You’ve been awfully quiet this whole trip. Surely you aren’t bothered by this little assignment you’ve been granted?”

“Not at all. I’m carrying out my father’s will. Nothing could make me happier.”

“Spoken like a loyal son. If only you spoke like that more, perhaps you wouldn’t have been banished.”

This time Zuko did turn, fire alight in his eyes and palms. But of course, his uncle had to intervene and prevent his righteous justice.

“My nephew appreciates your concern admiral. He is simply having a little down time to himself is all.”

“Well I sure hope he enjoys it while it lasts. We’re coming close to the area where ruffians have sabotaged our operations. I need you to do your best to put them in their place.”

“I’ll give it my best. And then some.”

“Wonderful! That’s all I ask! Well I have some things to take care of. I’ll give you some time to prepare yourself. Maybe take some calming tea.”

“I don’t need any calming tea!”

“Hush nephew. Thank you, admiral. To your own.”

Zhao nodded with his trademark smirk and wandered off. If he was going to be stuck on this ridiculous goose chase, he might as well make this brat’s life miserable.

“Are you all right nephew? I know the admiral can be unpleasant.”

“Unpleasant? He’s a total asshole! I can’t believe father trusts someone like him to lead a militia!”

“I agree. He lacks honor and discipline. But he is in charge here, like it or not. We have to put up with him for the moment.”

“Fine. Let’s just get this over with. And then we can get back to finding that girl!”

“Zuko, is the girl really worth it?”

“Why not? She’s a waterbender! And clearly a powerful one at that! And she’s from the southern tribe which I’m pretty sure they said had no more benders!”

“True, but I hardly think she’s worth the effort you seem to want to put in.”

“And what would you have me do instead? Sit around on a boat drinking tea and growing lazy? Gah! No wonder you couldn’t conquer Ba Sing Se!”

He stormed off, oblivious to the pain he had caused his uncle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 “Shoot! Hold still you stupid water! This is ridiculous! Come on!”

“Having fun splashing?”

“Shut up Sokka! This is not splashing! This is training!”

“Right, and how’s that training going? Besides getting our supplies wet?”

“I… Fine. I’ll go over there! Happy?”

“Very happy. Thank you!”

“Hey, Sokka. Why do you give her hell like that?”

“Oh, it may look one-sided to you earthbender. But believe me, it’s a two-way street.”

“Sure, I imagine that. But what do you have against bending? It’s an expression of ourselves. An art form… You’re not jealous, are you?”

“Jealous? The hell are you implying? I just don’t think it’s the most important thing to focus on.”

“Really? My father and almost my whole village was imprisoned on a metal ship because of the threat they posed. You don’t think it’s important?”

“It’s only important because a bunch of benders made it important! Because they wanted power and bending makes it easier to get! That’s the source of all problems!”

Haru didn’t respond but instead got up. “All the same, I’m going to go check on her.”

“Sure, go ahead. Do what you want. Hey Suki can you pass me the map? I want another look at where the nearest port is.”

He didn’t notice her look of disapproval as she handed it over.

“You ok, Katara?”

“Huh? Yeah. Sure. Fine. Nothing wrong.”

“You sure? I may not have a sibling, but I have friends who-”

“No, Sokka’s just being… Sokka. I can’t even get past the basics of water. What good am I going to be out there?”

“You’ll get there. It just takes time.”

“I’ve had time! Nothing but time! And I still can’t get it! Meanwhile, look at all you’ve accomplished in that same amount of time!”

“Perhaps, but I had a father who also knew how to Earthbend, before he was captured. You haven’t had anyone to teach you all your life.”

“True. I don’t know any other waterbenders. It sure would help if I did. That way I wasn’t so useless!”

“Oh, come on! You are not useless! You helped free our people! We wouldn’t be here without your assistance!”

“It was mostly Sokka’s idea. And the Kyoshi warriors provided the muscle. I did what I could, but it sure wasn’t the deciding factor.”

“I think you could be. You’ve got heart Katara. And after all you’ve endured, you still haven’t given up. That makes you great in my eyes. I think someday you’ll see it too.”

She smiled a little. “Thanks for that. But it would help if I had some water to back up my threats.”

“In time. Until then, you’re gonna have to look for another way to help.”

She pursed her lips. How could she do that?

“Ahoy! Land ho!”

Upon reaching land, the siblings, warriors and Haru paused a moment to address Tyro and the other former prisoners.

“We’ll send you a letter when the tribe is safely through.”

“Are you sure you want to do this Haru? We just broke out of prison! Do you really want to risk getting captured again?”

“People need our help getting through Firebender occupied territory. We must help them. Besides we’re always taking the risk of more prison time, aren’t we?”

“Well, true. But there are ways to minimize that risk. There are safer ways to go.”

“I know. But I can’t sit on the sidelines. I’ve done that for too long. We’ll finish up here and see you at the rendezvous. We’ll be fine, I swear.”

“That’s what I promised before they took me. If something happened to you I- I couldn’t look at your mother again.”

“You will look at mother again. Both of us will.”

His father nodded with tears in his eyes and hugged him tightly.

“Make the earth move for you my son. Remember who you are. Don’t let them tell you otherwise.”   

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Where the heck are they? They promised to be here half an hour ago!”

“Chill Sokka. Things happen. Problems arise. Give them a little more time.”

“You did not just tell me to chill. That would be like if I told you to solidify!”

Haru looked at Katara. She just shrugged.

“All I’m saying is, you just need a little more patience. Good things come to those who wait, you know?”

It was Sokka’s turn to look confused.

“What? The reason we got your dad out was because you didn’t wait! You got tired of waiting and went to get him out yourself!”

“Aye, but I wouldn’t have done it without you guys or your plan. And I wouldn’t have understood it without waiting. So, it benefitted all of us in the end!”

Sokka turned to Katara. She shrugged again but then smiled off in another direction.

“Hey, I think that’s them! Welcome!”

A large caravan of people in surprisingly attuned armor strode out of the trees, all carrying various bags and... sniffing the ground.

“Uh, what the heck? Am I the only one seeing that? What are they doing? Seeking worms?”

“Sokka! Hush! Hi there! You must be the group who asked for passage! Shall we first- Excuse me! What are you doing?”

One of the men had actually walked up to the waterbender and begun sniffing her up and down.

“Hey, get off her you creep! What’s your deal? What’s wrong with you?”

“Ho there, partner! Maybe I can explain!”

A man with a ninja-like mask stepped forward to pull the strange man off he smiled at the siblings but then frowned.

“Hey! Where’d you go? I can’t see you!”

The kids just stared. Nobody knew how to respond.  

“Come on guys! Where are you? Don’t leave us hanging! We need you!”

Suki moved forward to assist the man.

“Sir, are you ok?”

“Ah, there you are! There you go! Now- Hey, you disappeared again! The heck? Come on!”

The children were truly baffled. Katara even stepped back a little bit.

“There! That’s it! I see you moving! That’s- Oh no damn it! You have to keep moving! Where are you? I can’t see! Move again! Come on!”

“Like this?”

“Yes! There you go! Dang! You stopped moving! Well that’s fine! As long as I know you’re nearby! I guess we’ll have to make do with you. Name’s Doggo! And this here with me is the doggie tribe! We’re all so grateful to have you guiding us through this nasty terrain!”

“Wait, doggie tribe? Seriously?”

“Sokka!”

“No seriously! Remember the note? This is not the tribe that sent it!”

“But then who-”

“Hey, back away from our guides, you mangy mutts!”

“Oh cripes! It’s those creepy crawlies! Stay back fiends, wherever you are!”

Another large group moved out of the trees. Leading them was a ragged woman pulling a cart on which was an assortment of food. Sokka’s mouth was already watering.

“Hey, that looks pretty good! Mind if we ease that load off?”

“30.”

“30?”

“That’s the cost. 30 for donuts. 50 for cider.”

50? For cider? The hell outta here!”

“Err anyway,” Haru quickly stepped in between. “You must be the spider tribe? We got your letter.”

“Holy crap!” Doggo jumped up in the air. “Where did you come from? And now where did you go? You stopped moving again!”

Sokka rubbed his temples. What was going on?”

“Correct! We’re the spider tribe! Thank you for receiving our message. Name’s Muffet, and this is…” She trailed off as soon as her eyes laid upon the so-called dogs.

“Well, well, well! Look what the cat dragged in! Or rather, what chased the cat out, am I right?”

“Ha ha ha! Hilarious! Am I right?”

No one followed Sokka’s example.

“Where are you arachnid? Have you stopped moving? Thank the spirits! It means I don’t have to see your ugly mug!”

“Hey! Watch if it you, sexist pig!” Suki had to place a hand on Katara’s shoulder to keep her from freezing the man.

“Still can’t see anything that doesn’t move dunderhead? How your filth has lived this long is a mystery to me.”

“Wow, wow. Hold on.” Haru looked back and forth between the bickering tribes.

“I don’t need to see you move to know your plans! You intend to steal our protectors, away don’t you? Haven’t you stolen enough?”

“They’re our protectors, you filthy liar! We sent the letter! They’re here for us! You can go piss on a tree!”

“Ok, ok! Calm down all of you!” Katara stepped forward with hands covered in ice, ready to break up the fighting. Someone beat her to it though.

“Quite agree! Let love and compassion dictate the day! Wouldn’t you say Dogamy?”

“Of course, Dogaressa! You know me all too well!”

“Oh darling! Kiss me!”

“No! Kiss me!”

Everyone stared at the two lovebirds. This day had officially ventured into the territory of the insane. Fortunately, Suki was there to be the voice of reason.

“It is true, we only came for one tribe. But we recognize these are dangerous times. I’m sure my friends would have no problem with escorting all of you through the danger zone.”

“Wait. What? Suki, can we talk?”

“Yes! Let’s talk about this! Who wants to travel with these donut-selling pigs? We certainly don’t!”

“And the spiders would never be caught dead trusting our lives to these damn dirty dogs!”

“Suki, I know you mean well. But let’s think about this for a second. It’s going to be hard enough sneaking one tribe through, but two? Especially two that want to murder each other?”

“No! We can’t abandon people in danger!”

“Katara, I know you’ve got heart. And I admire that. But let’s be realistic about this! I don’t think it’s possible.”

“Sokka has a point.” Haru looked between the tribes’ angry faces. “But I don’t think we have much choice. Leaving anyone behind might be a death sentence. We’re here to help people. No matter what they think of each other.”

“Yeah, but how are we gonna do that? I mean one of them can’t even see someone who’s not moving! And another’s got that big frigging cart!”

“Me and my warriors can scout ahead. Maybe even take out some of the more serious opposition.”

“I can also sense them through the earth. And I can use my bending to help move the cart.”

“Wait, you can sense things through the earth? How does that work?”

“What gives Sokka? I thought you considered bending a waste of time.”

“I never said that! I just said… Oh never mind. If we’re going to lead them through, we should go now. Any longer and I really think one of them is going to kill the other.”

Turning back to the crowd, Haru raised his hands for silence.

“All right. So, we didn’t plan on having you all here. But we’re here to help everyone who needs it. We’re all going through together. So, get your supplies ready and let’s move out.”

“Move out with them? So, they get a chance to string us up in their webs?”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m sure you’d much rather be sniffing a tree! Don’t let us stop you! We’ll just be on our way.”

“Hey! How dare you? Show yourself! Where are you?”

“I’m right in front of you moron! See, guides? How can you trust them?”

“She’s got a point.”

“Sokka!”

“Oh, and donuts.”

“Not helping!”

“Stop! All of you! Can’t you see Greater dog is upset?”

Everyone followed the hands of the two lovebirds as they pointed to a very large man in imposing armor. He wore a helmet in the shape of a dog. Despite his large countenance, he huddled to the ground whimpering.

Everyone, except Doggo who of course couldn’t see the stationary man, looked in the direction the so-called Greater dog was facing. Off in the distance, columns of smoke were rising.

“Fire Nation.” Haru’s mouth thinned. “I’m all too familiar with that sign.”

“So are we.” Katara’s hand clenched, before turning to the tribes.

“You see? That’s the sign of the real enemy. And they’re coming for all of us. We can’t stay here bickering. If you care about the lives of you and your family, please come with us.”

The leaders of the tribes remained silent for a moment then turned to each other. Well Muffet did. Doggo still didn’t know where she was.

“We can settle this later, I suppose. When we can’t smell smoke anymore.”

“Indeed. I’ve got donuts to sell! Spiders! Let’s move!”

“I hope we aren’t making a mistake.”

Katara turned surprised. “What do you mean Haru?”

“I don’t know. But something tells me it would be better to turn back.”

She placed her hand on his hand, not noticing his body’s response.

“That’s absurd. They need us. Why would you get that feeling?”

He shrugged.

“Heck if I know.”

“We’ll go on ahead and scout for the best route. See you soon Sokka.”

“Yeah sure. Just be careful. Come on big guy. Let’s move.”

The man called Greater dog turned away from the smoke at the sound of his name.

“You hear me? Let’s move. It’s time to go!”

The man leaned in close. His eyes wide. His ears seemingly flapping.

“What gives. What’s your deal?”

“He wants you to pet him.”

Sokka turned to the lovebirds. “Excuse me?”

“Why do you think we call him Greater dog. He’s like a dog! Only bigger.”

“Kind of like you darling.”

“Oh, hush you.”

 Sokka clasped his head in his hands.

“Is it too much to ask for a normal day?”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Nice one Suki! These macho soldiers never saw you coming!”

“Yeah, I think that’s more due to luck. If they spent as much time surveying their surroundings as they did chatting about their families, they might prove affective soldiers.”

“I know! How did they conquer so much of the world like that? Noobs!”

“You keep an eye out here. I’m going back to let the others know it’s ok to come.”

“Is that all you’re going to tell them?”

“Yeah, why? What else would I say?”

The warriors stared at her.

“What? What do you want?”

“Maybe come clean?”

“Come clean about what?”

“Your secret, maybe?”

Suki stared at them for a time. Eventually she turned and walked back down the path.

“Why doesn’t she just tell them? I don’t get it.”

“Leave her. Her life’s hard enough without the attention.”

“It sure would get a weight off her shoulders.”

“And add another one. She’s made her choice. Let her live with it.”

Truth be told, Suki was still struggling with that choice. She didn’t really know why she didn’t tell. Maybe she was afraid of really confronting the truth. Admitting it to herself.

“Hey warrior princess! How’s it looking?”

“Pretty good. We caught a couple of guards off guard.”

“Ha ha ha! Guards off guard! Priceless!”

“How are things back here?”

“Wish I could say the same. These people would love to kill each other just as much as the Fire Nation.”

“Really? That bad?”

“Can you stop moving? I’d really like to not see you anymore.”

“It’s mutually exclusive you know! If only my senses and companionship were as bad as yours!”

“Listen web lady. Talk all the crap about me you want, but don’t say anything about my friends, got it?”

“I’ll say whatever I want!”

“Wow.” Suki looked at Sokka with astonishment. “And they call us the children?”

“I know. With this commotion, it’s a wonder the whole valley isn’t onto us. Even Katara is getting annoyed. And that’s saying something.”

“And how about you?”

As if on cue, the Greater dog saddled up behind them with puppy dog eyes.

“I’m gonna need to write a biography. I’ll make millions!”

“Oh, can I be co-author? I’d like some of that?”

“Yeah, sure. Damn it! You are not a dog! Go bother someone else!”

The man whimpered and sulked away.

“A little harsh don’t you think, Sokka?”

“Harsh? He’s not a dog! Why should I treat him like one? God! I need some food! If only that old crone Muffet would let me have some! We’re saving her life! Why can’t I at least get something out of that?”

“Yeah people are weird.”

Further ahead, the path split into two roads. The warriors had already taken out another group of soldiers posted ahead.

“Hey, Suki. This area looks pretty clear. We think it might be a good place to rest.”

“That might be for the best. We’ve still got another day of walking ahead.”

Katara turned to let them know. The tribes weren’t happy and bickering quickly started up.

“No way, I’m sleeping next to these poodles! They might pee in my crate!”

“And we don’t want to wake up with webs in our faces! Thank you very much!”

“Fine. We’ll divide the camps up. One tribe can sleep over there. The other over here. Sound good?”

“Thank you young waterbender! You are most wise! Hey everyone’s moving! I can see you all again!”

“Stupid Doggo. How you’ve lived this long is a mystery.”

“Same for you spider queen!”

The children looked at each other with dismay.

That is how the water tribe siblings found themselves sitting with the spiders while Suki and Haru found themselves with the dog tribe. Sokka was very insistent that he not be with the dogs.

“Hey Muffet. Since we’re doing you a big favor, mind if I get one or two of those donuts?”

“For free? This isn’t a charity! We need money! If I gave handouts to everyone who did us a favor, we’d starve!”

“Sheesh! Cheapskates!”

“What was that?”

“He said, if you can’t offer that, maybe you can explain something to us?”

“Katara, that is not what I said.”

“Quiet you. Can you tell us why you have such animosity to the doggie tribe?”

“Oh, well. That’s a bit of a sad story. Are you sure you want that? Life is sad enough as it is.”

“We could pretend it’s all roses and sunshine. How does that help anyone?”

The woman smiled. “Fair point. Pretty clever for a child. All right. The truth is we were once the same tribe. A peaceful tribe. Until the day of Sozin’s comet.”

“The day everything changed.”

“Yes. The world was thrown off balance that day. And our tribe on that day was faced with a challenge. To hold back and survive, or charge into battle against the world’s largest military who had just taken down an entire nation.” She sighed.

“Our tribe is descended from those who elected to stay and protect our families. The dogs are descended form those who went to war. Well, those few who lived to tell the tale.”

“Wow. You sure we can’t have a donut?”

“Sokka! I’m sorry. That is a sad story.”

“Does it make you think of us less?”

Katara paused. “I don’t think it’s for us to say. We weren’t there. I’m sure your people did what they thought was best. Just as I’m sure the dogs did what they thought was best.”

“Hmph. Their stunt doomed nearly all who went. It was a poorly thought out strategy. If they had waited, we could have come up with a real strategy to take back our lands. But since they cost us most of our people, we’ll never know, will we? Some mistakes are too big to take back.”

Katara thought on that statement. “Maybe. But that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Ah, prince Zuko. Good to see you training.”

“Just running through the basics again. Making sure I have them down.”

“That’s good. I find the basics have save d may life far more than any advanced techniques. Remember to use the breath.”

“Yes. Yes. When are we getting off this ship?”

“Right now, actually!”

“Admiral Zhao. Slept well, I hope.”

“As well as can be I suppose. Hope you did the same. Looks like we’ve got trouble.”

“Trouble of what kind?”

“We have sentries posted back east to watch for anyone trying to sneak in from the coast. They have strict orders to send a messenger hawk with updates every day around this time. It hasn’t come today.”

“Well surely that’s not a cause for total alarm. Maybe they’re just a little late today.”

“It is a cause for alarm. Whatever else you think about these soldiers, they never miss their deadline. They know the punishment for that. Something’s up. I’m guessing maybe some of those ruffians I called you out here to help with.”

“Does that mean we can go do something worth our time? Then let’s go already! I want to but some heads in.”

“Prince Zuko!”

“No, no general. That’s the spirit. I would expect nothing less from the son of the Firelord.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“We’re getting close. The safe zone is just on the other side of this valley.”

“Finally! If that stuck up woman doesn’t give me a free donut for this, I’m gonna… Do something.”

“Don’t get too cocky. There’s no hiding spots in between here and there.” Suki turned to Katara. “It might be prudent to wait until nightfall. All it takes is one lookout to have the entire area onto us.”

“No! I may not be able to see you! Damn you, non-movement-based sight! But I can still hear you! You want us to stay here another moment with these cowardly insects?”

“For once we agree! I’m not leaving these donuts with these mutts a second longer than I need to! We go now!”

“Now brethren, let’s be reasonable. Dogaressa and I think it would be more prudent to ensure do what is in our best interest for survival. We might have to stick together a little longer, but on the other hand-”

“No, no no! I don’t care what you lovebirds say! I’m not sticking with these cowards anymore!”

“Cowards! We’re survivors!”

“Survivors? More like scavengers!”

“Yeah, in case you’re wondering what they mean about that… See a while back, these two were part of the same tribe and-”

“We know Sokka. We talked to the dogs. They fought. The spiders didn’t. Heck of a mess.”

“I don’t know how we can get them to reconcile. After all this time.”

“We don’t need them to reconcile. We just need to get them through here.”

“Haru! I expected Sokka to say something like that, but not you!”

“It’s not that I don’t want them to make up. But we don’t have time for that. We need to focus on survival.”

 “So, we just rush across and hope no one incinerates us? Listen, I’m all for getting away from that Greater dog as soon as possible. But this sounds like suicide.”

“You hear him brothers! Let’s move out!”

“What? I said suicide, you stupid dogs! Are you deaf and blind?”

“Come on spiders! Soon we’ll be free of these tree sniffers! To Ba Sing Se we go!”

“No wait! Get back!”

“No more waiting! Earthbender, help me move my crate!”

“Wow! At least ask politely! Or at least give me some food!”

“No, Sokka. We’re here to help. If they want to go now, then we help.”

“But it’s crazy! Make them listen to reason!”

“No, he’s right Sokka. We’d better get moving.”

“My warriors and I will comb the side hills. See if we can take out anyone else, waiting up top.” Despite her firmness, she could not hide the concern in her voice.

“Suki, if you need some help-”

“No, you should stay with your sister. Besides, if something comes up, they could use a planner.”

Sokka nodded, though he couldn’t help feeling it was his lack of warrior skills that made her reject his assistance.

The caravan made its way through the valley and indeed heard the sounds of fire blasts up on the ridges above. But the Kyoshi Warriors, true to their word, kept them occupied.

“Those are quite some impressive women. Remind me how you met them?” Doggo looked at Katara.

“That’s a rather strange tale. Long story short, my brother was being a sexist pig and they took pity on me for having to deal with him.”

“Hey! That’s not how it happened!”

“I might be generalizing. But that’s the basics.”

“Dang. Wish we had more people like you back then. You might have persuaded these coward’s ancestors to get brave.”

Haru stepped in at this.

“I understand the anger you feel. But I think it would be best to hear out their side of the story before jumping to conclusions.”

“We have heard their side! And it’s cowardice! How could they stand by and do nothing? With their help, we might have stood a chance against Sozin! We could have beaten him back before he had time to solidify his army! Now we’ll never get that chance again!”

Muffet looked his way. But she didn’t respond this time. She just continued on with the other spiders.

“Ah, see how the world has become Dogaressa? Even those on the same side can’t see eye to eye!”

“You’ll never have that problem with me Dogamy! I’ll always see eye to eye with you!

“Oh darling! Kiss me!”

“No, you kiss me!”

The children just stared at each other.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Hey guys! See we made it! And not a moment too soon!”

“Finally! Now we can get some food. Eh spider lady?”

“I told you, no! Not a single piece! It’s for those who deserve it!”

“Oh, now that’s not very nice. Good food should be shared with everyone. Especially someone who did you such a kindness.”

“Quiet old man! How dar- Wait, who the hell?”

“Oh, don’t mind general Iroh. It’s just his way. Your business is with me, savages.”

A whole battalion of Fire Nation soldiers had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The man with side burns was unrecognizable to them. But the old man and the boy were both instantly familiar.

“Oh, look it’s the ugly prince! What? Didn’t torture us enough, before?”

“You called that torture? You don’t know the meaning of the word! Allow me to show you!”

“You’ll get your turn prince. After I’ve had mine.” The man with sideburns stepped forward. “Now you have a decision to make. Surrender calmly and become my prisoners. Or resist and burn like the air nomads of old. Your call.”

At this Doggo clenched his fists with trembling anger. The man with sideburns simply raised an eyebrow.

“Do you speak for this crew, err, sir? I have to admit, I’m a little disappointed. When most people address admiral Zhao, they at least take some effort to make themselves presentable.”

“I am who I am, admiral. And just because I can’t see you doesn’t mean I can let what you said stand.”

“You can’t see me? I’m right in front of you?” Zhao looked around at his soldiers. “Blind and poor taste? You see men? This is why we’re needed to save this world!”

Everyone laughed except the scarred prince who remained stoic and his fat uncle who looked about uncomfortably.

“Save this world? SAVE THIS WORLD?”

Doggo’s sudden rage caught everyone by surprise. Even Muffet raised her eyebrow.

“I’ve heard that crap all my life. And I won’t hear it anymore! If it’s my time to die, I’ll die like my ancestors! By the sword! They knew death was preferable to you!”

As he pulled out his sword, so too did the rest of the doggie tribe. Zhao’s smirk faded.

“Wait, you all had swords? Why the hell did you need us for protection?”

“Sokka, I don’t think this is the time for questions.”

“Ha! You’re going to take us on? You? Good. I could use the exercise.”

“Admiral, if I may-”

“You may not, general. I am in command here.”

“Wait, he’s a general yet you’re in command? How does that make sense?”

“Shut your mouth peasant! If you don’t want to be destroyed along with these brutes, I suggest you raise your hands in surrender now!”

Just as the kids were seriously considering surrender, a massive blast of some kind of goop landed on the admiral, covering him, the general and the scarred prince.

“What in blazes? Who threw that?”

“Your friendly neighborhood freedom fighters, admiral! Ready to kick butt as you requested!”

From out of nowhere, a small group of seeming bandits swung from above and onto the remaining soldiers.

“These must be the ruffians who’ve been messing up our supply lines! Arrest them! Quick!”

The soldiers moved to counter but were knocked off guard by the dog tribe and surprisingly the spider tribe who rushed forward to knock them off their feet.

“You, helping us?” Doggo looked at Muffet with surprise. “You don’t think this will actually impress me, do you?”

“You think I care what you think? I’m just not letting these savages touch my goods! Now my pet, attack!”

“Holy crap! They have a giant spider! Frigging heck! Has that been with us this whole time?”

“Fight back! Get them! General Iroh! Do something?”

“I’m afraid I’m stuck admiral. Prince Zuko. Now perhaps is a good time to practice the negative Jing.”

If he could, Zuko would have slapped his head against his hands.

One of the soldiers knocked to the ground by Haru pulled out a horn and blew into it. A great echo shot out from within into the sky.

“Crap! They’re calling for reinforcements! Come on everyone! Let’s scram!”

“Sokka! Let’s go! What are you doing?”

“One second.” Sokka stared at Zuko up close.

“What are you looking at peasant?”

Without warning, Sokka knocked him on the head with his boomerang sending him falling back ward into the goop.

“That’s for the water tribe, prince dork!”

“Ha! Prince dork, all right! Some help you proved to be! Wait until your father hears of this!”

Zuko’s eyes widened with worry, until his uncle intervened.

“Might I remind you admiral, that you too fell for their trap? Do you really want the Fire Lord to hear of that?”

Zhao’s grinning face quickly fell, and for Zuko that silence was the best sound he heard all day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“So, it took you all this time, but your tribe finally grew a backbone.”

“We always had it. We were just waiting for the right moment. For a time when we stood a chance.”

“And you think that time is now?”

Muffet shrugged. “Maybe. Maybe not. But either way I was getting tired of that guy’s smug grin.”

Doggo didn’t return the smile.

“So, what now? We just pretend like the last century didn’t happen?”

“No, of course not.” Katara intervened and stood between the two tribes. “But maybe it’s a chance to start over. In this world, you need all the help you can get.”

Doggo and Muffet stared at the girl for a time before turning back to each other. Doggo smirked a little.

“Fine. I guess we could use the extra hand. Don’t think this means all is forgiven though. We’ve got a lot of trust to build before that happens.”

“Same here. You’ve also got to work on that doggie breath.”

“Don’t push it spider lady. So, could you move a little or something? I can’t shake your hand otherwise.”

Muffet complied and upon shaking the man’s hand turned to the other people.

“From here on, we march to Ba Sing Se together! As one tribe once more!”

“Tee hee! Just like us Dogamy! Isn’t that weird?”

“You know it Dogaressa! You naughty boy, you!”

“Oh you!”

The leaders turned to the children.

“We owe you an unpayable debt. We will forever be grateful. If there’s anything we can do-”

“How about some cider?”

“Except that!”

“No need.” Katara extended her hand. “Seeing people to safety is reward enough.”

The tribes began moving on. Except of course for the Greater dog who continued to stare at Sokka with pleading eyes.

“Gah! Fine! Here!”

Sokka rubbed the man’s head causing him to lick him in excitement.

“Bleh! Enough! Enough! Get moving! Geez! Bunch of weirdos!”

“Sokka!”

“Well, they are! I mean I’m glad to see them safe but honestly! What the heck!?”

“Eh, I’ve seen weirder.”

The leader of the ruffians who had helped them earlier stepped out of the shade of the trees.

“Yeah, like who? Like you?”

The man looked to Katara. “This your brother?”

“Yes. I’m sorry for his attitude. Thank you for saving our lives.”

“Quite convenient that you should show up at just that time.” Haru shook the boy’s hand. “Who might we thank for this rescue?”

“Name’s Jet.” The boy smirked. “And while you’re out here, you can consider me your best friend.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Behind Enemy Lines

_“Aang. Where are you my son?”_

_Stay here. Stay here. He can’t see you. He can’t see you._

_“It’s for your own good. Think of the places we’ll go! Up to the moon! We can see everything!”_

_Stay hidden. Don’t come out. Don’t come out._

_“Aang, you can’t blow this off forever. The longer you wait, the more it’s going to hurt._

_He’ll leave. He’ll leave. Please leave. Please leave._

_He turned the corner. His dark eyes lighting up in response to Aang’s fear._

_“There you are! Let’s fly to the moon!”_

“Wake up!”

He did indeed wake up. He woke up to even scarier eyes. Yellow eyes. Attached to a beautiful demon.

“You’re the last one up, Kuzon. You know what that means, don’t you?”

“Uh… no. I’ve never been the last.”

“Oh really? Well then, today’s your lucky day!” She grinned devilishly.

“You get to spend it with me!”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Scrubbing the walls and floors and making the bed was easy for someone like him. He’d had plenty of practice as a nomad. They taught independence at those temples, whatever else anyone said!

“What are you looking at? Faster!”

Doing that under the gaze of a murderous possibly insane Firebender was something else though. He couldn’t help staring back at her now and again. He still was having trouble believing this was really happening!

“What’s wrong? Are you ok?”

“Huh? I mean, of course princess! I’m serving the glory of the Fire Nation! And especially you! Why wouldn’t I be ok?”

She laughed. Both wonderful and chilling to hear.

“You’re cleaning up my garbage. There’s nothing glorious about that.”

“There is if it’s your’ s princess. Even at your most unclean, you are still… uh… fiery?”

She stared at him silently for a bit. Then burst out laughing.

“You’re a weird guard. I should probably have you whipped for such casual behavior.”

“Are… are you going to?”

She smirked at his nervousness. He cursed himself. He needed to hide his emotions better.

“Maybe. If I have to. Do I have to?”

“I… you really want me to decide?”

“No, not really. That’s the point of me being me. And you being you. I make the decisions and you don’t. Does that make sense? Or is that too much for your feeble brain?”

“No princess. Not at all.”

“Hmm. Well you do appear to know how to keep yourself tidy. Usually I have to give someone a “friendly” little reminder of the cost of inefficiency. You’re the first I think who I haven’t had to give that to. Congratulations.”

He couldn’t help the smile on his face. All his life he had worn his emotions on his sleeve. She noticed.

“What’s this? What’s with that grin? That’s quite unbecoming of a guard of the fire princess, don’t you agree?”

He quickly wiped the expression off his face.

“I… my apologies, madam.”

“Madam?”

He nearly jumped out of his suit.

“Princess. Princess? Yes, princess! Of course princess! Whatever you desire princess!”

She didn’t respond. She just moved closer.

He had to will himself not to take a step back. It was a true challenge.

“You know what I think? I think you’re the worst guard I’ve ever seen., and I ought to have you punished for your dismal performance.”

“Maybe you should.”

Her eyes raised. He had to blink a few times to confirm what just came out of his mouth.

“Really? You agree?”

“Well… you could… But then who would keep your room so clean?”

She pursed her lips, then eventually smiled.

“I suppose that’s an acceptable argument. Fine. It’s settled then. You get to spend even more time with me. You should be honored.”

He couldn’t keep the sweat off his face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Avatar! How goes it! Ow! Lady Frisk! What gives!”

You’re a goddamn idiot, she said.

“Come now! There’s no shame in giving an old friend a compliment!”

“There is if it blows our cover!” Aang hissed. “I’m already under enough scrutiny as it is!”

“yeah, i’ll bet. that girl keeps looking over here and grinning.” Sans waved.

“What are you doing? Don’t draw her attention!”

“why not? she’s noticed you. even has you working around her at all times! isn’t that any boy’s dream?”

“That’s not the point! We’re behind enemy lines! We need to keep our heads down and not draw attention!”

“you’ve already drawn attention. might as well make the most of it.”

“No! I’m not getting… Papyrus, what are you doing?”

“Going to introduce myself of course! It’s only right they know!”

“No stop!” Aang moved to counteract but was stopped by Frisk who grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“What are you doing?”

Truthfully, she was watching what she wanted for a long time. Someone to shut that chatty moron up!

When they marched him off in chains, Aang and Sans looked her way. her cheeks blushed.

Oops, she thought to herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“That Papyrus fellow with you?”

Aang paused in the middle of scrubbing the floor. He couldn’t help but look up.

“Another rule broken. Looking your superiors in the eye during work.” She shook her head. “I really ought to have you flogged.”

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean… no. I’m not with Papyrus. He just came up and talked to me.”

She kept staring. He stared back with all his might. It was so strange. He was no liar. And yet here he was trying to lie to someone who doubtless had endless years of experience.

“You’re still staring Kuzon.”

He quickly looked back down at her shoes, his face blushing red. He couldn’t hold back the sweat.

“Well that’s good to know anyway. It means it won’t bother you that he and his brother are going to be shipped off to the boiling rock as soon as we reach the capitol?”

He almost dropped the bucket. He had to will himself not to look up. Mustn’t look up. Mustn’t show concern.

He’d heard some talk of the boiling rock on the raft ride after the mines. The worst prison in the Fire Nation.

Unfortunately, she was all too perceptive. She saw his worry.

“You don’t like that, I see. Think it’s too harsh, hmm? Are you concerned for their well-being?”

“With respect, princess. What do you mean his brother?”

“Oh, I mean that other fool I saw you sitting with. Or didn’t you know?”

“Yes. They told me they were siblings. But I saw only Papyrus talk to you princess.”

“Well, he revealed quite a bit more than he intended as I’m sure you saw. A spy in our midst! The absurdity! I couldn’t take any risks so I had bis brother tossed in for good measure. He kept smiling the whole time. Can you believe that? Who smiles knowing their lives are in my hands?”

Sans would. Aang smirked to himself a little. Nothing made that guy cringe.

“Kuzon. Can you keep a secret?”

“Of course princess. Whatever you-”

“You’re staring again.”

He looked back down.

“When we reach shore, we’re going to deport them quietly to the Boiling Rock without my father’s notice. I want you to keep your mouth shut about this incident. I don’t want it getting found out that we allowed a pair of treasonous rats on board. I am the heir to the throne. Perfection is expected of me. Do you understand?”

“Absolutely princess. Without question, I will-”

“You’re staring again!”

He looked back down at the floor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Aang! So good to see- “

“Sshh! Keep it down! I’m not supposed to be here! What the hell were you thinking? Talking to her like that?”

“I thought it was important to establish friendly relations. After all we are here partially to change this nation are we not?”

“Not with the frigging princess! We dispose her first then we establish friendly relations!”

“like that’s ever gonna happen. give that dream a rest, both of you. i’ve lived in this nation a long time and they’re not interested in making friends.”

“We can talk about that later. For now, what about you? She thinks you’re spies!”

“which to be fair, we technically are. can’t blame her. any oaf can listen to my brother and tell he isn’t fire nation slave material.”

“How are you going to get out of this? Should I look for the keys?”

“nah, don’t worry about us kiddo. we’ve gotten out of tougher cages than this. we’ll just wait until they’ve got us to sea again and then, wham!”

“Yes! Wham! They will feel the full force of the future captain of the guards!”

“…right. whatever bro. meanwhile, you’ve gotta find your bison, kid. that’s the whole reason we’re on our way there, isn’t it?”

“Find my bison? Alone?”

“well, not alone. you’ve got that mute girl with you. but without us for a time, yes. you’re the avatar. surely, you’re up to the task?”

 “I… I thought I was. But that princess… She’s something else.”

“yeah, i’ve noticed. she’s quite a sight-”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“whatever you think of her, you’re gonna have to face her and her daddy at some point, right? may as well suck it up and show them what you’ve got.”

“But I’m not-”

“not ready? i wasn’t ready when i left home to go search for you. and yet here i am. And i don’t have thousands of lives whispering in my head. what’s your excuse?”

He opened his mouth to respond. But he couldn’t. He didn’t have any excuse. Except his fear. And he reckoned that was no longer an acceptable reason to check out of his job.

“Well, then. I guess I’ll see you when I see you. Get out when you can, right?”

“Fear not my friend! Tell Lady Frisk her hero will soon-”

Aang closed the door to the cells. One thing he wouldn’t miss was Papyrus’ chatter

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

He found Frisk up on the railings, observing the approaching coastline. High up above them lay the crater with the Fire Lord’s palace.

Aang gulped. Here he was in the most dangerous place in the world, having only mastered one element and not having even started any other. How was he supposed to rescue Appa and escape? It would take a miracle. Frisk’s expression showed she was thinking something similar.

“Looks like we’re on our own for a little bit. You going to be ok?”

She simply nodded. Not particularly bothered by it all it seemed.

“I know you aren’t the fondest of those brothers, but they’re the only allies we’ve got. Even if they are kind of annoying.”

She shot him a look that said seriously? Only kind of?

“Yeah ok. Really annoying. Papyrus talks his goddamn head off. And his brother… I don’t know what it is about him. But he… he scares me.”

She nodded. Apparently on the same page.

“I mean I don’t know why. But I get the sense there’s more to him than slippers and a love for hot dogs, you know? I can’t explain it.”

Beware the silly ones, she said with her fingers.

“Yeah, I guess so. Listen Frisk I uh… I just want you to know that uh… I appreciate all you’ve done for me. I wouldn’t have made it this far without you.”

She smiled nodding to say that she knew.

“No really. I mean without you I… I would’ve killed myself.”

Her smile faded. This conversation had turned dark fast.

“You saw me back at that temple. I was going to throw myself off the edge. If you hadn’t…”

She pinched his shoulder.

“Sorry. I guess what I’m saying is… well… thanks. You’ve helped me out a ton this far. I know it can’t have been easy for you after losing Toriel…”

He stopped. Her eyes widened. He quickly corrected himself.

“I mean… uh… I didn’t mean… Oh damn it… I’m not very good at this…”

She nodded to show understanding.

He didn’t say anything at this point. He just stared off into the distance at the approaching shore. Anything else he said might make things worse.

And they were already pretty bad from the smoke he could now make out.

“Attention all soldiers! It appears rebels have seized the main shore! We are needed to drive these vermin back into the sea! Prepare for battle the moment we disembark!”

The airbenders looked at each other.

“Boy, being the Avatar is fun huh?”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Burn them all! Burn them alive! Let not a single one live! For the glory of the Fire Nation!”

Aang and Frisk purposefully held back. They genuinely weren’t sure how to proceed in this scenario. Sure, they needed to keep their cover. But they couldn’t go fighting people who for all intents and purposes were their allies. Could they?

“Kuzon! Whatever your name is! Get them!”

Well, not like they had a choice now.

Aang moved his fists in a motion to build up air, but had his arm grabbed by Frisk who shook her head.

“Right. No air. Damn it! How do we- Oh crap! Duck!”

Duck they did as a bolt of fire came right at them. Moving aside, Frisk shoved her arm into the man’s face while Aang kicked him in the shins.

“Cool. I see you picked up some regular training. Where’d you learn that?”

But she was already running off to fight someone else.

“Well never mind. Woah.”

He had to stop for a moment to admire the girls. Not in that way, mind you! But they were remarkable. Frisk ducked and dodged without any sign of air at all. The princess’ circus friend was jumping all around dancing and weaving to knock the enemies in their weak points and sending them to the ground. And the princess herself?

She was astounding. There was no comparison. The way she took all her enemies with such style. Such grace. She was incredible. How did he ever survive an encounter with her?

Stray flames from the fighting landed on a nearby house. Cries of panic arose from within. His inner airbender rose out and sent him to their aid.

“Gah! Fire’s covering the door! I can’t…” He looked over his shoulder. Everyone was preoccupied with the battle. He moved a wave of air to blow the fire out of the way.

“Come on! I’ll help you out!”

He rushed through the smoke and grabbed the nearest hand he could find. Through the haze, he could make out others and called out to them.

“This way! Outside! Hurry!”

He pulled them to the entrance just in time before the building collapsed. He got knocked to the ground by another rebel. His helmet came off and he was just able to kick the rebel’s shin.

Looking across the battlefield, he saw Frisk and Azula’s friend being swarmed. He couldn’t use air, but maybe…

He bit his lip. He’d never tried this. But he didn’t have a choice. He shot a blast of fire.

Immediately, the flame grew to a massive size, engulfing the rebels who shouted out in dismay as their bodies were covered in fire.

Both Frisk and Ty lee looked his way. Both in shock. Aang himself stared at the rebels rolling about in pain from his own fire.

Without thinking, he moved to help them. He spun his arms in the motion to conjure up a gust of wind before Frisk ran across and stopped him, shaking her head.

He stared back wordless. Was he really about to blow their cover right then and there?

Fortunately, the rebels had either put their flames out by rolling or jumping in the ocean.

Aang sighed. He hadn’t taken a life after all. Not yet.

Oh wait. Yes he had. Before he was frozen in ice. Awesome

“Azula! Did you see that? Your nice soldier here helped me! Thanks cutie!”

Turning about, Aang saw the princess staring at him with that same unnerving smirk.

“That was quite the blast. Not a sign of control or skill. But certainly power. Who taught you that tripe?”

“I uh… I taught myself.”

She laughed. But quickly stopped when she turned and gasped.

“F-Father?”

Aang’s heart spiked. He turned slowly.

The Fire lord?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 Fire Lord Ozai stood silently watching the rebels kneeling down in disgrace. His eyes swept over them all. Cold and uncaring.

“I admire your determination. It takes immense bravery to challenge the heart of the Fire Nation. Of course it also requires a near complete absence of thought to attempt such a feat.”

A few of the higher up rebels stared up in anger at the Fire Lord. Most continued to look down at the ground and shake.

“I can see you are not a bunch generally suited for combat. Farm boys. Peasants. You are no soldiers. No heroes.”

“Traitorous bastard! You’ll- Aaggh!”

The man who had spoken screamed as the princess placed her burning hand against his cheek.

Aang felt his feet move forward, but was again stopped by Frisk grabbing his shoulder.

She gave an annoyed look which basically said “will you stop doing something stupid for once?”

“Traitor, am I?” The Fire Lord looked around with anger now evident in his face.

“Do you remember the sacrifices our ancestors made? The pain they went through? Do you not remember the lessons passed down? From Sozin and the rest?” He paused to let them digest his words, his eyes lighting up with passion.

“Power. The divine right to rule is something you’re born with. The Fire Nation was born with that right. The superior element was born with the greatest determination and hence the greatest potential to lead the world into a glorious new age! You forgot that fact! You forgot your commitment to your country! You forgot your role in life! And so, you shall have no life at all!”

Right then and there without any warning, he unleashed a bolt of flame lighting them all up. Their screams ran through the sky, until they died out.

“My.. my lord. They were prisoners. Shouldn’t we have…”

“No. Not for traitors like them.”

“But the rules…”

“Rules? The only rule is mine! Do you understand?”

Apparently they did because nobody spoke again. They simply went to cleaning up the mess of their ashes.

“Daughter. I saw you out there… Your lightning was… close.”

Azula’s smile faltered at that. Aang could see her hands shaking.

“I see the school didn’t teach you enough. Or perhaps you didn’t pay enough attention. Keep at it.” He then turned to the rest of the soldiers in formation.

“Well done to you all. You have continued to uphold the glory of the Fire Nation.”

They saluted and he saluted back in response before turning and making his way back to the central palace.

Aang stared after him with fear piling up from within. He had to fight that?

Azula stared after her father herself. Aang could see her hand shaking. Eventually she turned around.

“What are you looking at? Get back to your stables, slaves!”

“Yes princess!”

Aang watched her walk off. He felt a twinge of sympathy. Frisk pulled him along.

After putting away his gear and finding his bed, he snuck out and found Frisk looking out over the city from the top of the crater.

He stood next to her for a time looking out over the town. His heart filled with concern.

“Appa’s down there somewhere. We’ve got to find him.”

  That’s not all we have to do, she replied.

“No? What else?”

Kill the Fire Lord

He stared at her silently. Unable to keep the fear off his face.

“I don’t know if that’s possible for me. I mean… You saw what he did to those soldiers, right?”

Doesn’t matter. You have to do it. It’s our job.

He nodded reluctantly. His job. Beat the Fire Lord and save the world. Easy right?

Then why didn’t he feel so?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Undyne continued kneeling down. The king could take quite a lot of time to finish his tea.

Come on. How long are you going to take, she thought to herself?

Finally, he finished and turned down.

“Undyne! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?”

“You called me sire.”

His eyes widened. He pulled up his itinerary and laughed.

“To think I would forget! I can be so absent-minded. Can’t I?”

Among other things, she thought.

“Yes, well anyway. I’m sure you know why I’ve summoned you. Or at least you know the topic I wish to discuss.”

“The Avatar.”

“Yes. It’s been several months since his resurrection. But we finally have a lead on his location. The Capitol.”

“The Capitol? Is he mad?”

“Sans’ letter said they were headed there to try and rescue the Avatar’ bison.”

“Sans said that? Is… Is Papyrus…”

“Yes. Apparently he’s alive too. Quite insistent apparently that he was the one who caught the Avatar.”

Somehow that didn’t sound right to Undyne.

“The time has come for our return. Undyne. I want you to fly out and bring them back. We have much to discuss.”

“You mean… It’s time? After a century of suffering?”

“Yes. Revenge can be ours. We can soar again.”

Undyne felt her heart beat quickly.

Revenge. The sweetest word imaginable.

 


	15. Twisted Teachers

He hadn’t meant to find her up here truth be told. Seriously he hadn’t.

How could he? This woman had tried to kill him twice already and displayed a level of cruelty beyond even his own father.

Damn it. Don’t think about that.

He was assigned to patrol by the guard and told to wander the city. But it had been mere coincidence that saw him follow the princess up to the rim of the crater within which the city lay. Mere coincidence.

That’s what he told himself anyway.

“What are you doing? Spying on the princess is a serious offense.”

He jumped. Quite literally. He might have jumped a bit higher than normal (natural for an airbender) since she raised her eyebrows.

“Quite an impressive jump. You’re a fit little boy aren’t you?”

“Err, boy?”

“Oh yes. Clearly a boy. Not that I have issue with that of course. I’m still a child myself. I know age means nothing to perfection. But still, the naivete of youth is no excuse to spy on your future fire lord.”

“With respect princess, I wasn’t spying on you. I was simply doing my rounds and-”

“And what? Just happened to find yourself in the same place as me?”

“Well… yes.”

“And as soon as you realized you were in the middle of my training; did you remove yourself?”

“Well I thought about it but-”

“But you didn’t, did you?” You thought otherwise, didn’t you? Pray tell. Why did you decide to stay?”

 He paused. Think man think. She’ll incinerate you!

Nothing to say? Were you perhaps spying for your own lurid pleasure? If so-”

“I was stunned!”

She stared. He stared back, not quite comprehending what he had just said.

“Stunned? Meaning?”

“Stunned by… your fire! Your… skill! I’ve never seen anything like it!”

He said that purely on instinct. She seemed to buy it though.

“So, you were spying, hmm?”

“Not spying! Admiring!”

He immediately regretted that word choice. Too late now though.

“Not helping your case boy.”

“Perhaps not. But I couldn’t help myself. I’m not the best Firebender and I can’t help but be impressed by such a display!”

She stared for a few more moments but nodded seemingly satisfied.

“Can’t blame you there. I am the greatest Firebender you will ever meet. Expect for my father of course. But give it time.” She smirked.

“I know I… Can you teach me?”

That last bit came out before he knew what he was saying. She stared very long and hard.

“Teach you? You want to learn from the princess of the Fire Nation?”

“Uh…”

He sweated. What was he thinking? He wasn’t. That’s what. She clearly thought the same.

“You think you’re worthy of lessons from princess Azula?”

“Well… No. But… With you as a teacher, surely I would be.”

She laughed. Tears ran down her cheeks. He shook. He might have overstepped his boundaries. He readied himself for swift rebuttal.

“Oh, what the hell? Good for a laugh.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 “Hi there! You’re the other guard aren’t you!?”

Frisk turned to the perky circus girl. It was a good thing she had a helmet on so her raised eyebrow remained hidden.

“The other guard, right? The one with that Kuzon fellow? I don’t think I’ve heard you say a word! What’s your name again?”

Frisk bit her lip but with no choice tried her sign language. The girl stared.

“Uh… You’re happy? Is that what you’re saying? Good for you!”

It was Frisk’s turn to stare. She tried again with the fingers. The girl turned her head.

“Uh… you’re upset with the food?”

Frisk slapped her face with her hand. That did not seem to bother her at all.

“Hee hee! I like you silent girl! You’re funny! What’s your name again?”

Frisk had no clue how to get out of this. Most people would have given up by now and left which was how she liked it. But this girl appeared to be having the opposite reaction. Fortunately, a nearby guard stepped into the rescue.

“Apologies, lady Ty lee. This one can’t speak. Mute apparently.”

“A mute guard? Really?” Great. She seemed even more excited now!

“Yes. It’s strange. I don’t recall hiring a mute guard. But as long as her friend Kuzon is with her, we can kind of communicate.”

“I know! I’ve seen them together quite a lot! For a moment there, I thought they were friends with those brother spies! But oh, silly me!”

“Right… In any case, is there a problem lady Ty lee?”

“Oh, not at all! I just wanted to get to know this chatty young woman! If you don’t mind of course! Oh wait! You don’t really have a choice do you? You have to do what I say, or I tell Azula! So typical of me forgetting!”

The guard looked at Frisk with sympathy. Apparently, he was used to this.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Hey Katara. Got a moment?”

“Of course, dear brother! Anything for you!”

“Really? Wow. I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you say that. What’s with the pleasant mood?”

“Why wouldn’t I be pleasant? Look where we are!”

“Right. You mean up in the trees with a bunch of wild children?”

“Don’t call them that! They’re so much more! Apologize now!”

“Pfft. No need for that. I’ll take it as a compliment.”

“Oh, hello Jet.”

“Hey, what gives? What’s with the frown? Let’s turn it upside down!”

“Hey! Hey! Hands to yourself! I’m not frowning! I just want to know what you think you guys are doing here!”

“Well, we’re the freedom fighters, as I told you. We’re doing what we can to drive the Fire Nation out of this valley. The scum have hurt us enough.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself.” Katara stared at him with immense pride in her eyes. And something else. Weird.

“Uh huh. So, you just swoop down from the trees onto the nasty fire soldiers? Saving the innocents and all that?”

“Yeah. You think that sounds silly or something?”

“Oh, not at all. I totally agree with the premise. I just thinks it’s naïve to think it’s going to make some kind of difference.”

“Well I think it’s great! Doing all you can to defend those who live and avenge those you’ve lost!”

“Uh…”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself Katara. Why don’t we take a walk? I’d love to show you around.”

“I’d be delighted. See you around Sokka.”

“No wait, Katara! And they’re gone. God! Why doesn’t anyone listen to me!”

He resigned himself to the no respect guy and headed for one of the other huts. Maybe Suki was willing to chat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Now just stick it in there and you can form a bomb.”

“Wow! You’re pretty good miss Suki! How do you do it?”

“I’ve had to take care of myself for a time as well. This is just part of being a kid in this world I guess.”

“Hey Suki.”

“Sokka! Hang on a moment. Duke, will you excuse me for a moment?”

“The Duke!”

“Come again?”

“My name is the Duke! Not Duke!”

“Huh. Kids. Am I right?”

“Technically Sokka, we’re kids.”

“Hey! I am a man! A strong man!”

 “Of course, you are. Now what’s troubling you?”

“I don’t know I just… What do you think of this place? Of these “freedom fighters”?”

“They seem ok. They’re fighting the Fire Nation like us. Doesn’t that mean they’re on our side?”

“Maybe. But I get a strange vibe from these guys. Especially their leader.”

“Who? Jet? He saved us.”

“Yeah he got scar face off our back. But something about him bugs me.”

“Is it your sister?”

“My sister!? This has nothing to do with my sister!”

“Really? So, all those stares you send when she’s sitting next to him are coincidental?”

“I… it has nothing to do with my sister! I’m just naturally untrustworthy! There’s something weird about this place.”

“Won’t argue with you there. A group of wild children living in the trees and fighting a guerilla war against armed trained soldiers? Plenty is weird about that.”

“But more than that, I mean-”

“Where is Jet anyway? Haven’t seen him since breakfast.”

“With… Katara.”

Her eyebrows raised. “And you swear that isn’t the reason you’re so upset?”

“That has nothing to do with it! I mean come on! Look at me! Do I look like the petty jealous type? Do I?”

She didn’t know how to respond.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Spread your legs farther apart! Farther!”

He closed his eyes and sighed but complied.

“Now focus on breathing. That’s the first step to any proper fire.”

He couldn’t help but stare. Breathing? Really?

“Oh, what’s wrong? Too good for the princess’ teachings? Why don’t you prove your worth to me right now then?”

He quickly looked away.

“No princess. I… I meant no disrespect.”

“Good. You know the price of disrespect.” She smirked and stood up.

“You’ll like this next bit. I’m going to leave now and get some much-needed recuperation. You are going to stay here and continue breathing in that pose. If I come back and find you’ve failed…” She trailed off and indeed at that moment walked off.

He didn’t think at first that she would take that long. Oh how naïve youth could be.

“And then I said to him: Don’t go there girlfriend! Mm hmm! And then he said- Oh hi there! Kuzon right? I’ve been talking with your friend here! The strong silent type! I like it!”

Frisk looked at the avatar pleadingly.

“Hey, Whatcha doing? That looks like fun! Can we join?”

“Trust me. It’s less fun after 40 minutes.”

“40 minutes? In a squat? How exciting! I love doing that!”

“Do you love doing it while breathing?”

“What do you mean? We do everything while breathing! What a silly question! You’re such a silly billy!”

What are you doing, asked Frisk?

“The princess said this is good for firebending training. She told me to stay here and continue it. That was 40 minutes ago.”

“Oh my! Well if Azula told you to do it, then it must be good. I’d keep at it.”

“Right. But for how much longer?”

She shrugged. “As long as she says.”

Both airbenders stared at her. She relented under their stares.

“Oh, all right. I suppose 40 minutes might be a little much. I’ll go ask how much longer she wants.”

The airbenders stared after her then back at each other.

“So… how you doing?”

Frisk stared annoyed.

“Hey Azula! Azula!”

The princess groaned and opened her eyes. She was so enjoying the hairbrush through the water. She’d forgotten how much she’d missed some pampering.

“Can’t you see this is my me time?”

“I know! I know! I just wanted to see how long you plan to keep that poor guard standing out there like that.”

“Kuzon?” She laughed. “Ah is the poor little thing breaking under the pressure? Some guard!”

“He’s been out there for 40 minutes breathing. I’m just curious how long he has to remain there.”

“Oh, you’re curious? You?”

Ty lee shook a little under her friend’s gaze but remained firm.

“Yes. I’m just wondering how long.”

“If he’s already cracking then he’s unfit to be a guard of the fire nation and should be banished.”

“He doesn’t have a problem. Really! He just wants to make sure he’s obeying his princess the right way!”

Azula raised an eyebrow.

“Did he really say that?”

“Uh… Well maybe not that way exactly.”

“Of course not. Could you really expect such devotion from a child?”

“What about me?”

“You’re more like a pet than a child.”

She tried to remain stoic and not let her hurt show. Not as easy as Mai made it look.

“Look, he seems like a nice kid. It might be good to have someone like that on your side. So maybe..”

“Side? He is a mere guard! If he is truly on my side, he will do as his princess commands without question.”

Normally Azula would stop right there. But something about Ty lee’s puppy eyes made her relent.

“Oh fine. I suppose 40 minutes is enough time. Go! Tell him that’s enough for today. But tell him I’m going to test him tomorrow. So, he’d better have it down!”

“Thank you Azula. I’m sure he’ll appreciate that.”

Azula closed her eyes again and snorted.

“Appreciate? Let’s see how long that lasts.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Aang placed a hand over his face from the light. He opened his eyes and grabbed the blankets up to his chest.

“Princess Azula? What- “

“You wanted to train didn’t you? This is how I learned to train! From morning to dusk!”

“But there’s no light outside!”

“Oh, poor baby. Afraid of the dark? Why shouldn’t I have you removed from your role permanently?”

Aang bit his lips. He couldn’t have that. He got out of bed and followed the smirking princess outside.

“Ah the cool morning air. Doesn’t it make you feel alive?”

She might have been trying to annoy him. But she was right. It did make him feel alive. He’d spent a few years up in the clouds after all. This was nothing.

“No complaints? Not even any shaking? Well that’s impressive. Most guards shudder at least a little.”

“I’m not most guards.”

She raised her eyebrows.

“Let’s see if that’s true.” She conjured a fireball in her hand.

“Hope you’ve learned how to properly breathe. Because if you haven’t this next bit is going to hurt. Now conjure a flame in your hand. Remember to inhale first!”

He did as commanded and a small fire formed in his palm. He winced, highly tempted to let it go out. But he resisted and kept the flame whole.

“Oh look. You can make a flame! You’re a true expert already!”

“Really?”

“Of course not! You have a long way to go for that silly guard! Now are you ready for another patience test?”

“Well…”

“That’s the spirit! Now, you’re going to practice maintaining that flame. Your job is to keep it from going out. And that means proper concert with your breath and focus!”

Aang blinked a few times, trying to make sense of whatever she just said.

“Now then. Pay attention to the flame. Focus on your breath. Don’t focus on anything else.”

The avatar listened. He put everything he had into keeping the flame alive. He quickly jumped when Azula shot a blast at his feet.

“I said focus! What? Do you expect the real world to always be so accommodating? Now, resume! Focus!”

He turned back to the flame. Another few minutes passed. When she shot a bolt of lightning at his feet, it took all his willpower not to lose focus again.

“Better. But how long can you keep it up?”

He inwardly groaned. That was a good question.

How long could he keep this charade up?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Not bad Katara. You’re a pretty darn good waterbender.”

She looked at Jet and smiled. He smiled back. That made her own grow even more for some reason.

“I do my best. When you’re alone with a lot of kids to raise, you have to find some way to pass the time.”

“Not a bad way I must say. Your fighting skills could use some work though.”

“A lot of work! I know! I have none!”

“Here, let me help. Please. You don’t last long in this world without knowing how to handle yourself in a brawl.”

She paused. She never did enjoy such horrible things. But he was correct. It really was necessary for life.

“I guess a few pointers couldn’t hurt.”

He chuckled.

“Actually, they can. That’s the point. They do hurt.”

Sokka stared from a distance. When he saw his sister knocked to the ground he moved to intervene, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Relax. It’s all part of training. Better that she do it with him than with an actual threat.”

“What if he is an actual threat?”

Suki raised her eyebrows.

“He saved our lives. That makes him better than the Fire Nation at least.”

“Better doesn’t make him our friend. Honestly, why are you taking this so well? You haven’t gotten this far by trusting strangers!”

“I trusted you.”

“Yeah, but I’m me! I mean look at me! How could you not trust this face?”

Suki considered running down a list of reasons but decided against it.

“You know rather than have a hissy fit about your sister, maybe you’d like a little bit of training yourself?”

“Excuse me? I can totally take care of myself! I am a warrior of the Southern Water Tribe! Defender of my people! The best-”

Without a breath, Suki flung him to the ground. Jet and Katara looked over to see what had happened.

“Nothing to see! Go back to what you were doing!” Sokka got to his feet and angrily dusted himself off. He turned annoyed to a smiling Suki.

“Still think you don’t need help? Still think a girl doesn’t have the skills?”

He stared for a minute. He then sighed and shook his head.

“That’s the spirit! First let’s work on your stance!”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Let me see your hands.”

He showed them to her, and she took them in her own. He thought he would shudder but was surprised by their warmness.

“Hmm. Well at least you’re doing as you’re told. Whether you’re making progress is another thing.”

He winced as she touched his burns. She traced her fingers along them. One eye on his hands and another on his expression. A slight smirk formed in response to his reaction.

“What’s wrong? Too much for you? Maybe you could swap places with one of my nannies? You sure act feminine enough.”

He chuckled at that. She looked confused. That was at his expense.

“So, tell me how that feels. I’m genuinely curious.”

“It feels… Exhilarating. Makes me feel… alive.”

“Alive? Yes. That’s a good way to describe it. It’s the threat of pain. It’s something none of the other elements have. That’s what makes ours the best.”

“The best?” She smiled and nodded.

“You don’t get the constant threat of pain with the other elements. A stone won’t roll if a bender doesn’t throw it. A drop of water won’t drown someone without the bender’s will. But fire?” A flame flickered in her palm.

“Without absolute control and discipline, fire will spread. It’s alive. It will consume everything. Destroy everything.” The whole time she continued staring into his eyes. Unblinking. Scrutinizing his expression.

“That is the strength of Firebenders. The reason for our right to rule. We must constantly exhibit control. Only those with that will succeed. Those who don’t…” She made a slitting motion across her throat.

“That is the key to mastering Firebender. You must always be in control. That is how I will know if you are worthy. When the fire obeys you and not you it.”

He stared at her absolutely serious face. In that moment he thought he understood her a little more.

You’d like her dad. She’s your kind of psycho.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Wow, so you really can’t talk? That’s amazing! Wonder what that’s like? If I couldn’t talk I’d go insane!”

And I might stay sane, thought Frisk. She threw another glance her way, but still the girl did not get the message.

“I like your friend. He’s well… He actually kind of cute! In that cute puppy kind of way. You know what I mean?”

Please leave. Please just leave.

“But there’s more to him. I just know it! He’s also got a bit of that rugged look! I bet the girls swoon over him! Do you?”

This time Frisk really did look her way. Her raised eyebrow expression was of course totally misinterpreted by her talking buddy.

“You do!? Oh, that’s so sweet! Not to worry though sister, your secret’s safe with me.” She winked.

Please stop. Really. Please stop.

“Listen to us talking about boys like a bunch of typical schoolgirls! Let’s talk about you. How is it being such a young guard? I can’t imagine it’s easy.”

At that she simply nodded. Nothing about her life was easy. Hadn’t been easy for a long time.

“Especially not being able to speak! I wonder. I mean… Is there a reason you can’t? Like, do you still have a tongue?”

She turned again; her face still stoic. She opened her mouth.

“Ew! Guess I should be careful what I ask for, huh? Not that I mind! No, no, no! You won’t get rid of me that easily, I assure you!”

She rolled her eyes. Ty lee seemed to realize her mistake and quickly changed the subject.

“Listen, I know you’re worried about Kuzon. But Azula isn’t going to do anything. She’s actually kind of interested in Kuzon. If any other guard had asked for lessons like he did, she’d probably light them up for the mere suggestion! Believe me! But when he asked… I don’t know. She seemed almost thrilled. I don’t get it.”

And I don’t get you.

“Hey. Frisk. I know she’s scary and all. But she’s still your princess. You can trust her! Really! She has your best interests at heart.

Never before did Frisk have to struggle so hard to keep from laughing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Azula? What are you doing here?”

“Is it so wrong for a daughter to want some time with her father?”

His stare implied that yes. It was weird. Certainly in their family. But he beckoned her forward regardless.

“How goes your training?”

“As well as it can father. Free of those teachers, I can now find my true potential. Rest assured, by the time I’m your age, there won’t be a bender alive who can stand against me.”

“Including me?”

She paused. He liked to throw out these trick questions. Throw her off her game. Had to answer this carefully. Didn’t want to end up like Zuko.

“I wouldn’t press my luck.”

He seemed pleased with that answer. Claiming she would grow strong enough to rule but not necessarily strong enough to beat him. A boost for both their egos.

“And what about your pupil?”

He smirked at her surprise.

“Like I wouldn’t notice? What gave you the idea to take on a child guard?”

She paused again. He was the only one who could read her like this.

“He asked and- “

“He asked? A guard asked a lesson of you? Princess of the Fire Nation and you accepted?”

Azula felt her concern raise. This was not a good sign.

“Truth be told father, I did it more for my benefit. What good is a warrior if she cannot teach? Cannot show what she has learned?”

Her father maintained his usual blank stare.

“And this helps you? Teaching it to a mere guard? One step above a peasant?”

“…Yes. It does.”

Her father smiled. Usually something that made her happy. Not this time though.

“Then may I make a suggestion?”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Having fun with the acrobat? She looks nice.”

Aang laughed at Frisk’s typical annoyed look.

“Oh come on! She likes you! At least you don’t have to spend all time with the princess!”

How’s that?

“Sorry I don’t get that. What are you saying?”

The finger symbols still didn’t make sense.

“Uh… Something about fruit cakes? You have some?”

She slapped her hand against her head.

“Well as I was saying, the princess she’s… well she’s something else. Never met anyone so… forceful.”

Forceful?

“Hey, don’t give me that look! That’s the perfect word for her Actually no… Terrifying. Yeah that’s it.”

She actually nodded in response. She made to say something with her hands but decided against it since she knew he wasn’t good enough to decipher.

“What about the guards? Have they said anything about a bison?”

She shook her head. He groaned in frustration.

“They wouldn’t keep a sky bison just anywhere. It would have to be somewhere special. Somewhere underground. We need to look at night.”

You seem too tired.

“Yeah. I am. Azula’s running me through the grindstone. If I could just-”

“Oh Kuzon! Ready for more fun!?”

He looked from the princess’ malicious grin to his friend’s worried face. All he could offer was a sad smile.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Hey Sokka! Looking good!”

“What the bruises?”

“Yeah. Looks like Suki’s given you a real ass kicking. I like it! Say you’ve earned it!”

“Only as proof that yes, my hard work is paying off, thank you! Meanwhile I don’t see a scratch on you! Maybe your training with Jet isn’t going so smoothly?”

“Oh not at all. It’s going fine. I just have enough class to not fall like a wimpy boy!”

“Wimpy boy? Wimpy boy!? How- How dare you?”

Katara enjoyed his flustered actions. He always was easy to bother. But then she remembered that he was her brother.

“Come on Sokka, I’m just messing with you. I’m sure Suki’s a great teacher.”

“And I’m a great student, thank you!”

“Of course! I guess Jet and I just work well together!”

“Right. Jet. Has he… Treated you well?”

“Well? He’s treated me great! Better than great! He’s such a gentleman!”

“Gentleman? I think they define themselves as the exact opposite of that.”

“Well he certainly doesn’t act that way. He’s a gentleman, no doubt. And the things he does… I mean… He’s a gentleman in every way that matters!”

“Yeah, I’ll bet. Listen Kat. How long do you plan to stick around here?”

She raised an eyebrow and stared.

“You got a problem? Sokka, look around! Look where we are! How is this not the most incredible thing you’ve ever seen? A band of kids fighting the good fight? We should have been doing this from the beginning! Imagine how much good we could have done since then!”

“How much good are they actually doing though? Seems like at best they’re just proving annoyances for the Fire Nation.”

“At least they’re trying! That’s more than you and I could ever claim!”

“Woah, hold on. We’re trying that now! Isn’t that why we’re heading to the North Pole? To do something?”

“What?”

“Remember? Isn’t that what we were planning on? To rendezvous with our sister tribe and reunite them?”

“Of course! That’s totally still the plan! I just-”

“So what are we waiting for? We’ve still got a long way to go. And I doubt that prince is sitting still waiting for us.”

“But there’s still so much I want to see.”

“I’m sure there is. But we didn’t leave home for fun. We left it for a mission. And this isn’t it. I think we just need to consider what our priorities are right now.”

She paused. She hated it when he spoke truth but he did have a point.

“Just a little more Sokka. We won’t get a chance for something like this again. Just a little more, please?”

Sokka rolled his eyes.

“I hate this big brother instinct.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“More ferocious! Anger! Use your anger!”

Most wouldn’t expect a pacifist like Aang to have much in the way of anger. But then most didn’t know the circumstances of the boy’s life. He had only learned that pacifism through a lifetime of anger. And so when asked to unleash it, he found it all too easy.

Even Azula seemed impressed at the size and heat of his fireballs.

“My my. Quite a lot of inborn talent I see. Or perhaps that’s just my brilliance passing onto you.”

Truth be told, the monks had never really helped Aang overcome his rage. They just helped him bury it. Keep it hidden. Never address it. Acknowledge it.

But now? Here? With this girl? For the first time in years (over a century in fact) he finally got to let it out. And damn did it feel good.

“I see why the captain would hire one so young. Where have you been all my life boy?”

“Recently joined. Felt it was time to do my part for the homeland.”

” At age 12? Most boys your age talk a big game but few are willing to live up to it.”

“I’m not most boys. I’m determined.”

“Determined. Curious word choice. One I’d use to refer to myself.” She walked close and looked at the boy’s stance.

“Feet are too widely spaced rookie.” She kicked his feet and he fell. She giggled.

“Get back up. We’ve got a war to win.”

She raised her eyebrow when he rose to his feet without even a grumble.

“Geez, you’re no fun to annoy. Not even a peep. Not at all like Zuzu. He’d cry to mama asking her to make me stop. So pathetic.”

“Zuzu?”

“My brother. “Prince” Zuko if you want to get all politically correct.” She rolled her eyes.

“Ah of course. The prince. Where is he right now?”

She stared at him long and hard.

“I’m going to assume you’re joking. You are joking right?”

“Huh? Uh, yeah! Totally! A joke!”

She wrinkled her nose. “Your humor could use some improvement.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“What happened to the dog?”

Frisk shook her head and again tried more fingers. Ty lee clapped excitedly.

“This is so much fun! Ok, ok! Uh… What happened to the lobster? What lobster? Are they serving lobster to the guards? I didn’t realize you could get such good food! Maybe I should eat with you guys!”

Frisk breathed in deep. Patience with fools, she told herself. One more time.

“What happened to the… prick? No. Print? Prince? Oh, prince Zuko! Oh I get it he-”

She stopped a second. Her face took on a hurt expression.

“You don’t know? I guess that’s one of the perks of youth. He was banished for speaking out against his dad. Banished until he could return with the Avatar. Nobody thought that was possible. Guess we thought wrong.”

She shook her head. “But he woke up in the Fire Nation. And I don’t think Zuko knows. So if anyone’s going to get the Avatar, it’ll probably be Azula. Which is great! Don’t get me wrong. She totally deserves it. But poor Mai she was so hoping to see Zuko again. Oh well. If she’s in the Earth Kingdom she’ll probably see him again soon! Right, Frisk? Frisk?”

Frisk had already wandered off when she heard the bit about Zuko. Anymore from Ty lee would drive her insane.

“Hey Frisk, right? Are you going to the fight?”

Frisk looked at the older guard with confusion.

“The fight? Between Le and Kuzon? Hosted by Princess Azula herself?”

Well shoot. Their went her me time.

She ran as fast as she could to the crowd of guards that had gathered. She could see the flames being traded back and forth even if she couldn’t see the fighters.

“Hey little girl! Try cactus juice! It’ll quench ya! Nothing’s quenchier! It’s the quenchiest!”

 She pushed the drunk off her. A skill developed from years with Jet.

“Well well. Looks like we have a winner! And the winner is..”

Frisk felt her heart rate rise. She pushed through, bracing herself for the carnage….

And instead found an unfamiliar guard lying on the ground breathing heavily and the Avatar standing tall, and smirking way too wide.

“This little dweeb, Kuzon!”

Azula grabbed his arm and raised it high. Aang didn’t seem to mind the woman who had tried to kill him twice touching his bare skin.

Seemingly drunk by the enthusiasm of the crowd, he leaned his head back and belched a tower of fire. The guards cheered on even louder while the loser lay on his back groaning.

Frisk shrugged her shoulders.

Well that’s one way to learn an element.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Ok this is it Sans. You know how the plan goes right?”

“hmm? what plan?”

“The escape plan! Come on bro! Pay a little attention! The Avatar and that mute girl need our help!”

“eh, let the youngsters fend for themselves little i say. they’ve done well enough on their own i’d reckon.”

“Come on Sans! This is my purpose! I live for this! How am I going to become captain of the guards if i don’t-”?

“oh all right. if it makes you happy. guards! want to have a bad time?”

“What are you talking about? Keep quiet!”

A minute later the brothers walked free onto the rim of the boat. Papyrus kept a healthy distance behind his brother.

“No matter how many times I see you do that, it never gets any better.”

“i promised a bad time. he didn’t refuse.”

 


	16. The Beach

“Oh boy! A whole week off! All to ourselves! Such fun! Aren’t you all just thrilled!”

Ty lee turned back to her crew mates. If they were thrilled, they didn’t show it. The two children guards they’d brought with them looked far too nervous to enjoy themselves. And the princess looked like she was being sent to a war zone and not an island paradise.

“Thrilled? Thrilled for what? We’re being sent on a forced vacation!”

“Don’t think of it as forced Azula! Think of it as a gift! Think of it as your father- “

“My father what? Wanting me to take it easy on myself? Fat chance of that? He just wants me out of the way! He must.”

“Oh come on Azula. You know your dad loves you.”

Azula did not respond. Merely looking out at sea and huffing. Frisk made motions with her hands to which Ty lee just looked in confusion.

“Sorry what was that? I still don’t get your method of communication.”

Aang sighed. “She was just wondering why you choose to bring us along princess. Not that we aren’t grateful. But surely there are more qualified candidates.”

“What? Bring along a bunch of men on a meaningless holiday when they could be better spent doing real work? Besides, you’re my student. You aren’t getting out of another training regime that easily.”

“Really Azula? This is a vacation! You’re supposed to relax!”

“I am. I find watching rookies suffer very relaxing thank you!”

“So... This Ember Island... Have you been often?”

Azula looked annoyed for a moment at the measly guard asking such a personal question. But Ty lee jumped in.

“Oh yeah! You used to didn’t you? You had a family home here!”

“That was a long time ago. Nothing worth seeing now.”

Ty lee looked saddened then turned to Aang. “What about you Kuzon? You have anywhere you liked to go for fun?”

“Nothing worth seeing now.”

He and the princess locked eyes. She smirked a little.

........................................................................................................................................................................

 “Princess Azula! Lady Ty lee! So good to see you again! Guards! Please see their things to their respective rooms!”

“Oh no need for that. You two will do just fine.” Azula held the bags out to the two old women. They stared back in surprise.

“Princess? Isn’t that what they are here for?”

“Oh I wouldn’t say that. They’ve proven to have a bit more zeal than the rest of their fellow guards. So they’ve earned vacation guard dog privileges.” She paused, pondering the meaning of whatever she just said.

“Point is they’re here with us. We’ll leave the boring parts to you.”

The woman continued to stare for a moment but eventually resigned themselves to carrying the bags into the next room. Meanwhile Ty lee spread herself out onto the bed.

“So, to the beach then? What do you think Kuzon? I bet you attract all kinds of attention without your shirt!”

Kuzon and Frisk looked at each other. Aang’s uniform and wig managed to hide his tattoos. But if they removed them at the beach...

“Oh I knew it! You’re a total ladies’ man!”

“No not really. I actually haven’t spent much time with the opposite sex.”

That was a truth. Being with monks in an all boy temple didn’t give him much chance to interact with girls. That wasn’t what caught Ty lee’s attention however.

“Oh! You said the S word! Did you hear that Azula? He said sex!”

“He’s a boy Ty lee. What else do you think they think about?”

Ty lee blushed at that as did Aang. Frisk merely smirked.

“With your permission actually princess, I’d rather not visit the beach. Sun and I don’t agree.”

“Some Firebender you are! But that’s all right. I’d rather not have horny teenagers ogle me either. I have a better idea in store for you.”

“Aw! And here I was so eager to ogle you Kuzon! Oh well! Guess it’s just you and me mute girl!”

She proceeded to glomp Frisk who stared at Aang with pleading eyes. Aang himself was too focused on the princess’ smile. This was not going to be a merry holiday.

........................................................................................................................................................................

“Maintain the breath! Maintain the breath!”

Aang bit his lip. He felt his old anger rising up again. Peace. Inner peace. Don’t fight. She’ll kick your ass.

“Ugh! Just stop! Give it a rest. Come on. Let’s go. I’ve got better things to do.”

Inwardly cheering, Aang pulled himself up and trod along after his master. They walked mostly in silence for a time, until they came to an overlook of the beach. Far below, they saw their acquaintances lying on the beach. One surrounded by boys. The other off in the shadows.

“Looks like Ty lee’s having a grand time.” Azula’s tone turned slightly jealous. Whether about the boys or Ty lee was unclear. She sounded amused looking at Frisk. “Can’t say the same for your friend.”

“Can’t really blame her. Can’t talk after all.”

“Indeed. How did the guard hire a mute? Still, I suppose she can handle herself.” She stared back at Ty lee who was chatting with the boys. She seemed excited as usual.

“Enough of this. Let’s move on. This way.”

They continued on to an abandoned... House didn’t do it justice. It was a massive complex situated above the sea.

“Impressed? Our family vacation home.”

“Nothing worth seeing I believe you said?”

She stared at him and smiled.

“Careful little guard. That’s a sharp tongue. You wouldn’t want to see it burned off. Now wait out here. Let no one else in.”

Aang nodded in agreement. Inwardly happy for a chance to put some distance between himself and the iron-willed Firebender. He stood outside, practicing breathing while he waited. 20 minutes later she called out to him.

“Guard! Kuzon! Whatever! Get in here! Help me move something!”

He went inside to find her trying to move a bed from a very fancy room. Based on the size of the bed and everything else in the room, he assumed it was for kids.

“Here. Help me turn it over. Put some back into it! There we go. Here it is.”

She pulled out a picture from underneath the bed. It featured two people in it. One a young girl who he presumed was a younger princess Azula. The other was an older woman who he didn’t recognize. Azula clearly did, given her immense scowl.

“Good. Now let’s add it to the collection outside.”

The collection as she called it was a pile of paintings out in the main courtyard. All featuring the same unknown woman or an unknown boy with a ponytail. Some had Firelord Ozai himself. She added the latest picture to the pile and stood for a moment to admire her handiwork.

“Good. This should make a fine fire.”

“Sorry. Fire?”

“Of course. Not right now of course. I was thinking of having a fire later tonight when it’s cold. I’ll keep warm from the memories being burned away.”

“Painful memories?”

“All memories are painful in a sense. Even happy ones.”

“With respect princess. How can happy memories be painful?”

“Because they’re still memories. They’re what were. Not what is. Not anymore. Not for me anyway.”

Aang decided to step out on a branch. “Who are they? In those photos? I recognize the Firelord but the other two- “

“You really are new at this job. The boy is my brother prince Zuzu. Well I guess you could say ex prince Zuzu. Banishment and all that. And the woman is...” She sighed. “My mother.”

“Oh and where might she be? I haven’t seen her all this time in the capitol.”

She looked at him like he was the dumbest person in the world.

“You’re kidding right?. Agni, where did you come from? The colonies?”

“Yes.”

“Figures. What do they teach kids out there?” She shook her head. “Anyway I’m done here for now. I’ll be back later for the burning. It’ll be something to see I’m sure.”

They both went outside to find Ty lee and Frisk standing in front of the house. The former looked gleeful. The later looked dour.

“Hey Azula? Guess what’s happening tonight?”

“I don’t need to guess Ty lee. I’ve cleaned the house out. I already know.”

That took her friend by surprise.

“Wait, you already know about the party?”

Azula stared.

“What party?”

Aang stared at Frisk who looked back apologetically.

........................................................................................................................................................................

 “Knock, knock! Hey Chad! We’re here!”

A muscular boy with an open vest greeted them at the door. He looked over Aang and Azula with raised eyebrows.

“These two your friends? Thought you said they were important. They don’t look so much to me.”

Aang smiled a little at Azula’s look of irritation. But she quickly hid it under her normal blank stare. She’d told Ty lee and the two guards (airbenders) she didn’t want her royalty known and they kept silent about it.

“Oh, trust me Chad. They’re friends with me! Doesn’t that make them important?”

Her wink made Chad smile again and beckon them in. Azula always found that ability of Ty lee impressive and useful. Right now though, she found it irritating.

“All right. So listen. My dad’s an admiral. He has no idea I’m hosting this party. So please. Don’t mess anything up.”

“That’s a sharp outfit pal.”

Everyone turned to Aang with his goofy grin. Chad himself merely shook his shoulders and said: “Uh. Thanks.” Before walking away.

“That was my line, guard.” Azula whispered in his ears. “How did you even think of that? Have you been combing through my diary?”

“I didn’t even know you have a diary, princess. I assure you.”

“Quiet! I told you. I don’t want anyone knowing about that.”

“Why is that again? I figured you loved the feeling of dominance.”

“Oh, too true! Guess you do know me. But just this once I wanted to see how people would react to me if they didn’t know who I was.”

“Oh, that’s a good thing! Attempting to interact with the people and understand them?”

Azula laughed out loud at that, causing everyone else in the room to turn her way. She had to place her hand on Aang’s shoulder to keep herself from falling over.

“Oh Kuzon. You’re funnier than Zuzu! We’re going to have so much fun tonight.”

........................................................................................................................................................................

“God! This is so boring! Why did Ty lee agree to this?”

Frisk stood next to the angry and slightly drunk princess. She’d thought it better to do her duty as a “guard” rather than continuously have to wait for Aang to come by and tell off some guy trying to hit her up that no. She was not being off putting. She couldn’t speak. Oh. Speak of the devil.

“Hey there lass. Like the party? You know what could make it even better?”

“Me right? I could make this night better. Wouldn’t you say?” Azula leaned in front of the mute girl. The guy backed away from her all too creepy smile.

“Uh, right. I uh... What’s that Kristy? You’ve got something to show me? Coming!”

“Huh? There’s no one calling for you you big- Hey get back here!”

Frisk smiled a little at the sight of the might fire princess reduced to a half-drunk teen begging for a good time. She quickly regained her stoic persona when said princess turned less she incinerate her.

“Hey Frick! What gives? I see boys all over trying to give you a good time! What’s your secret huh? Tell me!”

Frisk ignored the failed name attempt and tried in failure to communicate with her hands how she didn’t really want the attention. Of course none of that made any sense to the Firebender.

“What’s that? What’s that you’re saying? Oh, I get it. You want me to go right? Well fine! I get it! I told you to come! I didn’t tell you to be nice, did I? No sire!”

Frisk couldn’t keep the confusion off her face now. She briefly wondered if she could survive flipping the bird to this drunk psychopath. Too late. She began walking away.

“Fine. I get it. Who wants to chat with someone like me, right? Sure I just wanted to be a nice hostess for once. But I get it. Once a monster, always a monster. That’s what mother thought, right? Why should you be any different?”

Frisk stared after this bizarre princess. Perhaps she should have felt a tad of empathy. But no. This was the monster who’d gotten Toriel killed. She wondered how Aang felt about their sadistic host.

Truth be told, his feelings were more complicated. But he couldn’t address those feelings in this current climate.

“Why are you wearing these sleeves? Come on! Take them off! Like everyone else!”

“Seriously! Are you planning to go to the North pole or something?”

To hide the tattoos on my arms, duh. That’s what he thought to himself. Not that he would say that out loud. Not to all the girls who couldn’t seem to get themselves off his arms.

“Hey Kuzon! Looks like we’ve got the same problem huh? These guys can’t seem to get their hands off me! And they can’t seem to keep their hands off you! Weird right?”

He couldn’t help but smirk at the girl’s perkiness. How did she get involved with such a tyrannical regime?

“Hey, have you seen Azula anywhere? I’m starting to get a little worried.”

Aang was secretly more worried for whoever she came across. The girls crowding him did not overlook that name however.

“Azula? You mean that... Wait. Who was that again?”

“I think she was like one of those uh...”

“One of the Ember Island players?”

“Yeah, that’s it! An actress, right?”

Aang and Ty lee couldn’t help but laugh. What he’d give for the princess to be there right now to hear that.

“Uh yeah. Speaking of that “actress...” Kuzon? You think you could find her? Pretty please?”

“Uh, sure. Let me just... get these off.” He managed to push his way out of the sea of overenthusiastic girls.

“Wait, where are you going? Come back!”

“Please, let us massage your muscles again! Please?”

He passed another guy flirting on Frisk and her failures to tell him off. He sighed and walked over to him.

“I’d be careful around her pal. She’s got pentapox.”

That sent him running. The two airbenders laughed out loud as the other boys from across the party looked their way in shock.

Looking for your friend, Frisk said with her hands. Took off outside. Seemed even more moody than usual.

“I guess that’s just part of her charm.”

Frisk stared at him with a face that said, are you kidding me?

“Look uh... I know this isn’t easy for you. After Toriel-”

Frisk held up a hand for silence.

“Hang on. I know this is wearing heavy on you and I thought-”

No time, she said. Do your job. Win her trust. Find your bison. Let’s go home.

Now it was Aang’s turn to stare.

“Home? Where’s that?”

He left her there then, looking ashamed.

He saw the head boy Chad run back inside from the balcony where his grumpy princess awaited. He sighed upon seeing the look of terror on the boy’s face and went outside to confront the source.

“Kuku? Is that you? Why aren’t you in there flirting with your little sluts?”

Aang kept his face passive. She scanned his face for any sign of irritation or discomfort and sighed.

“Ah, just doesn’t have the same ring as Zuzu does it? He always overreacts to it. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but god I miss him.” She raised her glass out to the sea and made a toast.

“Here’s to you, you miserable bastard. Wherever you are. Just think. A whole year at sea trying to find the Avatar, and I found him without trying! It’s like dad said. I was born lucky. Cheers, you poor unlucky bastard!” She stuck her tongue out and down the rest of the glass.

Aang took the glass from her as she stumbled. She held onto the railing and turned to her “student.”

“Kuzon. Be honest with me. What do you think of me?”

Aang took a huge inhale. Crap. How to lie again?

“I think you’re a uh... A worthy inheritor to the throne and uh...”

“Oh stop. I’ve had enough lies from my family. My father. My mother. I won’t take it from a guard.” She turned out again to sea. Her legs wobbling a bit to stay up.

“Born lucky. Pah! Years of training. Practice. Perfection. And what do I have to show for it huh?” She clenched her fists. Her fist trembling.

“I couldn’t make my father believe in me. I couldn’t catch a little kid. I couldn’t even get one guy at this stupid party to like me! I mean look at me! How could anyone not want this?” Her hands lit up with flames, lighting up her angry face.

Even knowing what he knew about her, Aang had to admit. At a first glance at least, he would definitely want that. Clearly not everyone in the mansion shared that belief.

“Uh guys? Looks like they want us to leave.”

“What for? Don’t they know who I am?”

“Well, no. You told us not to tell. They want us to leave because.... Uh... They think Frisk has pentapox.

“Pentapox? Who told them that nonsense?”

Kuzon bit his lips. “Yeah. What a load of crap, right? Yeah.”

........................................................................................................................................................................

“Put your back into it! You’re carrying your princess and teacher, damn it!”

“Apologies, princess. We’re almost there.”

“Excuse me? What did you call me? How dare you address me that way? Do you want to be banished?”

“Apologies again princess. See? We’re there.”

“Ah good. Set me down as close as possible. But not too close! You don’t want to torch me, do you?”

Aang spent a few moments edging her to and back from the fire with her arm around his shoulder. She would keep saying further and closer until eventually she gave up and just resigned herself next to Frisk. The latter did not look happy.

“Good work servant. Now if you’d be so kind. Start the fire!”

With respect princess, I thought you wanted to burn the pile.”

“While on drugs? Don’t question your princess! Obey!”

Aang sighed and shot a fireball onto the pile of photos Azula had assembled earlier. The instant he did, the princess’ eyes lit up in anger.

“What are you doing? That was mine to burn!”

“But you said-”

“I know what I said! Don’t question your princess! Obey! That’s what I said!”

“Uh actually Azula. You told him to do that.”

Azula stared hard at the perky girl with one hand placed over her eye. She shook her head and leaned back on her hands.

“Well excuse me! Sorry for caring!”

Frisk wanted to laugh but was interrupted by Ty lee’s sudden surprise.

“Hang on. Azula! These are photos of your family!”

“Yeah. So what?”

“So why are you burning them? Don’t you care? Think of the memories!”

“Memories? Pah! Memories of what? Something that will never happen again? It’s pointless. Better to give up on it.”

“You don’t mean that!”

“Of course I mean it. Don’t pretend you understand Ty lee. You don’t know me.”

“Don’t know you? Really? You think I don’t know you At least your dad pays you attention? You don’t have any other siblings to compete with anymore!”

“That’s true. I don’t.” Azula smirked. “Best time off my life.”

“I didn’t get that option! Can you imagine living with 6 siblings who looked exactly identical to me? I didn’t have my own name! You and the circus... You were the only ones who treated me as an individual! More than just a doll on the shelf!”

Yeah, more like a slave, Frisk said with her hands. That got the other two girls to stare.

“What did she say? God, I never understand that girl! What the hell?”

They turned to Aang. He wasn’t sure what to say.

“Uh, she said that... She thinks it’s done you good. Both of you good! You’re a great couple!”

They both stared. Until Ty lee clapped her hands and glamped Azula.

“Did you hear that? We’re a couple!”

“He didn’t mean like that fool! Did you?”

“Well, no. I meant that you two complement each other. You’re there for each other despite your differing personalities and conflicts of interest and all that. You know?”

Azula gripped her head. Then sighed.

“I suppose I am pretty lucky to have you. Can’t believe I’m saying that.”

“And I’m really lucky to have you! You always treat me as an individual! Even if it’s sometimes questionable.”

“Excuse me?”

“Uh, what I mean to say is... uh... I just think you’re an awesome person and uh.... I hope you recognize it!”

The princess snorted.

“Somehow when you say it, I can almost believe it.”

“What about your father?”

The princess stared at the Avatar.

“My father? What about him?”

“I mean... Doesn’t he think you’re uh... awesome?”

She laughed. A hollow laugh devoid of warmth.

“Him? Think me awesome? The only reason he tolerates me is because his only other option is Zuzu!” She threw a bolt of fire at the burning pile in anger.

“Woah! Easy Azula! Easy!”

“Don’t tell me to take it easy! I’m the princess! I do what I want! I have whatever I want!”

Except affection, Said Frisk. Fortunately the princess didn’t understand. Though she didn’t look happy either.

“I don’t like that one,” the princess slurred a bit. “Always talking with her hands. Were the guards really so desperate that they couldn’t hire a child with words?”

Frisk looked Aang’s way for assistance. Azula wagged her finger.

“Uh uh uh! No help from the handsome stranger! Answer yourself! What’s your story?”

They all looked at Frisk. She stared back. She moved her mouth in irritation as if trying to remind them of her disability.

“Well? Speak! Your princess commands it!”

“I think she’s trying. If she does that a few more times, I can almost get it down.”

“Almost isn’t good enough! I demand you tell us who you are! Tell me now before I get a hangover and can’t hear anything!”

Frisk couldn’t stop herself from smirking. Azula did not like that.

“Gah! See! Even the guards don’t think I’m awesome! Well fine. Kuzon! Since your friend here is being a naughty girl and I’ve drunk too much to punish her, you tell me!”

Aang had been getting his own version of a headache from everything going on.

“Tell you what exactly, princess?”

“Her story! You can translate her finger mumbo jumbo, right? So tell me her story!”

Aang stared at his friend. She stared back. Neither sure how to proceed. Aang didn’t have his unspoken communication nor frisk’s past down perfectly. Most of their time together had been trying to work on communication and anytime he had made effort to ask about her history, she tended to focus on her time with Toriel and nothing before. Didn’t seem they had an option anymore.

“Well uh... As I recall, she came from an island. I still can’t translate the name of that island but it was uh... one of the colonies.”

Azula narrowed her eyes but then gripped her head. He supposed he should count himself lucky she was intoxicated or she might not buy the story so easily.

“And let’s see... You uh.... You... hit... storm? Hit by a storm?”

“Hit by a storm? That’s so silly! Storms can’t hit you! Right Azula?”

“Thank you for your immense wisdom Ty lee. Remind me to hire you as an advisor.”

“You’re welcome! Azula!” Clearly she did not pick up on the sardonic tone.

“A storm could technically hit you. I mean, you could get caught in it. Is that what happened Frisk?” She nodded and made more hand motions.

“Ok uh.... Something about a... a gang. A gang?”

“A gang? You were in a gang? Oh...” Ty lee looked at Azula to get her reaction but sighed in relief when she didn’t show annoyance.

“Anyway, she was err...Saved? Kidnapped? Auctioned? Something?”

“Whatever! We get it! She hung out with a group of ruffians! Move on!”

“Wait! How did they treat her? Were they kind? Decent? Hot?”

“Ty lee, really.”

“What? We were just talking about family treatment, weren’t we? If they’re the closest to family, I wanna hear!”

Frisk paused a moment. Not sure which hand motions to make. But eventually she made sideways hand wave which Aang took to mean as... whatever.

“So so. But... Uh... Wouldn’t want to hang with them again. I think.”

“So what happened then? Ugh! My head!”

Aang didn’t have to translate this time. The look Frisk gave him told him all he needed to know.

“She met someone who loved her. Who raised her. And then she lost her.”

“Oh, poor thing! What happened to her?”

Frisk didn’t respond. Ty lee looked away sadly.

“Oh, I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean-”

Frisk raised her hand to make her stop. Aang still didn’t know the name of the gang she had traveled with. He was sort of afraid to ask now.

“Oh this is too good,” Azula chuckled. “Well at least your parent loved you. Unlike Ty here, right?”

“Azula! How could you? That’s cruel!”

“What? You should want what she had, wouldn’t you? They treated her as an individual.”

Frisk tilted her head in what Azula took as a sign of agreement.

“But they also saw her as a warrior! A weapon of death! That can’t be good!”

“Uh, hello? Exhibit A, honey?”

Ty lee bit her lip, considering where to go from here. She turned to Frisk.

“Why did you leave?”

Frisk paused. Then worked her fingers.

“They uh... Hang on.” Aang attempted to translate again.

“They uh... Asked... something of you... Something.... Good? No, bad.”

Azula stared.

“So they asked something you didn’t like and you just decided to flee? That sounds like desertion. Do you know the cost for desertion?”

Everyone held their breath. Azula then laughed.

“Ha! Gotcha! You should’ve seen your face! Like I give a damn about some peasants! Although I have to say I’m disappointed thus far. Not some well-adjusted people I’ve surrounded myself with it seems. Tisk. Tisk. “She finally turned back to Aang.

 “What about you student? What’s your sob story?”

This got Frisk’s attention. He hadn’t related his own story to her and he sure didn’t want to relate it to the Fire Nation. But as often the case with life for Aang, he didn’t get a choice.

“Well, we’re waiting. Unless you say you have no story to tell. In which case, I see no reason to keep you around. I don’t like boring comrades. Only reason I put up with Zuzu after all!”

“I was... born in the colonies. Yu Dao.”

Aang had worked with Sans to come up with the location of his “colonial home.” In this case, Yu Dao happened to be the only one the lazy airbender could recall at the time.

“Yu Dao. Never been myself, but I hear the Fire flakes are great!”

“Of course Ty lee. Go on student.”

“Well... I lived with my family. Just my sister and father. Never knew my mother.”

“Good for you.” Azula chuckled and gripped her head again. How much had she drunk?

“I wouldn’t say that. I mean, my sister was ok. No. Not ok. Great. She was the best, ever.”

“Bad for you.” Aang couldn’t help staring at her for that.

“But my father was... Another story. He had... Certain expectations for me. Both of us, but especially for me.”

“Expectations?” Azula seemed interested by that. She even leaned forward a bit.

“He was a doctor. An amazing doctor. He could make anything. Strange machines. Even stranger chemicals. But he was amazing. Smartest person I ever met. Absolutely incredible.”

Azula did not appear to like that claim. He paused a moment for her outburst. Upon hearing none, he continued.

“He was brilliant but he was also.... Unusual.”

“Unusual? Oh, like me?” Ty lee beamed.

“Mad.”

“Exactly like you then Ty.” Azula beamed this time.  

“Mad? What do you mean by that?”

Aang felt childhood memories coming back.

_“Come on Aang. Don’t be difficult.”_

_“Dad, please.”_

_“Enough. Hold your arm out. Sleeve up.”_

_“Dad, please.”_

_A hand placed itself on the back of his head and pushed him up against the wall. Aang bit his teeth from the pain, but by this point he’d endured enough to not cry out._

_“This will make everything better. It’ll help you fly. Now breathe in deep.”_

_Aang did as he was told. It was the only option to avoid more pain._

_The syringe went into his arm. His blood pulsed. His eyes glowed._

_“That’s my boy. Now let’s see how far we can go this time. Let’s see you lift off the ground. Show your determination!”_

_“Let him go!”_

_He couldn’t see, but he could hear his sister’s anger. He could hear the slap of his father’s hand against her cheek._

_“This is for the greater good! Think of the sky, daughter! Think of what’s waiting for us up there!”_

_Aang did try to push back this time but his father was too strong. Plus he hated staring at his face during this period. It made him look like a demon. Something inhuman. More inhuman than he acted anyway._

_“Now then. Let’s see you soar my son! Soar!”_

“He wanted you to do what? Soar?”

Aang had to fudge some of the story. Couldn’t let them know he was an actual airbender. Or the bit about the glowing eyes.

“He was... fascinated by the air nomads. He thought we could recreate their abilities.”

Azula snickered.

“And people say my dad is nuts. Why would he think that?”

“I... I don’t know. I guess he was desperate. He didn’t like the life he lived. He thought there was something up there. Something better waiting for us.”

Looking back he couldn’t believe he didn’t realize what the glowing eyes meant. He thought it was simply a result of whatever the hell his father had given him. He had no idea the kind of destiny waiting for him.

“Ha! All peasants think that. He should have served the crown better. That’s the best someone like him could have hoped for.”

“So... What happened? Did he die?”

“He... He did. And when that happened I... I left that life behind. Eventually found my way here.”

That itself was not a lie. He just had to leave out everything that happened between then and now.

“And your sister? What happened to her?”

Time to lie again.

“Never found her.”

Azula really was into laughter tonight. A good reminder not to let her drink ever again.

“So you don’t know where your sibling is either? Isn’t that nice? Being a single child really is amazing isn’t it?”

“Azula, please! Sorry Kuzon. Your sister... What was her name?”

“Chara.”

If Aang had looked to his left, he would have puzzled over Frisk’s shocked expression.

“So crappy father and missing sister. Family that wouldn’t give you the attention. And family that abandoned you only to leave you with a bunch of thugs. What a delightful bunch of misfits! I sure know how to pick them!”

“You didn’t sound happy yourself, princess. From what I’ve heard you say about your father.”

Said princess stared very hard at Aang but then just smiled.

“True. But I can’t say my dad abandoned me. Or that I ran away like a coward from him! I found a way to make myself useful. And now look! Here I am set to be the next Fire Lord. And where’s my brother? Who knows?”  

“What about your mom?”

This time, Azula’s hands lit up with flames. She looked ready to incinerate her friend until Aang stepped in and placed his hands on her shoulders.

He didn’t expect it do work. But somehow something about his expression made her stop.

“Huh. Now that’s what I like to see in a soldier. A little backbone.”

“Azula. Please don’t hurt him.”

“Ah... Fine. But only because I’m somewhat drunk. If I weren’t...” She made a slitting motion across her throat and giggled before falling into his arms.

His breath stopped. He was in a very dangerous position. The other two girls looked his way scared. But he just held her there for a bit while she mumbled through her slight drunkenness.  Then he had to ruin it with one stupid question.

“What did happen to your mother?”

Azula pushed him away, again annoyed.

“Don’t push it. You’re still just a guard. And your training is merely a fun half time.”

Aang nodded. Ty lee sighed in relief and looked at the burning pile.

“I know you didn’t want to come here but I’m glad we did. I think we learned something about ourselves and each other.”

“Yes. I learned that I keep surrounding myself with mentally unstable kiddies. I really need to pick them better.” Frisk couldn’t help snickering at that.

“What? No! I meant we learned how much we have in common with each other! You know, with the family issues and all that?”

“How much I have in common with you losers? Don’t kid yourself.”

Frisk was glad she couldn’t speak at this moment. She probably wouldn’t be able to stop herself from the retort on her mind.

“I will say this much. Watching this pile burn makes me smile. I feel like I’m watching all my problems go up in smoke.”

Except your dad, Aang thought.

“Well, I’ve made up my mind. If dad wants me to have a vacation, who am I to deny him? Let’s go everyone! To the party!”

They chased after the princess worriedly. They found themselves at the front door of the mansion. Chad answered the door with looking irritated.

“Oh, its you. What do you want? I told you-”

The princess kicked him in the chest and sent him across the room.

“Ladies and gentlemen! I find this party severely underperforming! Henceforth I am here to show you how to really spice things up!”

The rest of the night went by almost too fast for Aang to process. It started with the three girls smashing everything to bits with sadistic smiles. He’d stayed out of it until Aang got involved. Which he did with an apology. After about 20 minutes, the party goers realized they were having more fun at Chad’s expense and got in on the fun, stealing from the house and making off into the night over the sounds of Chad’s anguished screams. Under Azula’s orders (who still chose to remain anonymous for some reason) they added more of his belongings to the burning pile until the fire started to spread to the rest of the house. The party then stood outside the house holding hands and singing while the fire consumed it.

Fortunately (or unfortunately) Frisk and a few others had taken all the booze from Chad’s place. Under orders from Azula, any trace of soberness vanished from their systems and everything after that passed by in a drunken blur. Aang had make out sessions with a few girls. He couldn’t be sure, but one might have been Azula.

  


	17. Discussions

The Avatar opened his eyes. He used to dread waking up from his dreams where he could do anything he wished. He hated facing reality. A feeling of fear accompanied him when he rose from sleep.

Now he felt a different feeling. A splitting headache. His vision was all wobbly. He couldn’t recall last night very well. Where was he?

His eyes widened. He found himself lying on a pile of passed out teenagers. Their breaths stank of… what was that? Cactus juice? Tea? He never was an expert on beverages.

He turned his head and had to clamp his hand over his mouth to stop from screaming. The princess of the Fire Nation. The one who’d kidnapped his bison and tried to incinerate him was lying right next to him. Drooling and muttering with her eyes still closed.

“Zuzu, it’s just a little burn. Don’t boo about it.”

He chose not to respond to that and instead slowly got up. No easy task with the headache mind you. He went to find Frisk, wondering how many airbending practices he’d broken.

........................................................................................................................................................................

“This is it Sans. Our moment to shine. The Avatar and his mute friend need our assistance. We must keep a stealthy presence. Like a living shadow we must- Sans! What are you doing?”

“what’s it look like? asking around.”

“No, Sans! We’re supposed to be undercover!”

“so, this guard here says that princess azula is off on a merry holiday. and get this! our friendly airheads took off with her!”

“They did? I don’t understand. Why would they betray us like that?”

“can’t say i blame them. any chance to go off with a pair of cute girls their age. i mean if i were in their shoes i’d- “

“Gah! Sans! Naughty imagery!”

“relax bro, i’m kidding. they probably didn’t have a choice. Can’t imagine poor aang is having any fun so near that psycho bitch.”

“Hmph! So be it! Then let’s get to work! Find the Avatar’s bison and the Fire Lord!”

“righto chap! but first i’m gonna go check out that stand over there. those flakes look tasty!”

“Sans! I’m embarrassed to be related to you!”

........................................................................................................................................................................

“Kuzon! There you are! Where have you been, silly Billy?”

“Just… wandering.”

“Wandering? That sounds like fun! Why didn’t you wake us up! We would have loved to go with you and Frisk!”

“Yes well, we didn’t want to disturb you or the princess.”

“Luckily for you, you didn’t! Someone else did though and got a burn mark along his arm! Terrible of course, but the jerk had it coming! Trying to look up her skirt! That’s a no no!”

Frisk couldn’t help smirking at that. Sure, a bit morbid. But with the kind of life she’d lived, you had to find humor wherever you could.

“In any case, the party’s over, so why don’t you head on back? She’s going to want her guards around. So, it might be best to be there for when she recovers. Hmm?”

Maybe she wants some alone time suggested Frisk. Aang relayed that to Ty lee.

“Oh, I’m sure she will when she wakes but she also wants her guards to do their jobs. Or else!”

What disturbed the airbenders was how cheerfully she said that last bit. Like there wasn’t anything unusual or sinister about it.

She may be nice but she’s still Fire Nation, Frisk warned. Never forget.

........................................................................................................................................................................

“Sans. I get the sense we don’t both take this as seriously as the other.”

“i know bro. there are some really good foods here! and you’re just ignoring them all!”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“oh, hey look! pardon sir. how much for this smoked slug? scuse me? how much? that’s bloody robbery! that’s zero stars on yelp! oh what’s yelp you say? just you wait, you’ll see.”

“Sans! Come on! We’ve got a mission to do! Can we please get to it!”

“eh, i dunno. i think we’ve been pushing ourselves a bit. maybe it’s time for another nap.”

“Arrgh! Screw you! I’m done!”

Sans turned to his brother, somewhat shocked by this latest outburst. Papyrus was already walking off in quite the huff into a nearby tea shop.

“That your brother? Maybe you should go talk to him, you know?”

“hey, keep your opinion to yourself! you’re not getting any more stars on yelp.” Despite that he still followed his suggestion and walked after his brother. He found him at a table, drinking from a cup of tea.

“trying to drown your sorrows in tea? might i recommend putting alcohol in that?”

“Oh, stop. Easy for you to say. This is all just a game to you, isn’t it? All these years out here, you never really cared whether or not we found the Avatar.”

“well, to clarify-”

“But I have! It’s been my life’s purpose! To do our job! All these years and no luck! Nothing! Not a sight! And now we finally have the chance to something that matters and of course you don’t give a damn!”

“papyrus, hang on a sec.”

“Hang on? For what? You’re not going to pretend suddenly that you really care, are you? Don’t bother! You’re hardly the best actor.”

Sans opened his mouth to refute that claim. But then realized he couldn’t exactly argue with his brother’s logic. He paused a moment thinking, then sighed.

“all right. guess you got me there. we’ll go find the pretty bison.”

“Thank you! See, that wasn’t so hard was it? You can totally-”

“not yet. first some tea. with booze! nothing beats a city-wide search with a hangover!”

Papyrus placed his head in his hands.

“How are we related?”

........................................................................................................................................................................

Is she awake asked Frisk?

“Yes. But not entirely. She’s acting… I don’t know how to describe it. Weird?”

It’s called hungover.

“Hungover? Nobody hung her over anything! She’d be dead!”

Frisk shook her head and sighed silently.

No, I mean she drank booze. Same as all of us.

“Booze? I just had cactus juice!”

Eh, same thing. She shrugged. You seemed to have a lot of fun with her though.

“Fun? How can you recall anything? I don’t remember a thing!”

Stronger stomach for this stuff. But you two really hit it off.

“What does that mean? And whatever you saw was probably the… booze.”

Booze or not, I hope you aren’t forgetting she’s the enemy.

“Enemy?”

Yes! Enemy! The enemy we’re here to defeat!

Aang took in a deep breath.

“Can we not talk about this now?”

Then when? After this little vacation?

He couldn’t respond. He didn’t want to talk about this for some reason. Not one he could explain.

“Hey uh guys. Looks like Azula’s got something she wants to talk to us about.”

“Any chance she’s feeling better yet?”

“Oh, you mean sober. Not a chance!”

“What does sober mean?”

Frisk sighed and followed. This kid needed some real pointers in life.

The princess sat at a table, clutching her head and muttering something unintelligible.

“See Azula? Therefore, you limit the amount of alcohol you intake! A perfectionist like you should know that!”

“Shut up please Ty. We’ve got an assignment.”

“Uh… Assignment?”

“Yes. From father. We’re not heading home yet. We need to make a pit stop first.”

“I’m sorry princess.”

“Sorry? Don’t be. This is what I want! What I live for! What you live for, little guard.”

Aang felt himself tremble a little. He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the princess’ response to this.

“And what do we live for, princess?”

Her smile reminded him less of the vulnerable teenager from last night and more of the monster who had taken Appa and tried to kill him.

“Punishment, dear Kuzon. We live to punish.”

........................................................................................................................................................................

Poor Lo and Li. The first time we see them in months, and we have to leave after a single day!”

“As princess of the Fire Nation, I have priorities neither of them can comprehend. They understand that.”

“But your dad sent you on this vacation! And now after one day, he sends you off n another assignment! It’s not fair!”

“Fair?” Azula laughed a hollow laugh. “What about life is fair?”

“I just thought…. You know you could catch a break? You deserve it.”

“I don’t want a break. This is what I want. To make myself useful. This is why I exist. I’m not looking for handouts! I’m looking for purpose! You don’t do that on a beach drinking with teenagers!”

“I… Azula…”

“No. Even if I wanted to quit, the Fire Lord wouldn’t allow it.”

She strode past her acrobatic friend. She couldn’t help meeting Aang’s eyes as she passed him.

“You understand right? We must do this. For the glory of the Fire Nation.”

Aang instinctively nodded. She smiled.

“That’s the spirit. See that Ty lee? He knows what it means to be a true patriot.”

He stared out at the ocean thinking. He found that word to often be ironic.

........................................................................................................................................................................

“Hey Sokka. Got a moment to talk?”

“Talk? Why talk to me? Why not talk to my Sister?”

“Hey listen man. What do you have against me? We’re fighting the good fight. Taking on the Fire Nation! Isn’t that what you would want?”

Sokka sighed and contemplated his answer. Truth be told, he couldn’t point out anything in particular that Jet had done to earn his distrust. He’d just gained this kind of feeling ever since meeting the wild child. Not something he could really explain. Still his instincts had served him this well thus far so who was he to deny them?

“Look I agree with you. The Fire Nation needs to go down. But come on man! You’re a bunch of kids living out of a tree house! What do you expect to do? Take the fight to the Fire Lord?”

“Eventually! We just need more time! More young warriors willing to risk their lives! Warriors like you!”

“I admire your courage. Really, I do. But we’ve already got a plan to connect the water tribes and Earthbending villages and I think we need to get back to that sooner rather than later.”

“Hey, I get that man! And I respect it! I really do! But that doesn’t mean you can’t help a brother out now and then, right?”

Sokka sighed. He was going to regret this wasn’t he.

“All right. I’ll bite. How can I help?”

“Tomorrow morning we’re going out on scouting. We could always use another strong guy to back us up. Heck, you might even learn a few things yourself!”

Sokka couldn’t help grinning idiotically at the compliment about “another strong guy.”

“Aw what the heck. I can give it a shot, I guess.”

........................................................................................................................................................................

“Kuzon. I told you to master that stance. Have you?”

“As best as I can.”

“Excuse me?”

Aang felt his throat tighten up. Not the response he wanted. How to answer?

“I uh…. I mastered it to the best of my abilities princess. But as a mere guard, I can’t hope to attain perfection.”

That was the kind of answer he found that would make her smile. But this time, she tilted her head in thought.

“I don’t know about that. For most guards I would agree. But you’re different.”

She stood and picked up a jar from one of the cupboards in the kitchen. She walked back to the table and gestured to him to sit.

“Fire Flakes?”

He stared a moment. That did make her frown.

“When a princess offers you something, it’s not really a good idea to refuse her is it?”

Aang immediately sat down and accepted some flakes. She smirked at his obedience.

“There’s a good boy. That’s how you get ahead in the world.”

Aang bit his lip. Didn’t want to get on her bad side. He saw what that was like.

“You know I’ve been thinking about last night. When I’m not trying to blot out this headache.” She rubbed her forehead.

“Which part? The alcohol?”

She laughed.

“No of course not. Who can remember anything from that? No, I meant our talk. What you said about your father and sister was really something.”

“Was it? Doesn’t everyone have a complicated relationship with their family?”

“Not like you. Your anger is tantalizing. Inspirational almost.”

“Inspirational? I doubt that. I’m just an ordinary guard doing his duty to this nation.”

“I don’t think I’d call that ordinary what you experienced. I’ve met ordinary. You aren’t ordinary.”

“I… Thank you princess.”

“Did you love your father?”

He stared at her. That question sounded so out of character for her.

“I… I’m not sure. Whatever I thought of him, I don’t think he loved me.”

“No. That way. He wanted a different kind of love. Actual LOVE.”

“The way you say that. LOVE. I’ve heard that before.”

“Of course, you have. LOVE is power. LOVE is the measure of how much power you can inflict on others. That’s the kind of LOVE he had for you.”

“I… I don’t think I follow.”

“You said he tried to get the power of flight from you. The power to hurt others. Influence his will over them. Lose the ability to feel pain.”

He remained silent, taking this all in.

“Why are you saying this to me?”

“To help you come to grips with this. To accept that and move on. So, you can become better. Do better.”

He raised his eyebrows. Really not sure how to handle this.

“Not doing very well, am I?”

They both paused. Neither good at this.

“What about you? Do you love your father?”

He had meant good intentions with that question, but he immediately wished he hadn’t asked it. She gave him a nasty look.

“What do you mean? He raised me, taught me all the skills I would ever need to know and will one day entrust me with the future of the world!”

Aang should have stopped there but must have not had his head on straight at that moment.

“But is that love?”

She kept staring. As if she couldn’t believe he was asking her of all people that question.

“Just go to bed guard. Don’t overstep your bounds.”

........................................................................................................................................................................

“There Sokka! Fire Nation Scum! Do you see?”

“Uh… No. All I see is an old man with a cane.”

“Don’t let that fool you. Any Firebender is a bad Firebender. No matter their age. Come on freedom fighters! For freedom!”

“Hey, wait! Hang on! Time out!”

But they weren’t listening. They’d already surrounded the old man and beaten him to the ground.

“Hey! Hey! What hell are you idiots doing?”

“Fighting for freedom! Hello! Have you not heard anything while working with us?”

“I don’t see how this is stopping the Fire Nation! He’s harmless!”

“That’s what I thought once too. Long ago, I thought that surely, they couldn’t all be bad, right? Wrong! They’re all bad Sokka. Believe me.”

“Yeah, well guess what? I don’t believe you. Now let him go!”

He tried to fight back, but they held him down. Jet looked at him with disappointment in his eyes.

“Take him back to camp. I’ll talk with him later.”

“Let’s talk now you crazy-”

“Later Sokka. Now as for you spy… You think just because you’re old we’re gonna show you any mercy?”

“Yes. Mercy’s good! Mercy’s always good!”

“But you know what isn’t good. Ash-making criminals like yourself.”

The water tribe boy was led away helpless. Able only to watch them beat the old man to the ground over his screams and pleas.

........................................................................................................................................................................

“Any luck down there Sans?”

“yeah, no. nothing.”

“Why do people say that? Yeah and no? It makes no sense! It’s an oxymoron!”

“kinda like it like that.”

“Why? Because of the moron bit?”

“har har. oh well. nothing to see here.”

“You sure? You’ve been down there for some time. You’re not getting lazy, again are you?”

“nah bro. plenty of air in this bald head to spare!”

Papyrus raised his eyebrow. His normal instinct would be to roll his eyes at his brother’s lame pun and move on. But something about the way he said it this time made him move down the stairs.

“Sans, what gives? That pun sounded even worse than-”

His eyes widened when he saw the sea of skeletons strewn about the underground chamber. They wore earth kingdom military uniforms. Beyond that, they had nothing to indicate who they were

“told ya not to come down here bro.”

Papyrus ignored his brother and continued to stare.

“They… How could they… They…. I can’t…”

“bro, you ok?”

The little brother turned and ran up the stairs.

“is that a yes?”

........................................................................................................................................................................

“Sokka! What the heck happened out there? Jet says you…”

“What? Didn’t beat up a defenseless old man? He’s right. I didn’t do that!”

“What? Defenseless old man?”

“Yeah! That’s right! They ambushed an old man! They almost killed him!”

“Sokka! I know all right! Jet told me! He was a spy! A dangerous spy! Jet had no choice!”

“A spy? You’re not listening Katara! This was not a spy! This was an old man just walking along minding his own business! He did not deserve any of that!”

“Do you know that?”

“Know what?”

Katara’s face darkened.

“Do you know he didn’t deserve any of that? Do you know he wasn’t a spy? A murderer?”

“I… Not for sure. But we didn’t know he was! This guy didn’t have any weapons on him! No armor! Nothing!”

“And that makes him safe? Lots of Fire Nation citizens aren’t carrying weapons or armor. That doesn’t make them any less dangerous!”

“Wait. Hang on. What are you talking about? Of course, they’re less dangerous without weapons or armor? What are you talking about?”

“No, what are you talking about? Have you forgotten what they did? What they will do if we let them? The pain they’ve inflicted on our family? The pain they will inflict if we let them get their way?”

“Katara. This wasn’t them. This was an old man minding his business. It’s not the same.”

“It is the same! Totally the same! We were just minding our business! We didn’t do anything to them! We gave them no reason to hurt us! But they did! They did hurt us!”

“This wasn’t them! Are you listening to me? What’s wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with you? Siding with the enemy? Denying these brave boys their good work? God! I can’t deal with you right now!”

“Katara wait! Come back now! Katara!”

“Sokka! What’s going on!”

“Oh, nothing much. Jet beat up an old man and both he and Katara are apparently unhappy that I didn’t follow suit.”

“What?”

“Listen Katara won’t listen to me. Can you look over her? I need to go get some things packed up.”

“Packed up? You mean to leave?”

“Look Suki trust me. This place isn’t good. Besides Haru’s dad and the other Earthbenders will probably want us back. I think we’ve been here long enough. We can do better out there than here.”

Suki thought on it then nodded.

“All right. I’ll look after Katara. Let me know if you need anything.”

He smiled at her and she smiled back as she walked off.

“Well guess this day wasn’t a total nightmare.”

........................................................................................................................................................................

“I wish I could understand you Frisk. You seem like a nice girl.”

The “nice” girl just stared ahead. She couldn’t ignore the acrobat. But she could divide her attention to keep from going insane.

“I gotta say I’m impressed. A girl guard! And so young! You’re a real inspiration for us all!”

Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

“Of course, it’s all a lie. But no reason anyone must know, right?”

She turned to the acrobat with widened eyes. She stared back smiling. Undisturbed.

“Oh, come on. Don’t look so surprised! I’m not that dumb, and neither is Azula! She knows every guard on her personal ship and none of them are kids.”

She leaned in close and placed her hands around Frisk’s shoulders. Her smile lost none of its warmth.

“But it’s ok! Really! If she wanted you punished for that, she would’ve done it! You two must have made a good impression on her! Although, I am mighty curious to know where you really came from. You didn’t lie back on ember island did you Frisk?”

She shook her head so fast; she thought her head would fly off.

“Oh, that’s so nice! See! You can trust me! You just have to let me trust you!”

She squeezed her long and hard. Frisk didn’t dare tell her off. Not that she could. No mouth and all.

“You’re really doing swell! Both of you! So just keep that up and Azula won’t have to peel your skin off! Seriously. Please be nice. I don’t want to lose another friend.

She then skipped away like nothing happened. Frisk just stared after her, heart racing and didn’t notice Aang walking up until he placed his hand on her shoulder.

“You uh… you two have an ok talk?”

She turned to him. Eyes alight with rage.

They know we’re not guards!

“Hang on, slow down. Let me try to understand that. They… something about soldiers?”

Guards!

“Sailors!”

She pointed at his and her armor.

“Oh, guards! Sorry I should have practiced more. Wait, they know?”

They know! We’re just amusements! You need to kill her!

“Wait, hold on. That’s too risky.”

No! Kill her before she kills us! You must! You must! For me! For Toriel! For everyone!

“I… Frisk I’m sorry. You moved your hands really fast there. I didn’t catch it. Could you move your hands a little slower please?

She made a silent scream of rage and stormed off leaving the Avatar standing alone and confused.

“Why do I have to do this? Why? I’m just a kid. I can’t do anything…”

........................................................................................................................................................................

“hey bro. hold on. where do you think you’re going? that’s the fire nation palace. you planning to sell hot dogs?”

“No. I’m planning for vengeance. For all people! Everywhere!”

“no.”

“What do you mean no? Let me go!”

“no. get over here out of the street. we’re wanted criminals, remember?”

“I have to do this! I must take revenge! This is why we’re here Sans! This is the whole reason!”

“really, cause i thought we were here to find a bison.”

“I’m serious! What was the point of all this? Leaving home? Traveling the world? Finding the Avatar? What was it all for if not to kill these bastards?”

Sans stayed silent for a moment. Even when bothered, he continued to smile.

“Well? Why are we doing this?”

“i dunno. to live?”

“Live? Live!? Is that what you call selling hotdogs and making puns?”

“i guess. i mean sure, why not? living is having life, right?”

“Then I don’t want to live. This isn’t the kind of living I want!”

“yeah but if you live, you may get the chance to choose how you live. if you die, you don’t get to make that decision, eh?”

Papyrus stared at his brother. He still found him hard to read sometimes.

“So, we just put up with this horror? And hope it gets better down the road?”

“well if you can’t survive, you can’t be a guard can you? and that can’t happen if you ain’t willing to wait.”

“And I can’t wait if I’m dead.”

“which is what’s gonna happen if you march into that palace. and who’s going to hear my air puns then?”

Papyrus sighed then nodded.

“Fine. Let’s get back to finding the bison. But mark my words Fire Lord! Your time will come! You hear me? Your time will come!”

“that’s the spirit buddy! get all that air out of your system!”

“Air out of your system? Really Sans?”

........................................................................................................................................................................

“Haru! There you are! What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like? I’m saving the day!”

“Saving the day? How? What are you doing here?”

“Staking out the town down there. Do you see it? Jet and the others followed the spy after they beat him up. That’s where he lives. They must have recently set it up and we’re going to change that!”

“Wait, what? That spy was an old man!”

“I know it was an old man. But Jet said it was just a disguise. I guess when you’ve done this for some time you learn to pick up on that.”

“If he were a soldier in disguise, why didn’t he fight back? There’d be no need to keep secret to a bunch of freedom fighters!”

“Unless he hoped to get our trust so he could sneak into our fort and murder us! Duh!”

Sokka turned to Jet walking his way followed by his friends the Duke a little wild child. And a big guy named… Couldn’t remember.

“Yeah duh! You gonna get fooled that easily man?”

“Oh sure. That makes perfect sense! How could I not see that? Come on Haru! Does something like that make sense?”

“Well when you put it like that, no.” The long-haired man rubbed the back of his head.

“Exactly! So, what are you all doing here?”

“The culmination of all our years here. It’s all been leading up to this. The spy came from there.”

Sokka followed Jet’s finger to a village down in the valley. A small thing, not much to say.

“Yeah a Fire Nation settlement. I saw it on one of my walks. Just a normal village with normal people. Aka not you.”

“Another disguise! And we’re going to fix that! We’re going to bring it down!”

“Wait. What!?”

“Yeah up top Duke!”

“My name is the Duke! Get it right!”

“You’re going to destroy the town!? Why in the love of spirits or whatever would you do that!?”

“Sokka, listen to me. It’s a hard world. To survive in it you need to do tough things.”

“Like murder of innocent people!? Are you insane? Haru! What are you doing with this nut?”

“I… I’m just trying to spare others the fate I had.”

“By killing a whole village of innocents? What the actual hell?”

“Jet, is he right? Are there innocents in that town?”

“Innocents? Who is innocent among the Fire Nation? No one! Say they’re innocent to your father Haru! Who they locked up for years! Say they’re innocent to your mother Sokka who they killed! Say that to both my parents who, you guessed it, they killed!”

“Ok woah woah hold on. That does not give you the right to kill innocents!”

“I told you! None of them are innocent! Don’t you get that!? God! No wonder the southern water tribe is so ruined with idiots like you!”

“So, this is the real you huh? Wonder how my sister would think f you if she saw this side?”

“Oh, don’t you worry about Katara! She understands. She sees their cruelty! I’m sorry you don’t Sokka. I guess you don’t have the determination needed.”

“Determination? What the frick- No. Enough of this. Haru, I think we’ve been here long enough. It’s time to rendezvous with your people.”

“Wait. Jet. You mean to tell me that there non-fighters down there?”

Jet just stared at Haru for some time before sighing.

“Shame. I thought you guys had what it took. But no. You lack determination.”

Rocks flew up around Haru while Sokka whipped out his… boomerang.

“I think you need a better weapon dude.”

“Well excuse me for not being born a bender!”

The two didn’t appear to have much of a chance against these three trained fighters. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, they got company.

“Hey Jet. Duke. I think I hear movement! Soldiers coming!”

“I told you it’s the Duke! Come on! You’ve had years to get that!”

“No time! Move it!”

Sokka and Haru turned to move themselves but a blast of fire in front of their feet stopped them in their tracks. Jet turned back one last time with a look of disappointment then ran off into the woods.

“Yeah, you better run! You’re no match for boomerang!”

“Uh, Sokka. I don’t think he ran from that.”

“Quite correct young man. You should be much more concerned with us.”

They turned about. A platoon of Fire Soldiers stared them down with hands raised to attack. At the front stood three men. All three they recognized One with sideburns. An old fat man and…

“Oh, come on! Not you again!”

The scarred boy with the ponytail smiled and felt his heart lift. Not something he felt often.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Kuzon. What are you trying?”

He stared at her somewhat embarrassed. He just stood there with one hand raised to the sky. She stared back trying to understand but quickly understood and laughed.

“Attempting lightning already? I went over 4 years of training before I tried anything close to that!”

He blushed red from her statement, but she strode closer.

“Do you know what it takes to make lightning? Inner calm.”

“Calm? For a Firebender?”

“Yes. Unusual I know. But a calm and steady mind that knows itself is the only type of Firebender that can make this miracle happen.”

She held her hands close together like a tent and took a deep breath. She then began making movement with her hands. Her face remained impassioned. She finally let loose a spark of lightning which went straight for a few seconds before fizzling out of existence.

“Oh, for the love of…” Her temper flared up for a moment before it too fizzled out.

“One day. One day.”

“I haven’t seen many Firebenders do that. Actually, I think you’re the only one.”

“Only the best can do it. Those like me, my father and my… Uncle.”

He didn’t question the tone with which she said uncle.

“And it requires calm?”

“Well, more than that. An absence of passion and emotion. But it also requires the separation of positive and negative energy. Yin and Yang. And when you bring those together…”

The energy is released. So, you’re not really controlling it, but rather guiding it!”

The stare she sent his way told him he’d messed up again.

“It’s not polite to interrupt someone.”

“Err. Right. Apologies princess.”

“You’ve pretty much got the philosophy down though. Therefore, I believe it’s your inner state that’s making it difficult.”

“I’m not calm?”

“No, I don’t think you are. You show it on the outside, but inside you’re letting emotion dictate your movements. And if you let that control you, you will never achieve the determination needed to unleash the lightning.”

“It’ll just fizzle out.”

“Or worse. Backfire horribly. You need to get over your block.”

“And what would that be?”

She continued to stare at him. He saw no maliciousness in her eyes. A rare sight.

“Well to be frank, everything you discussed at the beach.”

“Oh. You remember that?” He rubbed the back of his head somewhat embarrassed. He didn’t know why. It was nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone had a past. This frightening princess was no exception.

“It would indeed make sense. The past and trauma make us doubt ourselves. Make it hard to gain control.”

“What about you? You described trauma in your past, but you can cast lightning almost perfectly.”

Her eyes narrowed.

“Almost. For me almost isn’t good enough. You saw the lightning. It didn’t maintain perfect form. It’s taken years to get it as good as it is now but… Well it’s not my father’s. Not yet.”

“I think it’s amazing. So beautiful.”

“Yes. Yes, it is. But advanced. Not ready for it are you, believe me. Stick to the basics for now. Don’t be like little Zuzu and try to overreach.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Frisk looking out from the shadows. Her eyes spoke volumes. What she wanted from him was clear.

“Princess. If we win the war what happens?”

“What happens? What do you think? We bring the world to its knees and make them learn respect for the superior element. Duh!”

He continued to stare. It was sad really. There was more to her than met the eye. But she was still the enemy. An obstacle to world peace.

He stared back Frisk’s way. She saw he wasn’t going to do the deed. She marched off angry.

What did she expect? Him to kill her right there and then? It would be suicide for him too.

In time though, he might have to. He’d have to do as she said. Build up the determination to bring her down and stay true to his goal.

He wasn’t looking forward to it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“hey papy. i’ve got something that should cheer you up.”

“Sans, if it’s another air pun I don’t want to hear it.”

“nah, ain’t a pun. more like a joke. what’s high as a kite but fat as a balloon?”

“Really Sans? Even for you that’s terrible? Let me guess. It’s a…”

Down the fleet of stairs within the prison they had broken into, Papyrus found his brother standing and grinning (as usual) in front of a massive prison. In the center lay a half-starved beast chained to the ground. It uttered a groan of pain.

“the answer? an air bison! whaddaya think?”

Papyrus turned his attention away from the amazing discovery to stare at his brother.

“You really need to come up with better jokes Sans.”

The older brother shrugged.

“fine. guess some people can’t appreciate quality humor.”

Papyrus turned back to the Avatar’s bison. For the first time since he found the Avatar himself, his dreams seemed achievable.

“I can’t wait for Undyne to see this!”

 


	18. The Puppet Master

**Happy new Year! My first chapter of 2020! Hope it’s a good year for everyone reading!**

“Princess Azula! Welcome to our humble village! We are so grateful to have you here!”

“I’m sure you are. Who wouldn’t be? Of course, it’s not every day I take time off from my monumentally busy schedule to address you personally. So, I trust it’s for a good cause?”

“Of course, your majesty! The full moon is upon us again! And that means the monster will return!”

“Monster? Well that’s something isn’t it? What kind of monster?”

“Well, truth be told your highness, we haven’t seen it. People just disappear every month around this time. They wander off into the woods or step out at night and are never seen again!”

“And you presume it’s a monster? Are people of the Fire Nation so superstitious?”

“I… Please your highness! Monster or not, we have no way to stop the disappearances! We are at wit’s end!”

“That suggests you had wit to begin with. How do you know no one Is simply abandoning the village for better prospects?”

“I… We all knew those people princess! They had family here! Friends! Lives! They would never abandon this place! Never!”

“I get dragged out here for this? Oh, father do you think so little of me?”

“I beg your pardon your highness?”

“Oh, very well. I’ll find your monster for you. But call the hotel off to everyone else. Me and my crew need the beds.”

“Of course, princess. Of course. Oh, and um… May I ask a question?”

Azula sighed.

“Why not? We’ve got 16 hours left of day to kill.”

“Is the Avatar truly back?”

Azula’s jaw clenched. Her eyes lit like fire.

“Yes. But don’t worry. He’s far too late to stop our grand conquest. Hey, I just had a thought. Maybe your monster is the Avatar! And maybe your little village might be remembered for something after all!”

“We can only hope princess.”

Yeah. Hope not, thought Aang. He adjusted his bandana.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“He told me it was no problem. He had to make the journey then or he wouldn’t make it. But I warned him it was too dangerous! He didn’t listen. Didn’t listen…”

“As he shouldn’t have. His one and only role was to deliver the goods. If he wasn’t willing to do that, then what use was he to our glorious nation?”

“Uh, Azula. Don’t you think you’re being a little mean?”

“No. I’m not being mean enough.”

“Figures she’d say that.” Aang merely stood by the hotel, trying to keep out of sight.

Good call.

“What do you mean Frisk? Oh.”

“Are you really Princess Azula? I’ve never met you in person!”

“But surely, you’ve seen my face, have you not? In pictures and books?”

“Oh well certainly in pictures but not books! We don’t have you in any books we read!”

“What!?”

“Uh, apologies princess! Onji is one of our more uh… troubled students! She says nonsensical things from time to time.”

“And whose fault is that? The girl born with an inferior mind, or the teacher whose job is to help them overcompensate that loss?”

“I… well…”

Aang couldn’t stop himself from smirking at the headmaster’s distress. That bastard had sent him to the coal mines.

“Clearly I am needed here to teach all you children proper training!”

“Rightly so, princess! We’ll do whatever you say!”

Azula looked towards Hide with a fake smile.

“I suspect you’ll try at least.”

Aang and Frisk had to try hard not to laugh at that. Eventually they failed and had to wear their masks before the headmaster could send a nasty look their way.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Your room princess Azula. I hope it lives up to your large standards.”

“I suppose it will do for now. The rest of the inn is off limits until we’re done here, you understand? It’s the least you could do for letting us clean up your mess.”

“Of course, princess. Of course. Anything for the kind and merciful royal family. You show us such kindness every day. Only fair we return the favor.”

“Aw, so polite! That’s why we’re here! To make the world one of flowers and happiness!”

“Ty lee… Just…. Innkeeper take the guards to their room. Treat them with dignity. They’ve earned it.”

“Of course! Anything for the merciful and just guards of the Fire Nation!”

Even Aang could make out the hostile sarcasm in the old woman’s voice. Frankly, it was kind of amazing Azula didn’t punish her right then.

But she didn’t and they followed the old woman to their quarters. Perhaps the princess chalked it up to old age.

“Welcome to your quarters! I hope it’s to your liking! Is there anything I can get you?”

Tea said Frisk.

“I’m sorry. I don’t follow those finger motions.”

“She asked for tea.”

“Ah yes! Of course! In fact, why don’t you come with me? I’ve been meaning to talk to you two ever since you arrived!”

Frisk shot him a warning look, but Aang said yes regardless.

“I’ve tended to many guards, but I must say that you two are something else. So much younger than the average age and one of you mute!”

She placed the tea before them and sat across from Aang. Her smile appeared comforting and trusting. As if she hadn’t said such obviously hostile things to the princess and her guards. She remained silent, and Aang decided she was waiting for them to speak.

“It’s true. We just love our nation that much.”

“I see. And what does that love make you do?”

“Uh… well. whatever the Fire Lord needs.”

“What he needs? Or what he wants?”

“I… Isn’t that the same thing?”

“The same thing? Oh, so a country changes based on what its leader desires? Not its cultural heritage?”

“Well… That’s what the Fire lord does doesn’t it? Protects the country and all that it represents?”

“In that case, what does the country represent? What does a country that does what this one does represent?”

“Well…” Careful. Need to repeat propaganda.

“It’s all for the greater good.”

Frisk gave a look that said, really? That’s your best?

“The greater good? What is that if not dependent on the one who says it? With logic like that anyone could decide what is good for the world.”

“But the Fire Lord decides because he knows best. How else could he lead the nation to glory the way he is right now?”

“You mean the way he says he is. But is that truly the way to glory?”

“Innkeeper, I’d be careful about what you say. That sounds very close to treason.”

“Treason? So, it’s treason to speak our mind now, is it? How can a nation be one of glory if it suppresses our opinions?”

“I… Well…” This was getting dangerous. This woman could get herself sent to prison or worse.

“You can’t defend our actions? Well perhaps you’re not so brainwashed as the rest of them.”

“Innkeeper, do you want to be sent to prison?”

“Oh, of course not. But that’s not going to be a problem with you is it?”

Aang and Frisk stared at each other. What was going on?

“Your next question is probably something along the lines of, why that is? I say it is, because you’re not true guards, are you?”

“And what makes you say that?”

“Besides your lower than average age? And one of you being mute? The fact that you haven’t arrested me yet. And clearly, you’re trying to tell me off to save my skin. Not the work of a common guard, would you agree?”

He bit his tongue. That got him. Frisk made some motions with her hands but Aang couldn’t notice them. Too focused was he on this smiling old woman.

“Fear not dearies, I won’t raise this to your princess. Unless she already knows? Sharp girl she is after all. Well, I won’t tell her you let me go without a warning. Ok?”

“I… well…”

“Now drink up your tea! It’s getting cold!” With that, she sipped as if nothing had happened.

“Hama, if you don’t mind, I’d like some new sheets.”

“Ah, anything for you dear guest! Still down for tonight?”

“Of course, but is it wise to discuss that in front of these guards?” The woman gestured to the two children. Hama just smiled.

“Not at all. In fact, I think we might have two more additions to the resistance!”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“That’s good Azula! Almost perfect!”

“Almost isn’t good enough! Why won’t this work?”

“More practice I suppose.”

“I’ve had all the practice in the world! All those years before and during the academy! If I haven’t mastered it by now, there’s no chance of ever getting it!”

“Surely no Firebending master ever got it easy right?”

They both turned to Kuzon walking their way. Azula did not appreciate his words.

“Forgive me but tell that to my father! He most certainly had an easy time mastering the lightning! He said so himself!”

“Maybe he was being dishonest?”

Big mistake. She did not like that.

“Dishonest? To me? How dare you even suggest that?”

“I… My apologies princess. Please forgive me.”

“Azula, please…”

She sighed at Ty lee’s insistence.

“Oh, very well. I guess I need to consider where you’re coming from. Not like you’ve got a positive father figure, right?”

Bitch. Aang had to clench his fists. She stared close to judge his reaction and seemed impressed when he didn’t retaliate.

“You know if that were my brother, he would have lost it. Guess you’re made of tougher stuff.”

Ok. So far so good. Time to change the subject.

“As per your orders princess, we’ve asked around. No one has actually seen the spirit behind these disappearances.”

“Spirit? So, they think it’s a spirit huh?”

“Well, not exactly. I just assumed given the nature of this case-”

“So, your first assumption was a spirit? Curious first thought. Are you naturally this superstitious?”

“Not usually. I guess since we haven’t seen it though- “

“That it must be inhuman? Love your imagination friend!”

“Me too! Maybe you should host a play! You know the Ember Island Players?”

“Err… No. Should I?”

“Enough. I doubt it’s a spirit. Most likely some bandits out in the forest.”

“But then why only during the full moon?”

“We’ll find out soon enough. The full moon is two nights away. We’ll see how well this thief handles me.”

“Is that why you’re trying to master lightning?”

“Trying? You… Leave me be.”

Aang was once again reminded of the beast within.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Ah welcome children! How are you?”

“Conflicted. On one hand you’re giving us tea and food that… does not appear to be from the Fire Nation. On the other, I feel like you’re blackmailing us behind that smile.”

“That may be true dearie. But it’s for a good cause I assure you. And you’re right about that food. It lacks the spice of Fire Nation cuisine doesn’t it?”

Aang took a sip. It was difficult to describe the flavor.

“Five flavor soup. A regular dish of my home.”

Frisk looked confused but Aang recalled the taste from long ago.

_“Is this supposed to make me happier?”_

_“It might. It might help you understand that there’s more to life.”_

_“Oh, please you think this… Actually, it’s not bad.”_

_“It’s not is it? That’s Five flavor soup from a place to the south. And there’s much more like it out there, believe me.”_

_“Why are you telling me this?”_

_“Because it might help you know that there’s more to life than suffering and despair. There’s a whole world down there. And it’s full of good.”_

_“Hmph. It’s going to take a lot more than soup to make me believe that. Still good soup though.”_

_“Thank you. I tried my best for you.”_

“You’re from the Southern Water Tribe!”

“Bingo! Smart kid I see! So, I guess now is when we decide if you’re a true “hero” of the Fire Nation or not. Are you going to tell your princess?”

Frisk nodded no. Aang stared at her for some time.

Aang, we can’t keep up this charade. The world needs us.

He continued to stare, before finally nodding himself.

“That’s the spirit. Hey, friend come meet our new recruits!”

The woman who had talked to Hama while she gave them tea walked into view. She had red hair turned into a ponytail, dark skin and an eyepatch. Her remaining eye stared the children down hard.

“And what makes these children notable recruits?”

Frisk made some motions with her hand. Undyne stared.

“You’re tougher than nails?”

“Wait, you can understand her? That’s a rarity!”

“Hang on. You’re mute, aren’t you? What’s your name?”

The children stared at each other. Aang nodded and turned to the woman.

“Her name is Frisk.”

The woman’s eye widened in shock. She continued to stare at the children before kneeling.

“Then Sans’ letter spoke true. I wouldn’t have believed it.” She looked up at them. A tear in her eye.

“I am Undyne. Captain of the royal guard of the underground. The last sanctuary of the airbenders. I… I’ve been waiting for this day all my life, Avatar. Welcome back.”

“I… Wait, what?”

“We learned of your return several months back, when the temple of the underground lit up. We figured you had awakened in another temple.”

Frisk stared at him. No need for words. The Avatar State in the temple. The day he had returned home.

“We didn’t know what to do in response to that for about another month and a half. We had no word or information from you. But the underground stirred. The people felt hope. For the first time since we entered the underground, we could look to the future!”

Because of me, thought the Avatar. Who would have guessed?

“But it wasn’t until we received Sans’ letter that we knew for sure how to act. I was tempted to throw it aside. Papyrus sends enough, all saying the same thing. Sans writing though? That’s not something he does often, believe me.”

He doesn’t do much of anything frisk noted.

“But I see only you two here. Where are the brothers?”

“Taken prisoner, last we checked. But Sans said they’d get out. He seemed awfully confident. If they have, I reckon they’ve made their way back to the capital.”

“The Capital? Why would they go there, the fools!? That’s suicide!”

“It’s where we were headed beforehand. The Fire Nation kidnapped my air bison and we set out to get him back.”

“From under the nose of the Fire Lord?” She shook her head. “Too dangerous. The king wishes to see you. As do the people. Sans and Papyrus will have to fend for themselves. We need to get you to the underground.”

“But what about Appa, my bison?”

“Perhaps they can free him if they’re there. But we can’t let you stay in harm’s way anymore.”

“No! I won’t leave without Appa! I don’t care how long you’ve been waiting! He’s the only piece of my life left, and I won’t’ abandon him!”

“Nor will you abandon me! I’ve got work to do here! This town must be cleansed!”

“This is bigger than this town, Hama. Look at the bigger picture! We have a chance to bring down the entire Fire Nation!”

“Oh, I am looking at the bigger picture! And I see a very good chance to bring down the Fire Nation! Not only do we have the Avatar, but the princess of the Fire Nation in our village! Think of the good we could do!”

“Wait, hang on. What are you talking about? What’s this about cleansing?”

Hama smiled. There wasn’t anything gentle or warming about it this time.

“The full moon cleansing.”

The children blinked mouths agape.

“You… You’re behind the disappearances! You’re who we came here for!”

“I understand the surprise. But why do I sense anger? You should be happy! I’m avenging us all! They threw me in prison to rot with my brothers and sisters! They killed your people and made you orphans! They are villains! All of them! They deserve to suffer!”

“Wait, hold on. It’s one thing to go after soldiers in war, but this is a harmless village! They never hurt anyone!”

“Don’t they? They shelter those same soldiers! Give birth to those same soldiers! Send them off to kill children! Families! Butchers and murderers, them all!”

“Undyne, was it? Is this the kind of person you expect me to fight alongside?”

“We need allies wherever we can find them Avatar. Hama has been kind enough to give me room. She also says she has a special technique that can cause real harm to the Fire Nation. We’ll need all the help we can. I believe you’ve already made such allies, right?”

“Some. A fire sage and a convict.”

“You mean Firebenders? You can’t trust them! Kids these days!”

“They helped me escape! Well, the Fire Sage anyway. And he had nothing to gain!”

“He got on the Avatar’s good side! He had a chance to manipulate you! That’s something to gain! And now we’ve got something to gain! The Fire Princess! The Fire Lord’s greatest servant!

Undyne seemed nervous but eventually nodded and turned to Aang.

“She’s got a point. A chance to capture a member of the Fire Nation Royal family is not one we can easily pass up.”

“Hold on. This is… This is…”

A good idea?

“I’m sorry. What did you say Frisk?”

Sounds like a good idea to me. A chance for payback. That’s what Toriel would want, wouldn’t you agree?

He turned from his friend’s angry face to Hama’s gleeful smile to Undyne’s content expression. He was alone.

“Please don’t.”

“Please don’t what? Please don’t fight the good fight? Please don’t fight for our people?” Undyne generally sounded confused.

“I know right? Are you really the Avatar?”

He looked to Frisk for help one more time. Nothing. Her mind was made up.

So, it was official. They were going to take the princess.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Uh princess Azula? May I ask how you get your fire blue?”

“Perfection.”

“That’s it? Perfection? Oh. Ok. I suppose I expected some special technique.”

“It does. A special technique only achievable through perfection. Don’t set your sights too high young lady. You’ll only burn yourself.”

“Oh of course princess! I would never dream of-”

“Kuzon! What are you doing over there? Return to your post!”

“Uh… Yes, princess!”

“Wait, Kuzon? Thank you, princess. I will leave you be.”

“A wise decision.”

She followed the short guard around the corner. He turned toward her. When she wouldn’t leave, he sighed and pulled the helmet off.

“It is you! But how? I thought you were sent to the coal mines!”

“I was. But no need to let her know that.”

“Hiding out as a guard. That takes guts. Not that I ever doubted you had those! Not after…”

“I questioned the concept of LOVE and beat up your boyfriend?”

“Yeah. It was… really something. I’ve never seen a student so… passionate. About anything!”

“Load of good it did me. Coal mines are no fun, I tell you.”

“It think it did lots of good. After you left, a lot of the students got talking. About what you’d said. About LOVE. And frankly a lot of what they taught us in school. Suddenly, we weren’t sure about what we stood for. Our nation. What we were fighting for.”

“Really? You thought what I said was that good?”

“It was amazing. We started to think if you were right. What if were a disgrace?”

Aang couldn’t help himself. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Oh Onji. I didn’t mean you. I just meant the system in general.”

“I know. But we’re part of that system. So, it’s up to us. To change it. Tell me what to do.”

“I’m sorry, what? You stay out of trouble and on your little field trip.”

“But Kuzon, that’s part of the problem isn’t it? Just sticking to what they want us to do? Isn’t that the source of all this misery?”

“That might be true. But it’s still too dangerous for you to get involved. I want you to stay safe and above all out of the woods. The full moon’s coming again and that means danger.”

“But then, why you? Who do I have to stay in safety while your risk your life?”

“Because… Because it’s my responsibility. I don’t have a choice. But you do. And right now, I need you to choose to save yourself. I’ve… I’ve gotta go.”

“Wait, Kuzon! You can’t leave me! Not now! I don’t know what to do anymore! Please, tell me!”

Aang would love to. But he didn’t know what to do himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Hey Frisk, how’s it going? You enjoy your time around town?”

Marginally, replied Frisk.

“Only, marginally? Aw that’s a bummer! You should be enjoying it substantially! It’s not every day you get to find yourself in such a beautiful calming place!”

Beautiful and calming. Only one of those words applied to the acrobat talking her ear off.

“You know, I wish both you and Azula could learn to enjoy yourselves a little more! Trips like this help remind you what we’re fighting for! A nation where everyone is happy and content!”

Frisk raised her eyebrow.

“Oh sure, the disappearing people put a damper on it all. But that’s just part of life! One night of fear! That’s a much safer deal than most of the world must deal with, right?”

Because of you, thought Frisk.

“I guess what I’m saying is that… well… People like you make this possible. So, don’t ever think your sacrifices don’t matter!”

And with that, she hugged the mute girl and wandered off like she hadn’t two days earlier told her she knew she was a phony and all but threatened her.

“Frisk? Can we talk? Do you intend to go through with this?”

She turned to the worried Avatar. She finally allowed her frustration to show.

How can you not? This is our duty. To the world!

“I don’t think so. I think it’s about revenge.”

So, what if it is? They deserve it!

“For Toriel?”

For Toriel! For the air nation! For the Water Tribe! For the Earth Kingdom! For the frigging world! For my family! How can you not understand that!?

“The monks used to say-”

I don’t give a damn what the monks said! They’re dead! And we will be to if we don’t act!

“Frisk, wait! Please!”

I’m done waiting Aang. Done waiting for you to get over yourself. Waiting for you to stop pretending there’s good in everyone. You had your chance. If you won’t kill this bitch, I will.

“Frisk! Frisk! Stop!”

It’s not like he didn’t understand her. He understood her better than anyone.

But Gyatso understood him too. He understood what was right for him. And this wasn’t it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Kuzon. Join me, won’t you? Tell me what you think of this tea.”

“Is it bad, princess?”

“Why don’t you decide?”

He put it to his mouth. He recognized it. A taste from long ago. Gyatso had given it in hopes of cheering him up. It had worked. Briefly.

“I think…. Not bad. Could use a little more heat. But overall decent.”

She stared at him for a time then nodded and sipped again.

“What is your opinion, princess?”

“Oh, I didn’t have one. That’s why I asked you. If I’m going to be consorting with normal people and drinking their drinks, I might as well get the opinion of a normal person.”

Aang couldn’t help snorting to himself. Him normal? She noticed that and stared.

“Forgive me princess. I just never thought of myself as normal.”

She continued to stare, tilting her head in contemplation.

“No. I suppose you’re not. You are… an enigma. To be sure.”

“With all due respect princess, I think you described yourself quite perfectly.”

Her turn to snort. Her eyes seemed sad though.

“I am. Aren’t I? Here I am. Next in line for the throne. Someday ruler of the world. Seen as a god by my people. Second only to my father in power and influence. So why aren’t I more like Ty lee? All bubbly and cheerful?”

Aang felt as if someone had described him perfectly. He was the Avatar. The most powerful person on Earth. Or at least he could be with practice and patience. His title made him the most envied person on the planet. So why wasn’t he happy? He knew why.

“She’s happy because she doesn’t understand you. Doesn’t understand the responsibility that’s been laid on your shoulders. She only sees you through a lens. She doesn’t know what it’s like to walk in your shoes.”

She stared at him. He didn’t see any condescension this time.

“You speak as if you understand.”

“My… father wanted that for me. He wanted me to have responsibility. I don’t think he got what he wanted.”

She tilted her head in contemplation.

“And what about what you want? Did you get what you want?”

Aang’s turn for silence.

“I don’t know what I want. No wait. I know what I want. I want to not be a failure. I want my life to be worth something. I want to make people happy when they see me.”

She kept staring. Her features softened though.

“I don’t know about that last bit. But I think I can help you with those first two parts. If you help me with what I want.”

“And you want the same right? The same thing I want?”

“How do you- Am I that obvious?”

“In this case, yes. It is that obvious.”

She laughed a little. A genuine laugh. No sign of deception or sarcasm.

“I don’t understand you. But I’m glad I met you.”

“I… Thank you princess. I appreciate that.”

“You should. I don’t say that lightly. Or often believe me.” Her eyes narrowed.

“Don’t make me regret it.”

Aang nodded. And he truly meant it. He didn’t want to make her regret it. He wanted to earn this woman’s trust. He felt a swarm of determination through him.

Until he looked to the entrance to the inn. To see Hama staring at him with malice in her eyes.

He knew in that moment that he would need to make a horrible decision. And soon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Hey Onji…”

“Hide! Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“Hey, I’m sorry babe. You know I only do that because I care about you right?”

“I know that, but still! You sometimes have a funny way of showing it! I mean it’s not like you ever asked me if I enjoyed it!”

Hide stared at his girlfriend. Her passion and anger was something new to her. He didn’t like it. Not at all.

“What happened to you Onji? Why are you always so angry these days? Always questioning everything I do? I miss the old you.”

“Maybe I never really liked it. Did you ever consider that? Maybe I never enjoyed it at all, and it took me to now to get the nerve to say it!”

“To now? Not to now! You’ve been like this for months! Ever since… That kid with the headband!”

“You mean Kuzon? Don’t be ridiculous! He has nothing-”

“He has everything to do with this! You wouldn’t be this way if he hadn’t shown up. If he hadn’t… Hey wait a minute! You liked that didn’t you? You liked that he beat me up!”

“He beat you up because you were being an ass! You deserved it that time!”

“You’ve got some nerve to talk to me that way! Come here!”

“No! You don’t get to touch me that way! Get off!”

“I get to touch you whatever way I want! You’re my girlfriend!”

“I’m sorry Hide. But no. You don’t.”

“Headmaster! This isn’t what it looks like!”

“No? Looks like you’re abusing a fellow student. I can’t allow that.”

“Thank you, headmaster. And you, Hide! How could you? You should be ashamed!”

“Now, if you were doing this to a criminal who withheld important information that might be something different. Something I believe you’ve done?”

“Headmaster, what are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about some interesting stuff I overhead you mutter. Something about someone named Kuzon in this town? As opposed to the coal mines where I understand a major breakout happened about 2 months ago?”

The two men stared at the suddenly very frightened young woman. She wished Kuzon were here…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Here we are. In the woods. The full moon above us. So, where’s the spirit?”

“Princess, please. It’s not safe.”

“And I’m telling you that I don’t care! This is how you make progress! With risks! Someone wants to kidnap me! I say let them try!”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. We still don’t know how people disappear. It’s too dangerous without more information!”

“And where would we get that information, hmm? No one in town knows anything. How are we supposed to find anything based on that? We aren’t. That’s how!”

“Better than running into the lion’s den! We’re just begging to be taken! Please, for your safety, we must go!”

She turned to him. Eyebrows raised. He did not like the look of suspicion in her eyes.

“What are you hiding?”

“What? Nothing! I just think-”

“Lies. Don’t lie to me. I’m the queen of lies. What do you know?”

“I… What do you mean? Know about what?”

“About this. You know something. I know that tone. I’ve seen it before. Secret keepers who knew something terrible. Only for whatever reason they couldn’t tell it. So, they could only hint at such.”

“That’s… that’s crazy!”

“Oh, so I’m crazy, now am I?” Her hands lit up with fire.

“Kuzon, I took a big chance trusting you. I’ve told you things I’ve never told anyone else. Don’t make me regret that trust.”

Aang felt like he was making the decision of his life right now. Stay true to his duty? Or stay true to the dangerous princess he’d unintentionally grown quite close to?

“Listen. You’re in terrible danger. We can’t talk here. Let’s head back to town.”

“We’ll talk now. You tell me now. What are you hiding?”

“Azula…”

“Oh, it’s Azula? Not princess?” She took a step closer and, in that moment, he heard both anger and pleading in her voice.

“Please don’t be like the rest Kuzon. Please don’t betray me.”

His mind was made up.

“Ok. There’s a- Augh!”

Both he and Azula fell to the ground in pain. Their limbs extended behind them. Their heads turned of their own accord to the moon. Against their own will.

“Well, well. About to spill the beans, are we? Not a nice thing to do, no sir. Not good for the fate of the world I say.”

“Hama! Let us go!”

“The innkeeper? I’ll have you locked up like an animal!”

The old woman laughed. “Too late for that dearie. No cage can hold me anymore. But let’s see how pretty you look in your own cell! I’ve got a perfect one all picked out for you!”

“No Hama. This one belongs to the underground. She’ll get her punishment however, I assure you.”

“Huh? Who the hell are you?”

“No need to know that. Princess Azula. On behalf of the free people of the world, you are under arrest. You and your family will know the pain you have inflicted on us for over 100 years.”

“Like hell I will! You’ll burn for this! All of you! Frisk! About time! Get me out of this!”

Frisk had been standing in the shadows out of sight until now. She merely stepped forward and glared at the princess with absolute hate in her eyes.

“Did you hear me? Take her down!”

Continuing to stare, the mute girl simply flipped the bird.

“Oh, a damn turncoat, are you? Should have known! You’ll die in agony as a traitor deserves!”

“Frisk. Please.”

The mute girl turned her attention to Aang. Her glare did not change.

“Oh, she’s done with you kiddo! You couldn’t give her the justice she deserves! So, she’s siding with those who will!”

“This is wrong!”

“No! What they did to me is wrong! To all of us! To you! Did you not see the temples? Did you not see your people? The temples?”

“The temples?”

Aang couldn’t look at Azula. This was too much. But while everyone was staring at him, someone took advantage of the situation.

“Jab! Jab! Jab!”

“Augh! My arms! Why can’t I bend?”

“It’s called chi blocking you old crone! And for the record, your tea sucked!”

“Took you long enough Ty lee!” The princess rose to her feet and launched a fireball at Undyne. She dispelled it however with a sword and a gust of wind.

“What? What did you just do?”

Frisk answered for her by launching a gust of wind herself. Both Azula and Ty lee were too shocked to dodge and were knocked off their feet.

“Bitch did something to my bending! Why can’t I bend?”

“I’ve seen that technique before. It’ll wear off in time. Now to deal with the savages.”

Undyne walked towards the two girls sword drawn. Until Kuzon stood between her.

“Time out. Let’s talk this out.”

“That time is past. Step aside. Don’t let your sympathies cloud your judgement.”

“They’re people too! They deserve sympathy!”

“We deserve justice! Which is more important?”

Aang turned to Frisk. But he saw no help there. Only anger.

He opened his mouth to answer but was knocked off his feet.

“Long time no see bastard! It’s payback- Huh?”

Hide had pulled of the headband as he rolled over his enemy. And with the headband came the wig, revealing the mark underneath.

“That’s… That’s an air tattoo!”

Aang responded by smashing his fist into the boy’s jaw. He rose to his feet and turned to the shocked princess.

“I can explain.”

“Nothing to explain chap! They already know!”

‘Hama, shut up!” Hama did not listen and continued to gloat.

“That’s right little princess! Your friend is the Avatar!”

“I said shut up!” Aang let his anger overwhelm him again and knocked Hama against a tree.

“Was she right? The avatar? Get him!”

Aang turned still enraged. A host of guards led by the headmaster was rushing towards them.

“I knew you were a troubled student but a traitor to our nation!? I’ll lock you back in the coal mines for good!”

“Shut up! All of you shut up! Leave me alone!”

His eyes glowed white. He opened his mouth and a roar of fire came out scorching the trees. The headmaster and the other guards screamed as the fire blocked them off.

“Watch it avatar! You nearly got us! Control yourself!”

While Undyne was angry, Frisk stood there smiling. Glad to see justice being delivered. That smile faded as a fireball hit Aang in the back.

“Avatar!” Undyne rushed to aid but was caught off by another wall of fire. This time blue.

“Traitors. All of you. Do you know the fate of traitors?” Azula waved her hand and the other wall of flames separating the guards from them dropped.

“Death.”

In that split second, Undyne made a major decision. She couldn’t get to Aang in time. She therefore went for those she could. Frisk and Hama.

“Hang on!”

Frisk reached back for Aang but Undyne stopped her.

“No time! Move!”

“Get them! Kill them!”

They rushed off into the forest. It was a futile effort and they knew it. They could hear the guards behind them the entire time until they heard whispers from under a nearby tree and ducked under it.

“Frisk, right? It’s me Onji! Remember me from school?”

“School? When did you- Never mind. Where does this tunnel go?”

“Back to town. Follow me!”

And so, they did with Undyne carrying Hama over her shoulders.

“Why are you helping us?”

“You’re friends of Kuzon right? Or if I heard right, the avatar?”

Frisk simply nodded.

“Well, let’s just say he inspired me. Made me think about the Fire Nation and all we’ve done over the last century. I don’t want to be a puppet anymore. I want to do what’s right.”

“Well you can start by hiding this woman until she’s better. Frisk and I need to follow them and save the Avatar. He’s the only hope for the world.”

“Yeah. I believe that. He’s… really something isn’t he? A good friend of yours right Frisk?”

Frisk didn’t respond. She was seriously questioning that right now.

“Hama here is working to make the world better. If you want to do that, I’d stick with her. We meanwhile have to leave once we return to town.”

“But I want to come with you! Help Kuzon! I owe him!”

“It’s too dangerous. And we’re going somewhere after we can’t take you.”

“But I can help!”

“Even so, the avatar must see something you cannot. I can’t trust you with that right now. If you want to do good, do it here. On the inside. Change the people’s minds. Help them see the truth.”

Onji pursed her lips but eventually nodded.

“Ok. I’ll do what I can. Just save Kuzon, please?”

“We intend to.”

When they reached the village, Undyne talked with Hama and Onji chatted with Frisk. Or tried to.

“You don’t seem too concerned with Kuzon.”

Frisk shrugged her shoulders.

“Look, I don’t know exactly what he did to make you this way. But he seems like a good guy. I’m sure he cares about you.”

She continued to not respond.

“Whatever’s making you upset, try not to hold it against him too much. He deserves a chance.”

She sighed and nodded. True. Aang was still her friend. Even if he couldn’t work up the nerve to incinerate the fire bitch.

“We’re all set. Come Frisk.”

“Please take care of Kuzon!”

“We will. Goodbye young girl. May we meet again.”

“Unlikely, I reckon.”

She turned to Hama who had just spoken. The old woman looked at the young girl with a frightening smile.

“Innkeeper Hama, my name is Onji. On behalf of the avatar, I offer you my full services! I’m willing to do whatever it takes to change the Fire Nation for the better! Is there any way I can assist maam?”

Hama continued to smile.

“Oh, don’t worry sweetie. I’ll find some use for you.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“We can’t find them princess. We’ve looked all over the forest.”

“Never mind them. They’ll turn up sooner or later. Prepare the ship for departure. Our work here is done.”

“Done? Forgive me princess, but that old woman is still on the loose!”

“True. Leave a unit to dispatch her. Wait until the night is done though so she can’t use that fancy trick. Bring me her head when you find her.”

“Yes princess. At once.”

“Shame about Frisk. She wasn’t the nicest girl. But I liked her anyway!”

“Forget her Ty lee. Forget it all. All our misery and pain is over.”

She kicked the unconscious Avatar over. He made a little groan as he turned to face the sky. She leaned down and placed her hand on his cheek.

“It’s over the war is over. The Avatar is mine."


End file.
